


Quid Pro Quo

by mycatcanwrite



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: AU, AU Law Firm Rivals, Developing Relationship, Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Sexy, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 140,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycatcanwrite/pseuds/mycatcanwrite
Summary: Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir are lawyers-- he's a hotshot Crown Counsel for the Province of Ontario and she's a rising associate at one of Toronto's most prestigious law firms. They are rivals in every sense of the word-- until a case brings them together in more ways than one. When a wealthy businessman's son is arrested and charged with a crime, these two "opposites" need to work together to tip the scales of justice and figure out what's really going on and along the way they may just find out they wanna "bang the gavel". (Lord the cheese)





	1. Arraignment

**Author's Note:**

> A writer never writes alone really... I have never written AU. I have always been firmly in the ice dancer world for our two idiot lovebirds. But, one day I pitched a lawyer rival premise to @walkinrobe. And before she could even say "good idea" I snatched it back and decided to try AU for myself. What was I thinking? I knew what I wanted my story to be (I watch a crap ton of Law and Order repeats, I looooved The Good Wife, and pretty much any detective show out there) so I thought I should do something that scares me and write it.  
I received so much support from the sweetest, most generous, and most honest group of women-- @lapetitemort20 @excusememisst @rookandpawn @echoesofstardust @postsochifeels @denalie24  
These ladies have kept me laughing and have kept encouraging me.  
This fic would not be here if not for @rookandpawn editing it and being so generous and wise with her words and suggestions. She is a master's class in words.  
And @walkinrobe, I am a thief but know my actions are inspired by your immense talent.
> 
> So dear Readers... hope you enjoy!

”Go see if there are any defense counsels out in the hallway, Mac.” Judge Wilton asked her bailiff.

”Madam Justice, if I may. ”

”Mister Moir, patience please. We are going to find a defense counsel for Mister Oliver and then we will get this arraignment started. How does that sound to you?”

Scott Moir sighed and then flashed a smile at the judge. “Sounds like a great idea. Everyone deserves a defense.”

”That’s the spirit Mister Moir.” The judge smiled back.

  


Tessa Virtue anxiously twisted the ring on her middle finger as the ancient elevator climbed higher and higher. She checked her watch for the tenth time in less than 30 seconds. How long does it take to elevate a car of four people to the 8th floor? Apparently, quite a long time. She should have stopped for a coffee instead of sleeping an extra 15 minutes.

Finally, the elevator stumbled to a stop and shook in place as the doors creaked open. Tessa waited patiently for the others to get off and then she stepped out into the corridor. A typical Monday morning in the courthouse—lawyers, associates and clerks heading to the various courtrooms, organized chaos at its best. Tessa had a quick appearance on a motion in about 45 minutes. Maybe she could head back down to the coffee cart in the lobby. She was caught up in her own thoughts when she nearly ran into Mac.

”Oh! Mac! I didn’t—“ 

”See me?” Mac laughed.

Tessa ducked her head to hide her smile at the situation. Mac was like a brick wall. He was nearly 6’5” and clocked in at 250 pounds of solid muscle, a gentle giant with a quick sense of humor. Tessa knew he had a particularly affinity for the classics. They had shared many discussions about Jane Austen and rom-coms.

”I am glad to see you—Judge Wilton could use your help.” He told her.

”For wha-aat?” Tessa said slowly drawing out the words, unsure of what the Judge needed, but confident enough that whatever it was—was not something of interest to her.

”So as you know because of the strike we are a bit short on public defend—“

”Nope. Absolutely not. I have a motion in 45.”

”C’mon. Please. Everyone deserves a good defense and you’re the best. Plus, it won’t take long. It’s an arraignment. Offer up a plea and be done.”

Tessa glared at him. “Mac, I am not a defense counsel.”

”But you work at a law firm that defends people.” Mac countered.

Tessa crossed her arms over her chest.

”Help me out Tessa. Do me this solid and I will buy you a flat white after your motion appearance.” He raised his eyebrows pleading with her.

Clearly he caught her at a weak moment.

”Add a blueberry crumb muffin and it’s a deal.”

”Deal.”

Tessa followed Mac to the courtroom. He opened the door and she stepped inside and made her way towards the front of the room.

Mac smiled at the judge and nodded in Tessa’s direction.

”Miss Virtue. So are you joining us?” Judge Wilton asked her.

”Yes, your Honor. I just need a moment to confer with the defendant, Mister—“ Tessa paused and realized she had no idea what the defendant’s name was or even what the case was about. He could be a serial murderer for all she knew. She set her tote bag on the table and reached in to grab her glasses.

”Of course. Why don’t we take a quick recess? How does 15 minutes sound? Should be enough time to get your arms around this.”

”Thank you, your Honor. That will be fine.”

In reality, it was not enough time. She had no idea what the man to her left did or didn’t do. She looked over to see which Crown Counsel she was facing. 

Tessa Virtue had an amazing poker face. As a counsel it served her well. But, there was no hiding her disdain for the man on the other side of the court aisle. Scott Moir was a legend, in his own mind but also in reality. He was a rising star in the Crown Attorney’s office. He was their top prosecutor, handled all of the big cases and usually won. He was brilliant, cunning, ruthless when he needed to be, and understood the law immaculately. And, he was handsome. Very handsome. Not that she noticed. She took in his suit, a simple dark gray and a navy tie with a barely noticeable stripe and noted how well it fit him. His dark brown hair which was impossibly and simultaneously fluffy and styled. God she despised him.

Scott turned to look at her and gave her a small smile. 

Scott Moir had an amazing poker face. As a counsel, it served him well. It was one of the many reasons he won a lot of cases. But, there was no hiding his dislike for the woman on the other side of the court aisle. Tessa Virtue was a magnificent attorney. She was a rising star at O’Connor, Canning, and Stern. Rumor was she was on the fast track to making partner by the end of the year. And she had just turned 30. She was brilliant, cunning, ruthless when she needed to be, and understood the law immaculately. She was also gorgeous, stunning really. And, he noticed. He gave her more than a cursory glance. The red sheath dress with cap sleeves hugged her curves, but not too tightly. Her long legs ending in nude suede four inch heels. Her trench coat neatly hanging over the back of her chair. Her hair pulled back into a low bun with a few tendrils framing her face and her makeup, not that she needed it, was simple. Her green eyes looked like cut emeralds, even from seven feet away. God he despised her. Kind of.

Tessa turned her attention to the man sitting to her left. She recognized him immediately despite the black eye. Cole Oliver. He was the son of Thomas Oliver, a local developer worth upwards of 100 million dollars. Cole had started some software company that was worth tens of millions of dollars, some kind of app that helped the “fabulous people have even more fabulous nights out.” Why in the world would the outrageously wealthy son of a prominent and outrageously wealthy businessman need a public defender? Where was his attorney? The elder Oliver was one of the larger clients at her law firm. She wondered if this was a conflict of interest.

”Tessa Virtue—“ She put her hand out to the man.

”Cole Oliver.” He shook it.

”Uh, I need to tell you that your father is represented by my law firm. Have you called him? Or maybe your own counsel?”

”Why do you think I needed a public defender?” He answered.

So his dad was not going to bail him out. Nice. “So do you not have your own counsel?”

”Not the kind that practices criminal law which I assume you do?”

”Not really but this is an arraignment and I can get you through that until you can get a proper criminal defense counsel should you need one.

”Fine.” Cole shrugged his shoulders and turned up his mouth in what appeared to be agreement.

”Great. So before I open this folder and read it for myself, tell me what’s going on.”

”I went to a poker game last night. A small game between friends. Things got a little heated and words were exchanged.”

”I’m guessing it wasn’t just words.” Tessa nodded at his black eye. “Who gave you that?”

”A guy.”

”Does this guy have a name?”

”Yeah.”

Jesus was this guy a tool or what. She knew from the tabloids he was about her age and he had definitely lived a life of privilege. His watch probably cost more than her apartment. Although, he was reasonably attractive. She knew he had a reputation for dating models and living quite the adventurous life. 

Tessa really wasn’t in the mood to deal with a man-child. She gave him a look.

He caught on and sat up. ”Like I said I was playing poker with friends. A friend didn’t like that I won his money so he tried to take it back. I disagreed. And, we got into it. He sucker punched me and I decked him. He called the police. Honestly, it was nothing. I don’t know why J-P turned it into something.”

”Well he must have had a reason.” Tessa replied tersely taking a play out of Cole’s own book.

Cole shook his head as if he couldn’t imagine what would earn him a black eye and a six-hour stint in jail.

”How much money did you win?”

”It wasn’t a lot.”

”Maybe not to you.” Tessa fiddled with her ring as she spoke.

”75…” Cole half-whispered.

Tessa narrowed her eyes. “That doesn’t seem--- 75-hundred?“

”Thousand.”

”Oh.” Tessa blinked quickly. 75-thousand dollars was a small fortune. No wonder Cole’s friend was angry. 

Tessa put on her glasses and opened the blue folder on the table and she scanned the important details.

_Defendant swung at complainant. Complainant suffered a concussion and was transported to Toronto General. _  
_Complainant says Defendant (Oliver, Cole) swung at him with closed fist._  
_Complainant(Totten, J.P.) wants to press charges_  
_Mister Oliver (Defendant) says Mister Totten punched him in the eye. Bruising was visible. Mister Oliver refused treatment at the scene. _  
_Slight odor of alcohol detected on both Misters Oliver and Totten._  
_Mister Oliver taken into OPP custody at 01:34am._

  


Tessa closed the folder. It seemed fairly cut and dry to her. Two friends drinking too much, argued over a stupid poker game, one got angry and words were tossed around and fists and now someone would have to pay the piper. In this case, it was Cole because obviously J-P played the victim card well.

”I can probably swing it so you just wind up with probation for a few months. But, only if—and it’s a big “only if”-- you follow my instructions. You need to be apologetic. Be respectful to the Judge and contrite. This is your arraignment where you enter a plea. But, first I am going to see if I can talk to the Crown Counsel and get the charges dropped or dumped down. Right now you are facing felony assault.”

”Yeah sounds good Tessa, just do your magic.”

Tessa pointedly stared at Cole. “I’m going to speak with the C-C now.”

Tessa pushed her chair back and walked over to Scott.

”Hello Scott.”

Scott stood up. “Hi Tessa.”

”So—it looks like a case of two rich idiots acting rich and idiotic. Why don’t we just make it easy on everyone.”

Scott nodded appreciating how the dress showed off her collarbone, one of his favorite parts on a woman. Her skin was creamy white, almost porcelain. The smattering of freckles across her nose was adorable. “What do you have in mind?”

”Well considering Mister Totten hit Mister Oliver as well, they both are culpable. We can call it a wash and everybody pays a fine and we move on.”

”No can do. Sorry.”

She knew it was a stretch but first offers usually are—they’re designed to see if your opponent is a hard ass or willing to negotiate. She put forth her real offer. ”Okay. Simple assault. 90 days probation.”

”Not even close.”

Tessa cocked her head. Was Scott Moir daft? It was a cut and dry case. Both men had hit the other. Both men were injured. Both men were to blame. What the hell? She really didn’t have time for this, she had a flat white and muffin waiting for her. Not to mention there were criminal counsels at her firm who should be handling this matter. She was not a criminal counsel.

”Not even close?” She parroted back to him.

Scott shook his head no and tented his right hand on the table. Tessa glanced down and immediately regretted it. His hand looked like it could be her undoing, strong with the veins and tendons popping out. She knew he played hockey. The Crown Counsel’s office had a hockey team and played in the same beer league as her law firm. She had gone to a few games and saw him. He was pretty decent. Not selfish, good stick handler, and had even scored a few goals. Her face flushed at the memory of the last game where he had pulled his helmet off after the game—his hair laden with sweat yet still looked amazing. But, it was the post-game celebration at the First Draft bar she recalled in vivid detail. Freshly showered and in a Hip concert tee that pulled slightly in his shoulders, his hair a little less styled than in the courtroom and then there were his jeans. They showed off his ass perfectly. _That_ she noticed as did every other female in the bar. She most certainly noticed he went home with a brunette whose flirting game was masterfully simplistic—low cut camisole, tight jeans, and fuck me pumps. 

”What am I missing? What’s going on Scott?”

”What’s going on?” He looked at her calmly and stepped closer to her. She could smell the peppermint of his Tic-Tac and observed the gold flecks in his brownish-green eyes. If he expected her to yield any ground due to his encroaching presence on her personal space, he was sorely mistaken. “What’s going on is we intend to file an ‘assault causing bodily harm’ charge against your client. We are seeking the maximum of 18 months in jail.”

”What? Are you crazy?” She hissed, losing control which never happened to her and the feeling of unsureness caught her off guard. She inhaled and willed her heart rate to slow down.

”I assure you I am not crazy.” His eyes quickly travelled a path down her body and she suddenly felt very exposed. She could smell his soap, lemon verbena. An unusual choice. She had him pegged as an Irish Spring kinda guy. Why did she enjoy being looked at by him? He was annoying and cocky and right now he was standing in her way of coffee. And yet, there was something about him that made her want him to watch her, to pay attention.

”It was a fight between friends. It was like a hockey fight, surely you’ve been in those.” She raised an eyebrow.

”Donnybrook. Yes.”

”Who’s Donny Brook?” She asked confused by his answer, not recalling seeing anyone by that name on the police paperwork.

Scott laughed. His eyes crinkling at the corners. Tessa wanted to punch him out. God he looked handsome when he was being smug.

”Not a who? A what. A donnybrook is a fight. As in ‘went to a hockey game and a donnybrook broke out’. So yeah, I’ve seen a few and been in a few. But, this was not that.”

Tessa swallowed and pursed her lips in annoyance. “How so? Mister Totten got upset and mouthed off. Mister Oliver did the same and they exchanged a few punches. What if Mister Oliver returned the money. He doesn’t need it.”

”Mister Totten went to the hospital for his injuries. And, it’s not about the money.”

”He _exhibited_ signs of a concussion. I can read Scott. And, it’s always about money. Again, what am I missing?” She edged closer. Give him a dose of his own medicine. 

Her tortoiseshell frames were a tad large for her face but they didn’t stop Scott from getting lost in her green eyes. He always had a thing for girls in glasses. And, he certainly found Tessa attractive in her glasses, like a naughty co-ed. He looked down at his shoes and collected his thoughts. When he raised his head, his eyes were steady and clear.

”Not just signs. He _has_ a concussion and as of 3am this morning, a brain bleed and doctors placed him in a medically-induced coma in hopes that it will heal.”

Tessa opened and closed her mouth like a fish. A brain bleed? How hard did Cole hit his friend?

”Oh.” She pulled her bottom lip up with her front teeth and began to worry it. It was a nervous habit left over from when she was a child. Scott stared at her lips just long enough to be distracted. He looked towards the judge’s chair trying to ignore how sexy Tessa looked right now.

”So you can see why we made this decision.” Scott continued as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other as he tried to concentrate not on her mouth but the case.

Tessa’s mind began whirling; she would need to call in reinforcements. While she didn’t doubt her legal talents, if Cole was going to be arraigned on this serious of a charge then he needed some really big guns, he needed Helene. 

”I’ll let you confer with your client. If he wants to plead out right now to the charge, I won’t seek 18 months, I’ll settle for a year.”

Tessa straightened up and steeled herself. “No. No he won’t be pleading out. Thank you.”

”Suit yourself. But, Tessa this is serious.”

Tessa nodded and looked down at Scott’s pocket square lost in her thoughts.

”Sex.” Scott stated.

Tessa jerked slightly. “Excuse me?”

”It’s usually about money OR sex. Or love.”

”If you say so.”

”Not having enough, having too much.”

”That seems like a bit of a generalization.”

”Is it though?” 

Tessa liked the timbre of his voice. It was confident, like he had nothing to prove. While she found his argument about human nature infuriating, she had to admit it wasn’t too far-fetched.

Tessa smiled somberly and walked back to the defense table. She immediately pulled out her cell phone and fired off a text to her assistant, Cassie, informing her of the situation and asking her to get Helene to the courthouse immediately.

”So—did you work your magic?” Cole cocked his head.

”How hard did you hit J-P?”

”What? I dunno. He swung at me first. I just threw back. Why?”

Tessa opened the blue folder again and this time read it very carefully. She worried her lip between her teeth. The only hope they had was if the OPP made some kind of technical error. 

”Cole, listen to me. I need you to answer my questions. We don’t have much time. The CA is going to charge you with a felony— assault causing bodily harm. J-P is in a medically-induced coma. He has a brain bleed."

Cole’s face changed immediately. Gone was the cocky countenance and in its place—a look that could only be described as shell-shocked. He put his elbows on the table and dropped his head into his hands.

A half-choked sob tore from his throat followed by a series of no-no-nos.

”Cole. Cole—look at me.”

Cole’s shoulders sagged. After a moment, he lifted his head and stared at Tessa with red-rimmed eyes. She could smell the fear coming off of him. Few things could have that effect on people. The loss of someone you love was one and the loss of freedom was the other. Fear is the great equalizer. Didn’t matter the size of your bank account or your ego, fear has you living on borrowed time.

”I have texted my firm. In about 10 minutes, Helene Stern will be here. She is one of our partners and the best criminal defense counsel in the city, quite possibly all of Canada. I want her to be prepared as possible so I need you to answer these questions. Okay?” Tessa uncapped her pen and prepared to take notes.

Cole nodded.

”Was J-P talking coherently when the police arrived?”

Cole nodded.

”You need to say yes or no.”

”Ye-es.”

”Where did you hit him exactly? Where on his body?”

”Uh, his face. I think. Maybe the side of his head. I don’t know really. It happened so fast. Tessa, am I going to prison?”

”Cole—stop it. I need you to stay calm. Did he fall?”

”No. He swung at me again and our buddies tried to break us up.” Tessa wrote down his answer.

”Did anyone see you guys fighting? Did anyone else throw a punch? Or accidentally hit J-P? ”

”I don’t think so. I had a hard time seeing after he punched me in the eye. I- uh… maybe our friend Josh?”

”How big is Josh? Does he get into a lot of fights?”

”He’s 6’2. He uh—he’s a stockbroker.”

”Does he get into fights?”

”Uh. He takes Krav Maga classes.”

”Like the Israeli military?”

”Yeah like Jason Bourne or that other guy, uh-- Jason Statham’s movies. He’s good actually. Been training for years.”

”Okay, good.”

”But he’s not violent. Like Josh is the nicest guy. He takes it for exercise. I’ve known him since high school. He’s not like that.”

Tessa didn’t say anything. She checked her watch. She had about three minutes left before Judge Wilton came back into court and then after that Cole would head to jail, unless Helene could get here and fix this dire situation.

”Okay last question. Did they tell you that you had rights? Did they offer you a counsel?”

”Who?” Cole asked, his voice shaking.

”The OPP.”

”Uh--- I--. “

”Think Cole. This is really important. When the OPP arrived, did they tell you were under arrest and then did they tell you about your rights?”

Cole closed his eyes. He was replaying the events in his head. Tessa watched him and tapped her pen against the pad. Think faster, she silently prayed.

The courtroom door opened and a woman in her late forties walked up the aisle. She had on a green wrap dress adorned with shards of glass beads that sparkled. She wore black suede pumps. Her dirty blonde hair was coiffed in a short bob. She was about 5’8” and in the heels at least 5’11”. Helene Stern was a force. A gale force wind. She hadn’t lost a case in eight years. The defenses she mounted were taught in law colleges and talked about in lawyer bars as the stuff of legends. Her client list brought in at least 10 million dollars a year in billable hours. Her winnings were worth at least another 35 to 45 million dollars to the firm that bore her name. She made partner at 31, and had her name added to the masthead at 35. She was married to a cardiac pediatrician named Vance. They had two daughters whom she fiercely protected. When Tessa began at the firm, she had heard rumors Vance would stop by the office and engage in some afternoon delight with his wife. The rumors were proven true two years ago. Helene’s assistant, Gina, walked in on Helene getting fucked from behind by Vance. She was on a conference call at the time. The line was muted, of course. As the story goes, Helene looked at Gina and calmly told her to vacate her office so her husband could finish properly fucking her. Gina blabbed about the incident to the other assistants and a few associates. She was fired in a blaze of stunning glory by Helene. Helene called Gina into her office and left the door open so everyone could hear. Helene confronted her saying she knew the young woman had told everyone about her “getting banged from behind”. Helene told her she was firing her not because she told people but rather because Gina violated a code of trust. Helene was not embarrassed that her husband still found her desirable; she even threw in that had Gina walked in two minutes prior she would have witnessed Vance eating her out. Helene offered advice to Gina—keep your mouth shut, keep your boss’s secrets. 

”Tessa?” Helene stood at the table.

”Helene. Thank goodness.” She rose.

”What do we have here? Shorthand it for me.”

”Cole Oliver. 31 years old. His father is Thomas Oliver.”

Helene raised an eyebrow and nodded. 

”He was playing poker with friends. He and his friend, J-P Totten got into a verbal argument. Cole won quite a bit of J-P’s money, 75-thousand dollars.” Tessa paused. If Helene thought it an exorbitant amount she kept that to herself. Tessa picked up. “J-P started the fight, he swung at Cole. Gave him the black eye. Cole swung back. Hit his face. Friends broke up the fight. Another man, Josh—trained in Krav Maga may have accidentally hit J-P. J-P called OPP to press charges. He was taken to Toronto General and treated for signs of concussion. Apparently he has a brain bleed and is in medically-induced coma. C-C wants to charge felony assault with intent to commit bodily harm.”

Helene took it all in, her hazel eyes scanning Cole and working out calculations in her head.

”Were rights given?”

”He was just about to tell me.”

”Cole—my name is Helene Stern. I am your counsel now. I represent you for this arraignment. You do not speak unless I tell you to. You do not move unless I tell you to. Do you understand me?”

Cole nodded. “I—I didn’t mean to do it.”

”Shhh. You didn’t do anything. You were defending yourself. Do you understand me? Now, did the OPP offer you rights? Did they offer you any counsel?”

”Not that I can recall.” Cole seemed to visibly relax in Helene’s presence. He gained back some of the confidence he had when Tessa first arrived. “They just asked us both—me and J-P-- questions and then they arrested me and took my phone. They didn’t let me call anyone.”

”Very well.” She turned to Tessa. “Who’s the prosecutor?”

”Scott Moir.”

”Shit. Well this will be fun. He’s good. Very good.”

Judge Wilton walked out from her chambers and Mac asked everyone to rise.

”Move down Cole.” Tessa whispered as she sidestepped to make room for Helene at the table.

Judge Wilton sat down. “Well hello Ms. Stern. So good to see you. Are you now representing Mister Oliver?”

”Good to see you too, Madam Justice. I am indeed representing Mister Oliver. We ask the charges be read immediately so we may enter a plea and request for bail.”

”Okay. Mister Moir. You’re up.”

Scott Moir cleared his throat. He had faced Helene Stern before but only as second chair. She was cutthroat. He was slightly in awe of her. He was also slightly disappointed to not have the chance to spar with Tessa.

”The Province seeks felony charges against Mister Oliver—assault committing bodily harm. We ask that no bail be granted and he surrenders his passport. Mister Oliver has more than significant means and access to a private jet. He is a flight risk.”

”Very well Mister Moir. Ms. Stern—“

”With all due respect to Mister Moir and the Province, this charge is overreaching. Furthermore, the significant means with which Mister Moir refers to are the same means which makes Mister Oliver a pillar of this community. He has significant ties to this community. He is a respected businessman and has no intention of going anywhere. We ask for a dismissal of the charges.”

Tessa smiled primly. Helene was smooth and calm, she thought the ‘respected businessman’ line was a bit much but obviously Helene had something in mind.

”If it pleases the Court…” Scott began. “Mister Oliver punched the victim who is now in a medically-induced coma with a brain bleed. We hardly think dismissal is appropriate. And, Mister Oliver is not so much a businessman unless that business is spending his father’s fortune on trips and models.”

”Are you kidding me? Your Honor, that kind of talk is slanderous and offensive.

Tessa had to stifle a chuckle.

”It’s not slanderous or offensive, if it’s true.” Scott retorted. The judge gave him a look and he raised his hand in surrender. “My apologies.”

”Madam Justice—there is another matter that I would like to bring to the Court’s attention that is quite egregious and will shine a light on our request for a dismissal.”

”And that is…” Judge Wilton asked.

”The OPP never offered my client his due process.”

Scott whipped his head over to the defense table. Tessa met his stare—and offered him a small smile.

”Is that true Mister Moir?”

”Uh… “ Scott looked back at the judge. “I am sure the OPP offered him his rights, Madam Justice.”

”Madam Justice-- Mister Oliver says he cannot recall the police offering him his rights or even letting him call any counsel which is why he was brought here in need of a public defender. And then there is the matter of a third party who was involved in this alleged altercation.”

Scott narrowed his eyes. Tessa gave him a slight shrug of her shoulder. Helene was putting on a Master’s class in how to dismantle a prosecution.

”A third party? There has been no mention of a third party until now. Mister Moir—“ Judge Wilton chastised.

”Madam Justice, the third party Ms. Stern speaks of is a friend of both the defendant and the victim and his only involvement in the altercation was as a witness who tried to break up the fight.”

Tessa slid the blue folder towards Helene. “Nowhere in the report does it mention rights being offered. And it says nothing about Josh.”

”Madam Justice—the OPP report says nothing about rights being offered. I dare say Mister Moir cannot be sure rights were offered as he was not present. Was he? Furthermore, there is no mention of this third party. If he is a witness as Mister Moir contends where is his statement?”

”Mister Moir?” The judge glared at him with a raised eyebrow.

Scott scratched the back of his neck. “Uh—I was not there. But, police are not required to state if they offered rights, it is assumed. Ms. Stern can’t prove the contrary. And, as far as the statement, we are still gathering that.”

”Alright folks. Here’s the deal. I am inclined to side with the prosecution on the rights matter. And as Mister Moir pointed out it’s hard to prove a negative. The charge is very serious. Assault to commit bodily harm. This was not some fight—some donnybrook.” 

Scott gave a sideways glance to Tessa. She fought the urge to roll her eyes.

”That being said I don’t think Mister Oliver intentionally set out to injure his friend. I think it was an accident and both men let it get out of hand. It is disappointing. So with that said--”

Scott sighed and hung his head. Cole grabbed Tessa’s hand.

”I am also concerned there is no witness statement. Mister Moir—you have brought me a half-baked case. Which is not like you. Still, due diligence must be done. With no witness statements we can’t be sure of the events. Now, Mister Oliver, let me be clear. I think you are responsible for your actions. You did a stupid thing. And now your friend is facing the consequences. But, he also acted stupidly and he is responsible as well. You will have to come back to court and answer for this. You will relinquish your passport. You will be assigned an officer of the court who will need to know your whereabouts at all times. You are forbidden from leaving the Greater Toronto Area. You are forbidden from drinking alcohol. I think felony assault committing bodily force is an overreach based on the evidence. I am granting bail in the amount of 250-thousand dollars and you will face a charge of simple assault in one month’s time. How do you plead?”

Helene nodded at Cole.

”Not guilty, Madam Justice. Thank you.”

”Oh don’t thank me. Thank your counsels who clearly know what they are doing. You can post your bail with the Court. That is all everyone.”

Cole squeezed the back of Tessa’s arm. “Thank you.” He sounded contrite.

”Don’t thank me. Helene did this.”

”Not without your help.” He sniffled. “So, what’s next?”

”Next you decide if you want me to represent you moving forward.” Helene interjected. “If you do, we can get started on mounting your defense. But first we have to pay your bail. Can you get access to 25-grand?”

”Yes, of course. I—do want your help. Just tell me what to do Helene.”

”Let’s go get your bail paid and get you home so you can shower and get something to eat. My assistant, Audrey, is waiting downstairs in my car. She will take you to your place—wait with you and then get you back to my office. My retainer on a case like this is 100-grand.”

Tessa watched the exchange between Helene and Cole. Meanwhile, over Helene’s shoulder, Scott was still putting away his folders and papers in his briefcase. The Crown Counsel, Mike Denfield, had joined him. Scott looked upset. The two men were talking in hushed tones but it was obviously contentious. 

”Scott—that was a fucking slam dunk. What the hell?” Mike asked.

”It was but the fucking cops never read Oliver his rights. They didn’t have the witness statements. They took his goddamn phone. I told you we were moving too fast.”

”Whose fault is that? Didn’t you talk to the cops?”

”Yeah, Mike—I spoke to them for about 10 minutes. If you recall you woke me up out of a dead sleep at 2:15am to ask me to rush down to OPP for a heater. Three in the morning on a Monday is not exactly a time when things move quickly. Not to mention the cops who got the case are so fucking green I think one of them is named Kermit. I had to show them how to fill out their fucking report. The complainant was in the hospital and about five minutes into a medically-induced coma and ESP is not a gift I currently possess so talking to him was out of the question and I was told by our idiot cops they sent home the witnesses. And so here we are at—“ Scott took an exaggerated look at his watch. “—half past nine, just six hours after I first caught this shit storm so forgive me if I didn’t get all Kwami and slam dunk this motherfucking case.”

Mike looked at Scott. “Are you finished? Done licking your wounds?”

Scott inhaled. “Yeah. Sorry.”

”I know. It’s just I’m getting pressure to make this happen.”

”Pressure? From whom? The case is simple assault, if that. And it just happened. Who would even have an interest in it?”

”Let’s just say there are people who would like to see the Olivers take a tumble and if a drunken poker party fight does it, so be it.”

Mike glanced over at the defense table. “Are you fucking kidding me? His counsel is Helene Stern?”

”No. Well yes. He was supposed to have a public defender but with the strike that went out the window. Tessa Virtue, an associate, called Helene.”

”Fuck me.”

”My thoughts exactly.” Scott echoed as he watched Tessa grab her trench coat and slip it on.

Helene put her hand on Cole’s shoulder. “Cole—I’ve got you. I know this is a lot. But, you are going to be fine. I am very good at what I do. Now let’s get you the fuck out of here.” She ushered him toward the aisle.

”Helene…” Mike smiled.

”Michael.” Helene purred.

”We should talk.” Mike offered.

”Unless it’s about dismissing the charges due to gross incompetence by the police…”

”That’s a bit of a stretch, Hel.”

”No, the stretch is thinking OPP did their job. They walked into this case and shit all over it like a dog with worms. No reading of the rights, no phone call, no witness statements. Are they even trying? What the hell is going on? I know we’re on opposite sides, but even this seems super sloppy for your guys.”

”Just a little oversight. All of our ducks are in a row. We’re fine. We’ve got your client on this, Helene. The witness corroborates it.”

”Oh the witness. Well great. I look forward to reading about your witness in discovery.”

Helene placed her hand on Cole’s back and led him towards the exit so they could pay his bail. Tessa smiled at Scott. He returned it with a wistful one. 

  


Tessa and Mac stood in line at Bulldog Coffee. She was feeling quite satisfied after having won her motion in court but her mind was still on Cole. She thought the charges were heavy-handed but J-P seemed to be seriously hurt. Not to mention there were witnesses, but that was also troubling. The cops let the witnesses leave the scene and they hadn’t read Cole his rights. It all seemed so fishy.

”We’re up.” Mac touched her back and pushed her towards the counter.

Tessa ordered her flat white and muffin and Mac got himself a large hot coffee. As he was paying, a text came through on his phone.

”Tess—I am sorry. But, I have to head back. Can I get a raincheck on the coffee catchup?”

”Absolutely.” She scanned the small shop and spotted an empty table where she could enjoy her treats in relative peace.

Tessa let the hot liquid soothe her aggravated bones. The aroma of coffee always cheered her up. Tessa closed her eyes and enjoyed the slightly sweet and smooth taste of her flat white. She broke off a piece of the muffin and popped it in her mouth. She realized a beat too late it was quite a large bite. She was now in that awkward stage of trying to navigate around the bite and not look like a chipmunk.

”What’s up Chip?”

Tessa glanced up and found Scott Moir staring down, her cheeks filled with blueberries and half-masticated muffin. She looked like some kind of rabid animal who had just rummaged through a waste bin looking for a meal. She tried to maneuver the food to one side but it was of no use. The muffin was a tad on the dry side and her greediness had led her to inhale a bite meant for someone with twice her mouth size. 

”Hfff.” Tessa attempted.

Scott laughed—it was hearty and genuine and she liked it immediately.

”Mind if I sit?” He put his coffee cup down without waiting for her answer.

Tessa covered her mouth with her hand and tried desperately to swallow a portion of the muffin. Scott sipped his coffee and watched her. Tessa gave him a weak smile and nodded her head as she finally got the monstrous bite under control.

”So—tough case, huh?” He offered.

”Yeff.” She replied as she finally got the bite down to a more reasonable size.

She reached for coffee and took a sip. But, the gods of embarrassment and shame were smiling down on her too broadly and the sip caused a small crumb to lodge in her throat and she began to sputter.

Scott looked at her alarmed. “Tessa—“

She held her hand up to signal she was okay as she continued to half-cough and prayed not to choke. And then it happened. One last cough.

They both looked wide-eyed. Scott smiled and closed his eyes. Tessa froze. Jesus, this day.

”How bad is it?” He asked as laughter seeped into his voice.

Tessa winced and reached across the table with a napkin at the same time he lifted his hand. Their fingers met in a kind of synchronized dance to remove the piece of damp muffin that Tessa had managed to so eloquently spit onto Scott’s face.

Tessa hiccupped. “Oh.” 

She had finally swallowed the bite and was able to speak again. 

”I got it. But, thanks.” He whispered and half-chuckled.

”Yes. Yes, of course.” Her hand backed away.

Tessa drank her coffee as she tried to forget what his fingertips felt like on her--- he was the enemy. They could never work out. They were just too different. Why was she even thinking about that? He probably wasn’t even interested in her. But, he was the one who sat down at her table. Maybe, he was being polite, she reasoned.

”So sorry about that. I didn’t realize how large of a bite I’d taken.”

“The muffins here are really good.” And with that he swiped a piece for himself before Tessa could even protest.

She ignored the muffin-stealing and the way her body was responding to him. “So, about the charges—what’s really going on? I saw Denfield and you talking.”

”Eh. I dunno.”

Tessa watched him fiddle with the coffee stirrer. He bent it in half one way then the other. He chewed on the end of it. She couldn’t stop watching him. Mad at herself yet again for finding something so mundane and honestly kinda gross—so attractive.

”It’s weird.” He stated pulling the chewed up piece of wood briefly out of his mouth.

”What is?” She inquired.

”Nevermind. I---“

”No. Please.” She settled into the chair more and sipped her coffee.

”It’s just that—the charges _are_ overreaching. And, the cops really screwed up. And when I told Denfield that this morning before we filed the charges, he told me to just do it and not ask questions. Which is off. He’s not like that. Mike’s really cautious. He’s super smart. I can’t put my finger on it.”

Tessa nodded. “Did you ask him about it?”

“I did—he just kept saying it was a request.”

”From whom?”

”Not a clue. But, somebody with obvious clout because this is such a weak case.”

Tessa nodded thoughtfully. Scott seemed worried. She had only argued opposite him a few times, but he always had a confident air to him—not cocky but very in control. This version of Scott was not at all like that.

”Hi Tessa.”

Tessa raised her head in the direction of the interruption and saw a familiar face.

”Hi Bonnie. How are you?”

”Doing well. You look nice.”

While the two women chatted, Scott took the chance to really look at Tessa Virtue. He noticed how delicate her features were, how quick she was to offer a smile and how every part of her face participated in it. She was petite. He never noticed just how much until now. She was lithe like a ballet dancer, he had once heard someone say something about her dancing for the National Ballet as a child. Her laugh floated across the space, high-pitched but not obnoxious. Her skin was like porcelain with a few smatterings of freckles across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, hair dark and shiny and her eyes were the most amazing shade of emerald green. She was in a word exquisite. And, most definitely the kind of woman who broke your heart but you could never stay mad at her. Intoxicating. He didn’t need this right now. He was not looking for a relationship. He was 31 years old and while his two older brothers were married with kids that didn’t mean he was off the hook with his mother. She would eventually call him on his lack of a personal life. 

”Scott?”

Scott smiled. Oh she was talking to him. “I’m sorry?”

”I was saying this is Bonnie Ferris. Bonnie, this is Scott Moir—he is with the C-A’s office. Like Dan.”

”Yes. I think I’ve heard your name before.” Bonnie grabbed the hand Scott extended.

”Dan Ferris?” Scott asked. “How do—“

”He’s my son.” She said sharply.

”Oh. I see.”

”Well I will let you two finish your coffee date.” Bonnie smiled primly.

”It’s not a da—“ Scott interjected but Bonnie was already half-waving and practically out the door.

”So that’s Dan Ferris’s mom?” Scott said more to himself than Tessa. “I can see where he gets his stellar personality from.”

”You don’t like Dan?” Tessa asked as she took another bite of muffin and offered the plate to Scott. He grabbed a piece.

”No. The guy’s a fucking doorknob. How he manages to wake up every morning and get himself dressed and into the office is a modern miracle. He’s one of the worst prosecutors I have ever seen. He pleads everything out. Not to mention, he’s the biggest horn-dog ever. Always hitting on the assistants and law clerks. And, he’s not all that good looking.” Scott shrugged his shoulder and raised the cup to his lips. “So how do you know Dipshit Dan?”

”We dated for a year or so.” Tessa answered.

Scott snorted and began to laugh. “Funny.”

He sipped his coffee and continued chuckling until he realized Tessa was serious.

”Wait. What? Are you serious? You dated him?”

”Yes. And stop sounding so horrified.”

”What the fuc--? Uh, sorry. I mean why?”

”What do you mean why? He’s not that bad. He’s successful, smart, and handsome.”

”Tessa. You can’t be serious. This is a guy who came to work looking orange from an obviously bad spray tan and then tried to convince us he ate too many baby carrots.”

Tessa giggled. She remembered that awful spray tan. It was the weekend of his brother’s wedding and it was December and Dan who normally was a little on the paler side wanted to look as he put it “more alive, like I’ve been skiing in Gstaad”. Nevermind that he had no idea where that was and spoiler alert: he thought eastern Canada, she had to tell him Switzerland. 

”He’s not that bad once you get to know him.” She had no idea why she was defending him, especially after the way he treated her. She was surprised Bonnie even stopped to say hello to her. The last time she saw Tessa she was not as charitable.

”I guess I’m just surprised.”

”About what?”

”Well he’s a fucking tool.” Scott held his hands up. “Sorry. Sorry. He’s just so—Dan. And you’re—you. Doesn’t make sense.”

“What do you mean I’m me? Is that a bad thing?”

”No. Not at all.” Scott offered quickly. “I just mean he doesn’t seem your type.”

”So what’s my type?” She challenged him.

”Oh you want to do this?”

Tessa tilted her head like it was up to him but for some reason she really wanted to know his opinion of her.

”Okay. Well, obviously you’re smart, really smart. And, you seem to be well-liked. Respected. Great lawyer.”

”You make me sound like a judicial candidate. I don’t even warrant a ‘she’s got a good personality’ or ‘she’s not bad looking’.” She huffed.

”You have a good personality when you’re not fishing for compliments. And you know you’re gorgeous.”

”Now I do.” She blushed at the compliment.

Scott enjoyed sparring with Tessa. She gave as good as she got. The truth was she really was smart, well-liked, and respected. And, without a doubt one of the most gorgeous women he had ever laid eyes on.

”So those are all admirable qualities, but you didn’t answer the question. If Dan is not my type, then what is?” Tessa pushed.

Scott leaned forward. “Well since you asked so nicely. You’re smart so you need someone that is your equal, someone who is also well-respected. You need a guy or a _gal_…” He raised an eyebrow. “…who is fun. You can be a bit serious so you need someone to help you loosen up, live a little. 

Tessa leaned towards Scott as if they were two magnets. She couldn’t explain why she cared what he thought of her—only that she did.

”You like nice things so someone who will bring you flowers or a little something from a boutique—maybe a soap or a lotion from Likely General.”

How the hell did he know her favorite boutique? She loved finding gifts there for friends or her mom and sister and she usually found a few things for herself. 

”You need someone who will take you for a nice dinner or better yet cook for you. Pasta or something you can cook together.”

Tessa bit her lip. She was completely lost in the kitchen. Didn’t know a ladle from a spatula but the idea of spending time in a kitchen learning sounded intriguing. She wondered if Scott could cook.

”He’d take you to a hockey game. Cause everyone else would take you to a show and that’s predictable. Besides there are very few things hotter than a woman in a Leafs jersey.”

Tessa raised her eyebrow.

”What? We’re in Toronto. We recognize Mike Babcock as our Lord and Saviour. And Marner, Tavares, and Matthews are the Holy Trinity.”

”Holy hat trick.” Tessa smirked.

”She shoots, she scores!”

Tessa gave Scott a small smile. She felt like she did when Silas O’Connor told her she had done well on a case. 

”You need someone who likes their family and is close to them because you are too.” He nodded down to her phone which had lit up with a text message. The screensaver was obviously her and her sister, Jordan. They could be twins.

His voice was low and gravelly. He couldn’t stop himself. He didn’t want to. “You need someone who is spontaneous yet grounded. Someone who will let you grow, encourage you. You need someone who sees you. Because you deserve to be seen, Tessa Virtue.” And with that, he leaned back in his chair.

Tessa hadn’t breathed at all during the last part of his monologue. She exhaled and took him in. Scott Moir was not classically handsome but he certainly made the most of what he had. An amazing jawline, and a sharp nose that some might call big but it fit him. His brown eyes looked more hazel in the graying light of the rainy Toronto morning. His hair was the color of espresso and was not too short nor too long. And, she knew he had a nice body under that suit. But, it was his hands she found herself glancing at—strong, masculine. The kind of hands that can do so much damage. As she watched, he flexed his fingers—a habit a lot of hockey players had to ease stiffness. She found it distracting and sexy.

”That’s quite a catch. I’m not sure anyone would check all of those boxes. I don’t even know if that guy exists.” Tessa suddenly felt bold and ready to take a chance. “You know anyone like that?”

Scott shifted in his seat and levelled his gaze directly at her. Tessa felt a lightness in her abdomen that was spreading lower.

Scott reached into an inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a pen. He jotted something down on his napkin and folded it up. He pushed it across the table to her.

”I gotta head back to the office. You have a good rest of the day.” Scott winked conspiratorially at her and stood up. He slipped on his coat and smiled at her before walking away.

Tessa reached for the napkin and unfolded it. Her heart began to beat quickly. She looked up just to see him disappear into the crowded street. She cast her eyes back down at the napkin as she pressed her fingers to her lips to contain her smile. 

Scrawled on the napkin: 7pm THURSDAY LEAFS GAME 

She swallowed thickly as she immediately began to panic. Today was Monday. And apparently on Thursday she had a date with Scott Moir.


	2. Preliminary Hearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott digs deeper into the Cole Oliver case and discovers some interesting and mysterious things. Tessa and Scott go on their hockey date and are surprised by someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took quite a bit as I am not a lawyer and I have to rely on my Law and Order, People's Court, and The Good Wife knowledge. Thanks to Chloe from twitter for offering her lawerly(is that a word) input. And a huge heaping pile of gratitude to @lapetitemorte20 and @rookandpawn for editing. They made this better--they challenged me. And, to my MAC ladies for always making me laugh and never judging my deep love for THE ASS OF LIFE. And to all of the readers who spend their time with me in this fictional world. And to @walkinrobe, I am indebted to you-- your writing got me through a few stumbling blocks--it lifted my heart and transported me away so that I could be free to write what I want and how I want.

Scott stretched his arms behind his head and tried to loosen up the knot forming between his shoulder blades. 

He looked out the window of his 10th floor office. The skies were a typical grey for Toronto with a light rain falling. It had been 36 hours since he first caught the case and twenty-four since he asked Tessa Virtue out on a date. 

He took a sip of coffee from his ‘Leafs Nation’ mug and grimaced at the lukewarm acidic taste. Maybe a fresh cup would give him a fresh perspective on the situation. Denfield had told him to let it go, but he couldn’t shake the idea something was fishy with the Oliver case but he had no idea what it was, at least not yet.

The Keurig machine sputtered out the last drops of French Roast coffee. Scott poured in plain creamer. He was debating the merits of snagging a chocolate sprinkle doughnut when one of the three C-C’s investigators walked into the break room.

”Ayana, how are you?”

”In desperate need of caffeine.”

”Late night?” He teased.

”More like an interminable meeting. ‘Dipshit Dan’ was quite intent on killing me with his lack of basic knowledge of how the law works and my place within that structure. Not to mention he asked me out for the millionth time.”

”I met his mom yesterday.” Scott opted to skip the sugary doughnut and worked out his anxiety chewing on a coffee stirrer.

”Someone birthed him? I thought he slid out of primordial ooze at Dinosaur Provincial Park.”

”Nope. But close. I wouldn’t say the apple falls far from the tree.”

”Is she human?”

Scott snorted. “She appeared to be but she could’ve been a lizard person. She didn’t talk to me for very long so I can’t be sure.”

Scott suddenly had an idea. “Hey, I was wondering if you could help me out.”

”I am not asking Dan if his mom is single. You’re on your own Moir.”

”I got her number. I’m great with moms. No, I need something for work. Need you to check on something if you don’t mind. And—I need you to keep it between us.”

”If it’s for work, I have to track my hours. You know that.”

”Yeah. But maybe just this once.”

Scott pushed the box of doughnuts closer to Ayana. She grabbed a toasted coconut and took a bite. “I can give you three hours.”

”Perfect. Stop by my office in 30, we can go over it then.”

  


Tessa scrolled through the documents on her computer. She really should be focused on the Martin internet trademark case but something about Cole Oliver’s continued to bother her. The entire thing seemed to be thrown together. She re-read J-P’s statement. As far as she could tell, both men were to blame so it baffled her as to why J-P decided to press charges.

She sipped her peppermint tea as her mind wandered to her date with Scott Moir. In 72 hours, she was going to be at a Leafs game with a man that up until 24 hours ago was not her ‘cup of tea’. Why did she even say yes? Something about him was intriguing and he certainly was handsome. He was hard to resist having blindsided her at coffee with his date offer. The whole “let’s go to a hockey game” plan was vague: were they meeting at the game or was he picking her up? She realized they hadn’t even exchanged numbers. She could always call him at his office to get her answers. But first, she needed to see Helene.

  


”So I caught the Oliver case.” Scott twirled a pen between his fingers. “And, something’s not sitting right.” Scott summarized the case for Ayana. 

“So, I need you to do a background check on J-P Totten and Josh Bowden.”

”What do you want to know?”

”Usual stuff. Financials. Arrest records. Anything that might explain this.” Scott leaned his elbows on his desk and gestured with his hands.

”Do I even wanna know why?”

”It’s like I told you, something’s up. I just wanna know what I’m walking in to.”

”Okay. I’ll start this afternoon.” She offered.

”And again, let’s keep this between us.”

”You got it.” She agreed.

As Ayana left the office, Scott leaned back in his chair. He felt slightly better. Ayana was a fantastic investigator; she could find the smallest detail on someone and crack a case wide open. Still, Scott’s uneasiness didn’t fade. 

He glanced down and spotted the small ticket envelope. A smile tugged at his mouth. Thursday night. He and Tessa. He wasn’t entirely sure why he asked her out. She wasn’t the typical kind of woman he went after, but he was intrigued. Sitting across from her at the coffeehouse as he described the type of man she needed to date, he was overcome with a need to know more about her. 

He typed a few keystrokes, found what he was looking for and dialed a number on his office phone.

”O’Connor, Canning, and Stern. This is Lila. How may I direct your call today?”

Scott coughed. “Uh—Tessa Virtue, please.”

”May I tell Miss Virtue who is calling?”

”Scott Moir.”

Scott tapped his pen end on end as he waited for Tessa to pick up. After a moment, Lila came back on the line.

”Mister Moir, I am so sorry but Miss Virtue is in a meeting. Would you like her voicemail or would you prefer to call back?”

”Her voicemail is fine. Thank you.”

_”Hello this is Tessa Virtue. I am unable to take your call at the moment, but please leave your name, a good contact number, and the date and time of your call and I will return your call as soon as possible. Please do not leave any private information regarding a case on this line. Thank you and have a lovely day.”_  
  
_ BEEEEP _

”Uh hi Tessa. This is uh Scott. Scott Moir. Anyhow, I was calling because I realized we never made arrangements for Thursday. I’m happy to pick you up at your office though if that’s not okay, I can meet you at the Arena. The game is at 7, but you know that. I wrote that on the napkin. Not sure if you wanna grab a drink or some food beforehand. I’m open to do you--- uh to do anything. I meant to say do anything. I want to please you.” Scott mouthed ‘fuck’. Why was he babbling? “Not please you. Whatever gives you pleasure.” Jesus, Moir. Shut the fuck up. “Ya know what? I’m gonna hang up now and you give me a call and let me know. Cool. Take care. Bye.” He hung up the phone and dropped his head into his hands. Well that was that. Tessa was for sure going to cancel. He sounded like a fucking moron. _Whatever gives you pleasure? _

Dipshit Dan seemed like a Hemsworth brother compared to him right now. 

  


”Helene, do you have a moment?”

”For my favorite associate? Of course. Come in."

Helene’s office was a reflection of the cutthroat and brilliant attorney she was—modern furniture with feminine touches. A bank of windows behind her framed the Toronto skyline. 

”So I’ve been thinking about the Oliver case. And I realize it’s not mine. But, I can’t explain it. I feel like something is off. As we know, the charges are overreaching. The witness statements are non-existent. I—“

”Tess—what’s going on here?”

”I would like in on the case.” She blurted out.

”Why?”

”I told you I just have a feeling.”

”I have Serena and Todd on it.”

”I understand, but I think I would be an asset. Todd is tied up with the McCann case and Diepenbrock and about three others. And, Serena and I work well together.”

Helene ran her tongue over her front teeth. “Give me your attack.”

Give me your attack was Helene speak for outlining a case and winning it. It was an exercise Helene always played out with her associates. She wanted to understand their thought process but also to make sure they understood all aspects of case. No surprises. Helene treated cases like chess games. And she was a Grand Master.

”First of all we need background checks on everyone involved. Including any dealings Cole Oliver or his father may have had going on.” She gave Helene a look. The older woman simply nodded. “Then, we need to talk to the witnesses. Compare their statements to Cole’s and J-P’s. I also would go with the narrative that J-P instigated the fight. He swung first, and Cole was defending himself. It may not be enough to dismiss, but I think it might get us a plea agreement.”

Helene fiddled with a paper clip on her desk. “What are you looking for in the background checks?”

”I think someone is out to get the Olivers. And, I think this is their way of doing it.”

”That’s an interesting theory but a little much, no?”

”Not necessarily. The Olivers are worth hundreds of millions of dollars. They’ve developed half of Toronto. And the real estate business is far from pristine. Maybe this is some kind of payback for a bad deal?”

”Stick it to the father by hitting the son?”

”Something like that.” Tessa was becoming more animated as she made her case. Her voice rising a bit as she felt a sense of urgency to prove her theory. “Cole may have his own enemies. But, my money is on something with his dad.”

”What do you think the C-C’s case is?”

”I—I.” Tessa licked her bottom lip. “What they should be planning and what they are is very different. This is a cut and dry fight between friends but that’s now how they’re prosecuting. I think they’re part of the problem here. Maybe they’re being influenced.”

”Did you glean that from Scott?”

Tessa flinched. ”I’m not following.”

Helene set the paper clip to the side. “Someone saw you having coffee with Scott Moir. Said you two looked pretty close.”

”Scott Moir?”

”Yes. Did you discuss the case with him?”

”No.”

”No?”

Tessa twirled the ring around her middle finger. “I was having coffee and he joined me. I got the feeling he thought someone was setting up the Olivers too.”

”Did you now? Is that the only feeling you got?”

”Helene. It’s not like that.”

”He’s very attractive.”

Tessa thought about her hockey date with Scott. It certainly was a conflict of interest if she wanted in on the case. She should cancel but maybe she could brush it off as an outing between professionals, in case Helene ever found out. The woman was like a honey badger. 

”He’s okay. If you like that.” Tessa offered.

”Oh so you don’t like boyishly handsome men with good hair and a great ass? Who also happen to be smart and witty. You prefer dipshits?”

Tessa blinked. How in the hell did Helene know? Of course she knew.

”I—I’m not saying Scott’s unattractive. I’m just saying I never thought about him that way, we’re on opposite sides.”

”I see. Well, I have friends over at the C-C’s office. I hear Moir is single and lovely. You know in case you ever want to get on the same side.” She winked at Tessa before continuing. “Here’s the deal. I can’t pull Todd or Serena off the case. It’s not fair. So, I’ll let you consult. And, if I need you more, I’ll tap you. Get Micheline on the background checks.”

  


”Well that’s that. She won’t be calling you back, buddy.” He said out loud in his quiet office. Aw, shit. His number. He never left his phone number. Well, he couldn’t call her back, could he? It would be a total idiot move. Yet, his hand picked up the receiver and he punched redial before he could even stop himself.

He asked for Tessa again, thinking he would get her voicemail.

Two rings. Scott braced himself. Just play it cool. You got th--

”Hello. Tessa Virtue.”

Scott paused. He hadn’t expected her to pick up. Now he was trapped. Maybe she hadn’t had time to listen to his voicemail.

”Hello?”

”Hey Tessa? It’s Scott. Scott Moir.”

She suppressed the smile threatening to take over her face. “Hi.”

”So whatcha doing?”

”Working. You?”

”Same. Same.”

The silence was almost comical. Scott could hear Tessa shuffling papers.

”Scott?”

”Yeah?”

”You called me.”

”Huh? Oh yeah right. So I called you. I called you because we hadn’t decided on Thursday. I wanted to know if you needed to ride me. From me. A ride from me.”

Christ, fuck. He was doing it again.

Tessa coughed to hide her laughter at his slip. 

”Or if you wanted to meet at the arena. We could get dinner first if you wanted. I mean I don’t know what your schedule is.”

”I have to work until about 6:15. Could we maybe meet somewhere in the middle?”

”I could come get you. And we could take a car over to the arena or ride the subway.”

”The subway would be fine. You don’t have to come all the way down here, though.”

”Tessa it’s a 10 minute ride from my office to you. I don’t mind.”

”Okay, but the thing is—“

Scott panicked. She was cancelling. She heard his voicemail where he babbled like a drunk baboon and was now bailing. 

”I asked to be put on the Oliver case. And, I just think that maybe us going out…”

”You’re on the case now?”

”More like I’m consulting.”

”Okay, so what does that mean for--?”

Tessa didn’t let Scott finish. ”Helene has me working behind the scenes. But, if she determines she needs more, she’ll bring me on it fully.”

”I meant what does that mean for Thursday night? Do you want to cancel?” Scott hoped the answer was no. He really wanted to spend some time with Tessa.

Tessa chewed on the inside of her cheek. It’s just a hockey game. A game attended by thousands of people. Some were on dates. Some were just going as friends. They could go as friends. Couldn’t they?

”I-- I guess we could go to the game. I mean I still want to go. With you.”

Scott pumped his fist into the air. “Good. Me too. So I’ll pick you up at your office and we can ride over together?”

”Great. I’ll meet you outside my building at 6:15.”

”It’s a date. See you Thursday, Tessa.”

”See you Thursday.”

Tessa exhaled. Scott had called it a date. Did he mean a date-date or just a casual meeting of acquaintances? Did she want it to be date? She recognized the feeling in her stomach. At first, not consciously knowing you wanted something but when it could suddenly become a reality, it took your breath away and the butterflies in your stomach twisted and turned. Yes, she very much wanted this to be a date.

  


”Josh Bowden. 34. Single. Stockbroker. Grew up in London. He has two older brothers and a younger sister. A drunk and disorderly when he was 19. And two speeding tickets back when he was 21.” Ayana read from her small leather notebook. 

Scott chewed a bite of his turkey club sandwich. “Any financial issues?”

Ayana snagged a potato chip and shook her head. “Doesn’t appear to be.”

Scott sighed and sipped on his water. “I was kinda thinking Josh was involved.”

”Well I hate to burst your bubble. But, I do have something for you. You didn’t think I’d come empty-handed?”

Scott grinned. ”Lay it on me.”

”J-P. _He’s_ the one with financial issues.”

”How deep?”

”Balls.”

Scott raised an eyebrow and took another bite. He always loved Ayana’s forwardness. Toronto born and raised, she had gone to law school before deciding she preferred digging into people’s pasts, uncovering nuggets of information. She was diligent and meticulous. And, she could get anyone to talk. People trusted her. Scott trusted her. But, he was glad she was on his side.

”Did you know J-P works for Cole’s dad?”

Scott shook his head. He did not see that revelation coming.

“He works in their permits department. And, he’s really good at it. Getting permits is not easy. But, he has a long list of friends in high places.” Ayana revealed.

”So what are you saying? Someone got to J-P so they could get to Thomas Oliver?”

”A friend of mine got me a sneak peek at J-P’s bank account. For the last year, his only deposits have been his bi-monthly direct deposits from Paragon Development, Oliver’s company.”

”Makes sense.”

”He makes roughly 500 grand a year.”

Scott choked. “To secure permits? Fuck me.”

”He doesn’t just secure permits. He manages a department and is an associate V-P. Anyhow, he lives in a condo at the Saint Regis. Those are at least five million for a decent starter place. He’s got a two bedroom, so closer to 9 or 10. Drives a loaded Range Rover, has a cabin in Whistler, eats out all of the time, travels a lot. What I’m saying is… he lives like he’s bringing in mid to high seven figures.”

”Good investments, maybe?” Scott proferred.

”Not quite. Where do you go on vacation, Scott?”

”If I get one? Back home to Ilderton. Calgary to see my brother and my nieces and nephew. I’d love to go to Antwerp—drink beer and eat waffles. Head over to champagne country in France. Maybe a trip to Japan?”

”Why are you single?”

”Cause you refuse to acknowledge our insane chemistry.” Scott tossed out.

Ayana rolled her eyes. ”Back to our friend, J-P. He likes to vacation—Banff, Vancouver Island, Italian coast, and Newfoundland.”

”Newfoundland?” He questioned.

”Specifically a place called Fogo Island. Ever hear of it?”

”Actually yeah.” Scott had checked out Fogo Island when he and Kaetlyn had been dating. There was a one-of-a-kind inn on the island. It was isolated, gorgeous, and expensive. She broke up with him before they could go. Actually, “breaking up” was a kind way of putting what she had done but he had moved on.

”There’s a cool inn on the island, a hipster hotel of sorts. Very expensive. Eco-friendly.”

”I’m impressed, Moir. Yes, Fogo Island Inn. J-P is a frequent guest. He also likes to visit a Raina Spector when he’s in town. Raina’s an attorney and financial advisor. She specializes in tax shelters, off-shore accounts, and other things. Things you would need if you were hiding large sums of money.”

”Which J-P is?”

”50-grand a month for the last ten months. 10 trips to Fogo Island. The inn’s gorgeous but not a place I’d visit every month.”

”Raina lives there?” He inquired.

”Nope she lives in Hailfax. From there, J-P heads to Gander and then to Fogo. With Raina.”

”Well that sounds cozy. I certainly don’t travel with my financial advisor. Do you?”

”No, I do not.” Ayana deadpanned.

”Is it too much to hope that you found out where the 50 K a month is coming from?”

Ayana gave him a stubborn stare. “Moir, it’s only Thursday. We talked on Tuesday. I’m working on it.”

”I know. You fed me well, Ay. So at least I know something’s going on. Follow the money.”

”Like you say Moir, it’s usually about money, love, or sex.”

Ayana left Scott’s office with his bag of chips and a promise to keep digging. Scott sat back in his chair. Who was giving J-P money and why? Probably for information. He sat back up and grabbed a pencil to write down his thoughts. Fifteen minutes later, he had the beginnings of what he thought would lead to a pretty compelling case against J-P Totten. He just needed some more pieces to the puzzle—major pieces but still he was close to something. He knew his job was to prosecute Cole, but he wasn’t about to let an innocent person pay for a crime he didn’t commit. A quick glance at his watch and he noted he had a good five hours before his date with Tessa. He shifted his attention to the stack of folders at the corner of his desk and dug in.

  


Tessa was unsure what one wears to a “not date” at a hockey game but she thought black jeans, a Stones t-shirt, and checked boyfriend blazer was a good choice. She paired it with black suede booties with a thin, tall heel. A quick fluff to her long bob and a swipe of her lipstick completed her look. 

As she waited for the elevator to descend, butterflies danced around her stomach. She lied to herself and insisted it was because she was hungry. A yogurt parfait and half of a turkey sandwich apparently wasn’t enough. Hopefully, Scott would be interested in getting a bite to eat at the arena. Popcorn. Dinner of champions.

She pulled the sash on her black wool coat tighter as she walked out into the darkening and cold Toronto night. 

”Hey.”

Shit.

He was more handsome than she remembered. His hair—espresso colored, and a little tousled in front from the wind. When he smiled it took over his entire face; his eyes crinkled at the outer corners which she found utterly charming. She surveyed his outfit, or at least what she could see. Black peacoat and a gray scarf, Ted Baker suede sneakers—she recognized them as a similar pair her sister-in-law bought her brother, and dark jeans. She flashed him a bright smile. 

”Glad you could join me.”

”Me too.” 

They made small talk as they walked two blocks to the station, occasionally bumping into each other as they walked. Tessa found Scott easy to talk to. They stuck to light subjects like the weather and the Leafs. She shared a funny story about her friend Andrew’s new kitten, Waterloo, or Loo for short.

”So there he is on this conference call with the CEO and CMO and a bunch of other important people on the account and suddenly he busts out with ‘Loo—sucking my toes is not permitted. Stop it this instant.’ “

”Holy shit. What did they do?”

”Andrew was so flustered. He never mentioned Loo was a kitten. He just launched into, “Loo just moved in with me and she’s still learning how to behave”. Which then led to, “where she lived before she didn’t have a big space so she was pretty much caged”. And he finished with, “I shouldn’t let her sleep with me but she cries so I just gave in”. Then, Loo climbs up Andrew’s leg and onto his lap and she reaches her front paws out and starts tapping away on his keyboard like that cat meme and suddenly she pushes her face into the camera and then she—she—she hangs up the Skype.” They stop on the sidewalk, Tessa’s hand wrapped around Scott’s forearm as they laugh hard and loud. 

Tessa is hiccupping as she finishes her story. “Can you imagine? The last thing they see is a full screen of a kitten face mid meow hanging up on them. It was a catastrophe.”

”A cat-tastrophe? Are you kitten me?” Scott offers.

Tessa who normally would groan at such a terrible joke instead giggled. 

Tessa wipes away her tears with a gloved finger. Barely ten minutes into their “non-date” and already it’s better than her last few real dates. Scott smiles at her and her heart beats slightly faster. She can’t stop grinning. They head down the stairs to the train.

The subway is crowded with people heading home from work or to the hockey game as evidenced by the countless Leafs jerseys. It’s standing room only and Scott ushers her to a pole. The only problem, if you can call it that, is he has to stand very close to her. His hand sits higher than hers as they face each other. The train speeds up as it leaves the station behind and cruises to its next stop. It sways side to side with the occasional jerk. As the track curves, Tessa feels Scott’s body lean into hers. She can smell his cologne, or maybe body wash. It’s citrus and woodsy and she decides immediately she likes it. 

_”Next stop…Queens Quay. Then Bay Street.”_

The subway car slows down abruptly and Tessa is thrown into Scott as passengers jockey for the exit. 

”Sorry about that.” She tucks her hair behind her ear.

”S’okay.” He repositions himself and gives her arm a reassuring a squeeze.

He grips the pole again. The bottom of his hand resting on hers. He doesn’t move it. Even through her gloves she can feel the electric undercurrent. She looks up at him, his eyes are closed. When he opens them he gives her a shy look.

”I get car sick.” He confesses.

”Oh…” Her eyes dart around the car wondering if he’d be more comfortable sitting.

”It’s fine. We’re almost there. Once we get out into the fresh air, I’ll be okay.”

She nods and within seconds their stop is announced.

A quick five minute walk from the station puts them at the arena. 

”Do you want to grab a snack and then head to our seats? Or seats first then snack?” Scott asks.

Her stomach answers for her. “Snack then seats.” 

Scott places his hand on Tessa’s lower back as he guides them through the throng of people. While it’s an intimate gesture, she finds it chivalrous and reminds herself it’s also practical—they don’t want to lose each other in this mess.

”Sweet or salty or both?” He asks her as they reach a spot where the crowd has thinned out. 

”Both? I’d really love some popcorn.”

Scott leads her to a concession stand that’s selling typical arena food—hotdogs, pretzels, peanuts, popcorn, and candy. 

”Ohhh cotton candy. I haven’t had that since I was little.” Tessa squeals.

”A cotton candy and popcorn, please.” Scott tells the cashier. “And I’ll take a hot pretzel. Anything else for you?”

”Oh! A hot pretzel sounds so good— better than popcorn.“ Her face falls.

”Can you sub a pretzel for the popcorn? She’s obviously jealous of my superior snack choices. And I’ll have a beer, please. You want one too?”

Tessa nods and removes her wallet from her small crossbody bag.

Scott is already handing over money. “Stop… I got this.”

”But you bought the tickets. Let me pay for the snacks.”

He gently pushes her hand back from the counter. “The tickets are from Denfield. They’re his. And, we’re good.”

”Fine. But, I get next round.”

They make two quick pit stops—one at the restrooms and the other to get spicy brown mustard and napkins. 

The seats are fantastic. Middle of the rink and about 20 rows up from the glass. Denfield is clearly a major Leafs fan. Scott lays his coat over the back of his seat and Tessa feels the blush creep up her neck as she gives him an appreciative look. A cashmere cowl-neck sweater that fits him incredibly well showing off his pecs and his biceps. 

He places the box with their pretzels on the edge of the empty seat next to him and helps her with her coat. His fingers brush against the tops of her shoulders and she jumps from a shock of static electricity.

”Sorry.” He whispers into her ear and she can already feel the goosebumps forming. She briefly wonders if he’s feeling it too. She can’t understand why she’s responding this way to him. They’ve faced each other in court and even spent time together in social situations and while she concedes she always found him attractive, this is different. She accepts her coat from him and mimics his placement on the back of her seat. They sit and he hands her the cotton candy bag which she lays on her lap. She holds her pretzel and a container of spicy mustard for dipping. They settle in and watch the players warm up. 

”So are you playing on the league again?”

”Yeah. Our first game is in two weeks. You should come. Cheer me on.”

”What would my colleagues say?” She teases.

”You’re cheering for a winner.” He sipped his beer.

Tessa giggled. “Kenny and the guys aren’t that bad.”

”A Timbit team could take your colleagues.”

”Hey—I remember you getting checked pretty hard by Kenny and landing on your ass.”

Tessa stopped short. She realized how it sounded, a random game—and of all the things she recalled was Scott.

”Lucky hit.” 

She relaxed when he made no further comment. The arena began to fill up. Scott was telling Tessa about the ice skating camp his aunt and mom run and how his mom tricked him into learning to ice skate by saying it would make him a better hockey player. Tessa’s eyes travelled down the aisle just in time to see her worst nightmare. No, no, no. This can’t be happening. Carrying two enormous beers with a blonde with an equally enormous chest was Dipshit Dan.

Scott sensed something was amiss and looked over his shoulder. “Fuck me.” He whispered. “Aw, Tessa—I didn’t know.”

”I know. It’s okay.”

”Scott! What’s up bro!” Dan’s boisterous voice rang out.

”Hey Dan.”

”I was wondering who Denfield gave the other tickets to. “ Dan’s eyes fell on Tessa and in a second, every emotion flashed through them, finally settling on fake cordiality with a hint of arrogance.

”Tess—nice to see you. Didn’t know you were a Leafs fan. Used to have to drag you to the games. We—“ He gestured between himself and Tessa. “used to date.” He emphasized the last word more than he needed to. If it bothered the buxom blonde to his left, no one could tell. She was busy snapping a selfie.

“I thought you were a Leafs fan.” Scott opened his body towards Tessa.

”I am. Who isn’t.”

”Eh, maybe she just wasn’t a “you” fan.” He whispered to Dan.

Tessa sat back in her seat quite pleased with how deftly Scott had dealt with Dan.

”Thank you.” She whispered as the announcer asked everyone to stand for the anthem.

”Anytime.”

The first period flew by with the Leafs scoring two goals and taking an early lead. Tessa was enjoying herself, Scott was attentive and a good conversationalist. Dan kept to himself and to Tawny—the blonde lingerie model. He had mentioned at least six times she modelled and four times that she modelled lingerie. 

Five minutes before the second period ended, Tawny stood up and announced she was going to the restroom.

”I kinda have to go too.” Tessa whispered to Scott. “Sorry.”

”No, go. Here.” He stood up and made room for her to pass.

Scott sat back down and played with twist tie on Tessa’s cotton candy. 

”Want some advice?”

Scott knew it. Here comes Dipshit Dan ready to dispense wisdom. “About what?”

”Not what. Who. Tess.”

”Dan, look-- we’re not dating. I had the extra ticket. I thought she might enjoy the game.”

”Oh and the fact that she’s fucking gorgeous and brilliant had nothing to do with it. My mom saw you guys at Bulldog. She said you looked pretty into each other. Typical Tessa.”

”What’s that supposed to mean?”

”Oh so you do want my advice?”

”No. I don’t. I just figure you won’t shut up because you’re dying to tell me something. So out with it. Tell me how terrible Tessa is and how she broke your heart. You know because she’s so gorgeous and brilliant.”

”First of all, she did not break my heart. Though I can’t speak for her when it comes to me. I can tell you she’s a handful. She’s ambitious to a fault like to the exclusion of a lot of things like relationships. And, if she doesn’t get her way she can be nasty. I hate to use the word ‘bitch’ but in this case it applies. Just be careful is all I’m saying. She’s not who you think she is. You’re better off not getting involved. I mean if you just want a quick bang, yeah sure. She’s pretty hot in that area. Just keep it to that.”

”Are you done?” Scott had an overwhelming urge to punch Dan in the face. 

”Yeah.”

”Great.” He changes the subject to something he knows Dan will want to talk about. “So where’d ya meet Tawny?”

”Hot yoga. She was in front of me in class. Had a great view that day. She’s hot right?”

”Eh, if you like that sorta look, yeah sure.”

”What’s not to like? She’s a lingerie model. And the sex is fucking incredible. I’ve never had a woman do the stuff she’s done to me.” He looked over at Tessa’s empty seat and back to Scott.

  


Tessa stood in line with Tawny. The two women had very little in common, but Tessa forced herself to have a conversation. At least it was something to pass the time since most public places underestimated the number of stalls women needed versus men. Tessa swore when she was partner she would sue places like this for potty parity. It was cruel and unusual punishment.

”So you model? That must be exciting.”

”It is. I travel a lot. But, I get paid well.”

”You must get to see some amazing places?”

”Yeah. I do quite a bit in Europe and Japan. Have you ever been?”

”I’ve been to Paris. I’d like to go back and Japan sounds like so much fun. The food and fashion scene.”

”Yeah it’s cool.”

”So how did you and Dan meet?”

”Yoga class. He’s not the usual kind of guy I date. He’s sweet and funny. I really like him. His last girlfriend, she was a lawyer too, did a real number on him. How about you and Scott? How long have you been dating?”

”Oh, we’re not. We’re not together. We’re just colleagues kind of. I work at a law firm. And he’s at the C-C like Dan.”

”Well he’s totally into you. He’s pretty hot.”

“I—we’re just friends.”

”I think he wants to be more than friends. You should think about it. It must be hard to meet men when you work all of the time.”

”It is.” Tessa was next in line for a stall and as soon as one opened she made her getaway.

His last girlfriend did a number on him? A rich way of explaining the shit show Dan subjected her to, but, of course he’d remember it differently. Tawny was right about one thing, it was hard to meet someone when you spend 60 to 70 hours a week at work. Maybe there was something to what Tawny said about Scott. He was pretty hot, actually more than pretty hot. Tessa was in a drought when it came to men and the pleasures that came with them. Perhaps Scott could help her. She rolled her eyes; she was not the kind of woman to partake in a ‘friends with benefits’ deal. Sure, she’d had one-night stands but this was not that. Scott was not a one night stand guy.

  


”Tavares for sure.”

”You gotta be kidding me? Johnny T? Not Marner? Not Matthews? Nylander?”

”Nope.” Tessa shoved some cotton candy in her mouth and pulled off another piece of the fluffy candy.

”You’d rather sleep with Tavares? Why?”

”I dunno. Ontario boy. Good hair. I’m a sucker for those things. Plus, Tavares seems sweet and kind. Matthews and Nylander look like teenagers. And, Marner doesn’t seem like a—giver.” 

Scott whistled low. “Damn Tessa Virtue.”

”What? I just mean—“

”Oh I know what you mean. Speaking of giving, how about you give me some of your cotton candy?” He shot her an expectant look.

”No… I’m not feeling very _giving_ right now.” She giggled.

Tessa pulled her hand back but Scott was quick—his fingers gently encircled her wrist and pulled it back towards his mouth. The scene unfolded in slow-motion. Her hand moving closer and closer to his mouth. His eyes watching her as his tongue darted out and scooped up the cloudy wisps into his mouth. The tip of his tongue gently brushing across the side of her thumb. It seemed to take forever but it was over in a blink of an eye.

”Wow! I forgot how sweet this stuff is.”

”Hmh mhm.” Tessa shovelled another piece in her mouth, as she tried to get rid of the dancing in her stomach and the heat spreading across her body. 

_”Goal by number 16, Mitch Marner!”_

Scott and Tessa jumped up as the Leafs scored their third goal to go up by two. He turned to her and they high-fived and he held onto her hand for a beat longer than he probably needed to. She wasn’t in any rush to give him his hand back anyhow.

Two minutes before the end of the game and with the Leafs’ win inevitable, they decided to leave. As they said goodnight to Dan and Tawny, Tessa overheard Dan tell Scott to remember the advice he gave him. She could only imagine what sage words Dan had offered.

In the atrium of the arena, Scott helped Tessa put her coat on. ”So, uh—I was thinking if you weren’t too tired that maybe we could grab a bite to eat. Real food.”

Tessa tied the sash. “Sure. What did you have in mind?”

”eleven’s just across the way. They have great burgers and salads.”

”I could go for a burger.” Tessa replied catching Scott off guard. 

  


”So our special tonight is short ribs prepared with a ‘Sorry’ coffee rub and a black cherry barbeque sauce. The chef is serving it with mashed potatoes and roasted Brussel sprouts. We’re offering it for 45 dollars tonight. Can I start you folks off with a drink?”

”Tessa?”

Tessa weighed her options. She did have work tomorrow and she already had indulged in a beer. “Water’s fine for me. But, if you want something—“

”I’m good with water too. Maybe after dinner.”

”Great. Well if you have any questions let me know. My name’s Todd. I’ll be back with your waters.”

Scott glanced at the menu quickly and placed it to the side. Tessa looked up. “Burger?”

”Yup. It’s great here.”

”Okay then.” She dropped her menu on top of his. “So, you grew up in Ilderton? How did you get here?”

”I took a train.” Scott drummed ‘ba-dum-ch’ on the table as he chuckled. Tessa laughed with him.

“I went to University of Toronto. And started at the C-C’s my third year. I loved the idea of justice. Even as a kid, having two older brothers I wanted everything to be fair. Especially being the youngest. I wanted to do what they did and I would get upset when they told me I was too little. I thought it was unfair. I idolized my brothers.”

”Three boys? Your mom must be a saint.”

”Yeah, we’re a handful and then some. Someone was always getting hurt or acting up. She was used to it. What about you?”

”Youngest of four. So I get that whole baby of the family mentality. My older brothers are quite a bit older than me. They were in the fifth and third grades when I came along. My sister was four years old. So we’re closer. But, I always tagged along. Wanted to do what they were doing. I was so determined.”

”Still are.” Scott sipped his water.

As Tessa talked, Scott watched her. Her green eyes were captivating. They gave away every thought she had—they sparkled when she laughed, grew darker when she was concerned, and flashed with brilliance when something upset her. If she only would stop pulling her lower lip up with her teeth, he would be able to concentrate even more. Tessa Virtue had caught him off guard, and he found it exhilarating and frustrating, but he didn’t need this in his life right now. He had one of the biggest cases of his career on his mind and yet he wanted to find out more about her and what excited her, what intrigued her, what made her wonder, what delighted her. And, not the way you want to know those things about a new friend. No, Scott was very much attracted to Tessa. 

”Scott?”

Scott realized a beat too late that Tessa had asked him something and he missed it. “I’m sorry. What did you say?”

”I asked what else you like to do when you’re not working.”

Scott nodded. “Sorry about that. I—I like to hike and bike. I play golf. And I really like to cook. What about you? What does Tessa Virtue do when she’s not being brilliant in the courtroom?”

Tessa blushed at the compliment. “I’m pretty boring. I love to read. And, I do like to exercise. I take barre classes, my sister teaches them. I love to explore Toronto—the museums, architecture, little shops. I love to eat. Try new places.”

”Oh, we should find a new place and try it together.” 

”We should. Maybe something at Assembly Hall.”

”Absolutely. And maybe cook something together.”

”I’m afraid I wouldn’t be much help. I can’t cook. Unless you count poached eggs and toast.”

”I mean it’s breakfast. So yeah, it counts.” 

Todd returned to take their order. Two house burgers and pomme frites.

Tessa had been ruminating Dan’s words in her mind. ‘Remember my advice, bro’. What did it mean? She was positive it didn’t have anything to do with the case and something told her it was about her. Given that, she wanted to know so she could dispel any awful lies he had told Scott. Weighing the options before her, she decided to make a move. Her curiosity was getting the best of her and while it did have a fatal effect on the cat, Tessa decided to throw caution to the wind.

”So, Dan and Tawny. That’s a combination.” Tessa started reaching for her water glass.

”It’s something alright. They met in yoga class.”

”Yeah, she said he’s not her usual type. Did you know she’s a model?” Tessa giggled.

”A lingerie model, Tessa.” Scott rolled his eyes. “Typical Dan. He likes the—“ Scott caught himself.

”Likes the what?” Tessa raised an eyebrow.

Scott shook his head. “Never mind.”

”It’s fine.” She smiled.

Scott felt a pang of jealousy. Dipshit Dan knew Tessa intimately. And for the life of him, Scott couldn’t understand how that coupling had happened. Tessa was Tessa and Dan was Dan and Scott couldn’t fathom how on earth Tessa found her way to Dan.

”I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—it’s just that. Well, I don’t get it Tessa. I’m not judging.“

”You are. A little bit. And, that’s okay. My friends did. And so did my mom and sister. He didn’t have many fans. We met at a mixer for the CBA. Believe it or not, he was quite charming. He was starting out in the C-C’s office and wasn’t nearly as cocky and annoying as he is now. I was new to my law firm. I didn’t know a lot of people. I was lonely and we clicked.”

”How long were you together?”

”About a year and a half. Too long. It got ugly at the end. But some things you have to learn for yourself. I didn’t see the ‘Dan’ everyone else saw. Not right away. I guess we see what we want.”

”Or what people want us to. Been there myself.”

”He’s not a bad guy. He’s just not a nice guy.”

”That’s fair.”

”Probably more fair than he deserves.”

Scott saw something flicker across Tessa’s face. Sadness and anger. He knew he didn’t have the right to pry so he left it alone. For another day.

”What about you? Any Dans in your life?”

”Yeah.” He thought about Kaetlyn. The way their relationship ended. “Her name’s Kaetlyn. We really rushed things. It didn’t end well.”

Scott grew silent for a moment as he looked around the restaurant giving Tessa a chance to study his features. The candle at the table made his brown eyes look more hazel and golden hued. He had a strong jaw which he was flexing right now, his tell when something upset him and he was trying to stay in control. She noticed it in court. His nose was a little big but it fit his face. Her eyes made their way down to his hands. He had pushed the sleeves of his sweater halfway up his forearms. They looked strong and enticing.

”That’s always tough. Are you being fairer than she deserves?”

”Relationships are hard. You go in with the best of intentions and then life happens. Things happen. Maybe it’s someone’s fault. Maybe it’s no one’s fault.” Scott wiped a drop of water off the table with his fingertip. “Sorry—this is kind of a deep conversation to be having.”

”No. I like it. I’m not very good at small talk. Stuff about weather or what have you is not very interesting to me. I like the hard stuff. Gaining insight to someone. The unguarded moments are the best to me.”

Scott smiled. “Agreed.”

”So can I ask you something?”

”Sure. As long as it’s not about the weather or what have you.”

”I promise. What did Dan mean when he said to remember his advice?”

”It was nothing. Just him spouting off.”

”It was about me, wasn’t it.”

Scott swallowed. He traced the condensation on the side of his water glass. Scott looked up at her. “It doesn’t matter. I don’t need his advice nor do I want it.”

”It’s really okay, I know I‘m not his favorite person.”

”I know you dated him but he’s an ass. And whatever he said to me isn’t important.”

”And here are the burgers.” Todd announced effectively ending the conversation for the time being.

”Oh they look delicious.” Tessa remarked.

”And here are the fries. We have several dipping sauces; homemade ketchup, our black cherry and bourbon barbeque sauce, and hot mustard. Is there anything else I can get you?”

”I’m good.” Scott looked at Tessa who shook her head.

Tessa went about dressing her burger; stacking her lettuce, tomato, onion and pickle. She cut it in half. It smelled so good and she was starving. 

”Mmmmmmm.”

Scott shifted in his seat. Tessa’s food-induced moan was sexy as hell. And, he was enjoying it more than his burger he had been waiting for all night. 

”Sorry.” She opened her eyes to find Scott openly staring at her burger in hand. “You weren’t kidding about these burgers. This is amazing.” 

”Sounds like it.” He took his own bite.

She grinned and finished chewing. A stubborn smear of barbeque sauce refused to budge near her bottom lip. Scott gestured on his own face to help her find it. Her tongue extended farther out and tried to clean it off. He shook his head. She tried again and missed. He reached out his finger and swiped it off gently but firmly. Another in a line of intimate gestures she was finding wholly attractive in her dinner companion.

”Thanks.” She ducked her head and swallowed.

”Anytime. It can get messy.”

Whether he was talking about the dinner or them, she wasn’t sure and she didn’t care. She was having too much fun. More fun than she had in a long time.

They ate for a bit just enjoying each other’s company. Their fingers occasionally touching as they each reached for a fry and laughing when it did happen. With half her burger gone, Tessa wiped her mouth with her napkin and broached the topic of Cole Oliver.

”I know it’s not polite to talk shop at dinner. But, I was curious… the Oliver case. Do you still think something fishy is going on?”

Scott reached for his water. She could tell he was unsure how much to reveal. They were on opposite sides.

”I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry. You don’t have to tell me.”

”No, it’s fine. I have one of our investigators looking into it. Something’s up Tessa. I know it. I’m not convinced this is just a simple fight between two friends.”

”I agree.”

”And the more I dig, the more I don’t like what I’m finding out. I don’t know why Denfield keeps pushing. He won’t back down. I’ve asked him and asked him and he just won’t budge. He says it’s above our pay grade and our job is to follow the marching orders he gives us. And his job is to follow the marching orders he’s given. It’s fucked up. I—“ Scott leaned back into the booth and sighed. 

Tessa chewed on her bottom lip. Scott’s face changed in an instant, he looked positively shaken. She waited for him to continue.

He leaned forward and looked into her eyes. “I think Cole’s innocent, Tessa.”

There it was. Scott did feel the same way she did about Cole. His anxiety was written all over his face. The way he furrowed his brow. The way he pulled his lips in. He used his napkin to wipe off his hands and mouth and worked his tongue against his cheek to dislodge a piece of food.

”Have you told Denfield?”

”Kind of. It’s a fine line. If I push too hard, he’ll take me off the case and I’m afraid whoever takes it over will just blindly follow Denfield. I don’t wanna send an innocent man to jail. I sound crazy.”

”You don’t.” She placed her hand on his forearm and squeezed. “I think he’s being railroaded too. And not just because he’s our client. The whole thing doesn’t make sense. The fight, the witnesses, the police. It’s all bizarre.”

He found her touch oddly comforting and downright sexy. She was definitely having an effect on him. He offered her a small smile drinking her features in as their eyes locked. Her lips parted and she looked like she wanted to say something. For a brief second Scott thought maybe Tessa wanted him to kiss her. Instead, she reached for a fry and dipped it into the hot mustard. Cockblocked by a side of fries.

”Do you think it’s about Cole’s father?”

Scott nodded as he replied. “It kinda looks that way. Is that what you think?”

”I do. It makes the most sense. As a developer, he would have a lot of enemies."

Scott rubbed his hands together. They really shouldn’t be discussing this case. They were on opposing sides and it was going to create a clusterfuck for sure. It was as if Tessa read his mind.

”We should probably talk about something more neutral. I don’t want to put you on the spot.” Tessa suggested.

”Yeah. Okay. Do you have pets?”

”No. I’ve thought about it. Do you?”

”I have a cat. My ex got him for me. She thought it would make me less lonely—she travelled a lot.”

”What’s his name?”

”Babcock.”

”Really?”

”I call him Babsy. She got him for me around the time he came to the Leafs. He’s chill, like his namesake. A great cat. You’ll have to meet him. Here take a look.” Scott slid open his phone and Tessa found herself face to face with a smallish beige-colored short-haired cat with sweet eyes.

”He’s adorable.”

”He is. He’s smart as hell and really soft. I was never really a cat person. I like animals but we mostly had dogs growing up but he’s just so cool.”

They finished dinner and decided to skip dessert. Scott paid for dinner despite Tessa’s pleas to let her handle the bill. Next time, he told her. She liked the idea of a next time.

The night air was bitter cold. Tessa shoved her hands into her pockets as Scott called for an Uber X. They had decided they would share the car—Tessa would be dropped off first and then Scott.

When the SUV arrived, Scott opened the back door and Tessa slid in. They chatted quietly about the burgers and the game. Tessa tried to concentrate on the conversation but her mind wandered to what would happen when they arrived at her apartment building. Would she just get out? Would Scott walk her to the front door? Would they kiss? That was the big question. And, she couldn’t explain why she even thought that—it wasn’t a date. 

The driver turned up the volume on the radio and Tessa glanced out the window as the city lights blurred and the signs on the stores whizzed by. Toronto was vibrant at night. She settled into the bench seat and enjoyed the easy banter between her and Scott as he teased her about Tavares again and she mocked him for liking bubblegum flavored ice cream. Like two treats in one, he told her.

Fifteen minutes later the SUV pulled to a stop. 

”I’ll be back, I just want to walk her to the front door--” Scott told the driver.

”Sure.”

Tessa had one of her answers. Scott was a true gentleman. He opened his door and came around to get hers. They walked up the pathway and Tessa felt her heart begin to beat faster. She got a whiff of Scott’s cologne and her insides churned. She dared a quick look and saw him clench his jaw, maybe he was as nervous as she.

”Thank you for a lovely evening, Scott. The game and dinner. I’ll be thinking about that burger.”

”I’m beginning to think you and the burger may start a relationship.”

”It’s a really good burger. But, the company was even better.” 

”I had fun Tessa. Thank you for a great evening.”

They looked at each other. Neither daring to make the first move. Tessa searched his eyes as he stepped closer. He spoke up, his breath warming her cheeks.

”I had a great time tonight.” He swallowed thickly. “Look— I like you Tessa. Maybe more than I should, given this case and how we’re on opposite sides. I think you’re gorgeous, brilliant, funny and I desperately want to kiss you right now. But, I can’t. We have to stay professional.”

Tessa could only nod. A gust of wind whipped up her hair and a strand landed across her lips. Scott reached up and tucked it behind her ear awakening her body in a way that she hadn’t felt in years, maybe her entire life. He leaned down and placed a chaste but very sensual kiss on her cheekbone.

His lips were next to her ear. “One day. One day I’m getting that kiss.”

Tessa exhaled a shaky breath. She gripped his bicep and whispered a quiet yes.

”Sweet dreams.” And then he walked back to the Uber as Tessa let herself into her building.

  


Tessa had been running from meeting to meeting. Typical Monday morning. She barely had time to use the restroom. Her tea sat untouched in the middle of her desk. Sighing, she pushed back her chair and went to the lunchroom to dump her mug and contemplated whether she had time to run out for lunch. Surely, she could take 20 minutes to grab a salad at ‘Chopped’. She rinsed out the mug and walked back to her office. She grabbed her coat and her wallet and stopped by her assistant’s desk to let her know she was heading out for a quick bite and offered to bring her back a salad. As she waited for the elevator, she checked her phone. She had 72 unread emails and four voice messages. One from her mother, another from her sister, one from an unknown number, and one that came in at 9:27 am from Scott. 

She smiled when she saw his name.

Scott MOir

She had accidentally made a capital ‘O’ and left it. He joked with her that he was MO man so he was cool with the big O. She retorted back with a “that’s what she said” and they both laughed. It had been four days since their non date-date. She spent the weekend playing Thursday evening over and over in her mind. Tessa rolled her eyes and insisted it was nothing. But, that was a lie. She hit play and listened.

_”Hey Tessa. Uh—when you get this, can you call me? I need to talk to you. Um, thanks.”_

Scott sounded nervous—distracted. He actually sounded scared. She was immediately concerned. She pressed the call back button and chewed her lip as she waited for him to pick up.

”Hey,” He sounded dejected.

”Hi. I’m sorry I was in meetings all morning and I just now checked my messages. Are you okay?”

”Not really. I got fired.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott fired? Why? Find out in the next chapter. And how will Tessa help him? And what does this mean for their relationship?


	3. Change of Venue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott finds out new information about the Cole Oliver case that puts him in jeopardy. And, suddenly he's fired from the Crown Counsel's office. Tessa offers to help him by bringing him dinner and things get a little heated... maybe a change of venue will spark something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the support. It has been more than I ever expected.  
So many thanks Robe for her excitement over this story, her lawyerly advice, and proofreading skills. To Rook for making me a better writer through her guidance. And LPM-- your encouragement lifts me up. And to the rest of the ladies in the MAC, you have my gratitude and love.
> 
> To all of you who have liked, commented, and encouraged me-- I can't put into words what this means to me.

Tessa gripped her cellphone tightly as she tried to come up with the correct response to Scott telling her he had been fired. 

”Where are you?” she asked.

Not the most comforting line but it would have to do until she could find a better one.

”My apartment.”

”I—I want to…” Tessa started.

”I know you’re busy Tess. I just wanted you to hear it from me first. I’m fine. _I jus wanke her doo voxs. _.” 

Damn reception. Their building had cellular dead spots and she apparently was in one now. Tessa had no clue what Scott had just said. She plowed ahead.

”Scott—I’m sorry I can’t hear you very well. I’m at work. We have terrible reception. I’m going to go back to my office. Hang on.”

Tessa walked back through the glass doors and down the hallway to her office. She waved to her assistant and pointed to her cellphone. She entered her office and shut the door.

”Are you still there?” She asked.

”Yup. Still here.”

”I missed some of what you said.” Tessa told him. “I lost you after you said you were fine.”

”Eh, no biggie. It was nothing. Like I said I know you’ve got a million things on your plate. We can catch up later. Scoot. Go. I’m good.”

”I don’t want to leave you.” She realized how it sounded but she didn’t stop to acknowledge it.

”You’re not. I’ve got some stuff to do.”

She checked her watch and clicked on her calendar. She had a late meeting at 4:30. She did a quick calculation and realized she’d be finished with work around 7:30.

”I have a late meeting. I should be done by 7:30—I can call you.”

”Or you could come by. I can order us food.” He tossed out.

Tessa’s heart nearly broke. He sounded in need of a friend and she was friendly and a great listener. Alone with Scott in his apartment was no big deal she told herself. A perfectly friendly thing to do. Her mother would be proud at the show of manners and kindness. She ignored the way her body reacted to the idea of being in his apartment. Just the two of them.

She apparently took too long to answer because he was now backtracking.

”And I know it’s late, so a call is just fine.”

”No! I want to come over. I can bring the food. I’ll grab takeout. Beer or wine?”

”I have both so we’re covered there. I also have non-alcoholic beverages.” Scott offered. “You don’t have to come over, Tessa.”

”I know I don’t have to, I want to. I’ll see you at 8:15. Is that too late?”

”Nope. Where am I going?” He laughed. “Don’t need to be up early.”

Tessa sat quietly; not sure how to respond.

”You can laugh, Tess. I was being funny. See it’s funny because I was fired and so there are no more school nights for the foreseeable future.”

”You’ll find something.” Tessa worried her lip.

”I know. It’ll all be fine.”

”Okay so 8:15. Sounds like a plan.” Tessa confirmed.

”It’s a date.”

There was that ‘d’ word again. ”Yes. Okay. So take care.”

”Tessa?”

”Yes?”

”Do you want my address?” He asked teasingly.

”Oh! Yes. Your address. That would help.” She laughed.

Tessa jotted the address on a Post-It noting the neighborhood was one that she and Dan had looked at when they considered moving in together. She loved the tree-lined streets and the boutiques, restaurants, and coffee shops. It was about 15 minutes from her office.

”I’ll see you at 8:15 Tess—and thanks.”

”Of course.”

She pressed end on the call and sat back. What in the world. Why did Scott get fired? And what did it mean for the case? She had a plethora of unanswered questions but right now she was starving. She gathered her items once again and headed back towards the elevator.

  


_Three days earlier…_

Scott walked into the conference room for the morning meeting. Dipshit Dan was already there talking to Ayana who shot Scott a look that conveyed her desire to hurl herself out a window.

”Hey there’s the man!” Dan shouted towards Scott.

”Dan.” Scott quietly replied.

”So, did you and Tessa have fun last week at the hockey game?”

Scott looked over at Mike Denfield to see his reaction. Scott hadn’t planned on telling his boss he had taken the opposing counsel to the hockey game. He wasn’t going to lie to the man but he also wasn’t going to be a blabbermouth. He had thanked Mike the day after the game for the tickets. Mike never asked whom he went with and Scott never offered, just simply thanked his boss for his generosity.

”Uh yeah.”

”Cool. Cool. So, I guess you aren’t taking my advice Scooter?”

Ayana raised her eyebrow silently warning Scott that homicide was not an option.

”As I told you, there’s nothing I need advice on.”

”Sure.”

Scott put his legal pad on the table and pulled out a chair across the table from Mike. He took a sip of coffee.

Mike cleared his throat. ”Alright let’s get started. First up is the Dunleavy case. Where are we on the charges, Tom?” Mike asked.

After a quick rundown of housekeeping items, Mike brought up the Totten-Oliver case.

”So we’re moving ahead with the assault causing bodily harm. The victim is still in a medically-induced coma. The defendant made bail. Moir, will you be ready for the prelim in three weeks?” Mike looked at him.

”Yeah. I just—“

”Great. Let’s chat after the meeting; I have a couple of things I need to run by you. Okay folks we have a few other items on the agenda before I let you loose.”

  


Scott made his way to Mike’s office where his assistant Donna waved at him to go in.

”Hey Mike.”

”Scott. Thanks for coming. I know you’re busting ass on the Oliver case so I’ll be quick. Prelim hearing—we cannot have this busted down or thrown out. I know the case seems tenuous but is it doable?”

Scott exhaled. He had to tread lightly. “I’m exhausting all of the angles so that we present the best case to the Judge. I’m cautiously optimistic.”

”Okay. What do you need?”

”I think I’m good.”

Mike nodded. “Scott, I know you’re uncomfortable with the charges. I need to know you’re still on board. As I’ve told you we need to make this happen. I would be very appreciative.”

”I’m doing my job Mike.”

”I know. Scott—this is a huge case. It’s a career maker. I don’t say that lightly. You’ve been here six years. You’re my top prosecutor. Your future is golden. Play your cards right and this chair is yours one day. If you want it.”

It was no secret Mike Denfield had high aspirations—political ones. When he took a vested interest in Scott about two years ago, the rumor mill grinded into overtime that Scott was being groomed for the position of Crown Counsel. Scott shrugged off the whispers, he wasn’t sure he wanted Denfield’s job. As far as he could tell, it was a lot of paper shuffling, hand holding, and butt kissing. Not a lot of court time. And, Scott loved being in court.

”That’s very kind of you Mike. I think we’re getting ahead of ourselves. We need to get this case past the Judge at prelim. So, I better get back and figure out an airtight fool-proof way to do that, eh?”

”Yes. Yes.” Mike smiled.

Scott stood up and placed his hand on the doorknob.

”Oh one last thing.” Mike’s voice sounded casual. “The other night—the hockey game? Who’d you go with?”

Scott swallowed. “Uh, well it was so last minute so I took a colleague.”

”Hmmm. I didn’t think Tessa Virtue was a colleague. More like opposing counsel?”

Shit. Scott turned around to face Mike. 

”She’s not on the case.”

”No?”

”No. I would never do that.” Scott insisted.

”I know. I’m not saying you did anything wrong. I just didn’t know you two were—colleagues?”

”We’ve faced each other a couple of times. I’ve seen her out after beer league games. It’s not a problem, is it?”

”No. Of course not. As long as she’s not on the case and you didn’t discuss it with her. Which I’m sure you didn’t. So we’re all good. Glad you had a good time.”

”Yeah, thanks again.” 

Scott nodded his head and walked out the door and for the first time in his career at the C-C’s office he was afraid to turn his back on his boss. He could almost feel the tip of the knife sliding in and sealing his fate. 

  


_Two days earlier..._

Scott pulled the door open and a couple of businessmen walked out thanking him. He quickly spotted Ayana at a corner table. She had told him in the break room she had more information for him. They decided to meet away from the office for lunch. He selected ‘Ban Minh Boys’ because he was craving the Vietnamese sandwich, and slid into the chair across from her.

”Wanna grab lunch and then chat?” He asked.

”Yes. And you’re buying because you’re going to want to thank me once you find out what I have for you.”

Sandwiches half eaten, Ayana explains to Scott how a “friend” helped her uncover who’s been paying J-P Totten.

Scott’s eyes widen. “Are you sure Ay?”

”Yep. Quite sure.”

Guillame Malheur was not a man to be fucked with and if you were in bed with him, you were going to get fucked and not the good kind of fucking. Even his last name loosely translated to misfortune which is what his enemies usually encountered. Malheur had his hands in everything a developer needed— electrical, plumbing, and cement. Building projects in Toronto got done because of him and not in spite of him. If Totten was indebted to Malheur, he was in even bigger trouble than anyone could imagine.

”Well that’s not good.” Scott sighed. “But what does Malheur need with Totten? To get Oliver’s business?”

Ayana shook her head. “Word is Oliver has a huge project he’s working on—waterfront development. Condos, shopping—it’s worth at least half a billion. Malheur wants to make sure his company gets the contract. It would be worth a pretty penny. Oliver’s looking at another company and they are the front runners. Maybe Malheur wants to make sure he’s the only choice.”

”So—what? He’s bribing the permits guy? Why?”

”No, he’s bribing the guy who was just made V-P of Construction. I told you he had a V-P role at the company. I did some investigating. Oliver created the position for him about a month ago. His team is in charge of looking at the bids and negotiating the contracts. That’s what the poker game was supposedly about—celebrating Totten’s promotion. The guys had gone to dinner and a strip club—of course. And, then they decided to play poker.” Ayana took a bite of her sandwich.

Scott sipped on his iced tea. Every time he thought he had a handle on this case, he was surprised. If Totten was in charge of the bid negotiations, why not go after him? Why Cole Oliver? He had very little, if anything to do with his father’s business.

Ayana reached into the pocket of her jeans. “Here.” She handed Scott a flash drive.

”What’s this?”

”Insurance. What I’ve told you about Totten—it’s on there.” She finished the last bite of her sandwich.

Scott wrapped his fingers around the small black piece of plastic. He slipped it into his pants pocket. He finished his meal and left the restaurant never noticing someone was watching him and snapping photos. 

  


_12 hours earlier…._

”Morning Scott!”

”Hey Harvey, how are you?” Scott greeted the security officer at the C-C office.

”Good. How ‘bout Matthews last night? Two goals? And an assist. Kid’s on fire.”

”Yeah he is. We might make it to the playoffs.” Scott replied enthusiastically.

Scott took the elevator to the 15th floor and walked past reception. He swiped his key card over the panel and entered the lobby to the C-C’s bullpen.

As he rounded the corner to head to his office, he saw a group of imposing men in front of his door. He swallowed. His mouth suddenly felt dry. He recognized the largest of the three men as Tim Stratton head of Security for the C-C. He and Tim played hockey together. Tim was an enforcer on the ice and in his job, but away from both he was one of the nicest people Scott knew.

”Mister Moir. Please stay there.” Tim held up his hand.

”What’s going on?” Scott asked.

”We need you to come with us.”

”Tim, what’s going on?”

”Sir, please.” Tim gave Scott a look.

”Why don’t we go into my office and you can tell me why you’re here.” Scott went towards his door.

Tim blocked him. ”This is no longer your office.” Then, he lowered his voice. “Scott, please. I just need you to come with me. It’s serious, man.”

”Can I put my coat and briefcase down?” He looked inside his office to see two more men, one at his computer and the other searching a file cabinet.

Tim looked crestfallen. “You’re not staying.”

Scott felt sick. He was going to be sick. He breathed out and nodded at Tim.

An hour later, Scott stood outside the C-C’s building. He held a small box with his coffee mug, a few photo frames, and a Babcock bobblehead. What a walking cliché. He had been fired from the C-C’s office for inappropriate conduct and violating the code of conduct. It was all bullshit and made no sense. Denfield hadn’t even shown up for his “exit interview”. What little he could glean from Tim—someone reported Scott to Denfield and after an investigation (the world’s fastest it appeared to Scott) it was determined Scott violated the code of conduct. He would receive three months’ severance pay and his employment record would be sealed. The money eased his fear a bit and the sealing of his record meant people would still hire him but he was shaken to his core. He pulled his phone from his coat pocket and scrolled his contact list. He desperately wanted to call her. Just to hear her voice. He pressed send. Her voicemail kicked on and he left a message.

A few hours later Tessa called him back. He could hear her concern, could picture her chewing on her lip as she thought of just the perfect thing to say to him. When he told her he called because he “just wanted to hear your voice” he realized it sounded desperate and needy. He didn’t want to burden her with that kind of a weight. Thank goodness she hadn’t heard him. Her building had a cellphone dead spot that tipped in his favor. 

It was 8pm and Tessa would be at his place in about 15 minutes. He gave one last look around his loft. Everything was in place. He had beers in the fridge and two bottles of wine in the under the counter wine fridge. He checked on the guest bathroom. As he passed the living room area, he lit the Molton Brown orange bergamot scented candle on the cocktail table. Was that too much? Too romantic? Fuck it. Stop overthinking, Moir. 

Tessa switched the handled brown bag to her left hand and opened the door to Scott’s apartment building. A doorman stopped her. 

”May I help you?” He asked.

”Hi. I’m here to eat Scott Moir. I mean—eat with.” She held up the bag. “See—see Scott Moir. I’m here to visit Scott Moir.”

The doorman laughed. “Your name, please?”

”Tessa Virtue.”

A quick scan in his book and the doorman pointed her towards the elevators. “He’s in L-15, 15th floor.”

”Thank you.”

Tessa rolled her eyes once she got on the elevator. Eat Scott Moir? Talk about Freudian slips. She took a cleansing breath. Surprisingly she got out of work earlier than expected. She ran home to change and then grabbed some sushi on the way to Scott’s.

She looked down and realized a sticker somehow was on the top of her boot. She placed the bag down on the elevator floor and bent over to peel it off. The elevator stopped and the door opened.

”Hey you.”

”Agggg.” Tessa shot up and was face to face with Scott. She looked bewildered as she rested her hand over her rapidly beating heart.

”I should have told you the elevator opens directly into the apartment. Sorry. Are you okay?”

Tessa nodded. “Yes. I-- . You just startled me.”

”I can see that. Let me help you.” He grinned and put his hand out to grab the bag.

”Thank you.” Tessa replied as she stepped into an entry way. There was a console against a wall with a bowl on it—it held keys and some loose change. There were a few decorative accessories and a large round silver-framed mirror above the console. The floor was a hand-scraped dark wide-plank wood. The place smelled wonderful; citrusy and sandalwood—like Scott.

Scott put the bag on the console. “Let me get your coat. You can take your boots off and be comfy.” 

As he hung her wool pea coat in the closet, Tessa took a moment to drink him in. He was in looser fitting faded jeans, a worn, navy ‘Property of the Toronto Maple Leafs’ t-shirt with a blue zipper hoodie and “Babsocks”. He needed a bit of a haircut; the back was curling slightly up. She nearly jumped him in the alcove. 

”So come on in.”

Tessa smiled shyly as he let her lead the way..

Her breath hitched as she took in his apartment, a loft with floor to ceiling windows. The view was of the city which was now just darkened buildings and twinkling lights. The living room and kitchen were connected. The hand-scraped wood floor flowed throughout with extra tall baseboards and white walls. The exposed duct work recessed into the 18 foot tall ceilings. The couch was outfitted in a dark gray fabric in front of a lit fireplace and a recessed television that was currently showing the Leafs game with the volume off. She noticed a burning candle and realized that must be the origin of the sensual scent. 

”This is the living room. And over here, obviously is the kitchen.” Scott walked into it and placed the bag on the island. White quartz with a waterfall detail. A fancy espresso machine on the back counter. A six burner gas range. Scott got out bowls for their soup and some spoons. He pulled the container out of the bag and opened it.

Tessa watched him work. He was at ease in a kitchen that much was clear. She heard music softly playing in the background. 

”Hey Tess can you grab two plates from that cabinet. Third door from the fridge.” He nodded to his right. 

Tessa opened the cupboard and Scott took the moment to enjoy “Casual Tessa” wearing dark skinny jeans and an enormous cream sweater. Her bob was wavy and skimmed her shoulders. She turned back towards him holding the plates and when she noticed him looking, she smiled.

”So tell me how was your day?” He asked.

”It was good. Busy, but that’s most days. How—“ She stopped short.

”How was mine, you were about to ask?” He laughed out loud. “Peachy. Got fired. But, ya know I have a beautiful woman in my apartment eating dinner with me so I guess it turned out pretty okay.”

He hoped he hadn’t sounded like a clown with the comment about her. She chuckled so either she felt sorry for him and bypassed his bro-douche comment or she didn’t mind.

”So let’s see what did you bring us?”

Tessa had purchased a sampler sushi platter, Chef’s choice. Scott opened the container.

”Nicely done, Tess.” Scott mixed up wasabi and soy sauce and dunked the ginger slices into the dipping sauces. He led her over to the dining room table in front of the windows where they sat at the end across from each other. 

The soup was hot and Scott felt it in his bones. 

”This view is incredible. How did you find this place?” Tessa asked looking around the room taking it all in. 

”About two years ago—I met some friends for brunch down the street. I wasn’t really looking for a place. Anyhow, one of my friend’s parents had bought this place so they would have somewhere to stay in town. They live in Montreal but his dad travelled here for business quite a bit. Made sense. And then, he retired so he didn’t need the place anymore. He sold it to me for way below market price. Basically gave it away.”

So that’s how he afforded it, she thought. A loft in this neighborhood was easily more than half a million. Not that Scott Moir’s financials were her business.

”Well that worked out.”

Scott nodded. “Sure did. It’s a little big for me. Three bedrooms and three and a half baths with two balconies. About 25-hundred square feet. I’ll give you the grand tour after dinner.”

”I’d like that.”

Scott placed his empty soup bowl to the side. “Oh I forgot the wine.” He hopped up and pulled a bottle from the wine fridge. He opened it and poured two generous glasses.

”Here you go. I’m not a huge fan of sake. Hope this is okay.”

Tessa sipped. “It’s perfect and I’m not a sake fan either.”

”Let’s dig into this sushi.” He broke apart the chopsticks and rubbed them together.

Tessa selected a piece and brought it to her mouth. “Oh!” The piece slipped from the chopsticks and landed on her plate. She giggled.

”Stick skills a little rusty?” Scott teased, well aware of the connotation.

”My stick skills are just fine.” Tessa threw back, the sexual undertone of the conversation not lost on her either.

Scott winked as he finished chewing. Tessa slipped the piece into her mouth. Scott watched the chopsticks slide from between her lips, he mentally cursed. 

”So, I was wondering. Why law?” Scott asked steering them onto safer and less heated ground.

”My grandmother was a lawyer. She was the first female lawyer in the C-B-A actually. I loved listening to her stories. The way she described her cases, the smell of the courtroom, how to ‘woo’ a judge. While other kids wanted to hear fairytales, I wanted to hear about my grandma being kick ass.”

”Slaying giants in the courtroom.” Scott offered.

”Yes.” She loved his phrasing. “My sister’s a lawyer and so is one of my brothers. I think we all felt her influence.”

”Carolyn McCormick.” Scott stated.

Tessa’s eyebrows shot up. “Yes, how’d you know?”

”We studied her in my Women and Law course. She was quite the attorney.” He smiled.

A ‘Women and Law’ course. This man was full of surprises. She couldn’t wait for the next reveal.

”She’s been gone now about eight years, she saw me graduate and enter law school. So at least—“ Tessa admitted wistfully.

”I bet you brought her tremendous pride, Tessa. She’d be really proud of the lawyer you’ve become.”

The way he said it, Tessa believed him. He was so earnest in his compliments. Nothing about him felt phony. Scott Moir was the real deal.

”Ready for your tour?” Scott asked after they finished their meals and cleaned up.

On the first floor along with the living space, there was a lounge-like area with two leather club chairs, a leather couch and a giant TV mounted on the wall. A glass door lead to a balcony that ran the length of the apartment.

At the top of the stairs there was a bridge. To the right, an open space that overlooked the lounge area below. Scott had set it up as an office and beyond that space was another bedroom and bathroom. They headed left towards what she assumed was the master bedroom. As they walked, her pulse quickened. He was right on her heels. She wondered what Scott’s bedroom would look like—she hesitated at the door.

”Here’s the master bedroom.”

Tessa stepped inside as Scott flipped the light switch and the room came into focus. Enormous floor to ceiling windows let in the night view. A king-sized bed with a masculine tufted headboard and two nightstands sat against the wall. A television was mounted above a sleek dresser. Tessa made her way into the room stopping short at the edge of the bed. She inhaled, it smelled like Scott. The same citrus and woodsy scent from the hockey game. It was intoxicating. She felt his hand on her lower back and her stomach fluttered.

”Around this way is the bathroom and closet.” He guided her.

Tessa gasped when she saw the bathroom. A steam shower for two with a bench on one side and a showerhead on the opposite. A rainshower in the middle of the ceiling. To her left was a giant oval soaker tub, big enough for two. A window framed the tub. If the bathroom was amazing, the closet was a dream. Built-ins on every wall and an island in the center. 

”This is incredible.” Tessa turned around and smiled.

”It is.” Scott returned her smile. 

They both fell quiet as they stared at each other for a few beats before Scott broke contact and quietly suggested they head downstairs and hang out, if she was up for it. In that moment, her body felt up for anything he offered.

If Tessa had been on the witness stand, she would be forced to admit she didn’t take a single breath until they were back in his kitchen on neutral ground. Being in someone’s bedroom was obviously intimate, but the newness of their relationship and their obvious attraction upped the ante and the implications.

”More wine?” He asked her.

”Have anything stronger?” 

”Sure do. Bourbon okay?”

”Yes.” She nodded.

Scott grabbed two thick footed tumblers and poured some Bulleit. He handed her a glass and took one and led her to the couch in front of the fireplace.

”To you Tessa. Thank you for tonight. I mean it.” He held up his glass. 

”You’re welcome.” She tapped his glass with hers and they took sips.

She settled back into the corner and glanced up at the game. The Leafs were up one-nothing in the third.

”Have you thought about what you’re going to do now?” Tessa asked feeling nervous about broaching the topic.

”Well, a few firms called this afternoon. Surprising how quickly news travels. The C-C gave me a decent exit package, and I have enough in the bank before I have to dip into my rainy day fund anytime soon. I should have something lined up pretty fast, I imagine.”

”I don’t mean to pry but did they give you a reason?”

Scott shrugged his shoulders. “They said inappropriate conduct and violating code of conduct. According to H-R, I disobeyed direct orders from Denfield by pursuing channels that were irrelevant and harmful to the Office and my cases.” He made an air quote with his left hand. “It’s bullshit.” He snorted.

”What does that even mean? Pursuing channels that were irrelevant and harmful?” Tessa asked.

”Probably the fact I challenged Denfield on the Oliver case and voiced concerns about Oliver’s guilt.”

Tessa furrowed her brow. “Since when is the pursuit of justice irrelevant and harmful?”

Tessa was so dogged about her beliefs in the justice system. Scott found it admirable and attractive.

”Ah, well there’s the rub. Apparently, my job as a Prosecutor is to prosecute the criminals. It’s not to find ways to prove their innocence.”

”Sounds like someone needs to reread their rights afforded to us all and Article 11 of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights .” Tessa’s eyes flashed with anger. “Cole’s innocent.”

”It’s starting to look like that.” Scott agreed.

”Did you learn anything else?” Tessa asked knowing she shouldn’t. They weren’t on opposing sides anymore but still it would be unethical for Scott to divulge information.

Scott remembered the flash drive. He had forgotten all about it until earlier this afternoon when he was straightening up and sorting his dry cleaning pile, it fell out of his pants pocket. It was safely hidden right now. He knew he could trust Tessa but he also knew the ethics of sharing work product.

Tessa sensed she had pushed too much. “I shouldn’t have asked.”

”No, it’s okay. I just—“ He placed his glass on the coffee table. “Tess—I trust you and I agree with you about Cole. I do think he’s being railroaded. But, I also can’t have an ethics case before the C-B-A when I’m out of work and looking for a job. Who’d ever hire me?”

”Then come work at O’Connor with me.” Tessa blurted out.

Scott raised his eyebrow. “What?”

”I know you’re a prosecutor and you love it but being on the defense is not so bad. The cases are interesting, the people are smart and kind. We have wonderful benefits.”

”Quite the saleswoman.” He told her.

”Extended health plan. Flex schedules. Car service. Dry cleaning pick up and drop off. A state of the art gym and pool in the building. Three weeks vacation right off the bat. R-R-S-P. “ Tessa ticked off a list.

”And you.”

”Me what?” Tessa asked.

”You being there is a benefit. As far as I’m concerned.”

Tessa gulped a swig of bourbon as her cheeks flushed with desire. If any other man had said that, she’d be out the door—rolling her eyes at the cheesiness and blatant come-on. But, Scott sounded earnest.

”Well, yes. I guess that’s one way of looking at it. I just meant I could talk to Helene if you were interested.”

”You don’t have to.” He told her.

”I know. But, I don’t mind. At least think about it.”

”Tess—“

”Scott—you’re a really good lawyer. Any firm would be lucky to have you. And I know Helene would say the same thing.”

”She would.” He smiled.

”Of course she would.”

”No, I’m agreeing with you. Again.”

Tessa cocked her head. “I don’t follow.”

”Her assistant called me late this afternoon to set an interview for next week at Helene’s request.”

”Oh. And you’re—coming?”

Scott nodded. “Yeah Tuesday at 10.”

”Good. That settles that.” Tessa sipped her bourbon and glanced at the television suddenly feeling very exposed.

Scott followed her eye line. “Hey, the Leafs won. Looks like we’re good luck charms. They win whenever we’re together.”

”Guess that’s their secret weapon. We have to be together.” Tessa’s bravado taking over.

Within an instant, the confidence was gone and Tessa breathed out a shaky laugh. She hadn’t meant for it to sound that way. One minute she was entirely comfortable around Scott and the next her insides were twisting around like a rollercoaster.

”You want some dessert?” Scott grabbed her attention.

”What do you have?”

”Mint chocolate chip ice cream.”

”Ice cream?” Tessa asked.

”And hot fudge sauce, sprinkles, and whipped cream.”

Tessa’s eyes lit up. “Yes!”

”C’mon then.”

Scott pulled a quart of ice cream from Ed’s. He showed Tessa where to get the bowls and spoons. A few minutes later and they both had sundaes. Scott found an old episode of Modern Family—the one where Phil does battle with the beeping smoke detector. 

”Here.” Scott handed Tessa a faux fur throw. She happily took it and spread it over herself. She lifted a corner of the throw. 

”We can share.” She smiled.

Scott settled in next to her. She dug into her ice cream.

”Iffts soo good.” Tessa said between bites. “Mmmmm.”

Scott laughed.

Tessa scooped up another bite and suddenly a blur of fur was on her lap startling her. 

”Oh!” She jerked back barely hanging onto the bowl. 

”Babsy!” Scott snapped. “Bad kitty.” He leaned forward and placed his bowl on the table and picked up the beige cat.

Tessa giggled. “Hey Babsy.”

”I’m sorry.” Scott held the cat to his chest while quietly reprimanding it. “Somebody is a little sneak. Aren’t you Babs.”

”He’s so cute.”

”He is and he knows it. I’m afraid this is my fault. I share my ice cream with him when I watch tv, so he’s kind of used to it. He doesn’t know—“ Scott looked down into the cat’s eyes.”… everyone doesn’t like to share.” Scott gave Babsy a quick kiss on the top of his head between his ears and put him down on the floor. The cat meowed loudly and turned around and put his paws up onto the table and pulled the bowl towards the edge.

Scott snatched it away. ”Whoa… I don’t think so buddy.”

The cat meowed and rubbed his face on Scott’s leg. 

Scott looked sheepishly at Tessa. “He owns me.”

”I can tell.”

”Let me finish and you can have the bowl to lick clean.” Scott offered as if he were negotiating a deal in court and not with a seven pound feline.

Tessa smiled. She really had misjudged Scott Moir. He wasn’t a cocky sonuvabitch lawyer. He was actually a sweet, brilliant, kind man. And he was very attractive. The crinkles around his eyes were pronounced as he grinned at his beloved pet. She felt herself go weak at the sight of his hands gripping the bowl. She had an urge to forget all about her sundae and instead climb on top of him.

Scott settled back into his space, his shoulder pressed up against hers. She felt his breath as he turned towards her. “So how’s the sundae?”

”Delicious.” She took another bite. “The key is the sprinkles.”

”Now it’s the sprinkles? In the kitchen, you said it was the mini chocolate chips.”

”Those too.” She nodded solemnly.

Scott grinned. A fluffy drop of whipped cream perched on her upper lip begging to be licked off. A rom-com cliché. Scott adored how Tessa ate with such gusto that her food ended up on her face. First barbeque sauce now the whipped cream.

Tessa swiped her finger over her lip. “Seems I forget all about my manners when I eat with you.”

”S’ all good.”

Tessa’s tongue darted out to double-check she hadn’t left anything behind. Scott continued to watch her. Tessa didn’t look away. She gripped her ice cream bowl tighter. She felt the pull. The air in the room went still. 

When Scott finally spoke, his voice sounded like he had just woken up from a deep sleep; quiet and rough but arousing. “You know—technically we aren’t on opposite sides anymore.”

Tessa swallowed. “That’s true.” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

”The rules about fraternizing don’t apply.” The mint and chocolate on his breath filling the space between them.

”That’s true.” Tessa repeated.

Scott leaned forward. Tessa’s heart was pounding in her chest. She leaned up. The thought of his lips finally touching hers was propelling her forward.

”Meeeeyoooow.” A furry paw swatted at Scott’s bowl.

A spoon clattered to the floor. Scott uttered an expletive and pressed his forehead to Tessa’s.

Tessa giggled. “Somebody really wants dessert.”

”I do.” Scott snorted.

Tessa giggled even louder and shoveled in another bite of ice cream as Scott bent over to pick up his spoon and scold Babsy for ruining his moment.

They turned their attention back to the ‘Modern Family’ episode and Scott couldn’t help but notice the parallels between Phil’s exasperating attempts to shut down the smoke detector and his own attempts at properly kissing Tessa. He had wanted to since the day at the coffee shop. He thought about it a lot. More than he cared to admit. In the middle of a meeting with colleagues, eating lunch at his desk, at the gym running on the treadmill, and in the shower when he envisioned her joining him. That last one was more of a fantasy. He even saw her when he was running in the park on Sunday morning and spied an older couple holding hands on a bench. He wondered what it would be like to be kissed by Tessa, to be seen by her with those gorgeous green eyes—to be the object of her affection and love. To have her writhing below him or on top of him in every way.

Scott’s mind turned to the flash drive Ayana had given him a few days ago. What if he showed Tessa? No one had to know. He would call Carl Hanover in the morning. Carl would know what to do. Scott would share the hypothetical situation with his former Ethics professor turned mentor and then make his decision about the flash drive.

The episode ended and another one began. Their bowls forgotten on the table, licked clean by Babsy who satisfied with his ice cream treat hopped up onto Tessa, kneaded her legs a few times, circled around and then settled down—half on her and half on Scott. The cat nudged her hand with his head. She and Scott took turns petting his downy soft fur as the cat purred in delight. As the minutes passed, Tessa curled herself more into Scott. At some point, Scott threw his arm around her shoulders and she tucked into his side. Scott tried not to read too much into the situation. Tessa, he, and Babsy—all snuggled on his couch in front of the fire watching television. He glanced towards the window and saw the snow falling. A feeling came across him that he hadn’t felt in quite some time. Contentedness. Sure, he’d been fired. And he had no idea what was next. But, Tessa’s warm body pressed to his, their fingers brushing as they alternated petting his cat, it didn’t matter, at least for now all was good.

Scott turned and studied Tessa’s profile. She really was stunning.

”Hey.” He whispered.

Tessa laughed at a joke Gloria made at Jay’s expense. “Ye-ah” She looked at Scott. The glow from the fireplace lit up the gold flecks in his irises.

His hand cupped her face and pulled her in before she could say or do anything. Scott captured her bottom lip between his and nipped. He tested the waters slipping his tongue against the seam of her lips and cheered when she opened her mouth and welcomed him. The kiss grew in intensity. When Scott finally pulled back, Tessa’s eyes were still closed. She slowly opened them. 

He expected her to say something but instead she dove back in and kissed him hard. Her fingers carding his hair as she massaged his tongue. Little moans escaped from her as she found she enjoyed kissing Scott. He kissed like he prosecuted—with determination and finesse. This time their make out session was frenzied. Deep kisses, tongues, teeth, nips on the neck. Spurred by the feeling between her legs, Tessa dared to reach under the blanket and began to slide her hands under his shirt when a very loud meow brought the events to a standstill.

”This cat…” Scott said against Tessa’s lips. “Give me a sec and I’ll put him up in my room.”

”No. Don’t. It’s late and I should go home. I have work in the morning.”

Scott couldn’t hide his disappointment—nor could Tessa. He saw it in her eyes. But, he didn’t want to push her. Besides, he got to kiss Tessa and that was plenty for now.

They stood up and Scott carried the dirty bowls to the kitchen. He placed them in the sink. Tessa brought over the empty bourbon glasses and set them next to the bowls. 

Scott grabbed his cellphone and they walked to the front door. Tessa slipped on her boots. Scott helped her with her coat and she turned around to face him.

”I’m so sorry about your job Scott. I know you loved working at the C-C. You didn’t deserve this.”

”Thank you for coming over tonight and for the food.” Scott acknowledged.

”Of course.” Her eyes searching his.

They took a beat to watch each other and like magnets they were on each other again. But instead of the feverish session of earlier, this kiss was measured yet still passionate. Scott cradled her face as he slotted his mouth over hers. Her hands resting on the hard planes of his oblique muscles. Her fingers itching to do more. The restraint in both of them was evident. 

”Let me call you an Uber.” He offered once they pulled apart.

”Oh I can do it.” She told him.

”Nonsense. I got it.”

He swiped open his phone and proceeded to order her ride. Tessa swiped open her phone to see if anything urgent had happened. She froze.

_Four missed calls. Two voicemails.___

”Oh—I have four missed calls and two voicemails.”

_ __ _

”Is everything okay?” Scott asked.

_ __ _

”Two of the calls are from Helene. And so is one of the voicemails.” Tessa pressed play and held the phone up to her ear.

_ __ _

Scott waited patiently.

_ __ _

”Oh my god.” Tessa’s eyes were wide as she pulled the phone away.

_ __ _

”Tess—what is it?”

_ __ _

”It’s J-P.” She hesitated. “He woke up.”

_ __ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J-P has woken up... so what secrets will he spill?  
And Scott makes a decision about his new job.


	4. The Voir Dire Phase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J-P has woken up! How will that change the case? Tessa and her sister share an interesting conversation. Scott and Tessa meet up for a little "barre" action and brunch. Scott interviews at Tessa's firm and makes quite the impression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your lovely response to this fic. I owe a large debt to La Petite Morte and Rook. They read my words and made it better. Any legal errors are mine and I apologize. Thank you to Robe for her "F**k! I don't know criminal law" legal advice. To my MACers for their encouragement. And, to all of you who comment, like, and tweet. I love writing for you guys.

”So I’m holding my phone and trying to look sexy—which you try doing when your 15 year old twin sons are downstairs with half of their hockey team watching tv—and I finally get a decent photo. One where I don’t look like I’m straining to shit. And, I add a little heart and kiss emojis and figure what the hell, and I add an eggplant and a peach. It _is_ our anniversary. And then I hit send.”

”Did Chris rush home?” Helene winked at her friend, Lucy.

”You’d think. But, no. I wait a good 15 minutes. I figure he’s in a meeting and can’t exactly respond. So, I get dressed and I head downstairs to check on the boys. I make them a snack. At this point, it’s been a good half-hour maybe 45 minutes, and nothing. So I text him—super casual. ‘Hey babe, sent you a little anniversary gift. Hope you liked it.’ And I wait.” Lucy shakes her head in embarrassment.

”Fuck Lucy. How long did you wait?” Jessica asks popping a piece of bread into her mouth.

”About five minutes later, he calls me. And I ask him again if he liked his gift. And he says, what gift? I laugh and say very funny. And he says, I didn’t get a gift.”

”Oh shit Lu—“ Helene puts her hands in front of her mouth and closes her eyes.

”I get nervous and I tell him that I sent him a little sexy photo. And I tell him to check his phone because you know maybe he missed my text. Nothing. So I panic and I tell him to hang on while I check my phone. I look and I see that I have indeed sent a photo of me showing off my spectacular side boob and ass. To Chris. Braverman. Our tax accountant.” Lucy drops her head into her hands.

The women burst into hysterics, their laughter drawing the attention of the other patrons at Alo.

”What did Chris say?” Jessica hiccupped.

”Forget your husband, what did the accountant say?” Macy the fourth woman at the table asked.

”Chris the accountant was very kind. He called and left a very polite message letting me know he thought my phone had been hacked and that he’d received an ‘odd text’ from me and he deleted it but thought I should know.” Lucy chuckled. “And then he laughed and said ‘Happy Anniversary’.

The four women began laughing again.

”And your Chris?” Helene questioned through her laughter.

”He couldn’t stop laughing. Asshole. Then he asked me to resend the photo so he could see it. Fucking asshole. It’s been three weeks and every time I text him, he responds—did you mean this for me or your other Chris? God, I married an asshole. But I love him.”

”So did you ever resend him the photo?” Jessica asked.

Lucy smiled. “Sure did. His eggplant didn’t know what hit it.”

The women howled in laughter as a man approached their table.

”Hello Ladies… seems like we’re having a good time.”

”Hello Chef. You look very handsome tonight.” Jessica flirted.

”Thank you. You look beautiful. As always.” He held her hand and kissed it then leaned down and kissed her cheek.

”Does everyone get this kind of tableside treatment, Chef?” Macy joked.

”Eh. Only the beautiful woman I married.” He squeezed Jessica’s shoulder. “And her best friends.”

Their server placed several plates of appetizers in the middle of their table.

”Compliments of Chef Nick.” He nodded at the handsome man in the chef’s coat. “This is langos, a fried Hungarian flat bread topped with smoked salmon, Liptauer—a smoked cheese spread that does have some spice to it, watercress, cucumber, and dill. Here we have Creole-style barbeque shrimp served with crusty buttered rolls, and finally-- roasted butternut squash topped with fried sage and a maple drizzle. Enjoy.”

”God babe, you outdid yourself.” Jessica complimented. “This looks delicious.”

Nick smiled and leaned down. “Not as delicious as you, I promise you that. See you at home.” He kissed her cheek as she blushed.

”Enjoy ladies. See you later.”

”Jesus Jessica—how are you not the size of a house with that man in the kitchen and how are you still walking upright with the amount of sex I imagine you’re having?” Lucy rolled her eyes as she snagged a piece of langos.

”Lu!” Jessica sputtered. “First of all, he does not cook like this at home. And secondly, it’s a struggle but I manage.” She smirked.

”Miz Stern?” The hostess interrupted. “Your office is trying to reach you. Your assistant said it’s important.”

Helene looked up and furrowed her brow. “Oh. Thank you so much.” Helene reached into her Prada bag and pulled out her phone. She saw she had three missed calls. And a text. All from Audrey, her assistant. Audrey, who was the most competent assistant she ever hired, wouldn’t disturb her unless it was important. “Ladies—excuse me a moment.” Helene got up and walked towards the restroom area to call Audrey.

”Helene?” Audrey said on the second ring.

”Yes. Audrey, what happened? Is it Vance? The girls?”

”No. Nothing like that. I wanted to let you know J-P Totten woke up. The doctors woke him up actually. His brain bleed appears to have resolved and they eased him off the medicine.”

”Is he talking?”

”Serena didn’t know. She was informed by the C-C’s office as a courtesy. All they told her was Totten woke up. And, they were heading back to court to try to change the charges from simple assault back to assault with intent to harm—the original charge and to ask for bail to be revoked. Serena assumes Totten must have said something because why else would they do that?”

”Fuck. Assholes. They have nothing. Where’s Serena now?”

”She and Todd are headed here. They told Cole. He’s at home. I took the liberty of sending Julian to the hospital to see if he could find out anything. I hope that’s okay.”

Helene smiled. Audrey really was bright. Sending the firm’s investigator was a good call. It’s what she was about to suggest. “Great call. I’m coming in. Oh, and let Silas and William know. And uh—let Tessa know too and have her come in.”

”Right away. Sorry about dinner, Helene.”

”Me too.”

Helene called her husband to let him know she was headed into the office and would be home late. She talked to her daughters who were in the middle of binge-watching the new Beverly Hills 90210 with a group of friends. Helene told them they should watch the original as she was positive the reboot was not as good. She reminded them to go easy on their dad—six teenaged girls versus one dad is a lot for any man. 

”Guys, I’m so sorry but I have to leave. One of my cases has taken a rather large turn. And I need to go into the office.” Helene told her friends.

”It’s fine Helene. Really.” Jessica smiled. “We know you wouldn’t leave if it wasn’t a big deal. Go.”

”I don’t want to—I was having such a good time.”

”Can you wait 20 minutes?” Jessica asked. “I assumed you’d have to leave since it was the office and Nick is whipping up some stuff for you to take. A girl’s still gotta eat.”

  


Tessa pressed send on her phone and waited. Helene picked up on the first ring.

”Tessa? Hi—where are you?”

Tessa swallowed. “At a friend’s. I’m so sorry I just saw you had called. I didn’t have my phone nearby and –“

Helene cut her off. “You’re allowed to have a life. I need you to meet us at the office. As you know by now, J-P woke up and the C-C apparently is trying to change charges and ask for bail to be revoked. We need to stop that—obviously they think they have something. They have dick.”

”I can be there in about 30 minutes. What do you need me to do?”

Scott watched her for any clue as to what was going on but Tessa had a great poker face. She nodded a lot, oblivious to the fact she was on a phone, and listened. Helene certainly had a lot to say.

”Julian’s en route to the hospital. Serena and Todd will figure out how to stop this. What I need you to do is help them. We need to figure out what the C-C knows so we aren’t blindsided…” Helene’s voice trailed off.

”I’ll help any way I can,” Tessa confirmed.

”Thank you Tess. See you soon.”

Tessa ended the call and looked up at Scott. His facial features were soft and inviting. 

”I have to go,” She told him.

”I heard,” he smiled. “Your Uber’s like 10 minutes out.”

”So J-P woke up. We’re not sure what happened but the C-C is ready to head to court to boost up the charges and also ask for bail revocation.”

Scott shook his head. “Doubling down? That’s risky.”

”It’s confusing as fuck is what it is,” she spat.

Scott laughed. Tessa cursing managed to be both hilarious like a toddler saying the word and sexy like she was making an offer.

”Anything I can do?” Scott asked.

”Oh—no. Thank you. I just wish we knew what Denfield and those guys were up to and why. Like what this was all about, you know.”

Scott thought about the flash drive. “Yeah-- I do.” He stroked her arm with a few fingers. “You’ll figure it out, Tess.”

His phone pinged alerting him the Uber was out front. “Ah, Karen and her gray Escalade are out front.”

”You didn’t have to order me an UberX.” Tessa smiled.

”Eh, it’s late. I wanted you to be safe and comfortable. C’mon. I’ll walk you down.” He grabbed a key card and pressed the button to call for the elevator.

Scott walked her to the car despite Tessa insisting it was too cold without a jacket.

”Thanks again for tonight. I really appreciate it. I had a great time,” he squeezed her hand and leaned down. The kiss was too quick for her liking but it still managed to excite her. 

”Me too,” she breathed into his mouth and stole another kiss.

Scott watched her drive away and on the way back up to his apartment realized something very important.

He really, really liked Tessa Virtue.

  


When Tessa arrived at the office; everyone was gathered in a conference room. Case law books were opened and someone had started a defense outline on the white board. Helene was dressed for a girls’ night out; a cashmere off the shoulder sweater in eggplant, a pair of black wool pants and high-heel ankle boots. 

”Tess—you’re here. Thank you.” Helene pulled her black framed glasses off and waved Tessa into the room.

Serena and Todd were discussing a strategy off to the side. Clearly their respective evenings had been interrupted. Serena was in workout gear and Todd was in faded jeans and a Leafs sweatshirt. She knew they both had trial clothes hanging in their office closets, if they wound up working through the night.

”So—here’s what we know. At about six this evening, doctors decided to wake J-P up. A scan showed the bleed had disappeared and he was stable. Julian’s at the hospital, as I mentioned earlier. The C-C informed Serena they’re going after the intent to harm charge again and also bail revocation. It’s all she could get, it was a friend who called her.”

Audrey popped in. “Helene, Julian’s on the phone. Shall I transfer it into here?”

”Yes, thank you.”

The starfish-shaped speaker phone in the middle of the table rang. Serena hit the receive button.

” ’ello.” An Australian accented male voice spoke. 

”Julian. It’s Helene. And Serena, Todd, and Tessa. What do you have?”

”Hey guys. I was able to find out that Totten woke up fairly easily. He’s doing pretty well. He’s still a bit out of it.” Julian informed them.

”Do you know what he said, if anything?” Helene asked.

”Yeah. The C-C folks were here—.” They could hear a page rustling. Julian’s ever present notebook. “Dan Ferris and get this-- Mike Denfield. They spent about 15 minutes in his room and they did most of the talking. Also—“ Julian lowered his voice. “—they posted a cop outside his door and another one at the nurses’ station.”

”Interesting. Anything else?” Helene pressed.

”Nope. His family’s here as well. Mom is shook up but they all seem happy he’s awake. I’m gonna stick around for a bit and see if I can find out anything else.”

Helene nodded. “Okay sounds good, keep in touch.”

Serena ended the call. “Any ideas on how we can find out what the C-C knows?”

”What about the C-A on the case?” Todd began. “Moir?”

Tessa hesitated to answer as it was Scott’s story to tell not hers. Before Tessa could say anything, Helene jumped in. “He was fired.”

”Shit. Do we know why?” Todd asked. “I’ve played against him in the hockey league. Nice dude. Great attorney.”

”No… I don’t. Serena—do you feel comfortable reaching out to your friend again at the C-C’s office?” Helene slipped her glasses back on and grabbed a file.

”Sure. I can try. We’re pretty tight.”

Todd chuckled. “That’s one way of putting it.”

Serena glared at Todd and smiled at Helene who simply raised her eyebrow. “Only if you’re comfortable, Serena.”

”I’ll be right back.” She left with her phone.

Tessa pulled out her notebook and pen. So, she wasn’t the only one with a secret friend at the C-C’s office.

Helene pushed a container towards Tessa. “Want some food? It’s from Alo. It’s delicious.”

”Oh thank you but I had dinner already.” Tessa thought of sitting across from Scott, that view of Toronto and Scott laughing at her dropping the sushi and how comfortable she felt in that moment.

”I need coffee. Tessa, Helene—do you want any?” Todd asked interrupting Tessa’s daydream.

”Yes. That would be great Todd. In fact, why don’t you have Audrey send for coffee and pastries from Sweet Nothings. They’re open until midnight. We have an account there.” Helene closed up the eco-friendly food boxes from Alo.

”Sure thing.” Todd walked out.

Helene turned to Tessa. “Did Scott tell you he’s coming for an interview on Tuesday?”

For the second time that night Tessa wasn’t sure how much to reveal what she knew. She decided to be up front with Helene. “He mentioned it. Only after I suggested he look into a job here. I wasn’t trying to--”

”I know. Todd’s right, he’s a great lawyer. We’ll see what Silas and William think.” Helene smiled at Tessa.

”He’s quite formidable in court. He has a tremendous sense of justice,” Tessa stopped herself from saying anything else.

”Seems you’ve changed your mind about him a bit since we last spoke.” Helene kept working on the paper in front of her.

”I—just think he’d be a good fit here.”

”I agree,” Helene looked at Tessa over her glasses.

”Coffee and treats are ordered,” Todd walked back in. “Got you a macchiato Tess.”

”Thank you,” Tessa grinned.

”So I have news. It’s not great,” Serena stood in the doorway holding her phone. “My source says J-P told Dan and Denfield that Cole said he would kill him.”

”What?” Tessa exclaimed.”Kill him?”

”Yeah. Apparently things were not all that good between them. Something happened. J-P alluded that it might have to do with work. And they now know J-P works for Thomas Oliver.” Serena looked at Helene.

”It was only a matter of time,” Helene sighed. “Did Cole say anything about J-P to you in court, Tessa? Anything about J-P and Thomas Oliver?” Helene asked.

”No. Not at all. He said the fight was over poker winnings. He didn’t even say that J-P worked for his dad. And, he certainly didn’t act like their relationship was acrimonious.”

”Serena, call Cole. Wake his ass up and ask him about this. Todd, get Julian back here. We need him to do some digging. I hate surprises.” Helene was not happy.

Serena disappeared again to use her phone. Todd got on his phone to call Julian. Tessa waited for instructions from Helene.

”Tess—you had that theory about payback against Thomas for a development deal,” Helene sighed and pulled her glasses off and pushed back from the table.

Tessa chewed on her lip. “I still really think this is about Thomas and his company. I think this is a way to get to Thomas. What about the multi-use development by the water?”

Helene mulled over what Tessa had said. She suddenly bolted up from her chair. “Yes, Tessa! Hang on.” Helene walked out of the conference room.

Tessa’s phone buzzed. She swiped it open and checked the incoming text.

_Hopefully you got to work okay. Try to get some sleep at some point. I had a great time. Call me when you can._

Tessa smiled. Scott checking up on her was very sweet. And attractive. She texted him back.

_Am here. Working hard. I had a great time too._

Her fingers paused. She usually wasn’t this forward with men. Not that she was a prude but she was a traditionalist when it came to certain things but she decided to make her move.

_ Maybe we can meet up for brunch on Sunday?_

Tessa’s finger hovered over send. Helene walked back in and startled Tessa and she pressed the button without thinking. Shit. Too late now.

”Thomas’s new development is worth a fortune—half a billion. Housing, hotel, shopping, dining—the whole deal. Silas is the lead.” Helene began to sort through papers. “As you can imagine there are loads of contractors who want in on the deal. We have a list of contractors who bid, ” Helene quietly scanned the page. “Any of them might be inclined to try something. The deal would be worth millions to them.”

After half a minute, Helene slid the paper towards Tessa and tapped her finger over a name. 

Guillaime Malheur. Tessa knew the name. Malheur was known for being underhanded, aggressive, and he always got his way. Usually by force. Witnesses never testified against him. 

”He’s not a nice guy from what I’ve read,” Tessa told Helene.

”No. He’s not. He’s on the board of the Ballet with me. My money’s on him as the person pulling the strings. He wants in on this deal. He’d do anything to make it happen.”

”I spoke with Cole.” Serena stood in the doorway. “He says he never threatened to kill J-P. He did say J-P works for his dad. J-P was promoted to V-P, which we knew, and that’s why they were all together-- celebrating. And when I asked him if someone would want to hurt him to get to his dad who might it be? He laughed and said take your pick. And I quote, ‘he has three ex-wives, four kids, and he’s a developer.’ So honestly he’s of no help.”

”Julian’s on his way back,” Todd announced.

”Well I doubt the Judge will change her mind about the bail or even the charges. Even if they have Totten claiming Cole said he would kill him.” Helene remarked.

”So now what?” Serena asked.

”Tessa’s had a theory about this. Thomas is in the middle of his waterfront development deal, it’s worth half a billion. Every contractor wants in on the deal-- it’s worth tens of millions. So one of those contractors goes to J-P since he’s in charge of the bid selection committee and convinces him to do their bidding, so to speak. Something goes wrong and here we are. The fight with Cole was just a coincidence.”

Todd nodded. “Totally plausible. Who do you like for it Helene?”

”Guillaime Malheur. He’s a solid choice. Plus, he’s known for doing whatever needs to be done to get what he wants. We’ll have Julian dig into this. For now, I think we just concentrate on this narrative and keeping Cole out of jail.”

  


Scott walked briskly up the stairs of Falconer Hall, home to the U of T’s graduate law program. The three-story brick building was built in 1901 as a private home for millionaire and philanthropist Edward Rogers Wood. The University took over the home around 1951 and renamed it for Sir Robert Falconer, President of the University in the early 1900s. He remembered that information from his first day at school. It was also the day he met Carl Hanover. Hanover was what they call a Professor of Practice. He was a practicing attorney while teaching. The law firm that bore his name was responsible for some of the most highly-regarded civil rights, Constitutional rights, and intellectual property decisions in Canada’s history. 

Scott made his way to the solarium with two coffee cups housed in a cardboard carrier along with two blueberry muffins, Carl’s favorite. He spotted the older Black gentleman right away. As usual, he was surrounded by a group of law students hanging on his every word. Probably similar words that had helped Scott many times during his college tenure and to this day.

Carl greeted him with a slight nod. “Alright now, I have a meeting—but come see me at office hours if you have questions. And, Mark—look again at your case. Is she guilty of false imprisonment? Or did the brother and sister break into her house unlawfully so she was merely defending herself.”

Scott chuckled as the students walked off. “Still doing fairytales in mock court?”

”Eh, I remember your ass being stumped by Hansel and Gretel. But you figured it out.” Carl opened his arms and hugged his former student. “Good to see you Scott.”

”You too Carl. Here—“ He handed him coffee and a bag. “Muffin and a flat white.”

”Ah, you must want something big. A flat white is one thing, but a muffin—“ Carl peeked in his bag. “—a blueberry muffin at that--- from D & D is entirely next level.”

”Yeah, well,” Scott smiled awkwardly.

”Come let’s sit.” Carl walked them over to a table by the window.

”So what’s going on?” Carl sipped his coffee and broke off a piece of muffin.

Scott recounted for him the Cole Oliver case from the shit show arrest to his firing. Carl asked a few questions here and there for clarification. He muttered ‘fucking idiots’ under his breath when Scott shared the story of his dismissal. 

”So here comes the part that I need help with—hypothetically.”

”Of course.” Carl smiled.

”Say a work colleague gives you a flash drive with evidence they’ve collected about people of interest in your case. You forget about the drive and then you’re fired from your job. You still have the drive. The information on it would most likely exonerate or at least make prosecution difficult. Under what conditions could you legally hand over the drive to the person representing the defendant?”

”Scott, you know there is no situation, hypothetical or otherwise where that flash drives leaves your possession except to go back to the C-C’s office.”

”But, Carl—he’s not guilty. He’s being railroaded and this flash drive points to that. Hypothetically.” Scott settled down.

Carl shook his head. He liked Scott a lot. He knew he wasn’t supposed to have favorites but Scott was certainly at the top of his list. Bright, articulate, with an innate sense of justice. He could argue in black and white but he saw the gray. 

”How well do you know the defense counsel?” Carl asked.

”Fairly well.” He tried not to smirk at the memory of Tessa’s lips under his and the feel of her skin against his fingertips. The taste of the mint ice cream on his tongue tangled with hers.

Carl snorted. Obviously Scott’s smirk gave him away.

”Do you trust this person?”

Scott nodded. “I guess so. I knew of this person a bit but recently I got to know them a bit better.”

”You introduce her to him?” Carl flicked his hand towards the general area of Scott’s crotch.

”Carl! I---“

”What? There are two reasons you’re here, my boy. One, you have a tremendous sense of justice. You don’t want to see anyone prosecuted unfairly and I admire that. Two, you have a thing for the defense counsel and I’ve been there. Done that. Married that. Still married to it.”

Scott laughed. Carl’s wife owned one of the top defense firms in Vancouver. Patricia handed Carl his ass on more than occasion. On the third occasion, as Carl tells the story, he asked her out. She turned him down 15 times. Sweet 16th—she finally said yes. Now married for 35 years with five children. Carl flew out to Vancouver three times a month to see his wife who still practiced law as well.

”I like her. A lot.” Scott smiled. “You would too. But that’s beside the point. The first reason—that’s why I’m here.” 

”Well, the only thing I can think of ethically and legally you could do. If you were to invite this person to your home or what have you, and leave the flash drive sitting out and they mistakenly take it—oh I don’t know why. Maybe they think it’s theirs or whatever. Well then you’re in the clear. As long as you keep in mind two things. This needs to happen soon. You can’t look like you were holding onto the drive. It has to be like in the next day or so. That way you can argue that in the devastating days after being fired from the job you love, you forgot about the drive and didn’t know you had it in your possession. And you had it sitting out because you discovered the error and were going to return it to your former employer. It also protects the defense counsel because they didn’t know what was on it and if they think it was theirs and they plug it in and see the evidence they can say they didn’t know what it was until too late. And they can pursue whatever’s on there on their own and obviously make the case they would have stumbled upon said information in their own investigation. Is any of that possible, hypothetically?”

Scott stared at his mentor and nodded. “It is.”

”There is another scenario—someone could call in the information to the defense as a tip. If it’s something they can investigate and they choose to and they find the information, then it’s all good. But, either way—you have to destroy the drive or return it, Scott. Do you understand me?”

”I do. Thank you, Carl. I mean it.”

”Of course. Happy to help my favorite student. Now how ‘bout the Leafs—”

  


”What do you think of this one, Tess?” Jordan held up the pink cashmere shawl.

”Didn’t we get mom a shawl last year for her birthday?” Tessa furrowed her brow.

”Did we? I can’t recall.” Jordan folded the outerwear and placed it back on the table.

”What about suede boots? She’s been eyeing the ones from Stuart Weitzman for months now. They’re about 200 bucks, she’s never gonna buy them for herself.” Tessa offered.

”Sure. Sounds great. Now that’s settled, can we get hot chocolate?” Jordan asked. 

They walked over to Assembly Hall and purchased two hot chocolates and an éclair to split. 

”So, how’s life, baby sister?” Jordan grinned as she placed a forkful of pastry into her mouth.

”Good. Working on interesting cases. You? How’s the Dockery case?” Tessa had been following her sister’s tax fraud case for the better part of the last few months. Almost nothing infuriated Jordan Virtue more than corporate greed.

”Good. We’re getting ready to wrap up our case.” Jordan shook her head. “How’s your love life?”

Tessa sipped her hot chocolate and eyed her sister. “How’s yours?”

”I asked first.”

”Age before beauty.” Tessa giggled knowing full well people often mistook the two women for each other even though Jordan was four years older.

”Fine. I got nothing to hide. I’m seeing Andrew Poje.” Jordan tossed out nonchalantly.

”Wh-at? You’re seeing Andrew Poje? Like the M-P Andrew Poje?” Tessa whispered.

”Yes. We met at a fundraiser for the museum two months ago. He was at my table. He and I talked and he’s—he’s fantastic, Tess.” Jordan’s eyes sparkled. “He’s so my type—tall, dark hair and his dimples are like weapons of mass destruction. He’s so smart. He has a degree in Economics from M-I-T. He’s very kind. And the sex is off the charts good. Like we’re talking best orgasms of my life.” Jordan smirked.

”M-P Andrew Poje? Gives you the best orgasms of your life?” Tessa chortled.

”Why is that so surprising?”

”I guess it’s not. I mean he’s doing good things for the province, so chalk this up to good outreach.” Tessa snorted. “Wow. So uh, is it really serious?”

”Serious enough that I am meeting his parents tomorrow for brunch. And, serious enough that we’re going to the National Ballet fundraiser on Tuesday night. A public outing. Our first.” Jordan looked nervous.

”Wow, Jord. That’s fantastic. Don’t be nervous.”

”I can’t help it. I hope his parents like me.” Jordan fiddled with her napkin.

”They will love you. Trust me.” Tessa slipped her hand into her sister’s and squeezed.

”So, what about you Tessa—any cute boys?”

”Eh. I don’t know. Maybe. I—“

”Tessa?”

Tessa looked up and at first she couldn’t place the face and then it dawned on her and her eyes darted around the young woman. “Heyyyy. Tawny—how are you?”

”Good. A friend of mine is meeting me here for coffee. How’s Scott?”

Tessa could feel the hot and questioning stare of her sister.

”He’s good. And uh—how’s Dip uh, Dan?”

”Great. We’re going away next weekend to Whistler. Should be fun. That’s why I’m here. Grabbing some new winter clothes. He’s taking me snowboarding.”

Jordan snorted then coughed to hide her snark. Tawny looked at her.

”Oh I’m sorry. Tawny this is my sister, Jordan. Jordan—this is Tawny, she’s dating uh Dan Ferris, you know Dan.”

”Yes I do. I do indeed.” Jordan stifled a look of disgust. “Nice to meet you, Tawny. And are you an attorney as well?”

”No. I’m a model.”

”Oh, wow. Print or runway?” Jordan asked genuinely interested. Like her sister, she loved fashion.

”Lingerie mostly. But, I do the smaller runway shows, too. In New York and Milan and Paris.”

”Oh I love fashion. And travel.” Jordan responded.

”It’s never boring. Are you an attorney?” Tawny asked.

”I am. Corporate law.”

”Oh! You guys should open a law firm together. Dan and Scott could join you. Oh—there’s my friend Camby. I better go. It was nice to meet you Jordan and good to see you Tessa. Say hi to Scott. Maybe the four of us can go out again.” She set off towards her friend, a tall blonde with sharp but beautiful features.

”She seems nice.” Jordan said as she took another sip of cocoa. “A model.”

”Yeah, she’s nice.” Tessa agreed and then inhaled. “Ask.”

”So Dan has a girlfriend. And you know her. How is the asshat?”

”He does. And he’s fine, I guess.” Tessa rolled her eyes.

”Where’d you see him?” Jordan’s eyes narrowed.

”At a Leafs game.”

”With whom?” Jordan volleyed back.

”I was there with a friend. He got tickets from his boss so he invited me.” Tessa’s tone was even.

”A friend? Do I know him?”

”Ummm. Not sure. Scott Moir from the C-C’s office.”

”Scott Moir? Dark hair? Attractive. Plays hockey. Great lawyer?”

”Are you creating a dating profile for him?” Tessa laughed.

”Obviously he no longer needs one.” She pursed her lips and gave Tessa a look. “I’ve seen him around CBA mixers. Our firm has worked with him on a couple of cases. And, Brent from my office is good friends with him. They play hockey together. So, how do you know him?”

”We’ve faced each other in court. We—uh were opposing counsel on the Cole Oliver case.”

”Really? That’s a big case from what I’ve read in the paper. Are you representing Cole?” Jordan asked.

”No. I got roped into his arraignment. Long story. But, Helene is doing it.”

”And so why did you go to a Leafs game with opposing counsel?” Jordan watched her sister over her cup.

”He asked me.”

”I gather that.”

“Jord—“ Her sister was treating her like a hostile witness.

”Oh my god, you like him. Well, he is attractive. That’s for sure. How did you guys end up at the game with your ex-boyfriend Dickweed Dan?

Tessa giggled. She knew her sister would have a different nickname for Dan every time she had to say his name. “Their boss had four tickets. He gave a pair to each of them.”

”Does Scott know about your poor life choice to date a man who if he saw a sign that read ‘wet floor’ he’d take it literally and actually piss on the floor. Dumbshit.”

”That was funny when Kev said it—after Dan and I broke up.” Tessa snarkily replied. “Scott calls him Dipshit Dan. And, he was appropriately aghast at my life choice. Anyhow, we had a good time at the game.”

”Have you seen him since then?” Jordan shoved the last bite of eclair towards her sister who shoved it back to her. Jordan broke it in half using her fork.

”Yeah. We had dinner on Tuesday.”

Jordan raised her eyebrows. “And?”

Tessa took the opportunity to spear the bite of pastry. 

”Tessa, stop acting like I’m interrogating you. I’m your sister. We’re supposed to share this kind of stuff. Work, dreams, boys we like.”

Tessa smirked. “Like how you told me about Andrew?”

”Okay, fair. But in my defense—“

Tessa eyed her sister with a look of smugness. Jordan sighed. “Fine. I should have told you. I just was so nervous. Forgive me and tell me about Scott.”

A shy smile formed as Tessa thought about where to start. “He’s from Ilderton, the youngest of three boys. He went to U of T. He’s super smart. Funny. Thoughtful. He’s got an amazing apartment over in that neighborhood on the west side with the boutiques we like, and he has the most adorable cat named Babsy.”

Jordan didn’t say a word. When she finally did speak, she smirked. “Have you slept with him?”

”No!” Tessa hissed.

Jordan cocked her head, “Have you at least kissed him?”

Tessa chewed her lip. Jordan didn’t even need Tessa to say a word, she could see the answer all over Tessa’s face—her eyes were sparkling, her cheeks were flushed, and her hands were ripping a napkin into tiny pieces. Tessa Virtue most definitely kissed Scott Moir.

”So how’s this gonna work since you’re on opposite sides of the same case?” Jordan gently placed her hand over Tessa’s to stop her from destroying the napkin.

”He got fired on Tuesday.” Tessa looked down at the table and the shreds of the paper napkin. “It’s not his fault. He questioned his boss—Scott doesn’t think Cole did it and Denfield wants him to go hard. Overcharge. And he--”

”Slow down. So he was fired? Shit. Brent said he was in line for Denfield’s job.”

Tessa looked surprised. She knew Scott was a star at the C-C’s office but she wasn’t aware his status was that elite. Now, she was convinced more than ever someone with a lot of pull was forcing Denfield to make this play. Fire your top C-A is a bold move, fire the guy who’s going to replace you is a forced move.

”So where’s he gonna go?” Jordan asked.

”He’s got several firms interested. Including O’Connor, Canning, and Stern.”

”Tessa—if he gets a job at your firm, can you really see each other?”

Tessa sat up a little straighter. “Why not? People who are married run law firms. I mean not that we’re getting married. I’m just saying—“

”He’s a good kisser.” Jordan snarked.

Tessa rolled her eyes. If her sister kept this up, Tessa’s eyes would be frozen in that state. Scott was an excellent kisser but that wasn’t the point Tessa was trying to make.

Tessa popped the last bite of eclair in her mouth triumphantly before declaring. “Yes, he’s an excellent kisser, Your Honour.”

  


Tessa cursed as she saw the rain clouds gather. She hoped the storm would hold off long enough for her to make it to barre class. She grabbed her umbrella and headed out the door. She ordered an Uber, normally she would walk but with the weather seeming unpredictable she decided against it, plus the exercise class would certainly work off enough calories. As she looked out the window, she realized how rapidly her heart was beating. Damn you, Scott Moir. She wiped her hands on her workout leggings. 

The car stopped in front of the studio and she ran inside as light rain sprinkles dotted the sidewalk. She spotted him immediately. Her breath momentarily gone as she took him in; track pants, faded ‘Hip’ t-shirt, unzipped hoodie, and sneakers. His hair was slightly messy. He was currently engaged in a lively, from what she could tell, conversation with Edna—the 74 year-old grand dame of her barre class. Edna was a one-time ballerina and put the entire class to shame with her technique and energy. She apparently also excelled at flirting as she noted Edna’s hand delicately resting on Scott’s forearm as she made him laugh. If Edna wasn’t already married to her one-time ballet partner, Jacques, Tessa would be concerned that Scott would run away with the still-stunning septuagenarian. 

Scott made eye contact with Tessa and he grinned as she walked over to him.

”Scott, Edna…. Good to see you.” Tessa called out.

”Hello Tess. I have made friends with your very handsome friend. Keeping him warm for you.”

”I appreciate that. This is his first time with us.”

Edna smiled conspiratorially. “Well then, we must be kind. Pop his barre class cherry gently.”

Scott’s eyes flew open at Edna’s risqué comment.

”What? Surely you’ve popped other cherries, Scott.” She looked towards Tessa and smiled.

Tessa blushed. “Edna…”

”Are you trying to steal my girl.” An older voice rang out.

Scott put out his hand. “Wouldn’t dream of it, though it’s tempting. I’m Scott, Tessa’s friend.”

Jacques grabbed his hand and shook it. “Nice to meet you Scott. Jacques Martin. Are you ready for this class, young man?”

”I hope so. Tessa said it would be hard, but worth it.”

”Do you play sports?” Jacques asked.

”Of course he does, look at him.” Edna remarked. “You think those biceps just appeared. Or that ass.”

”Excuse my wife, she’s always been an ass gal. Back in the day, mine was the only one she noticed. But, I’m 77 now and things change. The ass goes right after the eyesight and hearing.”

”Your ass is still my favorite, mon saucisson.”

Tessa laughed as a woman came out and asked everyone to join her for class.

Edna and Jacques bid them goodbye and Scott turned to Tessa.

”Did she just call her husband my sausage in French?”

”She’s quite the dirty bird.”

”By the way, good morning and I’m very happy to see you.” He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Tessa fluttered her lashes flirtily. ”Me too. You ready to get your ass kicked?”

Scott sighed. “Yes, and you promised me brunch after.”

”I did.”

Class was more strenuous than Scott anticipated. Tessa was impressed at how well he kept up and she appreciated any move that had him bending over or showcased his rear asset. Similarly Scott found it difficult to concentrate when the instructor had them pair up to stretch each other at the end of class. Pushing Tessa’s leg nearly up past her head while she moaned about getting a good stretch was not how he envisioned his first time between her legs.

A ten minute walk in light rain and they were at Insomnia. They didn’t have to wait long for a table. Scott ordered coffee and Tessa went with a latte. 

”So what do you feel like this morning?” Scott asked.

The question was meant to be innocent and food-related but Tessa couldn’t stop her mind from wandering. All over Scott’s body. He reached up and ran his hand through his hair. A rebellious curl fell onto his forehead and Tessa fought the urge to push it back into place. She blamed it on the rush of endorphins.

”I’m thinking about the omelette and maybe a side of pancakes or French toast to split, if you’re game,” Scott said while scanning the menu.

Tessa shook herself out of her trance and let her eyes focus on the menu in her hands. “Sounds great.” 

”How often do you do the barre class?” Scott asked.

”Mmm, twice a week. My sister teaches there as well. So I try to catch her class when I can and then I go on Sundays. You did really well.”

”Maybe for my first time. You’re really flexible.” Scott winced. He realized how it sounded. “I meant—“

”So are you folks ready to order?” The server stood next to the table, an iPad in hand.

Tessa and Scott exchanged a look and both stifled a laugh. Tessa ordered poached eggs without the hollandaise. Scott ordered his omelette and the French toast. 

”So—“ Scott began.

”I wanted—“ Tessa said over him. “Sorry. You first.”

”No, you go Tess.”

Tessa smiled at the shortened casual version of her name. “Okay. How’s your job search going? How you are feeling?”

”Good. Feeling good. I think I may feel differently tomorrow morning when I head to my first interview and I can’t walk thanks to barre class.”

Tessa giggled. “Yeah, well it’s a good kind of burn.”

”You and I have different definitions of good burn.” Scott smiled. “As far as my job search, I had two more firms call. Smith and Smith and then Hanover and Stevens.”

”I’ve heard of Smith but where’s Hanover and—“

”Stevens. It’s in Vancouver.”

”Oh.” Tessa said as she reached for her latte. Her heart sinking with every passing second.

”I’m interviewing at Smith and Smith on Thursday. They do a lot of civil rights and human rights cases.”

”And Hanover and Stevens?” Tessa hoped her voice sounded light.

”They’re a great firm. But, I don’t want to move Vancouver.” Scott eyed Tessa. “Especially now.”

Tessa blushed. “If it’s a good opportunity, you don’t want to miss it.”

”You trying to get rid of me?” Scott narrowed his eyes. “We haven’t even made it to second base.”

Tessa’s hand jerked as she put her coffee cup down. She looked up to find Scott staring pointedly at her. “I thought you were a hockey fan.” 

”I like baseball too. Jays, of course.” He grinned.

“Of course. We should go to a game.”

”Absolutely. Let our good luck rub off on them too.” Scott winked as their food arrived.

Scott cut off a generous piece of French toast and passed it on to Tessa’s plate. She enjoyed the buttery, cinnamon flavor with the perfect amount of maple syrup. 

”So how’s the Oliver case going?” Scott asked between bites.

Tessa wiped her mouth. “We’re heading back to court tomorrow to address the bail and charges.”

”Did J-P say anything when he woke up?” Scott inquired.

”Apparently J-P said something that launched them in this direction.” Tessa was unsure if she should reveal Dan was the new C-A on the case.

”Wow, I wonder who’s carrying Denfield’s water now.”

Tessa dug into her poached eggs. Scott looked over at her. “Tess—“

"Hmm?” She asked as she chewed.

”Do you know who’s on the case?”

The look on her face said it all. Scott forced his bite of food down.

”It’s Dan, isn’t it? It’s okay Tessa. I figured.”

”His name is on the paperwork. I’m sorry.” Tessa replied.

”Nothing to be sorry about. It is what it is.” His voice sounding concerned.

Tessa hated to see the look on Scott’s face, she decided to change the subject. “So who are you interviewing with first tomorrow?”

Scott recognized Tessa’s tactic and appreciated her kindness in trying to spare his feelings. 

”McCallister and Grant. Then in the afternoon, there’s a small company that created an app and they need an in-house counsel. My friend Charlie is the CFO and recommended me. They’re getting bigger and eventually will do an IPO and they need someone to help them. I’m interviewing as a favor. I don’t really have the experience to handle that.”

”You can do anything you want, Scott. I believe that.”

Scott smiled and Tessa smiled back. He really was so different from other guys she had dated. He wasn’t cocky. He wasn’t pushy or aggressive. He was comfortable. Comfortable in his own skin and comfortable to be around. 

”There’s a little independent bookstore up the street from here and it’s next to a boutique. My niece Charlotte’s birthday is coming up. If you’re not busy after breakfast, maybe you can help me pick out a book for her and also something at the boutique next door for my mom.” Scott forked a potato.

“Sure. I’d love to. How old will she be?”

”64. But I’m not sure how that’s helpful.” Scott continued eating pretending not to acknowledge his joke. Tessa couldn’t stop the giggle that burst out of her. 

Scott boyishly grinned, pleased that his joke hit the right notes. “Oh you mean Charlotte? She’s eight, and as she informed me—it’s an important age. She also told me that last year when she turned seven.”

They finished their meals and after a small argument, Scott finally let Tessa pay. They stepped outside as the rain began. Tessa opened her umbrella and Scott held it over both of them. They quickly made their way to ‘Bound and Binded’. Tessa helped Scott select two books for Charlotte. A Nancy Drew mystery and “From The Mixed Up Files of Mrs. Basil E. Frankweiler”. Scott also purchased a book for himself about Chris Hadfield. Tessa picked up a few as well.

The boutique next door was right up Tessa’s alley. Walls painted a dove gray and wide, whitewashed plank flooring. It was beautifully curated with notions, jewelry, bath and body items, stationery, home items, and clothing.

”So what do you think you want to get your mom? What does she like?” Tessa asked as she ran her fingers over a wax and stamp kit for letters.

”Something she would never get for herself.” Scott took note of Tessa’s interest in the kit.

”I love stationery. Writing letters—it’s so personal. Like offering a part of yourself to someone. I know it sounds silly.” Tessa suddenly felt very self-conscious.

”Not at all. I still write thank you notes. I’m pretty sure my mom would murder me if I didn’t. My mom likes candles and she does like lotion and that kind of stuff. Her hands get dry from being in an ice rink all day.”

Tessa looked puzzled.

”She and my aunt teach ice skating at the rink behind our house. They have teams they coach and camps they run.”

"Oh, that's right. You mentioned that the other day."

Tessa raised her eyebrows. Scott rolled his eyes. “For a year, I ice danced. I was 8 and my mom tricked me. She told me if I learned to ice skate I’d be able to play hockey. I skated with a girl named Molly. I hated it. Thought Molly skated too slow. And all I wanted to do was play hockey. God I cried and cried when I had to go to ice skating practice.”

Tessa pulled her lips together in a sympathetic gesture as Scott continued. “Molly went on to skate with another boy, Paul. They competed together on a Junior level and then Senior and did really well. Missed the Olympics in 2010. I made it all the way—“

”—to beer league hockey.” Tessa finished for him, her giggles overtaking her.

”Hey now… I’ll have you know I played hockey in high school too. You wound me.”

Tessa couldn’t stop giggling. “I wound you? You’re awfully sensitive, Scott Moir.”

”That’s why you should choose your words more carefully, Tessa Virtue.”

Tessa bumped her fist into his shoulder. “Come my sensitive friend, let’s find lotion for your mom and a stick to reinforce your spine.”

”Ouch. Now _that’s_ gonna cost you.”

Tessa’s eyes danced with mischief. “Name your price.”

”I’ll get back to you on what I want.” Scott’s eyes turned slightly darker and Tessa’s smile faltered as she realized the hidden weight of his words.

With Tessa’s help, Scott found a lotion set for his mother and essential oils with a diffuser designed to help with relaxation.

They called for Ubers and decided to wait indoors as the weather grew increasingly worse. The rain fell in sheets as the wind whipped around. 

”My car’s two minutes out.” Tessa checked her phone.

”I’ll wait with you outside— mine’s about five minutes away.“ Scott opened the door as the rain sprayed onto them.

They stood under the alcove next to the boutique holding their bags. The sidewalks were empty and the streets were filled with cars slowly driving by. Despite the inclement weather, the scene felt oddly intimate.

”I had fun.” Scott ran his hand through his damp hair.

”Me too.” Tessa wrapped her arms around her as she shivered and wished Scott would stop touching his hair as it was causing her body to react in ways she found hard to control. Scott inched closer to her. She could feel the heat emanating from him. She looked up and found him staring at her.

Scott cupped her cheek and his thumb swiped away a few droplets of water from her cheek. Tessa’s pulse quickened, her shivering now became an ache of desire in mere seconds. His hand felt warm against her face. 

Scott leaned down and found her lips. She tasted a hint of maple and coffee as she let his tongue sweep inside her mouth. The scent of sweat and Scott’s soap invaded her nostrils as he pushed her into the brick wall. A small mewl escaped her throat as she grabbed onto his hoodie. God she wanted him, desperate for more than just these oxygen-stealing kisses. She wanted all of him. Wanted to touch him—his chest, his back, anywhere her hands could reach. She wanted him inside of her. Two short insistent beeps from a horn cut them off. 

”Your Uber’s here.” Scott panted against her lips.

”Yeah. Jeff sounds impatient.”

The horn tooted again. Tessa sighed. “Somebody’s annoyed.” 

”Jeff should be in my shoes right now.” Scott nipped at her mouth not wanting to let her go.

”Text me when you get home Tess.” Scott made her promise. She never noticed he slipped something inside of her bag.

Scott held the car door for her as she slid inside and he thanked her again, the taste of him still on her lips as she licked them. 

  


Scott walked into his apartment. Babsy hopped down the stairs meowing angrily at having been left home alone during a storm. 

Scott put his bags down and scooped up the cat and kissed his head and whispered calmly reassuring him all was okay.

”I saw Tessa…” He informed the cat who purred contentedly in his owner’s arms. “She’s something else, Babs. I’m so royally fucked. She’s gorgeous and smart and—“ The cat looked up at him. “—and I really like her.”

His phone pinged. Tessa texting him she arrived home. He slipped his phone out of his pocket and awkwardly typed back a response while Babsy tried to push the phone out of his hand. It took Scott several tries to finally send back a ‘Great. Enjoy your Sunday and talk soon’. He dropped his phone on the kitchen counter, Babsy on the floor, and grabbed a water from the fridge and sat down on his couch to catch up on some television.

Tessa smiled at the text from Scott. She grabbed water from her fridge. She took a few sips and flipped on her television and picked a music channel. She turned on the floor lamp and flipped on her gas fireplace under the television.

She walked over to the bag on the kitchen counter and pulled out her new books and body wash. She had to admit she picked the body wash because Scott said it smelled delicious. Lemon verbena. The bag tipped slightly as if something else was still inside. She reached in and her hand nudged a box. She was puzzled. Did the saleswoman put an item in by mistake? She pulled it out. Her breath hitched and a warm smile tugged at her lips. That was it. It was now gospel. Scott Moir was the most thoughtful man. In her hand was the stationery stamp kit. She excitedly opened the box. Four different colors of sealing wax; robin’s egg blue, Kelly green, silver, and gold. And a stamp with a modern looking letter ‘V’ and a circle around it. She ran her finger over the bottom of the stamp. She peeked into the bag and at the bottom was another box tied with brown grosgrain ribbon. A set of 20 notecards and envelopes in colors matching the wax. 

Scott’s phone rang. He groaned when he realized he left it on his kitchen island. He pushed himself up off the couch and trotted to the counter. He smiled and swiped it open.

”Miss me already?”

Tessa’s laugh carried through the phone. “Yes. But, that’s not why I called. Or at least it’s not the only reason.” She corrected herself. “I found the gifts, you sneak.”

”Oh you did? And?” He shifted his weight on to his other foot hoping she liked her surprises.

”I love them. Scott—it was so thoughtful and generous. I love the colors. They are gorgeous and different.”

”They suit you.” He said managing to deliver a compliment and observation at the same time.

”Yes, well—I’m touched. I am also impressed with your ninja skills. I didn’t even notice you slipping anything into me—me bag. My bag.” Tessa pushed her hand between her eyebrows annoyed at her stumble.

”Well I have to keep you on your toes. I’m glad you liked it.”

Tessa swallowed in relief as Scott didn’t seem to notice her faux pas. “Well, thank you and I wanted to also wish you good luck tomorrow. If you think of it, call or text to let me know how it goes. And I suppose I’ll see you Tuesday when you come for your interview?”

Babsy rubbed up against Scott’s leg and meowed. 

”Babsy sounds upset.” Tessa laughed.

”Storms scare him. Scaredy cat—literally.” Scott snorted. “Thanks for the good wishes and yeah, I’ll call or text, for sure. And if you’re around, I’ll say hi on Tuesday—if that’s okay.”

”Of course. You have a good rest of your Sunday, Scott.” Tessa replied.

”You too.”

Seconds later Tessa’s phone lit up with a text from Scott.

_FWIW I promise you if I slip anything INTO you, you’ll know. _and a winky face emoji

Tessa gasped and her eyes flew open as the hot flush of embarrassment and excitement flooded past her neck and hit her cheeks. She licked her lips. There was no mistaking the meaning or intent behind the text. How should she even answer? A simple laughing emoji was safe and appropriate though a part of her, a big part of her wanted to send back the drooling face emoji followed by an eggplant. Hell, she was ready to Uber over to his place and have him make good on that promise.

Good girl Tessa won out and she selected the laughing emoji but at the last second she added—_one day I’ll have you make good on that promise._

_Counting on it,_ was his response and Tessa’s body vibrated. Calm down, she told herself.

  


”Your Honour, the C-C’s assumptions are preposterous.” Todd argued. “Mister Totten never once told the police or anyone else for that matter that Mister Oliver had threatened to kill him. In fact, his account has always been the fight was over poker winnings. To now suggest that it was something sinister is suspect, but quite in line with how suspect the rest of this case is against our client. We ask your Honor to uphold the bail and the charges as is. Thank you.”

Judge Wilton sighed. “Mister Ferris, I have to say the defense brings up an interesting point. Why are we just now hearing about Mister Totten’s supposed new account of what happened?”

”Your Honour, Mister Totten felt intimidated by Mister Oliver’s actions. Surely he can be forgiven for not wanting to say anything. He feared retribution from his attacker, Mister Oliver.”

”Your Honour!” Todd objected. “Yes, Mister Totten was so fearful that when police arrived he was sitting at a table in the hotel room, shouting how he wasn’t done kicking Mister Oliver’s ass. I beg the pardon of the Court for the use of that word. I am quoting the police report. Also, I would hardly call Mister Oliver an attacker. He was defending himself from Mister Totten. That’s also according to the police report. ”

”Mister Ferris—I’m inclined to agree with Mister Denney—“

”Your Honour, may I read to you an affidavit from Mister Totten?”

”Very well, Mister Ferris.”

Dan side eyed Todd. “Thank you. I, John Paul Totten, being of sound mind and body present this affidavit in place of my attending court. As I lay in my hospital bed with severe injuries caused by Mister Oliver I am in fear of my life. Mister Oliver has threatened me on several occasions and he tried to make good on that threat on the night of November 16th. I suffered a brain bleed and doctors placed me in a medically induced coma for my recovery. I am still afraid of Mister Oliver. He has a temper and I am afraid he may try to harm me again. I ask you revoke his bail and press charges against him to the fullest extent the law will allow.”

”Such horseshit.” Serena whispered under her breath to Todd who grimaced.

”Mister Denney?” Judge Wilton looked at him.

”Your Honour. Mister Oliver has remained under house arrest since the morning of November 18th when you placed that on him. He has not violated it. He has not had any contact with Mister Totten. Prior to this altercation, the two men were friendly and there is nothing to indicate it was anything but that. We maintain this was a stupid fight between two inebriated men and nothing more. There is no evidence at all to prove that Mister Oliver ever threatened Mister Totten, no witnesses, no statements, no prior police reports. Nothing. Mister Oliver is ready to have his day in court, he welcomes it. Until then, we ask that he remain out on bail—with the same stipulations—that he be allowed to travel to and from work and to doctor’s appointments or to run house errands such as grocery shopping. We also ask that you keep the charge as is—as the prosecution has proven nothing except they should have been writers on ‘Motive’ and they are overcharging.”

”Mister Denney. Enough with the theatrics.” The judge admonished. “Alright, let’s take a recess and reconvene in about 45 minutes and I will have a decision.”

”Jesus—what the fuck is wrong with them?” Serena hissed.

”Not a fucking clue. It’s like they are obsessed with getting Cole throw in jail. Their case is so weak. I can’t believe the judge needs 45 minutes to make a decision.”

  


”So, Scott—I’ve seen you in court. You’re a bulldog. A damn fine one too.” Bob McCallister told him.

”Thank you, Sir.”

Bob looked Scott in the eye. “Okay I’m gonna cut the bullshit. I know you got fired. I don’t know why and I don’t very much give a flying fuck. Like I said I’ve seen you in court. Denfield’s a fucking moron to let you go. We’re prepared to bring you on as a Senior Associate, starting at 100-thousand. We expect 50 to 70 hours a week from you. And at least 750 grand in billable hours. Two weeks vacation, supplemental insurance, and membership to the gym on the 15th floor. You’d also have an assistant. How does that sound?”

”Sounds generous, sir. I will need a few days to think about it.” Scott smiled. It actually sounded like death by a thousand paper cuts. The cases at McCallister were boring and mundane. The associates were just slogging time until they could find better jobs. They were a big firm similar to Cheesecake Factory—huge menu, the food was nothing to write home about, but they were always busy.

”I can give you 72 hours.”

Scott thanked him, grabbed his coat and briefcase. No sooner had he made it to the elevator than he texted Tessa telling her McCallister made a generous offer but it wasn’t for him.

She texted him back that of course McCallister and Grant was not for him. They had 375 associates and were basically an attorney mill. A chain restaurant and he deserved to be at a fine dining, hipper place. He smiled at her reference to chain restaurants. Great minds and all that…

  


”That’s good news, Todd. Well done. Tell Serena thank you as well. See you when you get back here.” Helene hung up the phone and turned back to Silas who sat in the armchair across from her desk.

”I gather Cole is staying out of jail.” Silas raised an eyebrow and sipped his chai.

”Judge Wilton said the new evidence fell short. She held the bail in place but she didn’t rule on the charges. She’s letting the C-C have one last bite at the apple. Christ Almighty Silas. It’s a shit show. What the hell?”

“Denfield is really overreaching. I think Tessa’s right, Helene… this is about Thomas. I think I need to loop him in. No need for a Chinese wall here.”

”I agree.” Helene nodded. “Now, back to Scott Moir. As I told you, he’s very bright. He’s confident in court, creative. I spoke with Carl. He recommends him highly. Called him one of his best students. Good with the argument. Tenacious. Says Trish is interviewing him as well. He has a 96 percent conviction rate. And, he was next in line to take over for Denfield.”

”What do we want to offer him?”

Helene went over the details and Silas agreed to all of it and to attending the interview the next day.

  


”Scott?” A young woman in a checked sheath dress and heels held the glass door open.

“That’s me.” He walked towards her and put out his hand.

”Audrey, Helene Stern’s executive assistant.” She shook his hand and blushed at the genuine smile he gave her. He had the most incredible hair she had ever seen on a man.

”Ms Stern and Mister O’Connor will meet with you in her office. It’s this way.” Audrey led him into the modern space, that had a bullpen area in the middle with two long wood community tables each with twelve Plexiglass ghost chairs. Off to the left was a bank of offices with black framed floor to ceiling windows instead of walls. Further down in the bullpen area was a set of floating stairs. Audrey walked him past the stairs to the back. 

She knocked on the door jamb. “Helene, Scott Moir.”

”Welcome.” Helene walked to the middle of her office and they shook hands.

”May I bring you a coffee, tea or water?” Audrey offered.

”I’ll have coffee, thank you, Audrey.”

Helene smiled warmly. ”You can have something else Scott—it’s not a problem. Macchiato, espresso?” 

”Oh no—thank you, coffee with cream or milk is just fine.”

”I’ll have a vanilla latte please, Aud. And Silas will have a chai. Oh, and please bring some muffins and croissants. I would kill for one of the chocolate ones. Thank you.”

Silas O’Connor walked into Helene’s office as Audrey walked out. “Hello. Silas O’Connor.”

Scott stood up. “Nice to meet you, Sir. Scott Moir.”

The two men shook hands. “Call me Silas. Sit, sit.” He gestured to a round table.

Helene launched into their pitch. ”So, Scott. Let me get this out of the way. We know you were fired from the C-C. We don’t care. We checked it out and we’re comfortable it was a bullshit move. Pardon my French. Let me tell you about our firm. We’re one of the top in Toronto even though we have a smaller staff. We curated it that way. We don’t want or need hotshots. We want hungry and competent and out of the box people like you. We handle everything from criminal defense to real estate to intellectual property. We are aggressive, creative, fair, smart, and tenacious.”

Audrey came in with the drinks and pastries and plates. 

Helene grabbed a croissant and a plate. “Have something Scott, I recommend the croissant. Si will tell you to go with the muffin. No wrong choice.” She laughed.

”Thank you.” Scott grabbed a croissant.

Helene and Silas took turns answering Scott’s questions and asking him ones as well. Helene discovered Scott was quick-witted and sharp. She liked him a lot. She and Silas had worked out a signal if they wished to make him an offer on the spot. Helene used her spoon to stir her coffee and then left it on the saucer. Silas gave an almost imperceptible nod.

”Well, Scott—we’d like to give you an offer today.” Helene got up and grabbed a folder from her desk and handed it to Scott. “That’s your copy. I think you’ll find the package is generous.”

Scott opened the folder and scanned the offer quickly. Helene was not joking. The salary and bonus were extraordinary and showed just how serious they were about him. He nodded.

”Thank you very much. It is very generous. May I have a few days?”

”Of course. This is a big decision and we know you have other offers. We can give you until next Friday. Will that be enough time?” Helene asked.

”That’s plenty. I appreciate it.”

Everyone stood up. Scott shook their hands and Audrey magically appeared to take Scott back to the lobby.

”Uh Audrey, before we head back to the elevators. I was wondering if it was possible to say hello to a friend? Tessa Virtue.”

Audrey smiled at the word ‘friend’. “Of course. Right this way.”

”Tessa?” Audrey knocked on her door.

Tessa looked up. Her hair was in a low bun and her oversized glasses perched on her nose. She was wearing a long sleeved cream silk shirt with a pin tuck neckline tucked into a tweed pencil skirt. Scott’s heart skipped a beat. 

Hi…”

”I’ll leave him with you—you can drop him off at the elevators when you’re done.” Audrey smiled.

”Thank you Audrey and again nice to meet you.” Scott smiled at her.

Tessa wasn’t sure if she should hug Scott, she got her answer as he leaned in for a chaste and quick hug.

Tessa inhaled his woodsy scent and as she pulled back she admired his gray suit. It was tailored perfectly. His white shirt was crisp and his blue tie rounded out the look nicely. His hair was styled but not overly so. Tessa thought he looked irresistible and cursed the glass walls as she thought what it would be like to fuck him on her desk.

”So how did it go?” Tessa asked as she leaned back in her chair giving Scott a view of her toned legs.

”Really well. I think. Helene is a firecracker and brilliant, which I knew. Silas is amazing. Funny. The offer is very generous. The benefits are just like you said. And, the work sounds interesting.”

Tessa bit her lip. “I know you have other interviews but could you see yourself working here?”

“I think so. It’s certainly-- tempting.” He said the last word as his eyes lingered on her legs.

Tessa leaned her elbows on her desk and squeezed her legs together as her lower region responded to his look. “That’s good. I knew you’d like it. So, who’s next?”

”I am flying out tonight to Vancouver to interview at Hanover and Stevens. I’m back late tomorrow.”

”Yes. That’s right. You told me about that firm.”

Scott saw a flicker of sadness pass across her face. “It’s really more of a favor for Trish Hanover. She knows I don’t want to move to Vancouver.”

They chatted for a few more minutes. Scott clapped his hands together. “I should let you get back to work and I need to get home and pack and do a little research for tomorrow’s interview.”

”Let me walk you out.” She stood up and straightened her skirt.

As she brushed past him, he grabbed her elbow. “What do you say to dinner on Friday? We could cook something together.” Tessa closed her eyes as she felt a throbbing between her legs. She didn’t have to look down to know her nipples were pushing at the silky fabric of her shirt.

”That sounds perfect.” Her eyes opened and caught his as he whispered it was a date.

They walked side by side to the elevator keeping a respectable distance. Tessa pressed the ‘down’ button. The chime _dinged_ and Scott stepped onto the empty car. Tessa glanced behind her and jumped in with him.

”I’ll just head down with you to the lobby.” She told him casually as she stood next to him. 

”Oh, are you the closer?”

Tessa snickered at the baseball reference. 

She felt Scott edge nearer and then he reached out his hand and grazed the back of hers. She bit her lower lip. His scent and warmth circling around her. She could feel the electricity bouncing off the walls.

”So Friday—what do you want to cook?” She calmly asked as his hand brushed along the inside of her wrist.

”How about we make pasta from scratch. A little cacio e pepe.” Scott suggested.

”I do like Italian.”

”Hopefully you like Irish too.”

Just as Tessa seriously contemplated pushing the stop button and jumping Scott in the elevator, the car reached the lobby and the doors opened. Tessa shivered despite the temperature inside the elevator reaching what felt like an oven on broil. 

”I’ll call you about Friday.” He turned towards her and squeezed her hand. 

As the doors closed, Tessa sank back against the wall. “Fuck me.” She uttered out loud. She smoothed her hair back and adjusted her bun. She pulled the front of her blouse in and out in an attempt to cool herself off. She knew her body parts under her skirt were just as heated. 

The doors opened and she walked back to her office. Her assistant stopped her—“Helene needs to see you.”

Tessa nodded and walked towards Helene’s office. She found Serena and Todd standing in front of her desk. Julian was leaning against the table.

”Tessa—come in.” Helene gestured. “Serena has news.”

Tessa turned to Serena.

Serena’s face looked serious. ”My assistant got a call from an anonymous source. It’s about J-P and it’s huge. If it’s true, it’s bigger than any of us thought this was. You were right Tessa. This fight is a coincidence, this is about Thomas Oliver.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Scott runs into someone from his past while in Vancouver, the anonymous tip gets investigated, and Friday night dinner between our two lawyer lovebirds...
> 
> You know what to do! Leave a comment.  
Or chat with me on twitter @mycatcanwrite


	5. Full Court Press

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott heads to Vancouver for his interview with a law firm. New developments in the case against J-P Totten are brought to light during a trip to Halifax. Tessa and Scott have their Friday night pasta-making date and 'amore' is in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. Here is the latest chapter and it's a long one so maybe make some Moir Mocha and sit back and settle in for a good time. Thank you to Rook for her editing-- she always makes it better. Always. To LPM for believing in me. And, to all of you who are still reading fan fic in the new decade. This is for you.

Scott settled back into his first class seat on the flight to Vancouver arranged by Hanover and Stevens. A full-court press, it included dinner tonight at Hawksworth and a room at the Fairmont Pacific Rim.

”Mister Moir, may I get you more coffee?” The flight attendant inquired.

”I’m good. Thank you.”

Scott stared at the page in his book. 

_One morning a strange thought occurs to me shortly after waking; the socks I am about to put on are the ones I’ll wear to leave Earth._

This was the third time he was reading this sentence. He couldn’t stop his mind from wandering.

Tessa. 

Her green eyes

Her smile

Her body

They had been on two dates, three-- if you count the hockey game. He enjoyed talking with her, really liked her as a person. Certainly, he found her attractive. He wasn’t sure where this thing between them was going but he hoped it would continue—he may not have been looking for love and he wasn’t ready to call it that yet, but, Tessa Virtue was definitely on his mind.

  


Julian knocked on Helene’s door.

”I found something.”

”A good something?”

His smile said it all.

”Well come on in and share with the class.”

He released the band around his worn leather notebook and flipped to a page held by a paper clip.

”I dug into J-P and the tip. And, thanks to some well-placed friends in banking, I was able to discover our mate has an interesting lifestyle. Two houses, two cars, travel. And, fancy dinners, clothes, and gifts.”

”Go on…” Helene was intrigued.

”Red flag number one. The guy makes 500 grand from Paragon. But, the way he spends money, you’d think he was making ten times that. Red flag number two. He owns a condo at the Saint Regis. I checked it out. He bought it for a million—but it should have cost at least eight. Red flags three, four, five, and six. He has a cabin in Whistler worth about another million. Has a Range Rover and a Porsche Panamera. And he travels to Paris, Vancouver, Italy, and Tokyo. Eats out or has delivery. His monthly dry cleaning bill is 600 dollars.”

”That’s quite a deep dive.”

”There’s more. He travels a lot to Halifax. But, I can’t figure out why. I just know it has something to do with a financial planner named Raina Spector. He has an account in the Cayman Islands and she is listed as the fiduciary of record.”

”What do you know about her?”

”She works for a wealth management company based in Montreal. High end. Like you have to have ten mill to walk into the lobby.”

”But she’s in Halifax?”

”Nope, that’s the weird part. Her office is in Montreal.”

Helene chewed on the inside of her lip. 

Julian drummed quietly on his thigh as he waited for Helene to make a decision.

”Let’s go see Silas—“

Silas waved them into his office as he finished up his call. His French was flawless, having grown up in Montreal with a French mother. He was in his late 50s, but could pass for 10 years younger. It was barely past 10am and already he had rolled up the sleeves of his perfectly tailored shirt and loosened his silk tie.

”Okay, what’s up?” He asked as he hung up his phone.

”The tip we got on the Oliver case. Julian did a deeper dive and discovered J-P Totten is living way beyond his means. Could be the extra money are bribes in exchange for an inside track on projects with Paragon. We’ve reached a dead end. And the way to get past it is to go to Halifax.” Helene nodded at Julian to fill in the rest.

”Totten makes monthly trips to Halifax. And, he has some kind of “secret” bank account in the Cayman Islands that originated in Halifax with a financial planning firm called Arian. Somehow it’s all connected to a woman named Raina Spector. She works for a high-end wealth management company in Montreal. I called and asked if she deals with clients in Halifax and they referred me to another employee. Said Raina only handles Montreal.”

Silas looked concerned. “I talked with Thomas. He says J-P is like a son to him. He promoted him because he deserved it. Said he doesn’t know anything about J-P and Cole not getting along. If J-P is or was taking bribes, Thomas will be devastated.”

”Guess I’m headed to Halifax.” Julian said. 

  


Tessa scribbled a few notes down on her pad. She was due in court tomorrow for closing arguments on an intellectual property case. A graphic designer was suing a company who refused to stop using her artwork for the logo on one of their products. Tessa had sent a ‘cease-and-desist’ letter citing intellectual property laws. Tessa was surprised the company had not settled.

Her mind went to Friday night. Dinner with Scott.

She had to admit she was a bit nervous about cooking. The cooking gene her mother possessed had not been passed on. She found it quite sexy Scott could cook. The idea of making pasta together was also pretty sexy. All this sexiness made Tessa think about sex.

With Scott. 

She grabbed her cellphone and texted her friend, Kaitlyn, asking her to cocktails tomorrow night.

She needed advice.

  


”Checking in, Sir?” The young woman behind the desk asked.

”Yes. Moir. M-O-I-R. Scott’s the first name.”

”Thank you. Just a moment,” She typed. “Here we go. You are in Room 2252, it is a suite. Our suites come with amenities including access to the Willow Spa, and twice-daily housekeeping service including turn-down. Your host—Hanover and Stevens—has booked a 90 minute massage and gentleman’s shave for you.”

”Oh, really? What time?”

”The massage is at 11 this evening and the shave is at 9 tomorrow morning. Also, a car will be coming for you at 7:45 tonight for your dinner at Hawksworth. Attire is casual, no need for a jacket and dark jeans are acceptable.”

Scott checked his watch. It was 5:15 now. He had enough time to get in a quick workout, shower, and change into his outfit for this evening. 

”A massage at night?” Scott asked.

”Yes, certain spa services are until 1am on Tuesday through Thursday. Here is your key, Mister Moir. And, let me know if we can do anything to make your stay more pleasurable here at the Fairmont Pacific Rim. The elevators are through that archway.”

”Thank you.” Scott grabbed the small envelope with his keycard and walked towards the bank of elevators.

The suite was well-appointed with a view of downtown Vancouver, the city lights flickering on as nightfall descended. A gift basket contained high-quality bourbon, chocolate, and a small Dopp kit filled with Aesop products was on a table. Scott opened the kit and found a rollerball. He read the labelling: ‘to invigorate the weary traveller’. He rubbed a little on his wrist and sniffed.

He changed for his workout and laid out his outfit for dinner; flat-front gray dress pants, a sky blue button-down with no tie. He headed down a few flights to the gym.

  


”Here’s your order. Chopped Greek salad with the dressing on the side and pita chips.” The young man handed over the bag to Tessa.

”Thanks. Have a good night.” She closed the door and walked into her kitchen.

She pulled out the containers of food and padded over to her couch. She unmuted the volume and settled in to watch her guilty pleasure. She couldn’t tell a soul how much she loved cop shows. She hit play on her PVR and sat back to enjoy her dinner and a little ‘Blue Bloods’. Her grandmother had a huge crush on Tom Selleck and Tessa felt a warmth in her heart whenever she watched the show. 

  


She was on her third episode of the detective show when her phone pinged. Scott texted her he was heading to dinner and would call her later, if she planned on being up. She responded she’d be awake until midnight and she would very much like him to call.

  


Scott smiled at Tessa’s response and slipped his phone into his coat’s inside pocket. He walked into Hawksworth. The hostess led him to a table.

”Scott!” Patricia Hanover greeted him warmly with an embrace. 

“This is Marcus Stevens, my partner. Our managing partner, Doug Flanders."

Scott shook their hands, removed his coat and sat down. He noticed an extra chair next to him.

”Sorry I’m late. Had to wrap up something at the office.” A woman’s voice, rushed sounding, apologized.

Scott turned as Patricia acknowledged the woman. “No worries. Scott—you know Sydney Davis, our lead associate.”

”Ye-ah.” Scott stood to his feet. “Hi, Syd—“ She hugged him tightly. 

”Welcome to Vancouver, Scott,” Sydney grinned and squeezed his forearm.

Scott had forgotten Sydney had made her way west. He looked at her as she smiled back at him. She had always been pretty. Her blonde hair was swept into a low ponytail. She wore a silk blouse and pencil skirt. A little too much makeup for his liking. And, also he preferred brunettes.

The server took their drink orders.

”So, Scott—tonight is a casual night for us to get know each other. Patricia speaks very highly of you. Your resume is impeccable. Tell me about yourself. Where are you from?” Marcus asked.

”I’m from Ilderton, about 10 minutes outside of London. I have two older brothers, both are firemen. I went to U of T undergrad and law school.”

”And your family’s still in Ilderton?” Marcus asked.

”Yes. My parents are. My brother Charlie is in London and Danny is in Calgary.”

”And you and Sydney went to law school together, correct?” Doug jumped in.

”We did. Scott and I were very competitive.” Sydney winked playfully.

Scott raised his eyebrow at her comment. “I recall you being quite upset when I edged you out by a tenth of a point for Student of the Semester.”

”One time. It happened one time,” Sydney rolled her eyes.

The conversation at dinner allowed everyone to get to know Scott a bit better. He enjoyed chatting with them, and while he was keeping an open mind to the possibility of relocating, his heart was not quite convinced.

”Scott, we will see you tomorrow at 11.” Patricia whispered in his ear as she hugged him goodbye at the door a couple of hours later. “They’re impressed. Please keep an open mind.”

The group stepped into the chilly Vancouver night. Scott’s car was waiting for him. Sydney turned to him. 

”My apartment is five minutes from the hotel—how about you give me a lift?”

”Uh, sure. If it’s okay with the driver.”

Sydney grinned at the driver. “Tom, you don’t mind—do you?”

”Not at all Miss Davis. Hop in.”

Scott slid in behind Sydney. 

”It’s only 9:30—what about an after-dinner drink? We can catch up.” Sydney suggested.

”I have a massage at 11 tonight. I think—“

”That’s your problem Moir—you think too much. Just say yes. We haven’t seen each other in forever.”

Scott thought about Tessa as he checked his watch; he had about 30 minutes before it was midnight in Toronto. “I need to make a call when we get to the hotel.”

”Well, you go ahead and make your call and then you can join me for a drink.”

As they walked into the hotel lobby, Sydney turned to Scott. ”What do you want to drink? I’ll order while you make your call.”

”Bulliet. Neat. Thanks.” Scott slipped off his coat and disappeared to the lobby to call Tessa.

”Hi…” Her voice sounded sleepy.

”Hey you. Did I wake you?”

Tessa stifled a yawn. “No-oh. I was just dozing a bit on the couch. How was dinner?”

”Good. The food was good. The partners are nice. They’re trying really hard. Huge suite. Gift basket.”

”Is it working?” 

”Ask me tomorrow. I have a massage in about an hour and a gentleman’s shave in the morning.”

”Wow. A massage at night?”

”Apparently the hotel spa has late hours during the middle of the week. So, how about you? How was your evening?”

”Good. Quiet. Just me and my Greek salad and a little tv. I have court in the morning.

”Oh? I should let you go.”

But, Tessa wasn’t quite ready to let him go. ”No… I like talking to you. Just a few more minutes.” 

”Okay.”

”So, Friday night? Do I need to bring anything?”

”You can bring your favorite wine. I’ll have everything else.”

”Are you sure?” Tessa asked.

”Positive. The case tomorrow? What’s it about?”

Tessa summarized her copyright case and outlined her closing argument. Scott listened attentively and offered advice when she asked about a particular portion of her argument. 

They chatted for a few more moments about his interview and the hysterically funny photos his friend, Mark, sent him of Babsy. Mark and his boyfriend lived two floors below Scott and they watched Babsy whenever Scott was out of town. The two men loved the cat and would send him photos with funny captions. Scott promised to send a few to Tessa.

”Tess—you need your sleep. I’m gonna let you go.”

”Okay.” She said reluctantly. “What about you? What’re you going to do before your massage; you have an hour.”

”I’m having a drink with the lead associate; she and I went to law school together.”

Tessa bolted up at the word ‘she’. “That sounds like fun.”

Scott could hear the uneasiness in Tessa’s voice. ”Yeah. It was good to have a friendly face at dinner besides Patricia.”

”That’s helpful to have someone you know at the firm.” Tessa hoped she sounded non-judgmental. But, she already hated the woman. She could picture her. Blonde, blue eyes. Lithe. Athletic. Probably tossed her hair a lot and did that weird vocal fry thing where she dragged out the end of her sentences. 

”Tess—are you there?”

Tessa jumped at the sound of her name. How many times had Scott called her? “I’m here. Sorry.”

”Sydney and I had a bit of a friendly rivalry in school.”

Sydney. Who names their kid after a city? She never met a Sydney she liked. She didn’t even like Australia right now and it was one of the countries on her travel bucket list.

”She must be very smart if she’s lead associate,” It was all Tessa could think to say.

”She is.”

”Well it’s nice she wants to get back in touch.” Tessa replied.

”Yeah.” He responded.

”Well, I’ll let you go and have your drink. Good luck tomorrow.”

”Thank you and Tess—good luck to you too. I think you constructed a really solid closing argument.”

”Thanks.”

” I’ll text or call tomorrow.”

”Good night… sleep well.” And alone, she added in her head.

  


”Remember Josh Winters?” Sydney traced her finger around the rim of her glass.

”Kinda.”

”He never missed the chance to tell everyone his dad was a judge.”

”Oh yeah. Where’s he now?”

”Cayman Islands. He quit his huge ass associate job in Montreal and sold nearly all of his stuff. He’s a bartender at a resort.”

”Fuck. His dad must be pissed.”

”Oh yeah, he was. Josh actually claims to make decent money as a bartender. He came back over the summer and hung out with a few of us from school. Bragged about how he now just spends his days serving cocktails to lonely divorcées and listening to their stories. They thank him by fucking his brains out. Told Mike Hammill and Bryan Setter he was and I’m quoting him—‘drowning in hot mess pussy and all that entails’. Nearly convinced Mike and Bryan to join him.”

”Not one part of that sounds appealing,” Scott remarked.

”Of course it doesn’t. You were one of the few nice guys in our class.”

”I don’t know about that.”

”You were one of maybe 20 guys in our class who actually wanted to study during study sessions and not get drunk or bang in the law library restrooms.”

”What about the stacks?” Scott grinned as he sipped his bourbon.

”Eh, the stacks are not that bad.” Sydney winked.

Scott gave her a look as he shifted in his chair. 

”So, Scott—let’s just cut all this fucking bullshit.” She slid her drink to the side. “We both know you’re not taking this job. So, we’re not going to see each other again. I know you have that giant ass suite up on the 22nd floor. How about you skip the massage and take me upstairs and fuck me.” Nothing she had just said came across as a question or even a request.

Scott’s hand gripped his tumbler. “Sydney—“

Sydney drained her bourbon and wiped her lips with the pad of her forefinger. 

Scott looked up at her. “I can’t.”

”I’m a stellar negotiator and I’m told my bedroom skills are equally as good. Consider this part of the full-court press by Hanover and Stevens. Or a bonus like the massage and shave.”

Scott weighed his options. The best one—the only one-- he could thank her for the drink and get up and leave. He was just about to execute his play when Sydney leaned forward.

”I’ve always liked you, Scott. I’m not looking for a boyfriend. Cassie Mahone and I are friends. She says you’re a great fuck. I wanna see for myself. I’m in apartment 3240—come up after your massage.” 

”Wait, you live here?”

”Yeah, I told you I’m five minutes from the hotel. An elevator ride and a short walk.” 

Scott shook his head. “Sydney, I told you I can’t. Thanks for the drink.” He went to stand up but she placed her hand on his to stop him.

”Can’t or won’t? If you have a girlfriend, I don’t mind if you don’t mind.” She looked up at him.

”I am seeing someone. And, I mind.”

Sydney shrugged her shoulders. “Is it serious? I only ask because you don’t call her your girlfriend, so I’m guessing it’s new. Probably haven’t even had the ‘we’re exclusive talk’.”

Scott checked his watch. “I better go get ready for my massage. It was good catching up with you.” 

Sydney slid out of the booth and stood toe to toe with Scott. She whispered her apartment number again as she brushed past him.

Scott exhaled and swept his hand through his hair. He had no problem with Sydney being up front about what she wanted; he just had no interest in what she was offering. 

Back in his room, he changed out of his interview clothes and into sweatpants and a tee. Before he headed to the spa for his massage, he texted Tessa a good luck message and that he couldn’t wait for Friday night. 

  


Julian pushed open the door to the Armview Diner, a favorite of Halifax’s breakfast crowd. First rule of investigations: if you want to find out information, head to the local spot. Second rule: make friends. Third rule: people love to talk about other people, so ask questions and be a good listener. 

A thin young girl approached him. “Just one today?”

”Yup. Just me.” No trace of his Australian accent, easier to blend in.

”You wanna sit at the counter or a booth?”

”The counter is fine.”

Julian sat on a stool next to a man in a blue plaid shirt. He had a newspaper on the counter opened to the sports page while he ate his breakfast. The young girl left a menu.

Julian smiled and the man greeted him back as he moved his newspaper to make room. “So tell me, what’s good on the menu?”

Investigation 101: start off with an ask. Something easy. Could be directions to a point of interest or a recommendation. Get the target on your side. Make them the expert.

”Brisket and eggs is a winner. And you can’t wrong with the French toast. Charlene’s French toast is legendary, uses raisin apple honey baguette. Different.”

A woman with a kind face carrying a coffee pot interrupted their conversation. “Hi there, I’m DeDe. Want some coffee?”

Julian turned over his mug. “Yes, please. Thanks, DeDe.”

”Have you been here before? I don’t recognize you and I know everyone.” She asked as she poured.

”Nope, I’m just visiting.” Julian added a splash of creamer.

Keep details vague. Don’t concoct an elaborate story about why you’re in town. Don’t say you’re visiting a friend; inevitably someone will make the connection you are lying. Don’t say you’re there for work; again someone will make a connection. Keep it simple.

”So do you need a few minutes with the menu?”

”I’ll have what—“ Julian looked over to the gentleman.

”Tom.” The man responded.

Give the target the chance to boast about being an expert. Let them get their credit.

”Tom-- is having. Eggs and brisket.”

”Sure thing. How do you like your eggs?”

Julian turned to Tom who offered his advice. “Over easy.”

”Excellent.” Julian smiled. “Over easy please, DeDe.”

Use people’s names. It endears them to you and makes them feel special.

”You got it.” DeDe smiled and snagged the menu.

Julian scanned the sports page. He took a chance and hoped he was right.

”Leafs had a good one last night.”

Tom swallowed a sip of coffee as he nodded. “Sure did. Marner had a helluva night.”

”Beautiful pass in the third from Andersen.” Julian smiled.

”No doubt. So where ya visiting from—uh…”

”Paul.” Julian put out his hand. “I’m here from Calgary.”

”Nice to meet you Paul. Like I said I’m Tom. Tom Wheeler.”

Rule number four: know your target.

”So Tom when you’re not eating Charlene’s food, what are you doing?”

”I’m a CPA.”

”Numbers guy.” Julian nodded.

”Yup. And you?”

”Work in oil and gas.”

DeDe placed a huge platter of food in front of Julian. It smelled delicious. He placed his napkin in his lap and took a quick bite and nodded his approval.

Julian chatted with Tom for the rest of his breakfast. During those thirty minutes, Tom revealed he shared an office building with a few other business owners including a mysterious young woman who owned a company called Arian Financial Services. Tom only saw her once a month, if that, and always in the company of the same man. He described J-P Totten. Tom thought they might be dating, certainly “quite friendly for just business dealings”. The last time Tom saw the woman whose name was Andrea Miller was last month and she definitely was with her male friend.

Tom wished him well and left for work. Julian had another cup of coffee as he wrote some notes down. DeDe filled out his check and left it next to his cup.

”Oh DeDe, quick question. If I wanted to take a lady friend somewhere nice, what would you suggest?”

”Depends. There are some lovely hikes in the area and then there’s the boat ride.”

”And if I wanted to do an overnight trip?”

”Hang on a sec.” She walked over to the register and came back with a pamphlet.

”Thank you. And, here you go.” He dropped money on the bill leaving a generous tip but not so much it would attract attention.

In his car, Julian scanned the brochure while he played with a chess piece he always carried with him, a rook. He loved the rook because it was the workhorse of the board and it was the only piece alongside a King or Queen that could force a checkmate. 

The brochure detailed plenty of day hikes, fisheries, and a few distilleries. A ferry ride and a few other boat excursions. And, there was a town called Dildo. He snapped a photo and texted his wife, Tabitha. She would find that as funny as he did. A sentence caught his eye. 

_Come take a Gander at Gander_

What followed was a description of the town which as it turned out played a huge role in the aftermath of 9/11 as 38 commercial planes and four military aircraft were forced to land at Gander International Airport. Julian knew the story and was moved by the outpouring of kindness. The townspeople had cared for the passengers over the course of the next week—feeding them, housing them, comforting them. They even made a Broadway play about the event, “Come From Away”. He and Tabitha had gone to see it when it played in Toronto. He kept reading. 

_From Gander airport, enjoy a quick flight to Fogo Island and the unique Fogo Island Inn.___

A quick google search on his phone and Julian made a call. 

_ __ _

Time to play chess. Julian twirled the rook between his fingers as he spoke with the hotel clerk.

_ __ _

”Ah yes, so my friend has been raving about your Inn since he last stayed there with his girlfriend. He thought I would enjoy a stay as I am an environmental attorney. He talked about a specific room—but I can’t remember. If I gave you his name, would you be able to confirm the room?”

_ __ _

”I am so sorry, Sir. But, we do value our guests’ privacy.”

_ __ _

”I understand. What did you say your name was?”

_ __ _

”Allie.”

_ __ _

”Allie—may I share a secret with you? I want to propose to my girlfriend. We’ve been together for three years. I just—sorry. I get a little bit emotional thinking about her. She’s pretty fantastic. Anyhow, my friend said this was the perfect spot for me to propose. At sunset.”

_ __ _

”Awwww. That sounds so sweet. I s’pose if you give me his name I can tell you what room.”

_ _ _Checkmate_ _ _

”Allie, you are a dear. His name is J-P Totten.”

_ __ _

He heard the tapping of keys and then Allie was back. “So your friend and his girlfriend stay with us a lot, actually. I thought I recognized his name. He likes the Newfoundland room on level three. It has gorgeous views. He was just here a few weeks ago.”

_ __ _

”Yes, he mentioned that. He and his girlfriend, Raina.”

_ __ _

”That’s her name. They are lovely.”

_ __ _

”Well, Allie. I won’t take up any more of your time. Once I get my dates in order, I shall call to book time. Thank you.”

_ __ _

”My pleasure. And, please don’t—“

_ __ _

”—mention it? Of course not. We just had a conversation about rates and rooms. Take care.”

_ __ _

”You too.”

_ __ _

Julian scribbled notes in his journal and set off for the office building where Arian Financial Services was located. He had an 11am appointment with the building manager that he had set up prior to arriving in Halifax. 

_ __ _

New game, new opponent. Same moves.

_ __ _

The office building was located in a business part of town surrounded by other non-descript buildings. There were a few fast food and fast casual restaurants on the block and an outdoor mall. Julian parked his car and walked to the lobby.

_ __ _

”Hi, Stephanie? Peter Gooden. We spoke about the space.” Julian greeted an attractive woman in her forties. Her chestnut brown hair was cut into a bob and she wore a simple navy pantsuit. 

_ __ _

”Hi Peter. Good to meet you. I have a few suites to show you that meet your needs. Let’s head down this way to the left.”

_ __ _

Julian quickly scanned the building directory as they walked past the engraved brushed silver sign taking note where Arian was located.

_ __ _

After a tour of the two spaces on the first floor, Julian stopped in front of Arian Financial Services.

_ __ _

”Oh this looks nice.” He peered into suite 110. “What size is this one?”

_ __ _

”Smaller than you wanted. About 300 square feet. But, it is occupied.”

_ __ _

”Hmmm. Could we knock and see if they are in? I really would like to see it.”

_ __ _

”I don’t think Andrea’s in.”

_ __ _

”Shoot. I really would like to get in there.” He lamented. “Oh well. Shall we carry on?”

_ __ _

Stephanie showed the last office space to Julian on the third floor and they returned downstairs. While they had been looking around the office space, Julian discreetly sent a text message. Stephanie’s phone buzzed. 

_ __ _

”Feel free to get it. I’m going to use the restroom.” Julian told her.

_ __ _

He turned and walked towards the restroom. Once he was sure Stephanie was occupied, he hurried down the hallway to the Arian suite. He removed his lock-pick kit and entered the office.

_ __ _

The space was empty—devoid of décor and life. The faux wood desk was clean. Two small office chairs sat against the wall. He looked around the area quickly, searched the desk drawers and found nothing. As he was pushing the middle drawer back, something caught. Julian pulled the drawer out again and ran his hand under it. 

_ __ _

Bingo!

_ __ _

He found a key taped to the bottom of the drawer. He gently pulled at the tape. He examined the key. It was for a safe deposit box. RBC Bank. There was also a piece of paper with the numbers 2976. Stupid mistake. Clearly, it was the box number. He pocketed the key and relocked the office and headed back to Stephanie to say goodbye.

_ __ _

Once inside his car, Julian called his wife to thank her for distracting Stephanie by pretending to be an accountant looking for office space. They laughed over the town of Dildo, agreeing they needed to take a trip there and once she heard about the Fogo Island Inn, she said a stop there was also necessary—a long weekend just the two of them. He promised her and then set off to his next stop, his final chess game of the trip. And, he decided to go for broke and play Fool’s Mate. He knew he’d have a vulnerable and unwitting partner that he could defeat in two moves. Always do your research when it comes to your target.

_ __ _

”How may I help you today?” The handsome young gentleman in the three-piece suit asked.

_ __ _

”I have to grab something from a safe deposit box.” Julian smiled.

_ __ _

”The box number and your identification, please.”

_ __ _

”29-76, under the name Andrea Miller.” Julian reached for his wallet and then sighed. “Damn it.”

_ __ _

The man looked up from his computer screen.

_ __ _

”I don’t have my wallet, I must have left it at the office. I just was running in. We’re heading out to a meeting in Calgary. Shoot.”

_ __ _

”I can’t let you into the box without proper identification.”

_ __ _

”Yes, yes. Of course. It’s just that she’s going to be furious if I’m late and our flight leaves in three hours. Crap. I don’t want her to know I’m here.”

_ __ _

The man hesitated so Julian jumped in asking a question he already knew the answer to. “Are you married, Richard?”

_ __ _

”Yes. A month ago.”

_ __ _

”Congratulations. Good for you! So here’s the deal, Andrea and I have been business partners for ten years. That’s like 40 years in relationship time.” He laughed as Richard snorted in agreement.

_ __ _

Julian continued sharing his secret. “The thing is we’re not just business partners. We’re partner-partners. And, this is not a business trip. It’s an elaborate scheme I cooked up with her best friend so I can propose. The ring is in the safe deposit box. I need to get the ring. I didn’t want to leave it at our home in case she found it. Ya know.”

_ __ _

Richard smiled. Julian smiled back. He had him.

_ _ _ Checkmate._ _ _

”Do you know her password?”

_ __ _

Julian said a silent prayer. “Fogo.”

_ __ _

Richard paused as he glanced at the computer screen. “I trust you have the key.”

_ __ _

”I do.” Julian held it up.

_ __ _

”Follow me.”

_ __ _

”So how did you and your spouse meet?” Julian asked as they walked to the vault.

_ __ _

”Steve and I met at a coffee shop in town. He’s amazing. A pediatrician.”

_ __ _

”Oh, how nice. That’s really wonderful.”

_ __ _

Richard opened the vault and escorted Julian inside, they both inserted their keys and Richard pulled out small box about the size of a shoebox.

_ __ _

”I’ll put you in room two.”

_ __ _

Richard left Julian behind.

_ __ _

Inside the box was about forty-thousand in cash and a small stack of papers. Julian scanned them. There was some paperwork about an account in the Cayman Islands. It appeared to contain close to a million dollars in J-P’s name. Raina Spector was the fiduciary on it. Julian debated for a moment and then pulled out his phone and snapped photos. He quickly replaced all of the items and slid the metal top back onto the box and left the small room.

_ __ _

With a thank you to his new friend, Julian left the bank and called Helene to provide her a quick update on his investigation. He drove back to the office building and returned the key to its hidden spot underneath the desk drawer. By early evening, he was on a flight to Toronto and a few steps closer to figuring out what J-P Totten really was up to.

_ __ _

  


_ __ _

Tessa grinned as she read the text message from Scott congratulating her on her victory in court. They exchanged a few more texts before she told him she had to meet her friend for cocktails. 

_ __ _

D.W. Alexander was a speakeasy in the heart of Toronto. It wasn’t a place Tessa would normally go to, but Kaitlyn picked it. Her latest boyfriend, Roger, considered himself a bit of a bourbon aficionado which meant Kaitlyn was trying to increase her knowledge and in addition to the bar serving bourbon-based drinks, it also had a delicious menu.

_ __ _

”Why are you so nervous about this date, Tess—it’s not like you.” Kaitlyn snagged a piece of cheese off the charcuterie board.

_ __ _

”I have no idea. I just—“ Tessa hesitated. “I really like him. I told you before he’s smart, funny, very handsome, and really sweet. Did I tell you he bought me a beautiful wax and seal set with some notecards?”

_ __ _

”No. How very Mister Darcy of him. Is he courting you or applying to be your secretary because honestly I can’t tell.”

_ __ _

Tessa rolled her eyes as she laughed. “He saw me looking at them. It was a lovely gesture.”

_ __ _

”So what’s the deal? Are you going to keep playing the virtuous, no pun intended—ingénue role?”

_ __ _

”No.” Tessa concentrated on smearing mustard onto a small piece of rustic bread then topped it with a round of salami and a small wedge of Gouda.

_ __ _

”What are you waiting for?”

_ __ _

“I think tomorrow might make the most sense.” Tessa shot Kaitlyn a knowing look.

_ __ _

”Tess—most people don’t plan sex. It just happens. What about you and Dan? Or you and Griffin?”

_ __ _

”Griffin and I dated in law school. That barely counts. With Dan, it was different. He was my first serious relationship in the real world. A month after we started dating, we went away together, a quick weekend to his family’s cottage. So, it was pretty obvious.”

_ __ _

”Are you kidding me? I told you Dan was weird.” Kaitlyn shuddered.

_ __ _

”It wasn’t weird. I thought it was nice. It felt special.”

_ __ _

”You know what also feels special? Fucking someone up against the wall of their apartment after a night out.” Kailtyn deadpanned.

_ __ _

Tessa laughed as she nearly choked on her Moscow Mule. “Scott is not a one night stand.” 

_ __ _

”You can still fuck him up against a wall.”

_ __ _

”Help me.” Tessa pleaded.

_ __ _

Kaitlyn laughed. “Babe, the sex part is all on you. I don’t do threesomes.”

_ __ _

Tessa tossed a Marcona almond at her friend and sighed loudly. “I mean it. I have no idea what’s going on— I get like within ten feet of Scott and I fantasize about ripping his clothes off and doing him wherever. I want to at least get through dinner.”

_ __ _

”You said you’re cooking together tomorrow night?” Kaitlyn couldn’t hide the smirk taking over her face. All of her friends knew Tessa’s lack of cooking knowledge could fill a black hole.

_ __ _

”Yes.” Tessa sighed. “He’s teaching me how to make pasta. Cacio e pepe to be precise. I swear Kait, the very idea of this man in the kitchen does things to me.”

_ __ _

”I guarantee once he sees how inept you are in the kitchen, he’ll wanna just move things right to the bedroom. And, then you can dazzle him there.”

_ __ _

”Fuck you, Weaver.”

_ __ _

”Roger’s got that covered. But, thank you. I can’t believe you haven’t slept with Scott. He’s smart, kind, and good-looking. You hit the trifecta.”

_ __ _

”Well, we started to fool around—but then we got interrupted.”

_ __ _

”By what?”

_ __ _

”Not what. Who. His cat.”

_ __ _

Kaitlyn narrowed her eyes and put her cocktail back on the table. “Excuse me? His cat stopped you? You literally got pussy blocked?”

_ __ _

The two women burst into laughter.

_ __ _

”My hands were—and the cat meowed—oh never mind.” Tessa stopped talking as soon as Kaitlyn began giggling again.

_ __ _

”I’m sorry, Tess.” She tried to look remorseful.

_ __ _

”Just help me. God, I’m so clueless. Technically, this is our third date. You don’t fuck on a third date, right?”

_ __ _

”No, _you_ don’t fuck on a third date. Some of us do. What did Jordan say? By the way, she’s dating Andrew Poje? When did that happen? I saw a story on ‘Breakfast Toronto’. She looked stunning in that red dress.”

_ __ _

”She’s really of no help. She did look magnificent. Ralph Lauren.” She knew Kaitlyn would want to know as she loved fashion as much as Tessa. “They met at some fundraiser. It’s been going on for about three months. She’s totally smitten.”

_ __ _

”Well he’s good for Toronto. I like him. We’ve crossed paths for work.”

_ __ _

Kaitlyn was a Marketing manager for a top sports management company. She won silver in the 2014 Olympics in ice dance and retired six months later. She finished up her undergraduate degree, got her MBA and then went to work for Pivot Management. 

_ __ _

”Here’s my advice. Play it casual, but be prepared. Wear something sexy but don’t look like you tried too hard. Think spicy but not like crotchless panties-spicy.”

_ __ _

Tessa nodded. “Just so we’re clear, I do not own crotchless panties.”

_ __ _

  


_ __ _

Scott pushed his cart through the supermarket. He grabbed a plastic clamshell container of arugula. He stopped at the cheese counter and selected a wedge of parmesan. At the bakery, he picked up a fresh loaf of Italian bread, still warm from the oven. 

_ __ _

Twenty minutes later, he had all of the ingredients and a few surprises and made his way to the check-out.

_ __ _

  


_ __ _

Tessa listened attentively as Julian recounted his trip to Halifax.

_ __ _

”So, it appears Raina is going by the name Andrea Miller and has a company—‘Arian Financial Services’.” He wrote the company name on the white board. Next to it, he wrote her name in all caps. “See it’s an anagram for Raina. Arian. Raina.”

_ __ _

Not very original Tessa thought as she jotted down the information on her notepad.

_ __ _

”I took photos.” He called them up on the monitor. “Here’s the paperwork for that Cayman Islands account. It’s clear J-P is getting kickbacks. I also found this notebook with initials and monetary amounts. The initials G.M. appeared six times. The amounts ranged from fifty-thousand to 100-thousand dollars. I think we can safely assume Guillaime Malheur is the G-M.” Julian continued, “He has paid J-P close to a million dollars and the entries start with a date about the time the bids were being secured for the waterfront project.”

_ __ _

”Okay, well the photos are not admissible. And, I don’t want to know how you got them.” Helene gave Julian a playful side-eye. “But, we need to move ahead with this information. Serena, we need to talk to Cole. I think we need to have a ‘come-to- Jesus’ meeting with him.”

_ __ _

”What do you think happened?” Serena asked.

_ __ _

”I’m willing to bet Cole somehow discovered his good friend, J-P, was taking kickbacks and confronted him. Then, J-P opened his mouth to Malheur and told him about Cole threatening him. Malheur was probably getting ready to intervene and take care of Cole and then Cole and J-P had the fight. It became a good Trojan horse for Malheur to get his way. Malheur must think if he can make sure Cole goes to prison, there’s no one to blow the whistle on any shenanigans and the deal moves forward and he gets the contract.“

_ __ _

The group murmured their agreement. Todd would focus on writing up the request to look at J-P’s financial records. It was a smart move. They were making it look as if J-P was going after Cole for financial gain. By doing that, they could possibly gain access to J-P’s records and then have a legal leg to stand on when it came to showing the money trail that led to Malheur’s bribes and the secret bank account in the Caymans.

_ __ _

”Tess—could you work on Raina?”

_ __ _

Tessa agreed. “Also, what about Malheur? Are we not looking into him?”

_ __ _

”We will. I’m just waiting on something. Once I get what I need, I will be able to move forward on him.” Helene closed her notepad folder.

_ __ _

  


_ __ _

”Thank you. I do appreciate it.” Scott told the woman. “It’s very generous.”

_ __ _

”Well, we feel very lucky, Scott. I know this was not an easy decision. To be honest, we didn’t know if we went overboard trying to sway you.”

_ __ _

”No, not at all. It was very kind. Thank you again.”

_ __ _

”Of course. We will get you back here on Tuesday for Orientation. We can make your first full day the following Monday. I know you have some stuff to do to get things in order. Does that work?”

_ __ _

”It does. Thank you for the extra time.”

_ __ _

Scott hung up and smiled.

_ __ _

He had a job.

_ __ _

Now, he had to tell Tessa. And, he hoped she would be okay with his decision.

_ __ _

  


_ __ _

Tessa bit her lip and checked out her outfit in the mirror. Kaitlyn was right. The lingerie set looked gorgeous against her porcelain skin. The lace design was intricate. The bra made the most of what Tessa had—which was not in abundance--- but she had to admit her breasts looked fantastic in the demi-cup bra. Spicy.

_ __ _

She opted for a concert tee from one of her favorite bands, the Arkells. She paired it with some faded jeans and all white addidas sneakers. She thought the casual outfit was a nice contrast to the more decadent outfit underneath. Plus, they were cooking and given her propensity to destroy a kitchen with her lack of skills, best not to ruin a really nice sweater. She packed up her little go-to mini toiletry pouch with a small toothbrush, floss, wipes for her face, and a few condoms. No pressure, just be prepared. 

_ __ _

  


_ __ _

Scott bolted down the stairs just as the elevator door opened to reveal Tessa standing there. He stopped short. Granted it had only been three days since they had last saw each other, but he was still struck by the depth of her beauty. Once his legs moved again, he helped her off with her coat. He bent down and kissed her cheek. She loved how his first kiss whenever he saw her was always to her cheek. Had it been up to her, she would have shoved him down on the staircase and fucked him blind. Plenty of time, she told herself.

_ __ _

”So, I got the kitchen ready for the pasta making.” He told her as they walked past the living room area where the television was playing an all-music channel.

_ __ _

On his enormous waterfall island, Scott had set up a pasta machine. She recognized it from the cooking shows her mom liked to watch. He also had flour, eggs, and a rolling pin. It was slightly daunting.

_ __ _

”How much do you want to know? Cause I don’t want to bore you.” Scott smiled. 

_ __ _

”Teach me all of your wizard ways, Harry.” Tessa giggled.

_ __ _

”Be careful what you ask for. Before we start, how about something to drink? I find making pasta goes better with wine.” He winked as he handed her a glass. They toasted.

_ __ _

Tessa took sip and watched as Scott pulled an apron over his head and tied it in the back. When he turned around, she went weak in the knees. The dark denim of the apron and the way his biceps flexed and the veins in his forearms appeared and disappeared as he moved —she grabbed another sip of her wine to fortify herself. 

_ __ _

”I have one for you, too.” He handed her an apron which she placed over her head and turned around so he could help her. The feather-light brushes from his fingertips as he tied the flattened cotton twill strings sent shivers up and down her spine.

_ __ _

Tessa found Scott to be an excellent teacher. He didn’t try to bog her down with too much information, just enough for her to enjoy the process. She learned he preferred to use a mixture of “00 flour” and semolina because it made the pasty silky.

_ __ _

”Make a little well with your fingers in the middle of your flour pile.” Scott demonstrated and Tessa repeated the motion on her own little mini pyramid trying desperately to ignore the fact that watching his hands spiral a hole in the mound of flour was a huge turn-on.

_ __ _

He cracked an egg on the quartz counter. ”Next we’re gonna crack 12 egg yolks into the center of the well. It’s a lot but it makes for very creamy, velvety pasta and we want that for the cacio e pepe. We’ll save the egg whites; they’ll make a great omelet in the morning.” Scott hesitated and then pretended to be very caught up in cracking his eggs. Tessa loved the idea of Scott making her breakfast.

_ __ _

The bright yellow-orange yolks shimmered under the light of the kitchen. Scott beat his with a fork and passed the fork to Tessa who followed everything he did with a keen interest. “Now, we just gently bring the walls of our well into the center and sorta fold the eggs into it.”

_ __ _

Tessa sighed. Scott made this step look effortless but all Tessa did was make a gooey mess. Scott sensed her growing frustration.

_ __ _

”Let me help you.” He rinsed off his hands and dried them. He stood next to her and together they turned her disaster around. Tessa’s grimace quickly became a smile that spread across her face as she delighted in the magic of how flour and eggs and a sprinkle of water became a dough.

_ __ _

”Good job, Tess. Let’s knead it now.”

_ __ _

Scott lightly floured their work areas and then showed her how to push the dough away from her body and then pull it back in and turn the disc and do it again. She found the rhythm of his movement mesmerizing but his forearms were intoxicating. Cooking was always intimidating to her and required so much effort. But, now in the kitchen with Scott, all that effort made sense. 

_ __ _

Scott looked over at her. A small lock of hair had dislodged and was nestled against his forehead. He grinned.

_ __ _

”What?” She grinned back.

_ __ _

”You have—“ He swiped his fingertip across the tip of her nose. “Somehow you managed to get flour on your nose.”

_ __ _

”Oh!” She brushed her hand over the same spot he had just wiped.

_ __ _

”Well now you’ve done it.” He stopped kneading and faced her. “C’mere.” She turned towards him. He reached over with his towel and cleaned her nose. 

_ __ _

They finished kneading their doughs; Tessa found the task was easier when she kept her eyes on her own work instead of watching Scott’s hands work his dough. 

_ __ _

”The kneading will activate the gluten and give the pasta body and also make it smooth.” He told her as he pushed it forward, his hands expertly guiding the pale yellow dough through the steps. Her body responded to him as she thought of a few places on her body where she’d welcome that kneading motion.

_ __ _

Where was her glass of wine?

_ __ _

She practiced a yoga breathing exercise.

_ __ _

Don’t look over, eyes on your own paper.

_ __ _

”You don’t want to overwork the dough. Be gentle but firm.” He reminded her.

_ __ _

Scott glanced at her technique. “Nice job, Tess. Gentle but firm.”

_ __ _

”Thank you.” She rasped out and then cleared her throat.

_ __ _

Scott smirked.

_ __ _

”Okay, now work it into a disc.” Scott fashioned his dough into a fairly accurate circle and then covered it. “We need to let it rest for about ten minutes.” He set a timer.

_ __ _

Tessa dipped her finger into the dusting of flour on the island and then made her move. Her hand was mere inches from Scott’s face when he spotted her. He grabbed her wrist gently. He raised an eyebrow at her. She raised hers and instinctively her tongue darted out.

_ __ _

Before she could even register what was happening, Scott had her backed against the counter and his mouth was on hers. He nudged her lips apart, their tongues pushing up against each other matching the pressure Scott was putting on her every time he thrust against her. Tessa circled her arms around his shoulders and snaked a leg over his hip and pulled him to her, the seam of the zipper on his jeans rubbing against her perfectly.

_ __ _

His kissing left her breathless, as he went to work on her neck. Tessa arched back and moaned. Scott’s hands sandwiched her waist and lifted her up onto the counter. She wrapped her legs around him as he grabbed her ass and pulled her into him. He was even harder now and she cradled his face in her hands and kissed him deeply.

_ __ _

She grinded on him as he rolled his hips into her over and over. He nipped at her mouth before returning to her neck where he gently sucked on her pulse point. His hard-on hit her exactly where she needed it, triggering little mewls that mixed with his more guttural moans. She couldn’t believe she was already heading towards an orgasm when---

_Beeeeeeep_

They jumped apart like a bomb had gone off. Panting and flushed, they burst into laughter.

_ __ _

”Fuck.” He swore.

_ __ _

”I wish.” Tessa quietly uttered, she wasn’t even sure Scott heard her. She braced her palms on the edge of the counter trying to catch her breath. 

_ __ _

”I’m not finished with you.” He promised her as he helped her off the counter and she felt a surge of wetness between her legs.

_ __ _

Scott wiped off the counter, chuckling at the “designs” in the leftover flour from their escapades. They rolled out the dough using the laminator, folding it into thirds and rolling it until it was the correct thinness. He switched the machine into a cutter, and cut the pasta sheet into strips. 

_ __ _

Tessa marveled at their creation as Scott wound the pasta onto itself into little piles like birds’ nests.

_ __ _

”It has to dry now for 10 more minutes which is enough time for—“

_ __ _

_ __ _

”A little more chef on sous chef action?” Tessa asked playfully.

_ __ _

”Oh, I’m gonna need way more than ten minutes with you.”

_ __ _

Tessa reached for her glass of wine and downed the last swig. 

_ __ _

”You want the water to taste like Hudson Bay.” He filled a pot with water and quite a bit of salt.

_ __ _

Tessa nodded and watched as he carried the pot to the six burner stove. He set it to high.

_ __ _

They worked together to clean up. He pulled the salad he made earlier from the refrigerator and set it on the table. He lit a cluster of tea lights off to the side next to an arrangement of fuchsia and pale pink peonies. Her favorite, she noticed. Then, he uncorked the red wine Tessa had brought and poured two glasses. Finally, slicing the bread and putting the slices on a rimmed cookie sheet and set it in the preheated oven.

_ __ _

Tessa observed him as he worked, enchanted by his efforts.

_ __ _

The water reached a fast rolling boil and he dropped the birds’ nests into the water and she watched as they unfurled and untangled and moved through the whirlpool. Scott informed her the pasta would take six minutes at the most.

_ __ _

”Grab two bowls from that cabinet over there, please.” He pointed to the left as he adjusted the flame under a skillet and added two tablespoons of butter and quite a bit of cracked pepper. He drained the pasta and reserved about a cup of the cooking water. He worked quickly and methodically, his ease in the kitchen made Tessa slightly envious and extremely horny.

_ __ _

”Add about a half cup of the water to the skillet. And then put in the pasta and add another tablespoon of butter.” He instructed her and stepped back letting her take over.

_ __ _

Scott had Tessa dump in grated Pecorino Romano and Parmegiano-Reggiano cheese. He demonstrated how to move the skillet quickly, telling Tessa the key was the fast movement as it turned the “sauce” creamy. Using tongs, he pulled a portion of pasta from the pan and twirled it into the first bowl and then repeated the action for the second. 

_ __ _

Tessa sat down at the table as Scott brought over the bowls and joined her.

_ __ _

Scott unfolded his napkin and twirled some pasta onto his fork and lifted it to his mouth.

_ __ _

”Mmmnnnnffffhhnn…”

_ __ _

Scott stopped eating and just stared at Tessa. The noises coming from her were downright obscene. He didn’t know people made those noises outside of the bedroom. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be in some kind of trance. 

_ __ _

Scott cleared his throat.

_ __ _

Tessa opened her eyes. She stopped chewing and managed to look sheepish. “Sorfyry. It’s jufstt the—“ she pointed to the bowl and swallowed her bite. “The pasta’s delicious. It’s amazing.”

_ __ _

”I can tell.”

_ __ _

Tessa cast her eyes downward. “I was loud, wasn’t I?”

_ __ _

”Be as loud as you want.” He said as he ate his forkful of pasta, the meaning behind his words not lost on her.

_ __ _

Tessa licked her lips. “In that case…” She dove back into her bowl of pasta for more.

_ __ _

They ate and chatted all under the watchful eye of Babsy who positioned himself on the back of the couch in loaf form, his front paws tucked under his chest.

_ __ _

After they finished eating, they relaxed at the table with their wine. Scott was entranced by how the candlelight bathed Tessa’s face in a heavenly glow. He hoped he’d made the right decision about work—he didn’t want to ruin what they had—what they had just started.

_ __ _

”I love when the city is like this—the promise of a good snow—and we’re inside all warm and happy. A good meal. Great company. ” Tessa remarked as she looked out the floor to ceiling window.

_ __ _

Scott couldn’t stop staring at Tessa. “I do too. I’m gonna clean up and then I have something to show you.”

_ __ _

Tessa raised an eyebrow.

_ __ _

Scott’s face broke into a boyish smile and he stood up and brought their dishes to the kitchen. Tessa tried to help him clean but he refused to let her. 

_ __ _

”Okay, all clean. Let’s put on our coats.”

_ __ _

Tessa was confused—she had just told Scott how she liked being inside when it was cold outside. He held her coat open and she shrugged it on. He slipped his coat on and grabbed a blanket from the closet. He pushed for the elevator and they waited.

_ __ _

As the elevator climbed, Tessa kept trying to get Scott to give up his secret. “You aren’t going to tell me?”

_ __ _

”You’ll find out in like a minute and a half Tess—“

_ __ _

The doors opened onto a vestibule. Scott led Tessa to a door and pushed it open as the wind rushed in.

_ __ _

”This is the building’s upper deck. An entertainment area.” He walked her over to a group of lounge chairs. He sat down on one built for two. It had a small canopy. After she sat down next to him, they laid back and Scott unfolded the blanket and covered them up. 

_ __ _

The glass railing provided an obstructed and breathtaking view of the city. Despite the dip in temperature from their inside perch, Tessa enjoyed the peacefulness that comes from being high above the city and the opportunity to snuggle in closer. 

_ __ _

The wind started to swirl around them and light flurries appeared. It looked like they were inside a snow globe. The building lights twinkled and Tessa could see her breath every time she exhaled. She knew her cheeks had to be rosy and a chill was creeping into her bones. She pulled the blanket up to her chin.

_ __ _

Scott spoke up quietly. “I have to tell you something.”

_ __ _

Tessa’s heart began to pound. He sounded serious. Surely, he wouldn’t have brought her up here to just break things off. She tried to sound casual as she looked at him. “Oh?”

_ __ _

”I made a decision about work.” 

_ __ _

Scott’s poker face was good. She couldn’t get a read. All she could hear was her heart beating like a drum in her head and then the next few words from Scott.

_three good offers_   
_after my trip to Vancouver_  
_decision became clear_

Tessa swallowed. She knew it. That bitch, Sydney. She probably sacrificed herself like some wanton she-devil. Who knows what sexually adventurous things she was willing to do to sway Scott? Obviously, Patricia Hanover offered him a huge salary, moving expenses, maybe even a signing bonus. Tessa was getting more and more distressed. 

_ __ _

”I hope you’re not upset.” Scott searched her eyes.

_ __ _

Tessa couldn’t let him know she was very sad and rounding the bases and heading home to devastation. Well, maybe that was extreme. She had to be happy for him. Vancouver wasn’t that far of a plane ride. At the most four-- wait? What did he say?

_ __ _

”I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you.” Tessa shifted so she could see him better.

_ __ _

”I said the decision was easy. I picked O’Connor, Canning, and Stern. I come in Tuesday for Orientation and then I officially start the following week. I hope you’re okay with that.”

_ __ _

A grin spread across Tessa’s face. He was staying.

_ __ _

In Toronto. 

_ __ _

With her.

_ __ _

”I am. Very much okay with that.”

_ __ _

”Good. Because I was worried that you might—. Well, I know it’s your firm. And, I didn’t want you to think I was inching in on your territory.”

_ __ _

”No, of course not.” She furrowed her brows and looked him square in the eyes. “I’m really happy you picked O-C-S.”

_ __ _

”Good. Because I didn’t want to move to Vancouver. I mean the Canucks? C’mon.”

_ __ _

”Right. And no baseball.”

_ __ _

”No baseball. And, you’re not there.” He slid his hand outside of the blanket and tucked a few blowing strands of her hair behind her ear.

_ __ _

”No, I’m not.” She leaned in.

_ __ _

He met her somewhere in the middle. His lips soft and gentle as he nipped at hers. This kiss was so different from the lustful session in the kitchen. It was sweet and tender. The wind flipped the canopy back. 

_ __ _

”Okay, that’s it. I thought this would be a bit more romantic. But, I’m freezing my fucking balls off.” Scott chuckled against her mouth.

_ __ _

”Oh thank God. I’m so cold.” 

_ __ _

On the elevator ride down, Scott promised Tessa a cappuccino and dessert. 

_ __ _

Dessert was tiramisu—decadent and rich. They ate on the couch with the Leafs game on for background noise.

_ __ _

”This may be the best tiramisu I’ve ever had.” Tessa swooned.

_ __ _

”It’s from a little Italian bakery up the street. They have the best pastries. I’ll take you sometime.”

_ __ _

Tessa contemplated how it would look if she actually licked her plate. Would Scott be horrified at her manners or would he find it endearing? 

_ __ _

”You wanna lick the plate, don’t cha?” Scott smirked.

_ __ _

”That would be rude.”

_ __ _

Scott held his plate up and he flattened his tongue against it and licked. Tessa watched him, her mouth slightly open and her thoughts running wild. That tongue would be put to better use tonight than cleaning off a plate.

_ __ _

He turned towards her. “You wanna watch tv?”

_ __ _

”Sure.”

_ __ _

The lights above them flickered and Tessa jumped a little.

_ __ _

”You okay?” Scott touched her upper arm.

_ __ _

”Yeah, I’m just not a huge fan of storms.”

_ __ _

The snow had started to fall heavier and the wind was howling. She worried if she would be able to catch a ride home, if it got much worse.

_ __ _

”The snow’s coming down pretty heavy.” Her voice laced with concern.

_ __ _

”Yeah, we’re supposed to get 50 centimeters—near record and it’s gonna drop to 2 degrees with winds kicking up to about 45 kilometers an hour.”

_ __ _

”You sound like Anthony Farrell.” Tessa joked.

_ __ _

”Yeah instead of Storm, I have Babsy the weather cat.”

_ __ _

Tessa looked out the window again and prayed the storm would hold out until she got home. Though the idea of having to spend the night buried under the covers with Scott was far more appealing.

_ __ _

The lights flickered again and then they were surrounded by an eerie darkness as the power went out. Tessa gave a little half-shout.

_ __ _

”Scott?” Her voice sounded shakier than she had hoped.

_ __ _

”Right here, just grabbing a flashlight. You okay?”

_ __ _

”Yes. I—“

_ __ _

She could hear Scott rooting around in a cupboard and then a click and a beam of light cut a swath across the kitchen. 

_ __ _

”C’mere.“

_ __ _

She walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close. She snuggled into his warm body, inhaling his unique scent that was a magic trick between his soap and his body chemistry. It was like catnip to her.

_ __ _

”Badseee.” Her voice muffled by his sweatshirt.

_ __ _

Scott pulled back. “Hmm?”

_ __ _

”Babsy. Should we look for him? You said he was scared of storms.”

_ __ _

”Yeah, he’s probably run upstairs to hide in my closet. Why don’t you light these candles and I’ll check upstairs for him.”

_ __ _

She really didn’t want to be left alone either, but she put on a brave front. Scott didn’t need two scaredy cats on his hand.

_ __ _

As Scott took off with the flashlight in search of Babsy, Tessa lit the candles he had placed on the counter. She left one larger one on the island and carried one to the coffee table and one to the dining table and walked over to the window. The entire city had been plunged into darkness. Not even street lights were on. It felt strange.

_ __ _

”Meow.”

_ __ _

Tessa felt something brush against her legs and wind between them. She looked down as Babsy looked up. He meowed again at her.

_ __ _

”Oh, you poor little thing. Are you scared, too? I am. It’s okay,” She told him as she bent down to pick him up.

_ __ _

Babsy settled into her arms and the two of them watched out the window.

_ __ _

”He’s not upstairs. Maybe he’s in the spare bedroom down here.”

_ __ _

Tessa turned to face him. ”Nope. I have him. He came right over to me.” 

_ __ _

”Aw, Babs. You little shit. Got me running all over this place.” Scott scratched the cat’s head.

_ __ _

“Wow, no one has power. Not even the generators kicked on. Must have blown a transformer somewhere along the line. With the heavy snowfall, it’s not surprising. It’s-- what?”

_ __ _

“Nothing, you just sound like a spokesperson for Hydro.” She lowered her voice in a joking tone. “Due to heavy snowfall, we seem to have lost a transformer. We are working hard to get the power turned back on.“ Tessa lifted Babsy in the air and nuzzled his nose. “Your dad is so smart.” 

_ __ _

“Hey, watch it. Or I won’t snuggle with you on the couch when it gets cold now that the heat’s out.”

_ __ _

Tessa pouted. “It’s okay I’ll snuggle with my new guy. He’s super cute.” She cuddled Babsy.

_ __ _

”New guy, eh?”

_ __ _

They stood side by side watching out the window as a smattering of cars slowly made their way down the street, their headlights casting a foggy glow from the swirling snow. Babsy asked to be let down and he strolled over to the couch. She shivered and Scott slid in behind her and rubbed her arms up and down. 

_ __ _

”I thought you weren’t going to snuggle with me.”

_ __ _

”I can stop.”

_ __ _

”Don’t.”

_ __ _

”I actually love the city when it’s storming.” Scott’s voice was low. “Something magical about the air. You never know what could happen.“

_ __ _

Tessa leaned back until she hit the hard planes of Scott’s chest. She could feel the heat from his body warming her back as his arms wound around her. His breath skated over her collarbone and a stirring began deep inside of her. She decided to test the waters and on her next exhale she pushed her ass slightly into his crotch and waited. She was rewarded with a little push back from him. She waited a few seconds and pressed again. Scott grunted softly. Her body was aching for his touch. 

_ __ _

”Wanna play a board game?” He asked.

_ __ _

And just like that the moment was over.

_ __ _

”What kind of board game?”

_ __ _

”I have Monopoly, Checkers, Backgammon, Parcheesi— I also have a deck of cards.“

_ __ _

”Checkers?”

_ __ _

”Sure.”

_ __ _

Scott went upstairs to retrieve the game. He came back down and set it up at the dining table. 

_ __ _

”Can I get you anything to drink? Water? Bourbon?”

_ __ _

Tessa nodded as she set up her pieces. “Bourbon sounds nice.”

_ __ _

”Great.”

_ __ _

Tessa finished setting up the game and Scott returned with two tumblers of bourbon. He set one down next to her.

_ __ _

”I’ll have you know I was the Checkers Champion of Stoneybrook Public School four years in a row.” Tessa boasted.

_ __ _

”Really? I had no idea I was in such esteemed company.”

_ __ _

”You shouldn’t scoff at my accomplishments.”

_ __ _

”Make your move, Virtue.”

_ __ _

Tessa laughed and pushed her piece.

_ __ _

Nearly an hour later and another glass of bourbon and the games were getting more intense. The teasing and trash talking had increased. Scott was a formidable opponent. Lawyers by nature are competitive people and they were definitely living up to that reputation.

_ __ _

”Guess that’s another game for me.” Tessa sing-songed. “That makes three games for me and two for you.”

_ __ _

”Wanna play another one?” Scott asked.

_ __ _

Tessa shrugged. “Why not? I’ve got time to beat you again.”

_ __ _

”A bit cocky there.”

_ __ _

”I’m cocky?” she huffed. “You should listen to yourself. When you ask me to “king” you—you believe you’re really in charge of a monarchy. You’re the king of cock.”

_ __ _

Tessa stopped and looked at Scott. Her mouth opened in shock at her miswording.

_ __ _

“Care to make a wager?”

_ __ _

”Sure. What do you have in mind?” Tessa welcomed any distraction at this moment.

_ __ _

”Strip checkers?”

_ __ _

”Wh-at?”

_ __ _

”Strip check—“

_ __ _

”I heard you.” Tessa could not even imagine how the game would be played but she was intrigued.

_ __ _

”Every time you jump and win a checker, your opponent takes off a piece of clothing. Get ‘kinged’ and you get to choose the clothing your opponent takes off.”

_ __ _

”Sounds like you’ve played before.” She raised an eyebrow.

_ __ _

”Nope. My brother, Danny, played it with a girlfriend on a vacation. They got snowed in.”

_ __ _

”Smooth operator, your brother.”

_ __ _

”Sure is. Tessa wound up marrying him.”

_ __ _

Tessa gulped her bourbon and awkwardly swallowed. “Wait—your brother’s wife is named Tessa?”

_ __ _

”Uh-huh. There’s already a Tessa Moir.”

_ __ _

Interesting choice of words, Tessa thought. Already a Tessa Moir. Implying there could be a second. She was going to win this game. She was determined to see exactly what Scott Moir had hidden under those perfectly tailored suits. And he was apparently interested in seeing what she was hiding too.

_ __ _

When she hesitated to give an answer Scott thought he had overplayed his hand. Maybe he had misread her flirting. He didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable.

_ __ _

”We don’t have to Tess—.”

_ __ _

”Let’s play. And get ready to go down, Moir.”

_ __ _

Scott jerked his head in surprise and tilted his head as he spoke. “O-kay then.”

_ __ _

Redness spread from Tessa’s décolletage up her neck and to her cheeks at her double entendre. With any luck, he would be going down, Tessa hoped. They worked quickly setting up the pieces.

_ __ _

”Ladies first.” Scott said.

_ __ _

Five moves in and Scott had removed his sweatshirt and Tessa was about to lose her first article of clothing. She was regretting just wearing a t-shirt and jeans. She thought about her socks but her feet always got cold. She could remove her bra. She opted for her jeans.

_ __ _

She stood up and unbuttoned her jeans and began to unzip them. His eyes followed every movement as she shimmied them down her legs and toed them off. She folded them up neatly and left them on the rug. Babsy immediately hopped down off the couch and sniffed them. Scott was too preoccupied to even notice as Babsy circled twice and laid down on them. Tessa gave her t-shirt a little tug, it barely came to the top of her thighs. A flash of emerald green caught Scott’s eye.

_ __ _

Scott chewed on his bottom lip as he realized Tessa Virtue was pantsless in his home. Her legs were so creamy white and when she stood to fold up her jeans, he could see the muscles in her thighs. Her thick socks were bunched up at the ankles and his eyes traced a path that ended at the hem of her tee and God did he want to touch her. 

_ __ _

Two moves later and Scott unbuttoned his jeans and dropped them to the floor. Tessa whooped jokingly—to cover the moan that was about to burst out of her at the sight of him in just a pair of Canada-centric boxers—adorned with maple leafs, Tim’s coffee cups, and the flag. 

_ __ _

”Those boxers are very—.” Tessa wasn’t sure how to describe them.

_ __ _

”Hey, these are my lucky boxers.”

_ __ _

”I was going to say very Canadian.”

_ __ _

”Glad you approve of my patriotism.”

_ __ _

Three more moves. 

_ __ _

”King me!” Tessa shouted, a little louder than was necessary.

_ __ _

Scott waited patiently while Tessa contemplated which piece of clothing she wanted him to remove. Maybe she would throw him a bone and not go straight for his shirt or his boxers. He hadn’t clearly thought this through. He just knew he was aching to touch her and the faster the game went, the faster that could happen. 

_ __ _

”Remove your shirt. Please.”

_ __ _

Scott stood up and pulled the back off his shirt up and over his head. Tessa gripped the table as his body came into view. Hockey had been good to him. And, now she could see why his t-shirts pulled in the back across his deltoids. His shoulders were well defined and his chest was muscular and smooth. Her eyes trailed down his abs. Faint ridges of a six-pack drew her attention to the deep vees on either side of his waist dipping into the waistband of his boxers. A faint patch of hair disappeared below his bellybutton. Her fingers twitched as her heartbeat increased.

_ __ _

Scott slid back into his chair and shivered a bit. “S’cold.”

_ __ _

”I let you keep your socks.”

_ __ _

”That was so nice of you.”

_ __ _

Having Scott shirtless across from her required restraint. Every time he leaned forward resting his forearms on the table or God forbid stretched, his muscles would contract and sent Tessa into a tailspin. It was not lost on her the only thing separating her from the full ‘Moir Monty’ was a pair of cotton boxers that showcased Canadian pride.

_ __ _

A few more moves and Scott triumphantly yelled, ‘King me’.

_ __ _

Without hesitation he pointed. “Your shirt.”

_ __ _

Tessa wordlessly stood up and removed her shirt. She could hear Scott inhale as her lacy bra appeared. She dropped the shirt to the floor. Scott drank in her body. Fuck. When she showed up wearing the t-shirt and jeans, Scott loved the casualness of her outfit. He had no idea that underneath she was wearing something designed to murder him. He’d happily die a thousand deaths if his last image was Tessa Virtue in green lingerie. Her breasts were barely covered by the lace, and was that a belly button piercing? Scott’s eyes danced over her slim hips and the tiny piece of lace covering her bottom half. He had an overwhelming urge to rip that scrap off with his teeth. 

_ __ _

Scott stood up and took two strides towards her. Her pulse quickened. What was he doing?

_ __ _

”Did you need something?” Tessa asked.

_ __ _

”Yeah. You.” He growled.

_ __ _

Scott slotted his hand through her hair and devoured her mouth. His other hand drew her flush against his body. She moaned and placed her hands on his hips. He nuzzled along her jawline and left open-mouthed kisses across her collarbone. Every touch left her breathless and yearning for more. 

_ __ _

”This—“ he fingered the strap of her bra. “—is fucking incredible. You look fucking incredible.”

_ __ _

His voice was raspy and gravelly. He pushed her hair off her shoulders and cradled her face with his hands as he bent down for another kiss. He tasted faintly of the spicy bourbon. This time his kisses were more urgent, more sensual. There was no mistaking he wanted her—he was hard against her thigh. 

_ __ _

Tessa reached for him and cupped him through his boxers. He twitched in her hand. She squeezed gently.

_ __ _

“Not now.” He whispered against her lips.

_ __ _

He palmed her under ass and hoisted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and grinded down to give him a taste of what she wanted.

_ __ _

Scott walked them to the nearest wall and wedged her up against it as he bucked into her and their tongues tangled. He could feel her wetness seeping through her panties. 

_ __ _

He started towards the stairs. Tessa flung out her hand and held onto the bannister, she was never going to make it to the bedroom. She needed his mouth on her now. 

_ __ _

”No. Here. Now.” She desperately spat out.

_ __ _

Scott whipped them back around and stumbled towards the living space. “The couch? The floor? Kitchen island?” He asked between kisses.

_ __ _

”Any-where.” 

_ __ _

Scott quickly contemplated the merits of each location and opted for the floor. He strode into the living room and set Tessa down on the rug in front of the fireplace. His touch took on a carnal quality, heady and demanding 

_ __ _

He unhooked her bra and pulled the straps forward to reveal her small breasts and swirled his tongue around her nipple. In response, she gripped his hair and tugged; grateful that he was in need of a haircut. He kissed and nuzzled his way down her stomach, tugging on her bellybutton piercing with his teeth. Soon he was on his knees in front of her. She looked down to see the top of his head and her knees nearly buckled when his fingers lightly traced over her body.

_ __ _

Scott could smell her—musky and sweet. He couldn’t wait to taste her. He hooked his fingers into her lace waistband and slowly pulled her panties down her legs brushing the tip of his nose across her mound. She jerked towards his mouth. He chuckled at her eagerness.

_ __ _

Scott reached over to a small woven basket and pulled a pillow from it. 

_ __ _

”Come down here.” He patted her hip. 

_ __ _

He encouraged her to lay back—her head pressed into the pillow and she tented her legs. He slid his hand down her inner thigh as she parted her legs. It was almost as if the darkness allowed her to be more daring, more open, she’d never been this forward. 

_ __ _

Scott took his time. Sliding his other hand down her thigh and stroking up onto her hip with his thumb. He lavished attention on her, explored her curves, her lines. Every so often he would press a kiss to a spot. She was dripping with desire and ready to combust as his fingers and mouth had enjoyed nearly every inch of her body except for the one place she craved his touch.

_ __ _

What was taking him so long? Maybe he didn’t like to do this? Some men didn’t. Was she being presumptuous?

_ __ _

”You don’t have to—“ Tessa whispered.

_ __ _

”Don’t have to what?” Scott asked from the small valley between her breasts where his lips were currently on another tour ghosting the contours of her body.

_ __ _

”You know—if you don’t want to—“ She waved between her legs. Her hands immediately flew to her face and covered it, the embarrassment of telling him he didn’t have to eat her out was mortifying and quickly ruining the mood.

_ __ _

”Are you trying to tell me I don’t have to eat you out? Tessa—look at me.“

_ __ _

She shook her head. God, let a hole open in his floor and swallow her up.

_ __ _

”Tessa—look at me, please?” He asked again quietly.

_ __ _

She looked through slatted fingers.

_ __ _

”No, pull your hands away and look at me.”

_ __ _

She did as he asked. He never broke eye contact with her, his voice low and confident as the wetness seeping onto her inner thigh increased.

_ __ _

”Two things. I like you. Like really, really like you. I’ve been waiting for this moment for weeks. Longer than that if I’m being honest. I want to do this. I’m not bragging when I tell you I’m really good at it. It’s a fact.“ He stroked his fingers through her folds and spread her wetness around as she writhed. “And believe me Tessa, when I’m finished with you, you’re gonna come. Hard.”

_ __ _

Tessa exhaled a shaky breath. The assuredness with which he spoke to her nearly made her orgasm. He eased a finger inside of her and she rose slightly off the rug. She grasped his wrist as he languidly pumped his fingers in and out of her and stretched her. Somehow it didn’t seem so important now to correct him that it was three things he mentioned especially when she opened one eye to find him sucking his fingers clean.

_ __ _

He reached under her thighs and lifted her up and she felt the cotton fabric of a pillow under her. He pushed her legs farther apart and kissed his way to her inner thigh, starting at her knee. Every time his lips touched her skin, she felt a flutter deep in her belly. 

_ __ _

Tessa spent the next few minutes in a haze. She was peripherally aware of the pleasure her body felt, but it was like she was floating above it. An ethereal state of arousal. He laid his hands, palms down, along the crease of her thighs. The anticipation was killing her. He spread her folds, she felt the heat of his breath and then his tongue was on her. She let go of a guttural moan and pushed up into his face.

_ __ _

”Unh unh. Settle down.” He whispered against her as he moved his hand to her lower abdomen to keep her still. 

_ __ _

Scott Moir was a brilliant lawyer. But, he was fucking fantastic at eating pussy. She was going to tell him he should put it on his resume. Once she gained the ability to speak.

_ __ _

Babsy poked his head around the corner of the couch. Tessa made eye contact with him and the cat meowed and scampered off. That’s right, no chance of ruining this for me, she thought. No way was she going to let that sweet little furball come between her and Scott’s tongue.

_ __ _

She looked down between her legs and watched Scott’s head move as he traced haphazard patterns with the tip of his tongue—he lifted her legs up and she draped them over his shoulders. And, then he was on her again executing such exquisite maneuvers with his mouth. Tessa’s arms flew to her sides and she pulled at the shaggy rug beneath her. Whatever Scott was doing should be taught in a manual. 

_ __ _

Scott seemed driven to make sure she experienced an earth shattering, one of a kind orgasm. He paid attention to her little moans, hums, and general noises of encouragement. He doubled down when she enjoyed his efforts. The perfect amount of pressure as he dragged his tongue up her slit and landed on her clit, flicking his tongue over and over as Tessa bucked into his mouth hungry for more. 

_ __ _

Scott moved back down and concentrated quick, short strokes near her opening as his nose occasionally nudged her clit. Her body tingled—the sensations were almost too much for her. She was soaking wet from his tongue and her own juices. 

_ __ _

Now, between Tessa’s legs listening to her moans and words of encouragement, Scott was putting on a clinic. He began to recognize what pleased her the most. Shorter quick strokes earned him little bursts of ohs and ahs. Longer strokes where his tongue dipped inside of her lead to low moans and a tug on his hair. Tessa was vocal and knew exactly what she liked. 

_ __ _

Tessa was so close. Her teary, exhausted sounding whines of pleasure gave her away. Her voice sounded strained as she begged him over and over to let her come.

_ __ _

”God—please. I can’t—I.“

_ __ _

Scott replaced his tongue with his fingers and curled them inside of her and pressed. She answered his actions with a chorus of yesses that echoed off the furniture.

_ __ _

He dove back in and used his fingers and mouth in tandem. Her cries started again low and grew in volume as her legs trembled against the sides of his head. The fluttering in her stomach spread lower and her pussy began to throb. Her orgasm began its ascent.

_ __ _

Tessa swore she had never felt like this—she was on the verge of exploding. She shamelessly grinded against Scott’s face using her thighs to hold him in place hoping she wasn’t hurting him. She was barreling towards nirvana. Her hand slid down her body and she grabbed onto his hand and helped him. She needed him to move faster, go deeper, lick harder. She needed more of everything. She struggled for every breath, panting and crying out. Just a few more seconds, she was nearly there.

_ __ _

Tessa arched her back, her head tipped against the pillow, her body frozen in the most striking tableau as Scott’s name fell from her lips over and over as she shattered into a million pieces and saw flashes of light behind her closed eyes. She gasped for air—deep breaths trying to get as much as oxygen as possible into her lungs. She collapsed back down onto the floor as Scott gently lapped at her. She bit her bottom lip and writhed beneath him. Her right arm flopped across her face as her left arm fell to the side. Scott pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her mound. 

_ __ _

”Hey there.” His voice sounded so far away.

_ __ _

”Hey—“ Tessa didn’t recognize her own, hoarse and shaky from screaming. 

_ __ _

She felt euphoric. She never wanted to come back down to earth. Scott slid up her body, caging her in.

_ __ _

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him. He was grinning, more of a smirk. Her hands roamed across his back as she lazily traced a path along his calf with her foot.

_ __ _

”You okay?” He asked against her lips.

_ __ _

”Very much. That was—“ She sighed. “incredible.” A pause. “Thank you?” She was unsure if that was an appropriate response.

_ __ _

Scott pulled back. “You’re welcome.” He kissed her again.

_ __ _

Tessa reached for his boxers. “My turn.”

_ __ _

”Tess—I didn’t do that so you would have to.” He stopped her hand.

_ __ _

”I know. I want to.” She insisted. “Let me.”

_ __ _

Tessa pushed herself up so Scott was forced back on his knees.

_ __ _

”Switch places with me.” She fingered his waistband.

_ __ _

Scott lay down on the rug as she straddled his legs. In the glow of the fireplace, he could revel in her beauty. The way her body moved like a dancer, graceful and purposeful. Her irises nearly neon in color. The tip of her tongue resting against her bottom lip as she gently tugged his boxers down.

_ __ _

Scott’s eyes fell closed as her hand slipped over his shaft. She stroked him—her palm soft against his skin. She added a little more pressure and he let her know how much he was enjoying it. 

_ __ _

Tessa watched Scott as she worked. She took her time as his moans became louder. She leaned over and licked a small strip up the underside of his cock and covered the tip with her mouth. 

_ __ _

”Jesus—“ He hissed.

_ __ _

Tessa slid her lips off and flicked her tongue over his head and then took him in her mouth again. This time, she didn’t slip all the way off. She flattened her tongue against him and sucked him off in long, exaggerated strokes.

_ __ _

Scott carded his hands into Tessa’s hair. He glanced down at her which was a huge mistake. She looked up at him, his cock still firmly in her mouth. Her eyes nothing like the doe-eyed woman who sat across from him at dinner earlier that evening. Now, she was all vixen. Had she asked for everything he owned he would have willingly handed it over to her. Her mouth that formed such sweet and kind words was now sinful and devious.

_ __ _

Tessa enjoyed feeling the weight of Scott in her mouth. He had a heftiness and fullness to him. She could tell he was holding back, trying not to buck into her mouth. She took more of him in, the tip of his cock grazing the back of her throat. She knew exactly the second Scott realized this. A strangled moan and a ‘fuck me’ followed.

_ __ _

Tessa sat up on her knees, leaned over and wrapped her hand firmly around his shaft. Her hair forming a delicate curtain over his lower half as she took him into her mouth again. With her lips pressed to the top of her hand, she began to suck Scott off faster and harder. 

_ __ _

Scott tented one leg and dug his toes into the rug as he bucked into her mouth chasing the feeling of wet heat and the pressure of her mouth as she hollowed her cheeks and sucked.

_ __ _

A surge of wetness formed between her legs along with a pressing need for friction as her pussy cried out for attention. She swung her leg over his thigh and grinded on him. He lifted his thigh up to meet her movements and scraped it against her clit. She moaned over his cock in pleasure.

_ __ _

Tessa wrapped her other hand around him and worked it counterclockwise. Scott’s breathing was labored and loud. He gently held her head as she bobbed up and down faster and faster. She could feel the veins of his cock as her tongue slid around and around. The only sounds in the room were the call and responses of his moans and the noises her mouth made as she deep-throated him.

_ __ _

”Tess—“ He eked out. “I’m close—I don’t. I can come---” 

_ __ _

”Unh unh.” She ignored him.

_ __ _

”Tess—“ He tugged gently on her hair.

_ __ _

Her hand reached up and removed it. She slid her mouth off with a pop.

_ __ _

Her rosy lips were now red and swollen, “I want to.”

_ __ _

Scott swallowed thickly.

_ __ _

Tessa kept her eyes on his as she picked up where she left off. She enveloped his cock and continued bathing him in her warmth, never losing eye contact. Scott’s eyes rolled back and he gave in.

_ __ _

Scott scraped his thigh against her folds and heard her moan. Together, they worked bringing each other to the very edge. Scott was the first to fall over.

_ __ _

With a few last thrusts, he came into her mouth with a growl that turned into a roar. Tessa followed, her release smeared onto his thigh. She dragged her mouth slowly up his softening cock and let him go with a gentle kiss. 

_ __ _

The look on his face said it all. Deep breaths through his nose as his chest rose and fell. 

_ __ _

”Hey you…” She mimicked his wording from earlier.

_ __ _

Scott opened one eye and grinned lopsidedly. “Hey…”

_ __ _

Tessa slid up his body. Her legs on either side of his torso, her hands braced on the rug. Their lower halves flush against each other. Tessa covered his mouth and kissed him deeply. He held her hair back with his hands and poured everything he had into the kiss.

_ __ _

”Stay.” Scott whispered against the corner of her mouth once they stopped kissing.

_ __ _

Tessa nodded.

_ __ _

They finally stood up and Tessa began to pick up her clothing, she slipped her underwear and t-shirt back on. Scott grabbed his boxers. The power was still out. 

_ __ _

Scott looked over at the window; the snow was coming down so fast it looked like battens of cotton. 

_ __ _

He picked up his phone and checked it. “Hydro says they don’t know when power will be restored. The wind knocked out a transformer and crews can’t get to it yet because of the winds and snow. They’re warning everyone to just stay inside. Storm is going to get worse.”

_ __ _

”Guess I wouldn’t have made it home anyhow.” Tessa chuckled.

_ __ _

Scott stepped behind her and his arm wound around her chest in a possessive move she found extremely sexy. He kissed her neck and nipped. 

_ __ _

”Once I saw that green bra of yours, there was no chance of you ever going home.” His fingertips passed purposefully across her nipple. 

_ __ _

Tessa whimpered and turned around in his arms and began a make-out session. 

_ __ _

”We need to stop or I won’t be able to control myself.” Scott admitted.

_ __ _

Tessa left one last kiss on his lips and smacked his butt. “Lock up and take me to bed.”

_ __ _

Scott shut off the fireplace and blew out all but one of the candles. He snagged the flashlight and turned it on. He handed her a candle. On the way upstairs, he set his alarm and she grabbed her overnight kit from her purse. 

_ __ _

Tessa led the way to his bedroom. She walked in and saw Babsy asleep at the foot of the bed. 

_ __ _

She turned to Scott.

_ __ _

”Which side is yours?”

_ __ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up, what happens next with Tessa and Scott? And, Scott has his first day at his new job and he's giving a big assignment.


	6. Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott enjoy a snow day before Scott starts his new job. And, the case takes an unexpected turn. Plus, Scott meets with someone from his past as he starts to realize that not everything is always what it seems to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your lovely response and your patience! Big thank you to @rookandpawn and @lapetitemort20 for their fine editing skills.

“How about a bath before bed?” He nodded towards the expansive en-suite.

Tessa’s body hummed as she remembered the deep soaker tub. “That sounds nice.”

”Yeah? I’ll get it started.”

Babsy eyed Tessa sleepily, clearly irritated at having been woken up. He yawned and meowed and licked his paw for a few seconds and then settled back down. It took her a moment for her eyes to adjust to the nearly dark room; the moonlight was barely noticeable through the haze of the falling snow. 

“How hot do you like it?” He called out.

”Pretty hot.”

”There’s toothpaste in the medicine cabinet if you need it and I’ll grab you some towels.”

Tessa walked into the bathroom and found Scott bent over lighting a group of candles near the tub. She grabbed the toothpaste and squirted a stripe on her travel brush. Scott left a dark gray face towel next to her and laid two large bath sheets on a teak stool next to the tub.

Her eyes followed him as he moved around, she hoped he might join her for the bath—though she didn’t want to be too forward and ask. It was a ridiculous thought since less than 30 minutes ago the man’s tongue had gone on a tour of her body.

With her teeth brushed and her face washed, Tessa returned to the bedroom and momentarily watched the storm continue to rage outside the nearly floor to ceiling windows and marveled at how much snow had already fallen in such a short time. Scott shuffled in behind her, his hands skimming down her arms and landing on her hips.

”Bath’s ready.” He kissed the top of her shoulder and turned her around. He slotted his mouth over hers as his hands began to lift the hem of her t-shirt. He tossed it onto a nearby chair and as he nuzzled her neck he slid her panties to the ground. She relished in his attention, how he could be tender one moment and demanding the next.

Tessa eased herself into the hot water, the heat warming her bones instantly. Bubbles cascaded over the top of the tub and tumbled into the trench between the inner and outer edges. She slid down farther into the water, closed her eyes and relaxed against the sloped back. This was heaven.

”Mind if I join you?”

She eyed a naked Scott greedily, his body even more amazing with candlelight dancing off the dips and rises in his torso.

”Scoot forward—“

Tessa’s mind and body were short-circuiting; she hadn’t planned on Scott lying behind her. She thought, if he had joined her, he would stay safely perched on the other side of the tub, far away from her and her lady parts. Her willpower was nearly used up in the quick make-out session in his bedroom a few moments ago. His hand gently pressed to her back as he stepped over the ledge and positioned himself behind her. 

”You good?”

”Yeah.” 

But, she was not good. She couldn’t stop her mind from racing with all of the scenarios of how this bath would turn out, nearly all of them ending in some version of them fucking. Why did he have to ask to get in with her and why did she tell him yes? She took a deep breath and decided to just relax.

Jesus, now what?

His hands snaked around to the tops of her shoulders and massaged the pressure points. His thumbs dug into the hollow between her shoulder blades and spine where she kept all of her tension. He was a mind reader and he had figured out the secrets to her body.

He swept the wet ends of her hair out of the way as he moved higher and concentrated his efforts on the column of her neck and the base of her head. She lost the battle with the moan building in her throat and leaned her body slightly forward encouraging him to continue. 

His hands returned to her shoulder blades and then travelled midway down her spine and back up again. A kiss to one of her shoulders and then the other and finally to her neck as his arms wrapped around her and brought her back to his chest, she was thoroughly relaxed.

Their breaths synchronized as they quietly enjoyed their water cocoon. Tessa looked out the window and saw nothing but white flurries.

”Can’t believe it’s still snowing.” She murmured.

”Eight inches already.”

Tessa was starting to nod off when Scott kissed her temple. “We should get out or we’ll be prunes.”

He slung a towel around his hips and held one open for her as she rose out of the water covered in bubbles. He fought the urge to pop them one by one and reveal what he already knew was her incredible body. Instead, he wrapped the towel around her and settled for a kiss. 

On her side of the bed, she found an oversized tee and feeling a bit daring, she decided to skip underwear. She sat at the end of the bed stroking Babsy’s head and watched a shirtless Scott brush his teeth as his chest flexed with every movement. How was she expected to sleep with this next to her? Mercifully, he threw on a faded tee.

”Need anything else?”

”Nope.” 

They crawled into the bed, the sheets cold on her bare skin—the way she liked it. They settled down facing each other. Scott reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear and pulled the cover up over her shoulder. He leaned in and their lips met in a gentle kiss. Tessa closed the gap between their bodies and his hand skimmed down her body landing at the top of her hip.

He was just about to make a comment when a tail swatted them across their faces and a soft _bonk_ against Tessa’s arm as a sleepy Babsy made his presence known.

”This cat could get a job as the lead chaperone at a Catholic school dance.” 

”Seems somebody needs to be chaperoned—“ His hand pushed up her shirt and smoothed over her bare ass.

She giggled and snuggled into his embrace. He kissed the top of her head and before she knew it, Tessa drifted off to sleep.

  


Vance Stern tumbled into the bed he shared with his wife of 20 years, exhausted but exhilarated. He had just saved the life of a three-week old boy named Griffith. To walk out of an operating room and tell frightened parents, grandparents, and extended family members their baby would be fine—better than fine--- was a feeling he cherished. It made up for the heartbreaking, soul-crushing times when all of his skill and mastery fell short against genetics and whatever deity people ascribed their hopes.

”How was your day, my love?” Helene asked.

”I didn’t mean to wake you.”

”You didn’t. With the power out, I’ve been freezing my fucking ass off and thinking about a case.” She snuggled into his open arms.

”My day was fucking amazing.” He kissed her. “The team saved a sweet baby boy—repaired an ASD. He’ll be fine. And that was just the morning. ”

Helene loved how her husband always said “the team” even though he was the lead surgeon. His kindness and ability to recognize others’ roles in his achievements were some of his most beautiful qualities. She climbed onto him to enjoy another of his ‘beautiful qualities’.

Vance pushed his pajama pants down and Helene took care of the rest. She stroked him hard and slid down onto him until she was sitting flush on his pelvis. Their lovemaking was carefree and playful. A successful surgery day always led to mind-blowing sex. Helene braced herself on his chest and rode him hard to a powerful orgasm, collapsing onto his chest.

”God I love you, Hel.” He squeezed her ass and kissed her passionately.

She turned over and onto her side of the bed and listened as he shared the details of surgery, his hands replaying every movement of the complicated operation. 

”Now why don’t you tell me what’s bothering you about your case.”

”Everybody involved is so shady. Our client is holding back. I think the Mob is involved for sure. There are secret Cayman Island bank accounts, it’s like a damn Scorcese film.”

”Sounds like it. The Mob also sounds dangerous, Hel.”

”It’s fine. I’m just troubled by how hard the C-C is going after our client. I think he’s under pressure from someone high up or from some questionable characters in this made-for-tv movie that is my shit ass case.”

”How can I help?”

It was Helen’s turn to share with her husband. She did so without using names. What they said to each other in the cloak of darkness in their bedroom was sacred..

  


Guillaume Malheur didn’t look like a mobster. He didn’t act like a mobster. In fact, tonight in the middle of a snowstorm he was enjoying a production of “Giselle” at the National Ballet. His goddaughter, Mirelle, was in the cast and he supported her through the ‘Dancers First’ program which helped pay for her ballet expenses. She was gifted, lithe and strong, especially for someone so young. Tears filled his eyes as she pirouetted to center stage.

And then, the lights went out and a gasp from the audience echoed throughout the chamber.

A calm and steady voice over the PA system asked everyone to remain in their seats until the auxiliary lights came on and the ushers were able to safely guide everyone to the lobby and out to their cars.

”Mister Malheur, right this way.” Bill, a longtime usher, led him to the lobby where he donned his camel-colored overcoat and helped his wife with hers and they walked into the wintry Toronto night.

Safely ensconced in their SUV, their driver asked where they would like to go.

”Hang on and let me see if Alo is open.”

Ten minutes later, Malheur and his wife were seated at a table about to enjoy a meal that would be a total surprise as the Chef would prepare whatever he and the staff could without electricity. They still had gas so they used the stove sparingly. 

With the power out, the atmosphere in the restaurant took on a bacchanalia vibe. Loud conversations punctuated by raucous laughter as guests freely mingled and passed around dishes to strangers to share by candlelight. So no one thought anything of it, when the Crown Counsel sat down at the table with the owner of Toronto’s number one construction company, a suspected mobster. 

”Mike, you remember my wife, Claudia.” Malheur greeted Mike Denfield.

”Of course. Nice to see you again.”

She smiled and grabbed the bottle of Screaming Eagle Cabernet Sauvignon and poured a glass for him. At nearly 4-thousand dollars a bottle, his single glass was worth roughly 700-dollars. “We just came from the Ballet. Our goddaughter is one of the ballerinas. She is exquisite. The power outage cut it short.”

Denfield accepted the wine glass. “I’m sorry to hear that. My eight year old loves the ballet. She’s in lessons. We’re going to the Nutcracker next month, it’s a tradition.”

Claudia smiled,”I do love the Nutcracker. Now, if you gentlemen will excuse me, I see a friend of mine over there—I just want to say hello to her.”

Malheur watched as his wife wound her way among the tables. “My wife is clever. She understands when it’s time to talk business.”

”Is that what time it is, Gui? Really? In the middle of this public place?”

”You walked over here my friend and sat down.” Malheur tilted his head. “So what’s the latest? I understand you fired your top C-A, Moore?”

”Moir. Yeah. Well, he left me no choice. He just wouldn’t leave well enough alone and get in line.”

”So who’s on the case now?”

”Dan Ferris. Good guy, if not a little clueless. Easily manipulated. We won’t have any problems.”

”We better not. J-P was supposed to handle everything. He’s smart—I mean he pulled the shit off right under Oliver’s nose, eh? But, he neglected to tell me he was friends with Oliver’s son. Didn’t think it would be a problem until it was—and then I thought you had solved it. Why in the fuck is Cole Oliver not in jail? Or at the very least not taking a deal?”

”His counsel won’t bite. We dropped from 18 months to a year. But, they refuse. Don’t worry though, we’re good. We’ve got this. It’s an overreach on the charge but the judge hasn’t really objected.”

”Who’s the judge?”

”Wilton. She’s fair. If she rules for us, it won’t look wrong. But, I’m confident they’ll plead out. Helene knows when she’s beat.”

”Helene Stern? She’s a fucking bulldog for Chrissake, Mike. She won’t back down. I’m on the board of the Ballet with her—she’s really fucking good at what she does. All I care about is that none of this shit traces back to me or you can forget about running for M-P and getting a war chest.”

”I told you we’re good, Gui. I’ve never let you down before. How long have we known each other?”

”We’re a long ways from ‘Camp Pathfinder’, Mike.”

Denfield took another slug of his wine and pushed back his chair. “If I say we’re good, we are. Thanks for the wine. Enjoy dinner. The Chef’s doing some incredible shit without power.”

  


Tessa woke up thirsty and slipped out of the warm bed leaving a sleeping Scott. She padded quietly down the stairs to the kitchen and grabbed a glass and drank half of it down before walking over to the window to check the weather.

Snow drifts piled along the sidewalks and the road was covered in a thick layer of white as constant flurries added to the fluffy blanket. The power must have kicked on because the street lamps emitted a hazy glow in the darkened early morning. Tessa finished her water and retraced her steps back to the bed. Scott barely stirred as she watched him sleep, eyelashes grazing his cheeks and his top lip jutting out slightly as his chest rose and fell with each breath. She fluffed her pillow and settled back down.

The next time she woke up, Tessa smelled coffee and could hear noises coming from downstairs. She stretched and yawned. She walked into the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth and splashed water on her face. 

”Morning.” Tessa stood at the edge of the island.

Scott turned around, spatula in hand. “Morning.” He walked over and kissed her.

”What are you making?” She asked against his lips, tasting coffee and desperately wanting a cup for herself.

”Pancakes. Thick-cut bacon. Coffee’s ready. Breakfast will just be a few minutes. How’d you sleep?”

”Good. That mattress is amazing.”

”Yeah, I splurged. I like to sleep.“

Tessa poured a cup from the French press and added creamer. She sat down on a silver industrial stool on the other side of the island and watched Scott cook. She could get used to this domesticity. 

A warmth spread across her body—the feeling of happiness at the start of a new relationship where the whispers of sweet nothings and promises of things to come were always on the tip of your tongue.

”Power’s back on obviously. But, they’re still asking people to stay off the roads. Two feet of snow—Pearson’s closed and the snow plows can’t clean up fast enough. I can try to call you a ride after breakfast but I thought maybe we could have a snow day?”

The way he said it tugged at Tessa’s heart. She remembered snow days as a child, there weren’t many, but when they did happen it was a dream. It meant hot cocoa, crafts, reading, and if Kate was feeling it—fresh baked cookies.

”A snow day? It sounds perfect.”

”Yeah? Cool. I thought we could build a snowman, make a fort out of blankets, pretend to be pioneers, and—“

Tessa narrowed her eyes. 

”Kidding. I thought we could watch Netflix and snuggle on the couch. Maybe if the snow lets up later, visit that bakery down the street?”

She nodded. “Now feed me, I need energy for our snow day.”

  


”I’ll take a quick shower and then we can head over to the bakery.” Scott yanked his tee over his head leaving Tessa no choice but to follow him into the enormous glass-walled shower. 

He leaned backed under the showerhead and wet his hair. Tessa couldn’t just watch passively, not when he looked this good. She ran her hands up his abs as he kissed her. Their tongues pushing against one another, his hands cupping her face as the water sprayed down on his back. 

Scott’s cock hardened, “We gotta stop or I won’t.”

”We don’t have to stop everything.” She stroked him softly then sped up and gripped him.

”Tess—“

She stroked him harder—first one hand starting at the bottom of his cock and then passing her thumb over his slit and smearing his pre-cum around the tip. Soon he was bracing himself on the tiled wall as she pumped him harder and faster. He growled as he came, spilling all over her hands and on her stomach. 

Scott returned the favor, her back against the tiled wall and right leg hooked over his hip and two of his fingers deep inside of her bringing her to the edge time and time again until he finally let her let go. 

  


The cold blast of winter air was a shock to her system as Tessa stepped onto the sidewalk. Scott had loaned her a scarf that she triple wrapped around her neck. As the wind whipped around them, she second-guessed just how badly she wanted a pain au chocolat, but as soon as Scott grabbed her hand and slipped it into his coat pocket she knew she’d walk a thousand miles. 

A few other people were brave enough to tackle the inclement weather and they all shared the same knowing look of people crazy enough to put themselves in the middle of a snowstorm.

”Here it is.” Scott held the door for her.

When the aroma of fresh-baked pastries hit her nostrils, Tessa was in her happy place. The glass cases held treasures—golden croissants with defined layers, tarts filled with key lime or chocolate mousse. Eclairs split lengthwise with decadent pastry cream in between. Rows of the most beautifully decorated cakes and cupcakes. A basket of muffins. And on the top shelf, her beloved pain au chocolat.

Her face lit up as she asked the older man behind the counter for one. Scott nudged her and pointed to a profiterole and nodded at the man.

”We’ll take a profiterole as well, thank you Philippe. 

”Of course, and how are you?”

”Well.” 

”Je peux voir ça” Philippe smirked. “Et qui est cette merveilleuse femme?”

”Tessa, this is Philippe. He owns the bakery. Philippe, this is Tessa.”

Tessa reached over the case and shook Philippe’s hand. Her understanding of French was rudimentary but she was sure Philippe was teasing Scott about her. 

”Do you want some chocolate, Scott? I just got some Callebaut in—perfect to make mendicants.“

”Sure, I’ll take a pound.”

Philippe reached into the case and packed up the profiterole into the box along with Tessa’s pain au chocolat and added an éclair. He closed the box and headed to a woman with dark curly hair manning the register.

”Pain au choc, a profiterole. The éclair’s on me and also a pound of Callebaut—60 percent dark. C’est bon ma cherie.”

The woman rang up the order. Philipe called to Tessa.

He pulled a bar of chocolate from a basket. “Here you go. You must be very special.”

“Why do you say that?”

”Eh, he’s been coming here for two years and has never brought a woman. You’re the first. And you’re here in the middle of a snowstorm to get pain au chocolat which is something he’s never bought. Usually just chocolate to make candy, bread and the occasional profiterole or tarts if he’s going somewhere.”

Tessa blushed under the weight of the compliment and turned towards Scott who was charming the cashier judging by the laughter coming from that side of the small shop.

”Well, he’s very special to me.” Tessa smiled at Philipe as she placed the chocolate in the bag Scott was holding.

”Thanks again, Philippe. You ready to brave the cold?”

Tessa took Scott’s hand. “Oui.”

  


Scott wasn’t sure how to ask Tessa if she planned to stay for dinner. There was still plenty of pasta left and he couldn’t finish it all by himself. Not to mention the storm had kicked into high gear again and the channel 9 weather team was warning of high winds, heavy snow, and treacherous road conditions. He didn’t want her riding home with a situation like that at hand. 

They were cuddling on the couch under a sea of blankets taking turns dozing off. Currently, Tessa was resting against his chest as he played with a strand of her hair. 

She inhaled deeply and opened one eye and then the other. Scott stopped twirling her hair around his finger. 

”I was thinking you should stay.”

”Hmmm.”

”The weather is supposed to get way worse and I wouldn’t feel right sending you off into it.”

Tessa sat up. “I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

”I dunno, it looks pretty bad out there.”

”You know what I think? I think someone likes having me around.”

”Eh. I was just concerned for your well-being.”

”I see.”

Scott tilted her chin up towards him. “Okay. Maybe I like having you around.”

”You like me.” Tessa sing-songed. “You want to hug me. You want to kiss me. You want to—“

Scott cut her off with a passionate kiss as she crawled out from the blankets and straddled him. Her mind went blank and she let her feelings take over—lust, desire, want.

”Gonna be hard to kick you out after that.” He brushed her hair back off her shoulder and nuzzled her neck.

”Hmmmm. You figured out my plan.”

They spent the rest of the evening watching movies and only left the couch to heat up dinner.

At midnight, Scott kissed a dozing Tessa on her temple. “Let’s go to bed.”

Scott tuned his bedroom television to a music channel and hit the sleep function. Tessa burrowed into his side and fell into the deepest sleep she had experienced in a long time.

  


After a hearty of breakfast of traditional Irish oatmeal drizzled with maple syrup and topped with fresh berries, Tessa kissed Scott goodbye and went home.

Her phone buzzed as soon as she walked into her apartment with a text from her sister.

_Call me._

”Are you done playing house?”

”We’re not playing house, Jor.”

”You spent three days and two nights with this man. What do you call it? A staycation?”

”The snowstorm kept me from leaving.”

Jordan snorted.

”It’s true.” Tessa’s answer sounded more childish than she meant.

”Did you have sex with him?”

”No.”

”Did you give him a b-j?”

”Jeez. What is with you?”

”Is that a yes?”

”I can’t have this conversation with you over the phone.”

”Fine, I’ll come for dinner.”

”Tomorrow is a work day.”

”So? Where do you work? A convent? I’ll bring bibimbap from Kimchi. See you at 6.”

  


After Tessa left, Scott did a load of laundry and picked out a suit for work. He changed his bedsheets but not before noticing his pillowcases and comforter smelled faintly like Tessa’s shampoo. While his clothes dried, he flipped on the sports channel and decided to make a pot of Irish stew for dinner. He figured he’d have to work late the entire week and he didn’t want to rely on take-out every night. 

Cooking was a respite for Scott. When he was younger and his brothers were off with their friends, Scott joined his mother in the kitchen. There they shared recipes and secrets and Scott learned an important lesson—if he knew how to cook not only could he feed himself but he could also feed his significant other and impress her. His first attempt at dinner for his family was spaghetti and homemade meatballs and it actually tasted good. From then on, he would learn to be more adventurous in the kitchen and as his skills grew, so did his confidence.

He chopped onions, carrots, and celery and added it to the butter and oil in the pan. He sautéed it all and added a little cracked pepper and salt. He cut the meat into chunks and browned it on all sides. He plugged in his crockpot, dumped everything in it and let it do the rest of the work but first he put aside three healthy chunks of cooked meat for Babsy as a treat.

  


”In the immortal words of Hanson—the greatest brother band ever—mmmbibimbap!” Jordan yelled out as she let herself into Tessa’s apartment.

”We all know the Jonas Brothers are better than Hanson.”

”Are we even related?”

Jordan set the paper bag down on Tessa’s kitchen island. The kitchen that looked as new as the day Tessa rented the apartment two years ago. The pristine all-white quartz countertops, gray shaker style cabinets and stainless steel appliances directly out of a spread in ‘House and Home’. Jordan unpacked the food while Tessa retrieved silverware. The two sisters brought their food and wine glasses over to the expansive gray sectional. Tessa flipped on HGTV and they settled in with their food.

”So, tell me about your weekend-long date with Scott.” Jordan asked between bites of food.

”We made pasta.”

”YOU made pasta?”

”Yes, I made pasta. Scott showed me how and I was good at it, thank you very much.”

”Wow, I’m impressed.”

”I am too, actually. He’s a great teacher. Very patient and encouraging.” Her mind went back to the way Scott “encouraged” her on his counter.

”I bet. So any other revelations I should know about? Are you eloping?”

”Very funny. Actually, he decided to take the job at O-C-S. He starts tomorrow.”

”What?” Jordan stopped shoveling food into her mouth.

”We’re going to be working together.”

”How do you feel about that?”

”Good. He’s a great lawyer.“

”You sure?”

”Yes. Why wouldn’t I be?”

”I just meant that sometimes it’s hard to work with someone you date. You don’t get a break.”

”We’ll be fine. I don’t imagine us being on the same cases and even if we are, we won’t be the only ones.”

”Okay. Now tell me about the good stuff.”

Tessa rolled her eyes as she speared a piece of tofu. “Jo—“

”You spent all weekend with this man. Snowed in.”

”Fine. We played strip checkers.” 

”Strip checkers? Are you kidding me?”

”It was fun. We didn’t finish though.” Tessa waited a beat. “Well WE _finished_ but just not the game.”

Peals of laughter erupted from Jordan. “Tessa Jane!”

Tessa’s voice fell to a whisper. “It was amazing. He’s amazing. I—I’ve never—you know—that hard.”

”Good God, what did he do to you?”

”Things I can’t even describe in words.”

”Try.”

Tessa recounted her weekend with Scott for Jordan. The two sisters toasted to the men in their lives and watched a few episodes of “Fixer Upper” before Jordan left.

  


Scott checked in with the receptionist in the front lobby and waited for Helene which gave him time to get his "first day at a new job" jitters under control. 

”Scott—good to see you again. Come on in.”

Scott followed Helene as she informed him of his schedule for the day which included a morning meeting of associates and partners to update cases.

”This is Christa, she’s your assistant. You share her with Ryan Kelling, another associate. Christa, this is Scott Moir.”

After the quick introduction, Helene walked Scott into his new office which was bigger than the one at the C-C’s office and certainly more modern. 

”Go ahead and get yourself sorted, grab a cup of coffee from the break room—Christa can show you where to go. I’ll see you in a half-hour to sign your contract and brief you on the cases you’ll be handling.”

”Sounds good. Thank you.”

”Thank you. We’re so happy you said yes.”

After dropping off his briefcase, Scott followed Christa down a few corridors to a bright and inviting break room. Along one side were two professional-sized stainless steel refrigerators and freezers and a wine fridge and on the other side of the room was a marble counter top with a massive espresso machine, a smaller coffee machine, and a Vitamix. Above the counter were three built-in microwaves. In the center of the room, an enormous marble-topped island with stainless steel stools nestled underneath it. It certainly was a massive upgrade from the broom closet with a tray table and ancient coffeemaker at the C-C’s office.

Standing in front of the espresso machine as it whirred and puffed steam was Tessa. Scott swallowed hard as he recognized her figure accentuated by her brown plaid pencil skirt. She turned at the sound of their voices and her smile was wide and genuine. 

”Hi Tessa. This is Scott Moir. Today is his first day.”

”We kinda already know each other. Hi Scott. Good to see you again.” Tessa remarked as her eyes looked appreciatively at his dark gray suit, white shirt, and claret red tie which by coincidence matched her silk maroon shirt perfectly.

”Hi Tessa. Nice to see you again, too.”

”Want a coffee? I can teach you how the machine works.”

”Sure. Christa—can I make you something?”

Tessa’s heart skipped a beat at his generosity and noticed Christa’s gratitude at being treated as more than just someone who answered his phone.

”You really don’t have to Scott.” Christa insisted.

”Nonsense. I’ve got learn how to use it—my first drink will be for you. Whatcha want?”

”A mocha would be great.”

Scott stepped towards Tessa slightly invading her personal space as she showed him how to operate the machine. Tessa’s eyes closed briefly as his familiar scent tickled her nose, maybe her sister was right about working with people you’re dating. He handed the mocha off to Christa. Then, he tackled making a latte for himself under the watchful eye of Tessa which involved more touching of hands than was necessary.

As Scott walked back towards his office, Christa kept up a lively tour pointing out the important places. ”The restrooms are down that way, men’s is on the left. The gym is on the third floor, it’s open 24 hours. Every Tuesday is dry cleaning pick up day, clothes are returned within 48 hours but you can ask for a rush, if needed. We have a car service available. I usually answer your calls and then transfer them unless you prefer to answer them directly.” Christa grabbed a small box off her desk and walked into Scott’s office. “There are a few pens and pencils in your top drawer. I’ll email you a link to our office supply store and you can pick out anything you need. Your computer sign-in is on this post-it—you’ll be prompted to change your password. I-T will be by once you sign your contract to set up the computer so you can access your cases. And, I think that covers it.” She exhaled and smiled. “I’ll bring you to Helene.”

  


Scott looked expectantly around the room; he recognized some of the faces from court. Tessa sat across the table from him. A tall athletic-looking man in his 30s sat down next to him.

”Scott?” the man put his hand out. “Ryan Kelling. We share Christa.”

”Hi. Nice to meet you, Ryan.”

”You too. Glad you’re here. So--- gotta be rough getting fired from the C-C’s office.”

Tessa cringed at the barb.

”Eh. S’all good. Just happy to be here.”

”Yeah, sure. But, I heard you were next in line for Denfield’s job. So that’s gotta sting, no?”

”Don’t know about all that. Those were just rumors.”

”No offense.” Ryan held his hands up, palms facing out. “Just what I heard.”

”None taken.” 

Tessa chewed her lip. It seemed everyone but her knew of Scott’s destiny at the C-C’s office. Before Tessa could ruminate further, Helene sat at the head of the conference table.

”Alright folks. We have a busy week. But first, I want to introduce a new member of our team. This is Scott Moir. He comes to us from the C-C’s office. I know some of you have faced him in court and not fared well.” A few chuckles could be heard. “We’re lucky to have him here. I know you’ll make him feel welcome. Scott is a graduate from U of T Law and clerked for Justice Abella. His specialties are financial corruption and business law—he’s worked closely with OSFI and his conviction rate is 97 percent. He also, I am told, is a decent hockey player so that should help us too.” The group clapped and whistled.

Scott acknowledged everyone with a smile and a thank you. Helene began speaking again. “Okay onto the meeting. We’re heading back to court for the Cole Oliver case. Todd, can you update us?”

”On Wednesday, Judge Wilton will hear evidence on the C-C pushing to up the charges—we’re hoping we can still keep Cole out on bail.”

Todd added a few other details and finished his summary by saying they had a meeting with Cole the next day to prepare him for possibly losing bail.

”Great. Let’s meet after this with the team and go over some strategy. I have a few ideas that might be helpful. Marni, what about the Diepenbrock case?”

The other associates reviewed their cases and Helene excused everyone except Cole’s defense team including Scott.

”As I said in the email I sent you all-- I’m putting Scott on this given his background. He successfully prosecuted the case of the Warwick Five and I think he can help us here considering that we now believe Guillaume Malheur is involved.”

The Warwick Five was an enormous corruption case that involved developers, city planners, and the Russian mafia and a high end call girl ring. The development in question was called the Warwick Towers—the investigation began when the bodies of a well-known Russian oligarch and his brother were found buried on the site along with documents showing the corruption had touched the highest levels of the city leadership including incriminating photos of city officials with call girls. Scott and his team had gotten convictions on fifteen defendants including five city officials whom were all serving life sentences. It was a case that put him on the track to take over for Denfield. The only person involved in the case who was never prosecuted was Guillaume Malheur, not because he wasn’t guilty but because they couldn’t find enough evidence on him.

”Scott—you have access to the case file so you can see what we have so far. We all believe Malheur is connected somehow and that he has been paying bribes to J-P Totten in exchange for the contract on Thomas Oliver’s new waterfront development. We have some information that proves that-- although it isn’t exactly admissible. That’s where you come in. I’d like you to craft an argument to look at J-P’s financial records. And that way we can find the evidence of bribery legally. Also, any information you can provide about Malheur would be fantastic—his weaknesses, places we should look.”

”Sounds good. I’ll get started on that. If I may—there’s one thing that’s been bugging me since the case began.”

He shifted in his chair. “The charges are overreaching and I personally brought that up to Mike Denfield at least half a dozen times and he basically blew me off. It’s never sat right with me.”

”What are you thinking?” Helene questioned.

”Mike says he’s being pressured by people above him, but there’s really no one above him. I don’t know—it’s just something I haven’t been able to shake.”

”You think he’s dirty?”

”Two weeks ago I would have said no, but now I s’pose anything’s possible.”

”Well let’s check into it—carefully and quietly. I don’t want any blowback.”

”I understand.“

The team spent the next hour going over strategy and Scott headed back to his office.

He dove into the Cole Oliver case file and for the next two hours, he read every piece of evidence and took notes. He put his pen down and stretched as he looked out the window at the typical gray Toronto sky and a view of the busy street 15 floors below. A knock on his door interrupted his daydreaming.

”Come in.”

Christa poked her head inside. “I was going to order lunch for Ryan—from Tuck Shop. I can get you a menu.”

Scott ordered a roast turkey and apple sandwich with a small quinoa salad on the side and ate while he worked. By mid-afternoon, he had a good outline for the financial argument. He decided to grab a quick cup of coffee.

”Christa—which way to Tessa’s office from here?”

Repeating the directions in his head, Scott found Tessa after a small detour. She was on the phone but she waved him in and he sat down which gave him a chance to study her. The keyhole cutout in the blouse exposed just a small amount of her porcelain skin—a spot Scott knew had a pattern of freckles that were in a diamond shape. She was chewing her lip and doodling on her notepad.

Tessa hung up and turned her attention to Scott. Her eyes ran over his body—jacket off, shirt sleeves rolled up, tie loosened, and his hands folded neatly across his belt buckle and now that she knew what those hands could do, she did her best to ignore how tempting they were.

”So how’s your first day so far?”

”Good. I came by to see if you wanted coffee.”

”It’s like you can read my mind.”

He leaned forward. ”I can-- but you’re gonna have to settle for a mocha or a latte.”

Tessa bit her lip as she debated telling him about the office lore surrounding the storage room on the 12th floor. There was a small area in the back of the enormous room that was secluded and perfect for a little tryst or so she heard. She stood up, adjusted her skirt and gestured for him to lead the way.

”How’s the argument coming along?” She asked as Scott poured some chocolate sauce into a cup.

”Good. I have a decent outline, I should be able to finish it up tonight and have it for review in the morning. How’s your day?”

”Not bad, I’m starting some work for a new client.”

The coffee machine shushed out the last of the brewed coffee and Scott stirred the contents in the cup. After making a plain hot coffee for himself, he walked Tessa back to her office and returned to his to finish the argument.

  


Scott dumped his mail on the kitchen counter and shirked off his dress coat. As he waited for his stew to heat up in the microwave, he opened his mail. A few bills, a thank you note from his niece for her birthday gifts along with a drawing of him playing hockey which was pretty good for an eight year old.

He picked up a thick off-white satin sheen postcard with his name and address in raised black cursive. A reminder about the Canada Bar Association’s ‘Black and White’ ball the following Saturday night. It was an elegant black-tie affair attended by lawyers, MPs, dignitaries, socialites, and other notables. Scott had gone in years past as the C-C’s office always bought two tables. Last year, he had gone by himself as Kaetlyn informed him rather callously she was skipping the ball so she could go skiing with a group of her friends from back home. They broke up two weeks after she returned when she confessed in the middle of a heated argument that she didn’t spend a lot of time skiing but rather fucking a guy named Mark.

Babsy brushed against his leg and meowed. 

”I should have listened to you buddy. You didn’t like her very much, but she did bring you into my life.” He picked up the cat and scratched his chest. His microwave beeped.

  


Tessa had just finished dinner when her phone rang. 

”Hello…”

”Hey… how are you?” Scott asked.

They chatted about his niece’s art work, the Leafs game, and how Ryan already recruited him to play hockey for the law firm. Tessa promised she’d come watch him play. 

”Uh, one thing before you go, Tess.”

”Yeah?”

”I got my reminder for the Black and White ball. And, Helene mentioned she wanted me to go. Were you planning on going?”

”I generally do. I didn’t last year—my sister and I went to Montreal for a girls’ weekend.”

”Uh--” Scott let out a shaky breath. “So.”

Tessa loved when he got like this, slightly flustered and shy. She found it endearing—the unflappable-in-court Scott Moir dissolved into the stammering-boyishly nervous Scott Moir.

“I’d really like to go with you, but I know we have to be professional, at least for now.”

A smile spread across Tessa’s face. She realized he couldn’t see it when he said her name.

”I’m here. I’d love to go with you too. But, you’re right we have to be professional. We could still kind of go together. We can meet there and sit together, and if you’re lucky-- maybe dance together.”

”Maybe go home together?”

He certainly found his voice again, she thought.

”Maybe.” She teased.

Scott snorted. “Well, at least it’s not a no.”

  


”Will I get to stay out on a bail?” Cole Oliver asked Serena.

”We think so. Try not to worry.”

Scott studied his new client. He definitely looked scared, not like the cocky guy he sat opposite from a month ago in court and he couldn’t blame him; a stupid fight between friends had escalated into a near catastrophe. When Serena had introduced Scott to Cole yesterday in the office, he thought Cole would be hostile towards him. After all, he was partially the reason Cole was facing prison time. Instead he found a man who looked like Atlas, carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. And, surprisingly, he was grateful for Scott’s help and told him so several times.

The elevator car shook to a stop and Scott’s stomach flip-flopped. He often got nervous before an argument but this was his first at-bat with O-C-S and he needed to at least get on base. Last night, as he was leaving the office, he noticed a post-it stuck on his computer that read ‘good luck’. He recognized Tessa’s loopy handwriting. The note was currently in his jacket pocket like a good luck charm.

”All rise.” Mac the bailiff’s baritone voice rang out.

Judge Wilton sat down and did a double take.

”Mister Moir? Am I seeing things?”

Scott stood up and buttoned his jacket. “No, your Honor. I’m on the right side. I now work for O’Connor, Canning, and Stern.”

”Well if that isn’t the hells bells. Alrighty, let’s get started. I have before me a request to boost the charges to intent to do bodily harm. You’re up Mister Ferris.”

Scott cringed at the mention of Dipshit Dan’s name, the very idea he was holding Denfield’s water now and would most likely assume the position of C-C when Denfield left made Scott’s blood boil. Not to mention his past relationship with Tessa. 

”Thank you, your Honor. If I may, we have a few items we’d like you to consider. First, the boost in charges. Mister Totten is still recovering from his injuries and there’s a chance he may need surgery. His injuries are that grave. Injuries caused by Mister Cole. Additionally, we’d like to revisit bail revocation. Mister Oliver has considerable means so he remains a flight risk. Also, if it pleases the Court we also would like to ask for an order of protection. Mister Totten fears for his life. He has nightmares about the vicious attack and Mister Oliver confronted him just last week.” 

Todd looked over at Cole. “What the fuck is he talking about?”

”I dunno. I haven’t left my apartment, just like the house arrest says. I only travel to see you and Serena.”

”The incident in question happened last week. Mister Totten had just returned to work—a place he should feel safe—when Mister Oliver approached him and engaged him in a heated conversation, at least on Mister Oliver’s part.”

”He’s lying.” Cole hissed.

”Your Honor, if I may?” Todd stood up.

”Yes.”

”Our client has been under house arrest since you ordered it, the only place he is allowed to be besides his place of residence is our offices. He assures me he has not gone anywhere else. If Mister Ferris wants us to believe that our client did such a thing, does he have proof?”

”We have a video of the encounter.” Dan argued back as he held up a flash drive.

Mac inserted the drive into a computer sitting on a side table. A grainy video popped up on the screen. Todd glanced back at Julian who was watching the proceedings a few rows back. The video showed a man who definitely looked like Cole approaching a man who looked like J-P. Cole began to gesture angrily and pointing his finger. J-P held his hands up in a defensive move. Cole pushed past him. 

”As you will note Judge—the time and date stamp is from last week, November 27th at 11:45 am. We would like this video entered into the record as exhibit A dash 13.”

”So noted.” Judge Wilton agreed.

”Your Honor, this egregious behavior cannot go unpunished. We ask that you revoke bail and grant an order of protection.”

”Judge—“ Todd signaled her attention. “We haven’t had time to corroborate this video, to see if it’s been doctored. We should be afforded that before you rule on bail or the protection order.”

”Seems reasonable and I tend to agree. I’m gonna table the bail revocation for now. The C-C will make sure you get a copy of the video, Mister Denney.”

Todd shook his head. ”Actually your Honor, I would prefer if we could be present while the copy is being made and that it be done here in the courthouse’s A-V room.”

”Fine with me. Now, as far as an order of protection. Mister Ferris, you didn’t think you could march into my courtroom, wave around a video, act affronted and I would grant the order? Do you have affidavits from anyone at the workplace that would verify Mister Totten’s version of this or any other incidents besides this one?”

”Your Honor, because Mister Oliver’s father owns the company, none of the employees were willing to go on record. They fear retribution.”

”More like they know it’s bullshit.” Todd whispered to Serena.

”Mister Ferris, I can’t grant an order of protection without evidence, therefore I am denying your motion. Mister Oliver—I remind you that you are under house arrest. Now, Mister Denney do you have anything for me?”

”We do.” Todd stood again.

”Oh I simply cannot wait.”

Scott stood up and joined Todd. “Judge—in order to mount a vigorous defense, we are filing a motion to gain access to Mister Totten’s finances. We believe they hold evidence and will bolster our defense. On the night in question, Mister Totten lost 75 thousand dollars to Mister Oliver, a large sum of money. In his own statement to the police, Mister Totten stated he thought Mister Oliver had cheated him out of quote ‘a boatload of money and would pay for it.”

Scott continued presenting his case, arguing effectively as to why they needed J-P’s financial records. 

”I’m going to call a recess for an hour while I look over your written argument and it will also give us time to make a copy of the video. We’ll meet back here in one hour.”

Todd went with Mac and Dan Ferris to make a copy of the video.

”Julian, we have to debunk this video.” Serena told him in the hallway.

”I know. I’ll get started right away.”

”I didn’t go to the office, I swear to God.” Cole promised.

”We believe you.” Serena squeezed his arm. “Julian will figure out what the fuck is going on. By the way, great job Scott. I think we may get our look into the finances.”

”Thanks. It’s a tough sell though, it’s a stretch.”

”Eh, Wilton may throw us a bone. I would if I were her; you presented a really strong opinion. Do you want a coffee, Cole?”

An hour later, they were back in the courtroom. Judge Wilton poured herself a glass of water and drank a few sips.

”Okay, I’m ready to make my rulings. First of all, I am not allowing the charge to be boosted to ‘assault resulting in bodily harm’.

Cole sharply inhaled as Serena placed her hand on his arm and whispered soothing asides.

”The C-C’s office has not presented me with enough evidence to suggest this was anything other than a fight. We will move ahead with the charge that is at hand, simple assault. I also do not see a reason to revoke bail. Mister Oliver has not made any kind of indication he intends to flee the country and he has already handed over his passport. However, the video concerns me. I can’t tell if it’s fake, all I can go by are my two eyes. And I see what appears to be Mister Oliver in a spirited discussion with Mister Totten. And while it does look like Mister Oliver is a bit hot under the collar, there’s not enough evidence to grant an order of protection. Finally, as to the issue of access to financial records. It is a tough call. 75 thousand dollars is a lot of money. Given Mister Totten’s own statements and Mister Cole’s right to mount a defense, I’m going to allow access to the records.” 

”Your Honor!” Dan jumped up.

”Calm down, Mister Ferris. You know I’m right. I am allowing the defense access to all of Mister Totten’s personal finance records—salary, bank accounts, any real estate deeds, and credit card statements. Hand over those financial records within 48 hours, Mister Ferris. We are dismissed for now.”

  


Julian studied the video for the 15th time, he played it in slo-motion and now he was going over it frame by frame using special software. He clicked a button that advanced the frame.

_click_  
_click_  
_click_

”Boom, motherfucker!”

__

And, there it was—the evidence Julian suspected all along. He picked up the phone and called Todd to come to the small conference room and to bring the others.

__

”What’s up?” Todd asked as Serena and Scott filed in behind him.

__

Julian popped the video up on a monitor on the wall. ”I’ve watched the video from beginning to end a dozen times. Here’s what I know. It’s definitely Cole and J-P on the video. Then, I watched the video—one frame at a time. Video is roughly 30 frames per second. Watch the time and date stamp in the right hand corner as I advance the frames as the clock changes from 11:45:23 to 11:45:24.”

__

”Holy shit.” Serena cursed.

__

Between frames 25 and 26, the month changed from November to September. The date remained the same, 27. As Julian, clicked through last three frames, the month returned to November. Someone had doctored a video from two months prior to make it look like Cole had confronted J-P last week.

__

”I’ll draw up a motion to get this dismissed—but now that we know what happened, we have to figure out who did this— they could hold the key as to what’s really going on.“ Todd said.

__

Scott had his own suspicions. But, he didn’t want to voice them just yet, not until he had something concrete. He had a call to make.

__

”Also, we should find out what Cole was arguing about with J-P to begin with—“ Scott interjected. “Something made him angry. It’s odd that he never mentioned it.”

__

”I’ll find out.” Serena offered.

__

Back in his office, Scott sent a text asking the person to meet him for coffee at a little diner in York in an hour.

__

”Can I get you anything else?” The kind but tired looking waitress asked.

__

”A slice of peach pie and two forks, please.” Scott answered her.

__

Ayana slipped into the bench seat across from him and placed her wristlet on the table.

__

The waitress brought over Scott’s coffee and Ayana ordered a cup.

__

”So, how are you Moir? We miss you. I was glad to see you found something so quickly.”

__

”Thanks. Miss you too, Aye.”

__

”How’s it working for them?”

__

”Good, so far. Everyone’s nice. As far as firms go, they’re one of the better ones. Good benefits. Good perks.”

__

Scott smiled as the waitress set down the slice of peach pie and Ayana’s coffee, then he moved the pie plate to the center of the table and handed Ayana a fork. 

__

”An out of the way diner, a giant ass slice of peach pie-- which is my favorite. What do you need, Moir?”

__

Scott raised his eyebrows as he gestured for her to take the first bite.

__

Ayana speared a piece. “It doesn’t take a detective to figure this out, even Dongleweed Dan could figure this mystery out.”

__

Scott chortled. “Yeah. Let me ask you a question. Do you know how to change a time-date stamp on a video?”

__

”What the fuck are you mixed up in?”

__

”Nothing. Just a question.”

__

”Do I know how? Yes. Would I? No. Have I? No.”

__

”Anyone else at the C-C’s office know how to do that?”

__

”I don’t know. Maybe? What’s this about?”

__

”I can’t tell you, Aye.

__

They ate the pie in silence for a few minutes.

__

”My turn.” Ayana began. “Shit’s getting weird at the C-C’s office. I’m exercising my options. Any chance there’s something open at O’Connor?”

__

”We have an investigator. But, I can ask.”

__

”Thank you. That last bite is mine, pretty boy.”

__

  


__

”So here we are again. In my courtroom. You asked for an expedited hearing, Mister Denney. You’re up.”

__

”Thank you. Your Honor, if it may please the Court, we would like to introduce evidence proving the video in question showing our client, Cole Oliver, confronting Mister Totten was doctored.”

__

”Objection!” Dan interrupted.

__

”On what grounds?” Judge Wilton asked wearily.

__

”How do we know the defense didn’t doctor the video themselves?”

__

”Oh for Christ’s sake.” Serena whispered.

__

”Your Honor, can we just look at the evidence.” Todd walked over to the monitor and called up the freeze frames. “These are actual frames from the C-C’s original video they gave us. Please look at the corner where the time-date stamp is. You will notice that at 11:45:23, the time date stamp is the same for 25 frames—November 27. Then on the 26th frame it changes to September. Then on the 27th, 28th, and 29th frames, it’s back to November. The time advances a second to 11:45:24 and the date is still November. Whoever doctored this video missed a frame.”

__

”Mister Ferris?”

__

”Your Honor, this is preposterous. To even suggest someone in the C-C’s office would commit such an egregious crime.”

__

”We’re not saying you did it, Dan.” Todd walked back to the defense table.

__

”Mister Denney.”

__

”Sorry your Honor. We’re not accusing the C-C’s office. We don’t know who did this, but it’s obvious it was done. As a result, we would like access to the chain of custody for this video as part of our discovery motion.”

__

Scott tapped Todd and whispered in his ear.

__

”And the sign-out sheet at the evidence room at the C-C’s office as well.”

__

”Your Honor!” Dan exclaimed.

__

”Mister Ferris. I am dismayed by this, to say the least. I don’t who did this. I would like to believe it was not your Office. But, I am granting the defense’s motion. Send over the chain of custody and sign-out sheet as part of discovery. And, Mister Ferris—let your boss know know, I am gravely disappointed. This is serious. Dare I say you need to button up your Office. Court adjourned.”

__

  


__

Scott adjusted his bow tie and gave one last look into the mirror. He slipped on his tuxedo jacket and tugged down his shirt cuffs exposing a bit of the white. He couldn’t wait to see Tessa and what she decided to wear. 

__

The last week had been a blur for Scott. He worked long hours and when he got home, he had just enough energy to run a few miles and eat dinner then collapse in front of the television. He and Tessa barely had any time to talk. His phone buzzed letting him know his car was downstairs. He said goodbye to Babsy and grabbed his winter coat.

__

Tessa fixed the strap on her high-heeled sandals. She stepped in front of her full-length mirror and turned around, checking all angles. She was anxious to see Scott and for him to see her—she had to admit she looked stunning. She had her makeup and hair done and her dress fit her to perfection. She had to give Jordan credit when she first showed it to her on the Bergdorf Goodman site. It was a Brandon Maxwell, a favorite of Lady Gaga, who wore one of his designs to the Met Ball.

__

Scott arrived at the Shangri-La hotel and checked in at the desk before heading towards the elevator. Serena and Todd were waiting along with three other couples. He greeted them and heard Serena call Tessa’s name. He turned and had his breath knocked out of him. She was a vision in her red floor length column gown. It skimmed along the outline of her body like it was made just for her and no one else. She had paired it with a black feathery coat and a black sequined clutch. Her hair was in loose waves and her makeup made her green eyes stand out even more than usual. 

__

”Hi.”

__

”Hi-i.” his voice cracked and he coughed to clear it. Tessa smiled coyly.

__

While they waited for the elevator, Tessa looked Scott over. His hair was not overly styled, the curls were tamed, but loose. His wool coat with the popped collar created a striking image; he had never looked more handsome. The elevator doors opened and everyone stepped inside. Scott placed his hand discreetly on Tessa’s back and let her in front of him. Her body tingled at the gentle pressure of his fingertips on her coat. If she had any hope of making it through dinner before ripping his clothes off, she had to get herself in check. 

__

The elevator took them to the Museum room. The festivities were just starting to ramp up, women in full-length gowns and men in formal attire chatting animatedly as they gathered at the front door to get their table assignments. They made their way to the coat check room, and he removed his coat giving her a better view of the tuxedo. He looked like a movie star from top to bottom. The cut was perfect on the single-button jacket, he obviously had spent money on the tailoring. Every detail was elegant. A black pocket square just peeking out, the satin shawl collar, his cufflinks and black button covers, down to his red-soled dress shoes. He handed over his coat and gave his name and received a ticket. He turned to Tessa.

__

”Let me get that for you.”

__

She turned her back to him and he slipped the coat off her shoulders. As he glided it down, he exhaled a deep shaky breath through his nose. The backless silk-chiffon dress was held in place by just two spaghetti straps that started at the top of the high square neckline and ran down the sides of her body and ended at the waistline. He clutched her jacket in his hands, unable to move as she turned slowly revealing just how little the dress actually covered. The straight neckline of the front elegantly cut across her collarbones, with a pleated trim accentuating the exposed curve from her breasts to her waist.

__

Scott wordlessly passed the coat to the attendant while Tessa gave her name. The woman handed back a ticket which Tessa tucked into her clutch. 

__

”Shall we head into the party?”

__

Scott nodded and offered his arm to her and she looped hers through it. 

__

They stood at the entrance and waited in the tightly packed crowd to make it to their table.

__

Finally, Scott spoke. He turned towards her, close enough she could feel the warmth of his breath on the side of her face.

__

”You look breathtaking in that dress.”

__

”Thank you.”

__

He traced the tip of his finger down the bare swell of the side of her breast. “It won’t be the last time you thank me this evening, I promise you.”

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: the Black and White ball and some long awaited lovin'. Plus, the case takes more twists and turns.


	7. Room 9120

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott attend the 'Black and White' gala for the Canada Bar Association. Interesting adventures await inside the ballroom and other places. Plus, Scott comes across some very damaging evidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! It's here!  
The new chapter is here and so is the smut! Will our Lawyers get to see each other's briefs? Sorry, sorry. Hope you enjoy the latest installment. Thank you to La Petite Morte for her editing skills. Move over Harry Potter, this gal's a wizard. And, a huge thank you to my MACers-- these ladies fill me with joy and make me laugh. And, to all of you-- dear readers-- thank you for the comments, suggestions, and love you have shown this fic as well as the love on twitter. I so appreciate it.

”You’re at table 21, Miss Virtue.”

”I was hoping we’d be seated together.” She whispered to him as they moved aside for an older couple to pass by.

”It’s probably better this way, I’m already having thoughts about you in that dress.”

Tessa’s eyes flitted to Scott’s mouth and back to his eyes. ”Save the last dance for me?”

”Of course.”

The cocktail hour was inside a conservatory just outside the ballroom. A backlit onyx bar extended along one wall. Elegant low-back leather couches were positioned facing the glass-paneled floor to ceiling windows to allow for an unobstructed view of the Toronto skyline. Dozens of high-top tables dotted the center of the room, each decorated with a round cut of a birch tree trunk topped by a trio of candles and cocktail napkins. A three-piece violin and cello ensemble played orchestral covers of contemporary hits; currently they were working their way through Shawn Mendes’ “Lost in Japan”. 

”Scott, Tessa.” Helene walked towards them with a man Scott assumed to be her husband.

Helene wore a floor-length midnight blue silk faille double lapel gown with short sleeves and silver pointed heels. Her husband was in a traditional tuxedo with a modern fit, his wavy dark brown hair neatly styled. They looked absolutely dashing.

”You two look amazing,” Helene offered as she squeezed Tessa’s arm. “You remember my husband, Vance.”

Vance leaned forward to kiss Tessa’s cheek and turned to Scott.

”Vance Stern. Nice to meet you.”

”Scott Moir, you as well.”

”Scott joined the firm recently. He was at the C-C’s office.” Helene explained.

”Helene—your dress is spectacular,” Tessa gushed.

”Thank you. Zac Posen. I picked it up in New York a few months back. I love yours—“

”Brandon Maxwell. My sister found it for me.”

”She did well. Will she be here tonight?”

”Yes.”

Tessa glanced quickly at Scott who was chatting with Vance about the Leafs. 

Scott’s ears perked up at the mention of Tessa’s sister. He hadn’t expected her to be there; in truth he had forgotten she was an attorney. He recalled seeing her name in the paper attached to some sort of corporate case. 

”Helene… Tessa.”

”Lyle!” Helene turned to her partner, Lyle Canning, who was holding a glass tumbler of amber liquid.

”Hello Lyle. Good to see you.”

”You too, Tessa. Vance, how are you?” Lyle shook his hand and then extended it to Scott. “You must be Scott Moir, recognize you from court. I was out of town when you started. Glad to have you on board.”

”Thank you, Sir. Happy to be here.”

”C-C’s loss, our absolute gain. Warwick Five was a helluva win. Outstanding.”

Scott nodded and thanked him for the compliment.

While Helene spoke with Lyle, Scott offered to get Tessa a drink. Vance asked to join him.

”A glass of champagne and a bourbon. Neat, please.” Scott told the bartender.

Vance ordered an Old-Fashioned for himself and a glass of champagne for Helene.

”So, Scott where are you from?”

”Ilderton.”

”Oh, not too far from here. Family still there?”

Scott shared that his parents were and he had a brother in London and another in Calgary. He learned Vance was from Toronto and had met Helene at the library at McGill when he was in med school and she was in law school. 

”You have children?”

”Yes, two girls. 14 and 15. I think they tolerate me. They humor me with their ‘yes dad’ and ‘okaaaay dad’. One’s an ice skater, the other’s a dancer. They’re doing really well academically, but now boys are entering the picture. And, I’m having a very hard time with it.”

Scott chuckled. “I can imagine.”

”Lucy’s 15 and had a dance last month. A 12th grader asked her. I wasn’t thrilled but fine-- he’s on the hockey team and a good student. Then, he shows up and looks like a starting defenseman for the Leafs, I mean a grown ass man. But, at least he came to the door to pick her up and had flowers. Dressed nicely. Shook my hand. Said all of the right things. Then, Lucy comes downstairs in her dress—very little fabric-- and I wanted to take her back upstairs. Helene had to hold me back. The way he eyed her. I mean I remember being his age, heck I still look at Helene that way—but this is my baby.”

Scott nodded. “Yeah, my dad always said he lucked out having three boys.”

”He’s right. Though, I do love my girls. They’re amazing. Just know-- girls will break your heart.”

As they walked back with the drinks, Scott noticed Tessa was by herself talking to a couple. Vance spotted his wife along the way and excused himself to join her.

Scott slid in next to Tessa. “Here you go, Tess.”

”Thank you. Scott—this is my sister, Jordan. And, her boyfriend, Andrew Poje.”

Scott did a double-take. Jordan and Tessa looked so much alike although Jordan’s features were slightly more angular and mature. Tessa had a sweet quality to her face, almost child-like at times. 

”Scott! Nice to meet you, finally. My sister speaks highly of you.”

Tessa did her best to control her facial features as she prayed her sister wouldn’t do anything to embarrass either of them.

”You as well.”

Scott and Andrew stared at each other for a split second before Andrew spoke.

”Who’d you pay off to get hired at O-C-S?”

”Nice tux, did your momma pick it out, Poj?”

Tessa and Jordan exchanged looks as the two men grabbed each other in a bear hug.

”Clearly you know each other,” Jordan looked at Andrew.

”We went to undergrad and law school together. Played against each other in 15U hockey too. Moir’s got stone hands.”

”You wanna talk hands? I’ve seen better on a digital clock.”

”Always chirping.”

”Jordan, you have my sympathies.”

”She manages,” Andrew kissed Jordan’s cheek.

Tessa giggled at the good-natured ribbing and inched closer to Scott.

”So, Scott—how are you enjoying O-C-S?” Jordan raised her eyebrows.

”The work’s interesting, good benefits, and the people are great.”

Jordan couldn’t help but notice how Scott looked at her sister when he finished his sentence. It seemed professional on the surface but she could sense the chemistry between them. Andrew asked Scott a question about an old friend of theirs, giving the sisters a chance to chat with each other.

”Helene loved the dress; she said you did a great job picking it out.”

”Aw, how nice. I saw hers, it’s fantastic. She always looks amazing.”

”Zac Posen, she picked it up in New York. And this--” Tessa waved her hand over her sister. “—it’s stunning.

Jordan was in a strapless floor-length color-blocked sequined dress with a thigh-high slit. It must have cost her fortune and it was worth every penny because she looked radiant.

”It’s Akris. Jennie? You remember her from ballet camp? She works there and let me borrow it for the night.”

A tuxedo-clad server carrying a tower with smoke billowing from the sides placed it on a nearby table and turned towards the group.

”Tonight, we have a mini seafood tower with crab cakes, jumbo cocktail shrimp, raw oysters, and lobster tail meat on a skewer,” He left four plates and four forks.

”This looks amazing,” Jordan grinned. “Look, Sam-- oysters, your favorite.”

Scott focused on Tessa. “Sam?”

”My siblings call me Sam.” She gave Jordan a pointed look.

”When Tessa was born, our parents brought her home and told us her name. Our brother, Kevin, said Tessa was a name for a cat and started calling her Sam and always has. So we all do.”

”Interesting.” Scott filed the information away for later.

Tessa snagged an oyster and held the shell to her lips and tried to daintily slurp it up. A drop of liqueur escaped and she used her tongue to guide it back to her mouth. Scott watched her technique and remembered how good her lips felt wrapped around his cock. He grabbed an oyster and locked eyes with Tessa as he mimicked her movements and his tongue swept across his bottom lip. Tessa clenched her thighs together.

”Good?” The tone in Jordan’s voice giving away exactly what she thought of their little horned-up display.

”Delicious.” Scott answered as Tessa nodded. “Try one, Jordan.”

The foursome dug into the remaining offerings and soon a series of gentle gongs went off signaling dinner was about to start.

Scott and Andrew walked behind the sisters as they made their way to the ballroom.

Jordan looped her arm through Tessa’s. “He’s so handsome, Sam. And, he’s totally into you. Though, I could have done without the eye-fucking over oysters. And, that tux—fits him to perfection. How are you not dying to jump his bones? Like just skip dinner, baby sister--”

”Shhh. I have self-control, thank you. And speaking of eye-fucking, who feeds someone else an oyster? I’m pretty sure Andrew could have handled it. So much for being discreet, Jord. Anyhow— he truly seems so lovely, I’m really happy for you.” She finished with a warm smile.

”Thanks. He’s so great. And, can you believe they know each other?”

”I know, right?” Tessa looked back at the two men who were laughing and jostling each other. She realized she and Scott hadn’t made any definite plans for how the evening would end, but her sister was correct, she really was hoping for a bed and their naked bodies.

The ballroom was breathtaking. Floor-to-ceiling windows looked out onto the skyline giving the illusion the room was floating. Dozens of white birch tree limbs festooned with hundreds of twinkling fairy lights formed an enormous canopy over the dozens of tables. Glass vessels filled with silver and white ornaments in a variety of shades and textures made up the centerpieces. A large parquet dance floor was laid at the front near a 10-piece orchestra ensemble. The entire room looked like it had been illuminated in candlelight. Tessa had never seen anything quite so beautiful. 

Scott escorted Tessa to her table. She found herself sandwiched between Ryan Kelling and Tori Barton, her least favorite associate. Tori was the kind of woman who saw other women as competition. She and Tessa started at the same time and while it was well-known Tessa was on her way to making junior partner, Tori wasn’t about to make it easy for her. 

”Tess, I love your dress. It’s gorgeous. I always enjoy how you find such simple items—they suit you.”

Tessa ignored the barb. ”Thank you. Yours fits you as well.”

The black dress with suggestive cutouts and an asymmetrical neckline that barely contained her breasts was hardly appropriate for the formal evening. Tori had an amazing body and certainly enjoyed showing it off. The front slit was the ‘pièce de résistance’ as Ryan hopped up from his chair nearly toppling over all of the water glasses in his haste to pull out Tori’s chair. Tessa caught Scott’s eye and he bowed his head to hide his laughter.

”So what’s the deal with our new associate, Scott Moir?”

”Excuse me?” Tessa looked at Tori.

”What’s his deal? Besides looking positively doable in that tux.” She glanced in his direction. 

”I—I.” Tessa was so flustered she couldn’t even manage a full sentence.

”Is he seeing someone?”

”How would I know?”

”I saw you guys chatting during the cocktail hour.”

”You’ll have to ask him.”

Tessa reached for her champagne glass and downed the contents hoping to temper some of the anger building inside of her. As she looked around the room, her eyes landed on a couple headed towards a center table. For the second time, she and Scott exchanged a knowing look. 

Guillaime Malheur and his wife joined the Oslin, Hoskin, and Harcourt table—one of the original Seven Sisters law firms. 

Dozens of servers appeared on the outer edge of the ballroom carrying massive trays and like a synchronized dance team crisscrossed and wound their way to the tables with the first course, a tri-color beet salad served with goat cheese rounds rolled in chopped pistachios. Tessa busied herself with the salad hoping to avoid answering any more of Tori’s inane questions.

Scott, on the other hand, enjoyed his dinner companions. On his left was Kenny Chan, a lead associate whose specialty was internet law. His father owned a huge software firm in Vancouver. Kenny was easygoing and funny and the captain of the O-C-S beer league team. Vance Stern was on Scott’s right. 

”Ready for our first game, Scott?” Kenny asked.

”Yeah. Looking forward to it.”

”Did you catch last night’s Leafs game? Marner’s last second slap shot was a beaut.”

”The kid’s been on fire. Same with Matthews.”

”We might make it into the playoffs which would be nice. Given all the shit with the coaching.”

”Bummer about Babs, but Keefe looks good. Three wins already. I’ll take it.”

”Me too.”

The salad plates were cleared in the same fashion as they were delivered and the first wine course was served. The entrée choices were a 45-day aged ribeye steak served with shaved truffles, roasted purple fingerling potatoes, and caramelized pears, onions, and chard with a splash of cream or roasted scallops with whipped potatoes, carrot purée, and white asparagus spears. 

Tessa ordered the scallops. Ryan offered her a piece of his steak which she accepted in exchange for half a scallop. Scott watched the deal take place with his jealousy piqued. 

After finishing his steak dinner, Guillaime excused himself and walked towards Helene’s table. Tessa watched wide-eyed as the number one suspect in their case embraced her boss.

”Helene, you look stunning.”

”Gui, so nice to see you. How are you and Claudia?”

”Wonderful. Heading to the Caymans for Christmas. You?”

”Hard at work.” Trying to bust your lying fucking ass, she thought.

Guillaime turned his attention to Thomas Oliver. The two men shook hands and chatted. 

”Sorry to hear about your son, Thomas. Such nasty business, eh? How’s he doing?”

”As well as can be expected. I’m just glad he has outstanding representation.” He nodded towards Helene.

”Yes, she’s the best.” Guillaime smiled at her.

Choke on your own prick, Helene silently prayed.

Todd mouthed ‘what the fuck’ to Tessa and she shrugged her shoulders.

Richard Wintergreen who was the president of the Canadian Bar Association tapped on a microphone.

”Good evening and thank you all for coming. Every year we try to make the ‘Black and White’ ball bigger and better. This year is no exception. I want to thank you all for your generous contributions to our scholarship foundation. So far, we have raised 750,000 dollars.” He paused as the room erupted into cheers and applause. “So enjoy the rest of the evening, and now I’d like to invite my wife, Barb, up for a dance and I hope you’ll join us.”

The orchestra kicked into an instrumental version of Drake’s “Hotline Bling” which had everyone laughing. A few dozen couples filled the dance floor. Tessa stood up and grabbed her clutch to head to the restroom. 

When she returned to the ballroom, servers were taking coffee orders and two bars had been set up in the back to handle after-dinner cocktails. 

Some guests had left their tables and were milling about with friends and colleagues. Scott wasn’t at his, Tessa looked towards her sister’s to see if he had gone to speak with Andrew. She scanned the room quickly and inhaled a sharp breath. He was on the dance floor with Tori.

”Bitch.” Tessa swore under breath.

”Wanna dance?”

Tessa looked at Ryan who had his hand held out. She nodded yes before she could even think twice.

They serpentined their way between dancing couples until they were near Scott and Tori. 

Scott raised his eyebrow at Tessa who shot back a look. Ryan wasn’t a terrible dancer but it wasn’t his hands she craved on her bare skin. Her only consolation was Scott kept Tori at a respectable distance which was quite the feat considering the size of her breasts. 

Scott was seething. He never considered himself to have a jealous streak but something about Tessa brought it out in him. Seeing another man with his hands on her, on the curve of her waist, leading her around the dance floor, laughing with her-- while his own hands were itching to touch her, to slide the dress off her shoulders and let it pool to the ground as his mouth claimed her. 

”We should have dinner sometime.”

”Sorry?” Scott hadn’t heard a word Tori had just said.

”I said we should go to dinner sometime.”

”Uh, I’m pretty tied up with work right now.”

”Well, maybe when you free up.”

Scott was grateful when the song ended and everyone left the dance floor.

Dessert was an exquisite gift box made of chocolate including a chocolate truffle “knob”. The lid placed slightly off center revealing piped chocolate mousse in the center with a crown of whipped cream dotted with gold nonpareils. 

Tessa dipped her spoon into the mousse and swooned over the decadence. She plucked the truffle off and bit into the center of gooey caramel. She licked up the oozing dark amber filling.

Scott was positively transfixed by the display of wanton abandon with which Tessa enjoyed her dessert. He didn’t think he had ever seen a human enjoy something with such gusto and manage to turn an ordinary task like eating into a siren call. He began reciting the names of his favorite dog breeds to stop his manhood from crashing the party.

Tessa wrapped her lips around her forefinger to remove the last stubborn bit of chocolate and caramel. She looked up to find Scott staring at her, his jaw clenched. He wiped his mouth, turned and said something to Vance and made a beeline for the door looking distressed.

Scott walked into the men’s room and turned on the cold water. He washed his hands twice and calmed down. He wanted Tessa so badly he could taste her. Literally. His mind recalled the sweet and tangy flavor of her pussy in his mouth as he made her come on his living room floor. He clenched and unclenched his fists and did a few deep breaths. He straightened his bow tie and buttoned his jacket determined to make it through the evening without having to jack off in a bathroom stall like a 17-year old on Prom night. A stall door opened.

”Scott.”

Human boner-killer, Dan Ferris.

”Dan. Hi.”

”How are you?”

”Good. You ?”

”Good. Doing good. Hey, I meant to call you to tell you I’m sorry about the whole—uh—firing thing. I hope there aren’t any hard feelings.”

”You didn’t fire me, Dan. We’re cool.”

”Yeah, still. So, how’s it over at O-C-S?”

”S’good. I like it. Corporate law is not as bad as we thought.”

”Probably pays better, eh?”

”Yeah.”

”So, you here alone?”

”I am. You here with uh—Tawni?”

”Yeah. I better get back to her.” Dan pushed open the main door to the restroom and there was Tessa in the corridor.

”Oh!” She exclaimed.

”Tessa.” Dan smiled as his eyes raked over her body. “You look beautiful.”

”Thank you. You look nice.”

”Well I better get back to Tawni. Take care, Scott.”

”See ya.”

Scott smiled and her heart skipped a beat.

”Hi,” She played with the clasp on her clutch, opening and closing it feeling like the walls of the small hallway were closing in on her.

”Hi.”

”Did you enjoy your dinner?”

”I did. Steak was perfect. You?”

”Very much so. I had the scallops.”

”I saw. Ryan seemed eager to share his meat.”

Tessa smiled at Scott’s obvious jealousy. A steady stream of guests walked past them.

”I was going to say Tori seemed eager to share _your_ meat.”

Scott snorted and stepped forward. “Not interested.”

”What _are_ you interested in?”

”A dance with you. A cocktail.”

He leaned forward so only she could hear the next part. “And then I have a surprise for you, if you’re up for it.”

Tessa’s eyes fluttered close, goosebumps pricked her skin as the heat of his words swirled around her.

He gently squeezed her arm as he brushed past her. She gripped her clutch tightly as she inhaled a deep breath, the faint hint of his aftershave still lingering in the air causing an arousal to well up deep from within her. Tori was right about one thing, this man looked positively fuckable in that tux.

When Tessa returned to the ballroom, dessert dishes had been cleared. The lights had been turned down low and the band had returned to the stage. Scott was sitting in Ryan’s chair waiting for her.

”Ready for that dance?”

Tessa nodded and let him lead her to the dance floor. For the first time that evening, he would have his hands on her. She hoped it wouldn’t be the last.

The first few notes of Donna Summer’s “Love to Love You Baby” played as they found a spot on the floor.

He pulled her close to him as the light tapping of the high-hat started and the violins answered the call with a seductive note and the drum responded with a powerful masculine beat. 

Scott was a confident dancer. He maneuvered Tessa around their small space well testing their partnership with a few twirls and spins. Each time they returned to their starting position his hand placement was lower on her back and her willpower even lower.

Scott wasn’t faring much better, no matter where he put his hands, they touched Tessa’s bare skin and it drove him insane. Whatever perfume she used was intoxicating. Up close, her lips were like sin and distracting and her eyes were an impossible green. 

”Guillaime Malheur—wasn’t expecting to see him,” Tessa acknowledged.

”Pretty ballsy to go to up to Thomas Oliver but hey—“

”I know. The man’s fucking despicable.”

Scott barked out a laugh, the dichotomy of this woman was enchanting.

There was a brief silence as the song ended and the cellist began playing. The notes-- low and weighty, dark and powerful. Tessa immediately recognized the song as one she loved—Hozier’s “Movement”. Scott must have liked it too because he began humming it in her ear as he pulled her flush to his body and they slowly rotated in place.

The music was sensual—like their body language. Scott could feel Tessa’s breasts pressed against the harder planes of his chest, even through the thick fabric of his jacket. Their eyes intent on each other and there was no mistaking what they both wanted tonight.

Feeling daring, Tessa slid her hand across his shoulder blade and delicately curved it around the nape of his neck. His fingertips danced between the dip of her back and the fabric of her dress.

Jordan supervised from a few feet away.

”Babe, you have to stop staring at Tessa.”

”She’s my baby sister, Andrew-- and she and Scott look like they’re ready to have sex on the dance floor.”

Andrew glanced over. “They’re just dancing like we are.”

”They’ve left no room for Jesus. They’re co-workers. It doesn’t look professional.”

”First off, you fed me an oyster. Also, I thought you told me they were spending time together. Didn’t she stay at his place during the storm?”

”No one at O-C-S knows that. She’s worked hard to move up.”

”So has he. Trust me. Scott’s a great guy. He’d never do anything to jeopardize Tessa’s chances at making junior partner.”

”I know. But, look at them.”

”I won’t. And, neither should you. In fact, you should look at me. Because all I wanna do is look at you right now. And, later—“

Jordan laughed quietly. “So you did hear me when I told you I stopped at Boheme.”

”I believe you said something about an early birthday gift for me.”

”I did. I think you’ll like it.” She winked at him.

”Your sister keeps staring at us,” Scott tilted his head towards Jordan.

”Ignore her. How about you give me a hint about my surprise?”

”Stop fishing.”

”At least tell me one thing. Will I need a change of clothes? Because I don’t have one with me.”

”You won’t.”

”I can wear this dress?”

”I didn’t say that.”

”How’s that supposed to work?”

He didn’t offer an answer, instead he began humming again. Tessa’s mind was racing trying to solve his riddle. She finally gave up and enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms. The song finished and the bandleader announced they were “livening things up with a little song from Ed Sheeran.”

Scott spun Tessa out and twirled her back to him as the band bounced through ‘Shape of You’.

  


Meanwhile a few miles away, Raina Spector opened the door to her apartment and flung herself at the man standing on the other side.

”Baby, I missed you.” Her words muffled as she buried her face into his neck.

”Missed you, too.”

She pulled him into the entryway and he kicked the door shut behind him as she shoved him up against it and attacked his mouth.

He managed to turn the deadbolt and shimmy off his jacket. Raina unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off his shoulders. She unbuckled his belt and let his jeans fall on top of his shoes.

”Can you—“

”I’m fine. The doc says I’m healing well. Get up here.”

She hopped up on him and he pushed her panties to the side and slid into her. Their lovemaking was frenzied—that of two lovers who have been kept apart by outside forces. They finished together.

”Do you want breakfast for dinner?” Raina shouted from the kitchen.

”Sounds good to me.” J-P walked in while buckling his belt and kissed her neck as she mixed the batter.

”That tickles, babe.”

”Well, when you’re in a medically-induced coma—you can’t really shave.”

She turned in his arms and he could see the tears.

”Don’t. Please don’t joke—I thought you were going to die,” she whispered as she kissed him tenderly.

”You can’t get rid of me that easily. Things may have gone off the track, but we’re back on.”

Raina blinked away the tears. ”Malheur made the next installment and he added a little extra for your troubles. I’m just worried that the judge is letting them see your financials.”

”Don’t be, they won’t find anything. My sexy ass financial planner made sure of that.”

”Sure did.”

They ate dinner in front of the fireplace and watched some television and then went upstairs. They made love one last time before falling asleep without knowing a black SUV was parked in front of the building keeping watch. 

  


”How about that drink?”

”I won’t turn down a glass of champagne,” Tessa said as they took their place in line at the bar.

”After this drink, what do you say—“

”Scott—“

Tessa eyed Mike Denfield warily as he extended his hand to Scott who graciously accepted it.

”Mike—hi. Good to see you. You remember Tessa Virtue?”

”Yes, of course.”

Tessa smiled and shook Mike’s hand. “Nice to see you.”

She handed Scott his bourbon.

”Tessa, you don’t mind if I keep Scott for a moment?”

”Not at all. I’ll wait for you in the lounge, join me when you’re done. Take care, Mike.”

”I’d heard you landed at O-C-S, Scott. Didn’t take you long.” Mike snagged his scotch off the bar and took a drink. “You know firing you wasn’t personal. You were my best lawyer; but you broke my trust. And, now you’re working for Cole Oliver’s defense? That’s a bit of a ‘fuck you’, eh? ”

”Not my intent at all.”

”Seems like your intent was to ditch honest work and cash in and you used this case to do it. Thought it was odd you took Tessa to a hockey game. Makes sense though now. Feed her a little info, get O-C-S interested plus you get the girl. Well done.”

Scott was taken aback. Mike was not a crude man, this was a different side to him.

”That’s not what happened, Mike.”

”Really? You refused to follow through on your superior’s plan for the case and in fact, went digging into matters that don’t pertain. I had to fire you and her firm which represents Oliver happens to offer you a job? I heard you had generous offers from Whitley-Barnes and Hanover and Stevens. It’s not hard to connect the dots.

”I never discussed the case with Tessa. O-C-S offering me a job had nothing to do with her.” Scott was getting angry.

”Look, I don’t blame you. She’s beautiful and smart. Dan mentioned he used to date her, says she’s a bit of a climber. She’s set to make junior partner, would be the youngest ever at O-C-S. Ambitious women are sexy as hell, but they’ll break your heart. Trust me.”

”I didn’t dump the case or betray you. You know the case is a shitter. You fired me, Dan, for no reason. I accepted the best offer on the table.” Scott couldn’t believe he was arguing with his former mentor.

”Perhaps you can encourage your client to do the same. Accept the plea.”

”I think we’re done. It was good to see you.”

”Okay, then. Have a good evening. Take care-- ”

”Everything okay?” Tessa asked once Scott joined her at a small table in the glass-roofed area that had hosted the cocktail hour.

”Yep. He was just congratulating me on the new job.”

Tessa raised an eyebrow. She wasn’t buying Scott’s explanation but she also didn’t want to sour the mood.

They quickly fell into an easy banter. Tessa enjoyed talking to Scott—he was interested in what she had to say, asked good questions, and told engaging stories. Her sister and Andrew joined them and soon the two men were sharing hysterical anecdotes from their teenage years and college. Tessa loved the way Scott winked at her when he saw her looking at him or how he gently teased Jordan. 

Tessa wasn’t sure how much time had passed when she noticed guests leaving. Andrew checked his watch.

”Wow, it’s almost midnight. We should get going, babe.”

Jordan nodded her head as she stifled a yawn and stood up.

”Baby sister—come hug me goodbye.”

Tessa and her sister exchanged hugs as Scott and Andrew embraced and made plans to see each other for lunch or dinner soon.

Jordan leaned in to hug Scott. “Okay we’re outta here, what are you guys going to do?“

Andrew pulled her away from him. “Come on now, Jord.”

Tessa laughed as she watched Andrew playfully shake his head at her sister as they left. 

”Mister Moir, let’s finish our drinks because I believe you promised me a surprise.”

”Someone’s eager.”

Tessa looked at Scott over the rim of her champagne flute.

”Is that a bad thing?” she questioned.

“Depends on the situation.”

”Go on.”

”For example, showing up early on your first day at a new job—totally acceptable form of eagerness.”

”But…”

”But-- you, me--” Scott replied as he reached into his coat pocket and slid a key card across the table keeping his fingertips on it and his eyes on her. “—and this. This can’t be rushed. I intend on taking my time with you in room 91-20, if you’ll let me.”

Tessa’s eyes darted down to the table and back up to Scott. Her heart was pounding and she briefly wondered if you could have an orgasm from words alone. She downed the last sip of champagne and stood up.

He raised his eyebrows at her as she opened her clutch and pulled out her coat ticket and handed it to him.

”I’m going to use the restroom. Pick up my coat and I’ll meet you at the elevator.”

Tessa practically sprinted to the ladies’ room. By sheer luck, it was empty. She locked herself in a stall and called Jordan.

”Sam—you okay?”

Tessa hurled her barrage of nerves at her sister. ”No. Ye-es. I-- I’m fine. Scott got a hotel room. What do I do? Do I go? I want to go. I should go, it’s polite to go. Help me, Jord.”

”Okay. Slow down. Where are you right now?”

”The ladies’ room. I told him to get our coats and I’d meet him at the elevator. God, the way he said it. I—I swear I almost had an orgasm.”

”Jesus—calm down. What the fuck did he say?”

”Something about being eager and certain things can’t be rushed, then he said he wanted to take his time with me in room 91-20.”

Tessa heard silence. Not now—not during her time of need. Her panic level was increasing with each passing second. Had Jordan hung up? Was the connection bad?

”Jord—“

”Sorry. I just needed to process that. Sam, I think Scott may murder your vagina tonight. And, it’s about time.”

”Jordan!” Tessa hissed. “Be serious! I need your help.”

”I AM being serious.” She laughed. “Look, it’s simple—a very handsome man who you already know is quite skilled with his tongue—“

Tessa could hear Andrew whining in the background about not wanting to hear how his childhood friend had a doctorate in cunnilingus and Jordan telling him to man up and drive.

”Sorry, Sam—. So, this handsome and skillful man has procured a hotel room and wants to take his time with you. Here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to hang up the phone, meet him at the elevator and let him take his time with you in room 91-20. Got it? Love you. Bye!”

Tessa shakily pulled her phone from her ear. She couldn’t believe her sister hung up on her. She checked her makeup and decided to give herself a pep talk. 

”You got this. He’s probably as nervous as you are.” She looked into the mirror and exhaled sharply and opened her clutch. Tucked amongst her lipstick, cash, and a credit card were two condoms. Here she was—a bundle of nerves at his proposal when she had brought protection with her. She snorted and shut the purse with a snap and met Scott at the elevator. 

”Hey—“ He shifted their coats to his other arm and reached out to her with his hand. “Look, I may have come on a little strong. I didn’t—“

”I brought two condoms.”

”Okaaay.”

She urgently hit the ‘up’ button several times.

”Tess—“

Before Scott could say another word, Helene and Vance and several other couples walked over to the elevators. A gentleman pressed the ‘down’ button. A moment later the doors opened. Scott surreptitiously pressed his hand to Tessa’s back and she stopped. 

”You guys want to squeeze in?” A voice called out.

”We’ll wait for the next one.” Tessa answered.

Scott rocked back and forth on his heels. He was nervous Tessa might bolt like a scared deer and he wouldn’t blame her. When he booked the hotel room, it seemed like a romantic gesture but now he felt like a skeevy horn dog. But, Tessa just announced she had brought condoms. Obviously, she was hoping the evening would end this way, too. Before he had too much time to question his motives versus hers, the elevator arrived. Two other couples and a young woman were already inside. Scott pressed the number nine as he and Tessa moved to the back.

Scott decided to ease the tension and gently stroked the inside of Tessa’s wrist. He watched her eyes flutter close. He thought it was working, but in reality his touch had the opposite effect. Tessa chewed the inside of her cheek as she tried to concentrate on the conversations happening around her instead of the way her body was reacting to his touch. She played a game of ‘guess their story’ where she tried to figure out a story for the people around her. It usually calmed her down. The young woman was clearly on a business trip; she was dressed in a pantsuit and got off on the sixth floor with her carry-on wheelie bag. One couple was older and discussing their plans for the next day. They seemed so comfortable with each other, the kind of familiarity that comes with a long relationship, probably married for at least 25 years, she guessed. The other couple was a bit younger and flirtatious. Tessa thought maybe they were co-workers having an affair. The elevator stopped on the seventh floor. Scott curled his pinkie around Tessa’s and squeezed. She squeezed back and glanced sideways at his profile. God, he looked good in his tuxedo. Her nerves kicked into high gear.

The elevator doors opened onto the ninth floor and Scott escorted her down the hallway. 

As they arrived at the room, Scott hesitated with the key card in his hand.

”Tessa—nothing has to happen tonight that you don’t want to.”

”Scott—“

”I’m serious. I got this room for us because I thought it would be easier, less pressure if we were on neutral territory. And, I realize now the plan makes me sound like a fucking hoser. I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Tessa stroked his cheek as she leaned up and kissed him. 

”I’m good with whatever you have planned,” she whispered against his mouth. 

Scott unlocked the door and let Tessa in first. The room was dark except for the silvery-white glow of the moonlight coming through the floor to ceiling windows. She dropped her clutch on the table and crossed the room to appreciate the nighttime view of the skyline. She heard rustling behind her as Scott hung their coats in the closet, then music. She turned her head slightly to the side, her exquisite silhouette beckoning him.

His fingertips skimmed over her shoulders with a feather-light touch that left her tingling with anticipation. One after another, open-mouthed kisses down her neck. He had waited all night for this. He was not about to rush anything.

She didn’t dare say a word that would interrupt the sensual vibe between them. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she tilted her head to the side allowing him better access to her neck. She was never much for neck kisses but Scott changed her mind. He changed her mind about a lot of things. 

He turned her face towards his and stroked her cheekbone with his thumb and nuzzled her nose. She reached her hand back and slotted it through the thick hair along the nape of his neck. They shared a few playful nips until she grew impatient and covered her mouth over his and pushed her tongue inside. 

Scott needed more of her, he tasted the fruitiness of the champagne on her tongue, but the scent of her body was captivating. A mixture of vanilla and honey—sweet and spicy like her. He broke off the kiss as she chased his mouth.

”I love this dress, but—“

The rough quality of his voice left her wet and aching. He traced the radius of her waist to her lower back and gently pulled the hidden zipper down revealing the lacy band of her underwear. His palms travelled up the back of her arms warming her skin. He curved his fingers under the delicate straps of the dress and eased it off her shoulders letting it fall to the floor in a fluid motion like liquid silver. He had been dying to see it slide down her body since he first laid eyes on her hours earlier. 

His hands wandered up her naked torso with a firm and knowing touch. His fingertips made the return journey trailing down her collarbone and over the slight swell of her breasts, and as soon as his hands cupped them—she pushed up, desperate for him to do more. His thumbs circled her hardened nipples as she sighed lustfully. Barely five minutes into his exploration of her body and she was more than ready for him to fuck her. She wasn’t sure she could be patient much longer. She covered his hands and showed him what she needed.

His hands continued downward at a painfully slow pace. He took a detour at her belly button piercing and tugged, sending a jolt between her legs. The man was an ambidextrous octopus; his mouth sucking on her neck as one hand kneaded her breasts and the other dipped under the waistband of her panties and stroked her folds. 

He pressed against her and she felt his hardness grow beneath his dress pants. She leaned back, filling the space between them as she rubbed against him—his cock pushing back. His finger wedged between her folds as he eased just the tip into her. Her walls involuntarily contracting.

”God!” She choked out and he caught her around her ribcage as he slipped his finger in deeper. 

His movements were torture to her already tightly wound body. He added a second finger and stretched her. She was dripping wet, and her excitement spread across her lower body. He whispered words of encouragement as she greedily rode his fingers.

Slowly, he pulled his fingers out-- damp with her arousal-- and trailed them up her stomach and the valley between her breasts and across her lips to their final destination. She heard him sucking his fingers.

He couldn’t wait any longer and told her so as he slid his jacket off. She stepped out of her dress, picked it up and laid it across the back of a chair. She pulled the bobby pins from her hair and ran her fingers through it.

”Let me help you,” she whispered as he removed his shoes.

While Scott took his time with her, Tessa was impatient when it was her turn to explore. She loosened his bowtie and undid the clasp on his pants and pulled his zipper down over his hard-on. She slipped her thumbs into the waistband and slid them down to the floor. He toed them off and draped them over his jacket. She began to unbutton his shirt revealing the hard contours of his body. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and bit her lip as her hands finally made contact with the warmth of his skin. 

She kneeled down on the carpet and traced the vees along his waist and her hands met in the middle along the trail of hair that disappeared into his boxers. She tugged them off and let them pool at his feet.

”C’mere.” He tried to coax her back up.

She ignored him, wrapping her hand around the base of his cock and swirled her tongue over the head, licking the tip as his pre-cum leaked out. He lifted her chin and shook his head—he wanted the night to be about her. Her eyes were defiant as she devoured him whole, applying pressure with her tongue as her mouth slid down to her hand and then she used her teeth to gently scrape up his shaft. 

”JesusfuckingChrist!” He growled.

He watched as she fucked him with her mouth, taking him deeper and deeper-- never taking her eyes off him. She varied the pace and the pressure as animalistic noises sprang from his chest. He reached his limit when she hollowed her cheeks and began to suck him off loudly. He practically roared as he yanked her up.

”I wasn’t finished.” She sassed.

”Too bad, I want you to come in my mouth.”

The explicitness of his statement caught her off guard.

He backed her into the bed, dropped to his knees and spread her legs apart. Her mind spun into overdrive as he swept his hands down her legs. He thought about removing her shoes but decided to leave them on, the idea of fucking her while her heels dug into his skin was a turn-on. 

Tessa thought she was going to combust. Just burst into flames. Scott’s touch was like kindling, everywhere he placed his hands started a fire, and when he was finished with her—she was positive those little fires would unite into a giant wildfire that would never be contained. 

Scott smiled as he remembered the last time he was between Tessa’s legs. He nudged her with his nose and inhaled her musky scent and kissed the top of her mound. She didn’t even want to know how wet she was—she could tell it was an ungodly amount. She gripped the comforter in anticipation when his hands inched up her inner thighs. His thumbs touched her heat first. She inhaled sharply—pushing towards him. Two of his fingers slipped inside as her body twisted gracefully and her moans became louder as she urged him on—any restraint was long gone. He rotated his fingers and curled them inside of her before dragging them halfway out and easing them back in. She begged him to finish her off.

He lifted her thighs up and covered her pussy with his mouth as his tongue flicked over her entrance and clit.

”God! Yes!”

Her hand flew to his head and nearly yanked his hair out by the root. She mumbled a quiet apology as she clutched the fistful of hair and shoved her pussy into his face. He responded by licking long strokes up her as she rode his mouth harder and harder begging him to fuck her with his tongue. She was surprised at her boldness. He teased her entrance for a moment before he gave in and slid his tongue deep inside. The comforter bunched in her hands, she lost all control of her body and shook with pleasure.

Seconds later, Tessa came with a squeak and a flood of wetness into Scott’s mouth.

”Gotta say—“ He chuckled as he crawled up her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. “—that’s a first for me. May have to start calling you Minnie.”

”Shut up. I was trying to catch my breath and I—“

He cut her off with a deep kiss winding his fingers through her hair.

”Fuck me.” She responded.

”I know, right? It was good.”

”No. I mean _fuck_ me as in get the condom already and please fuck me.”

Scott raised his eyebrows at her. “Such language. I told you I was taking my time tonight.”

Her green eyes shined with fury at his denial. She had never wanted a man as much as she wanted Scott right now. She could feel the weight of his cock against her thigh, his pre-cum leaking again and her own desire screaming to be satisfied. Her pussy was throbbing. She always thought that was the kind of sexy nonsense written about in books like “50 Shades of Gray” and since she’d never experienced it for herself—she chalked it up to the trashy drabble in erotic novels.

He reached above her head and grabbed the foil packet off the nightstand and straddled her. Tessa’s heartbeat sped up. This was it. This was the moment. Her eyes fluttered close.

”Look at me, Tessa.” His tone low and seductive.

She forced her eyes open and offered him a lazy, sensual smile. Even in the dark, he could see the rich green iridescence of her irises. He brushed his thumb across her bottom lip and she trapped it with her teeth and teased it with the tip of her tongue. Just because he was taking his time didn’t mean she had to sit passively. 

He lifted her arms over her head and interlocked their fingers. She writhed below him as he placed open-mouthed kisses over her breasts, dragging his tongue across her nipples. He scooped the bud into his mouth and sucked roughly. 

Her fingers clenched around his as she pushed up into him. He shushed her and squeezed her hips between his thighs to settle her.

Despite her last name, Tessa Virtue was not a patient woman. She was the first one up on Christmas morning waking everyone else to open presents, she was the first one to jump into the lake every summer when her family visited their cottage, and she always snuck a taste of the frosting on her birthday cake before a piece was ever cut.

And tonight, in this bed—in the extravagant hotel room Scott had booked for them, her body keyed up and humming, her pussy soaking wet with desire and need, she was done with the slow pace of their lovemaking. She was finished with the ‘let’s take it slow’. She wanted to be properly, thoroughly fucked. And now.

Scott repositioned and placed Tessa’s legs over his hips. He grabbed ahold of his cock and dragged it through her wetness. Back and forth down her center as she whimpered. Her fingers curling and uncurling against her collarbone as he pushed his cock into her slightly.

”More—“ she pleaded.

Her breathy moan broke through the heated air as he gave her a small taste of what she wanted. Tessa wrapped her hands around his biceps. Tiny cries of pleasure as he pushed into her slowly, every inch of him filling her until his pelvis hit hers. 

Scott gave her a second to adjust to his entry, but really it was more for him. He was so undone by finally being inside of her, so enraptured by the feel of her that he feared he would come in seconds if he didn’t take a beat. 

Scott began to fuck her. The second time his cock slid into her, her eyes rolled back. He was rock hard and his thickness stretched her. Her fingertips clutched his back as his muscles flexed with every powerful thrust. Her hands slid lower down his damp skin and rested on the crest of his ass. She helped drive him into her, their bodies in sync just like their breathing. 

He adjusted her leg higher on his hip, bending her pliant body to his will. His movements steady and deep as his eyes closed in pleasure—being inside of her—feeling her walls tighten around him, her fingers digging into his back, the feral noises when she liked something. He slowly rotated his hips and rolled into her. From the sounds she was making, she clearly liked it—so he double-downed his efforts and switched to a counter-clockwise direction.

Her body felt like a rollercoaster climbing to the top of the track ever so slowly and seconds later the sensation of freefalling at 90 miles an hour twisting and winding-- defying gravity. 

He was panting hard, stray hairs flopped over his forehead, his body slick with sweat from spending the better part of the last hour pleasing her and teasing her until she was ready to break apart. Every snap of his hips touching off a wave of cries for ‘more’ and ‘don’t stop’, as if he could. He needed this as much as her. He slammed into her harder and harder, his own release barreling down like a freight train without brakes. She was unbelievably wet and tight, even more so once he pushed her legs up towards the pillows and held them in place while he pounded into her.

Tessa arched her back off the bed, her body frozen like a Greek goddess statue—the curves of her hips and swell of her breasts highlighted by the moonlight —as she gasped his name. Her pussy clenched around his cock, soaking everything as her thighs trembled with the aftershock. He held her tight to his chest as he slammed one last time into her drenched pussy and exploded—his cock pulsating. She collapsed back onto the bed as he braced his weight on his hands caging her in. 

Breathless and feeling gauzy, she slowly opened her eyes. Scott smiled as he panted through his nose and his body rocked gently back and forth from his powerful release. He slowly pulled out and dropped onto the bed. 

He managed to find the strength to roll the condom off and drop it into a tissue that he balled up on the nightstand.

”I—“ His voice hoarse.

”Mmmm—“ She had never felt so spent or satisfied and obviously forming sentences was too much effort.

They lay quietly for a few minutes—so quietly Tessa thought Scott had fallen asleep. She turned towards him and found him looking at her.

”Hey.” He flipped on his side as he brushed her hair back.

”Hey—“ she smiled.

”That was—amazing.”

She nodded and grinned widely. He leaned forward and kissed her, tenderly—and then more urgently. She pressed a hand to his chest and pulled back slightly.

”So I solved your little riddle—when you said I didn’t need a change of clothes or my dress for the surprise.”

He winked. ”Clever, huh? Whadaya say to a shower before bed?”

She nodded and he bopped her on the nose.

Tessa joined Scott inside the enormous glass-walled shower.

Scott wet a washcloth. “So it looks like we have a variety of body washes to pick from—traditional lemon verbena, mandarin orange, and lavender. I think lavender might be nice for bedtime.”

When he didn’t get a response, he looked over his shoulder and saw Tessa silently laughing at him.

”You just—you sound like a spa attendant.” She mimicked his voice. “This evening we’re offering traditional lemon verbena, a perky and zesty mandarin orange—“

She squealed in delight as Scott pulled her towards him and peppered her neck and shoulders with kisses. “You’re perky and zesty—“

She cupped his face and looked up at him. His face scrunched into an enormous grin that reached his eyes. If he asked, she would have sacrificed her body and soul to this man. He pulled one of her hands to his lips and kissed it.

  


The sun peeked through the curtains and Tessa felt the bed dip. She stretched and yawned and opened her eyes to find his bare ass facing her while he ordered breakfast for them. The view awakened her sexual appetite. He returned the phone to the cradle.

”It’s not polite to stare.”

”Don’t let it all hang out if you don’t want me to look,” she retorted as she rested her head on her bent arm.

He walked over to the mini bar and uncapped a bottle of water.

”How long until breakfast arrives?” She asked.

”About 45 minutes, they’re a bit backed up.”

She dragged her eyes up and down his naked body as he drained half the bottle.

”Thirsty?”

”Important to keep hydrated. Was thinking we could enjoy round two while we wait for the food.” He tossed the bottle gently onto the bed next to her.

She raised an eyebrow.

”You may want to drink up.”

Fifteen minutes later, Tessa was straddling Scott, her hands braced on his chest as her hips rolled over him. She enjoyed being on top—the angle so satisfying. He loved it too, being able to play with her breasts as he fucked up into her. They were both close to coming so he abandoned her nipples and held onto her hips guiding her onto him as he thrust up faster and harder, since breakfast would be arriving shortly. Tessa arched her back and gripped his shins as she rolled her lower body back and forth—her orgasm teetering on the edge. He reached out and rubbed circles over her clit. Seconds later, she came with a shudder and keeled forward as he spilled into her. 

When breakfast came, Scott poured them coffee as Tessa unfolded her napkin and laid it on her lap.

”I wasn’t sure what you’d want—“

”It looks great. I’m starving.” Tessa tackled her poached eggs and toast.

”I can see that.”

She made a face at him and reached for a piece of bacon.

”So, what would you like to do today?” He sipped his coffee. “We can go home or—“

”When do we need to check out?”

”Eleven—“

Tessa didn’t want the day to end. But she also didn’t want to monopolize Scott’s time.

”Well I’m not sure there’s much we can do in an evening gown and tuxedo.”

”We could go home and change into something less formal and check out the new exhibitions at MOCA? There’s a special pop-up about Christian Dior and a new photography one I wanted to see.”

Tessa’s heart skipped a beat; he actually wanted to go to a museum with a fashion pop-up. Definite brownie points.

”Sounds perfect.”

”Great. We can finish breakfast and meet at MOCA at 1?”

Tessa nodded and stole the last piece of bacon.

  


”So did you have fun?” Jordan asked.

”Yes.” Tessa mouthed ‘thank you’ to the gentleman holding the door open for her as she juggled her cell phone, tote and morning latte.

”Tessa—that’s not the answer I was looking for, I need specifics.”

”Jord, I’m walking into work. I can’t give you details.”

”Fuck that. We’re sisters. Just tell me this. Was it good? Was he good? He was, wasn’t he?”

Tessa waved to Ron the security guard as she crossed the lobby towards the bank of elevators where Serena and Todd were already waiting. She wasn’t sure how to describe sex with Scott. No words would be adequate to express the stratospheric orgasm she had—or waking up tangled in the sheets next to his naked body. The way his hands felt as they mapped out the secret places of her body.

”My elevator is here—I have to go.”

”You’re a fucking liar. You’re going to tell—“

”Gotta go. Love you.”

”Who do you love?”

Tessa turned and came face to face with Tori. 

”Can you hold the door, please?” A male voice cut through the crowd noise.

Tori hit the ‘open’ button.

”Thanks.” A breathless Scott hopped onto the car.

Tessa smiled as she looked him over. Did he ever have a bad hair day? His wool coat was open revealing a black suit and a gingham gray shirt and silk gray tie. The man could dress. 

”Hi Scott.” Tori purred.

”Morning Tori.”

”God, I think I’m still hung over from Saturday night. We closed the bar down. I finally made it home the next morning. Don’t ask.”

Scott and Tessa exchanged a look as Tori continued to regale the occupants of the elevator with her adventures. Serena kept her sunglasses on, a clear indication that she wasn’t 100 percent either. 

”Tori—can you lower your voice just a tad.” Serena asked.

”Nobody told you to do the last shot, girl.”

As they walked off the elevator, Todd offered to make Serena a large coffee with loads of sugar and cream. She gave him a sweet smile. 

Scott kept pace with Tessa as she walked down the brightly lit hallway to her office.

”What’s on your agenda for today?” she asked.

”Looking over the financial records for J-P and the evidence sign out sheet, I have a theory. You?”

”I have a quick meeting with a new client. We have the Totten evidence session. And, somehow I need to find time to prepare for the mock trial class at U of T. Carl Hanover asked me to serve as one of the judges. Seems somebody volunteered my name.”

Scott pretended to look away. “Yeah I got picked too.”

”Did you now—interesting.”

Scott greeted Christa, his assistant. “There’s a box in your office, the financial files for Totten. I’ll get you a coffee. The team is working today in the war room.”

O-C-S had four small war rooms used for large cases. They were protected by a passcode lock and only those on the case received the passcode. The rooms were all the same. Tucked on the far end of the building near Helene’s office, they were windowless, but brightly lit with a large conference table, ultra-secure wi-fi with government-level encryption. There was a clear board on wheels, and two whiteboards secured to the wall. 

Scott pulled the lid off the bank box and peered inside. After a quick glance through the contents, he grabbed the box and headed down the hallway.

A few hours later, the war room lived up to its name. Neat stacks of paper in front of people, assistants kept the coffee flowing, photos of each “player” was taped to the evidence board with facts written neatly underneath each one. One white board was being used as the case board—an outline of how O-C-S planned to defend Cole. The other board was the evidence board—it was sectioned off into “financials”, “witness statements”, and “physical evidence”.

Scott shuffled through the financial papers. ”It’s obvious J-P is living beyond his means. Cars, vacations, clothing, his apartment. There are the monthly trips to Halifax. But, no mention of Arian Financial Services—Raina’s company. He should be bleeding money but he’s not. There’s no evidence any of the money he’s hiding in the Cayman account has been transferred to his Canadian bank account. I thought if there was we could get the Canadian government to force the bank to give up its records per regulations.”

”He’s covered his tracks well, or at least Raina has—“ Todd replied.

”Yeah, she’s managed to stay off the radar. I’m not finding anything that would allow us to use what Julian found in Halifax.” Tessa added.

Serena rubbed her temples. “Maybe we should work backwards —like where the money came from rather than where it ended up?”

Scott was writing something on the evidence board when he spun around and snapped his fingers. He began typing on his laptop. “Hang on, I want to check something.” He read quickly from his computer. “Here it is-- in January 2015, Canadian banks began reporting to the CRA the details of incoming and out-going International Electronic Funds Transfers of $10,000 or more. So, technically—if Malheur is making deposits into Totten’s offshore account, the bank legally would have to inform the Canada Revenue Agency how much and where the money was going to. We just have to get a subpoena which shouldn’t be too hard given Totten’s current financial state. We know the deposits have been way more than 10-grand.”

”Yesss!” Todd hopped up and high-fived Scott.

Tessa grinned at them; Scott was fitting in quite well at the firm. He caught her eye and smiled back. 

He spent the rest of the afternoon crafting the subpoena. He emailed it to Serena for her to look over and double-check his work. He stepped out to make a cup of coffee. Tessa offered to go with him.

”Macchiato?” He asked as he prepared the machine.

”Sure.”

A few assistants walked in and grabbed snacks from the pantry and left. 

”That was a good pull with the C-R-A. If we get a subpoena, we will definitely make headway.”

He shrugged his shoulders. ”Just lucky that Serena suggested backing into the money trail.”

”Nonsense. You remembered the I-E-F law. It was a good pull, Scott.”

”Thanks. So, Thursday is my first hockey game with the team. I thought if you weren’t busy you might want to come watch us play. You could bring Jordan. Unless you have plans.”

”Well, it is ‘Grey’s Anatomy’ night. Lemme think about it—overacted hospital drama or--“ She stepped closer to him and deliberately cast her eyes up and down his body. He had removed his coat and was now in just his dress shirt--sleeves rolled up and a loosened tie. “—watch you get all sweaty handling your big stick trying to score.”

Scott swallowed thickly and snorted. Tessa trying to flirt turned him on but was also hilarious.

”The thing is I play better when I have an audience—an eager audience.”

He handed her the macchiato and turned to make his own coffee. Tessa blew over the cup and sipped gingerly.

”So is that a yes?” he asked as he handed her a lid and pressed one onto his cup.

”I’d love to,” she smiled genuinely.

He resisted the urge to kiss her which he considered a minor miracle now that he knew just how much he enjoyed it.

”Great. The game is late though, we couldn’t get ice time until 9pm. We play for an hour.”

”Just text me the address and I’ll get with Jordan.”

When they returned to the war room, Serena and Scott worked on the subpoena. Scott made his way back to his office in the early evening. He turned his attention to the evidence sign out sheet. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was looking for; he would know it as soon as he saw it. The C-C’s office had sent over the sign out sheets from the last three months. He methodically read each page. Part of him hoped he wouldn’t find what he suspected would be proof of who else stood to gain from Cole Oliver going to prison.

He found it and highlighted the line. The date was two weeks ago. The evidence recorded was the digital surveillance video from Paragon Construction. Check out time was 5:57pm, right before the evidence locker area closed for the evening. Checked out by Donna Underwood. Returned the next day at 8:02am. Donna Underwood.

Scott exhaled and shook his head. A soft knock on his door. Tessa walked in and gave him a puzzled look. 

”Everything okay?”

”I don’t think so. Here—“ He gestured for her to sit down as he turned the paper around to face her.

”What am I looking at?”

”The evidence sign out sheet at the C-C’s office from two weeks ago. The highlighted line.”

”The surveillance video—the one that was doctored?”

He nodded.

”Who’s Donna Underwood?”

”Mike Denfield’s assistant.”

”Huh. Why would she take out the video?”

”She wouldn’t. Unless—he asked her to. 

”There might be a good reason for him to need to see the video. Maybe he was reviewing it with the prosecution team.”

”Tess—she checked it out right before they closed and returned it right as they opened. When would they review it?”

”You don’t think—“

”His wife has a video production company. She’s an editor, Tess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, some serious lawyering(it's so not a word), Scott's hockey game, and so much more...


	8. Mock Court (or the one where Tessa bangs the gavel, wink wink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa takes part in a mock court exercise under Scott's watchful eye. She returns the favor by attending his hockey game where they both "score". Then, Tessa decides to put her rudimentary cooking skills to the test and cook for Scott. And, we find out more about Guillaume Malheur while Scott and Julian discover incriminating evidence against someone prominent in the case. Scott gets an unexpected phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience. This chapter took quite a bit of time. And, then the coronavirus came-- and what a world! Let's all be a little kinder to each other and ourselves. Patience, self-isolate, and if you must go out, do make sure you practice social distancing. 
> 
> My gratitude to Rook for her keen editing eye and her support and not just for my writing--she has been a rock not just a Rook(and Robe you sweet sweet woman) and to La Petite (LPM) for her tender care with this chapter, her faith in me never ceases to amaze me and her kindness.  
To all my MAC ladies-- thank you for the love and laughter.
> 
> To you dear Readers! Your love of this story fills me with joy and a deep desire to keep writing. I am so excited to plot the chapters, write the dialogue and create this world. You have welcomed me with enthusiasm and I am forever grateful.

”Your Honor, the C-C will try to convince you that Hansel and Gretel are rotten teenagers, a threat to society and should be locked up. But, this is not true. My clients are charged with battery, criminal mischief and theft. The C-C thinks Hansel and Gretel willfully and with malice—pushed Mrs. Crane into her oven. But, that’s not the real story. We have witnesses who will prove that Mrs. Crane intimidated Hansel and Gretel, tried to take advantage of them in their time of need. There is just no way an experienced baker ends up trapped in her own oven. We look forward to presenting a very rigorous defense. Thank you.”

Tessa suppressed a giggle. When, Carl Hanover reached out—she suspected based on Scott’s recommendation given how sheepish he acted when she brought it up—that she act as a judge for his Criminal Law class’ mock trial, she looked forward to which fairy tale would serve as the case. It was quite common for law schools to utilize fairytales, they had the makings of a good case—a good guy, a villain, a bad faith action, and of course, the three sides to the truth—hers, his and the somewhere in-between. When she went to U of T, she argued for Snow White who was suing the seven dwarfs for false imprisonment. Ironically, it was the fairy tale case Scott presided over-- just an hour ago.

She glanced to her left where he was sitting next to Carl, sipping coffee and quietly chatting. Now that his tenure as “Judge Moir” was over, he had removed his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his French blue dress shirt. They had ridden together from O-C-S, stopping at the popular college coffee spot, ‘Hopper’, to grab two lattes and also a large mocha for Carl. She noticed many of the young female students in class openly stared at him when they walked in. She didn’t remember ever being that bold. She felt a certain satisfaction when he helped her off with her coat and folded it neatly over the back of her chair. 

”Miss Pennington, you’re up.” Tessa smiled at the young collegiate. 

Everyone hissed as Callie Pennington’s chair scraped loudly on the concrete floor. She nervously apologized.

”I would like to call Mrs. Rebecca Crane as my first witness.”

An older woman seated next to her stood up and walked to the witness box. She was an instructor at U of T’s theater department, but today she had taken on the role of the plaintiff.

”Mrs. Crane, thank you for being here. I know you have had a difficult time. Can you please tell the court what happened to you on the day of October 15, 2019?”

”I was in my bakery. I had just pre-heated my oven as I was getting ready to bake several trays of scones for the afternoon crowd. Two young people, a boy and a girl, walked into the shop. They looked around a bit, checking things out.”

”Let me stop you for a moment. Do you see the two young people in court today?”

”They are over there, the defendants.”

”I’d like it on record that Mrs. Crane has identified the defendants.”

”So noted,” Tessa nodded.

”And Mrs. Crane, what did the young boy and girl do?”

”Like I said, they walked around the shop, picking up stuff. They picked up my bread and other sundries. They asked a lot of questions. They asked what time I opened the store, how many customers I had, what items I baked, was I very busy, did I work alone? It seemed suspicious. I should—I should have been more aware. There had been several robberies a few blocks away and I let my guard down. I was too trusting.” She sniffled.

The actress was excellent—she had just the right amount of emotion.

”Objection, your Honor.” The defense counsel, Carlos Fuentes, stood up.

”On what grounds?”

”Uh--narrative answer?”

”Are you asking me or telling me?” Tessa prodded.

Scott hid his smirk behind his coffee cup. Tessa was sexy as hell as a judge. Listening to her authoritative tone with the students was a turn on. She pushed her eyeglasses higher on her nose, Scott thought about raising an objection the next time they were alone and seeing where it would lead.

”Telling you, your Honor. Narrative answer.”

”Sustained. Mrs. Crane, please keep your answers brief. Only answer the question put forth to you.”

”Yes, Judge.”

”So, Mrs. Crane, you said the defendants seemed suspicious? What do you mean?”

”The questions they asked. Most customers ask about the pie of the day. Or about a particular bread. They wanted to know more about the operations of the bakery.”

”Then, what happened?”

”They asked if I was hiring.”

”What did you say?”

”I told them I wasn’t in need of employees. I couldn’t afford it.”

”And did they leave?”

”No—“ her voice cracked. “They asked if they could see the oven.”

”Did you find that a strange request? You had already told them you weren’t hiring, why did they need to see the oven? Did you ask?”

Tessa looked at the defense counsel. He sat there.

”Mr. Fuentes, do you want to object?”

”I—do I?”

Everyone chuckled. Tessa did as well.

”Sounds like Miss Pennington is leading the witness.” Tessa suggested.

”It does. I object.”

More laughter. Tessa refused to sustain his objection telling Carlos his objection had come too late. She marked it down on a piece of paper.

Callie finished her questioning of Mrs. Crane. Carlos stood up to cross-examine her.

”Mrs. Crane—you said there had been robberies in the area. Had a description of the offenders been released?”

She hesitated. “Ye-es.”

”Would you tell us about that.”

”Two men in their 20s, and one had a beard.”

”Does that match the defendants?”

”Well, no. But—“

Carlos cut her off. “Now, Mrs. Crane what else did Hansel and Gretel tell you?”

”I’m not sure I can recall.”

”Well, try.”

Tessa watched Callie to see if she would object and fall into the trap; some lesser experienced students would have considered this badgering. But, Callie sat still.

”I—“ Mrs. Crane looked at Callie who nodded at her.

She continued, “They told me they needed work because their father had fallen ill and they needed to help feed their family.”

”When you turned them down, didn’t they ask you if you knew of other shops that might be hiring?”

”Objection, leading the witness.”

”Sustained.”

”I’ll rephrase. When you turned them down, did they ask you anything else?”

”Yes. They asked if I knew of other shops that might be hiring.”

”When you told them you didn’t have work, did they yell or throw anything?”

”As I said before, they seemed angry. They walked aggressively towards me. There was nowhere for me to go, I felt trapped.”

”Where were you?”

”Behind the counter.”

”So you were behind the counter, not near the oven?”

”I—they had me trapped behind the counter- it’s not too far from the oven.”

”Did you turn your back on them?”

”Heavens no!”

”Because you were trapped? Behind your counter kinda near the stove facing two young kids who had merely inquired about jobs because they have a sick dad. You felt scared and intimidated by a 13-year old and a 12-year old? Or was it that you thought they were just hooligans and you wanted them out of the bakery before your ‘real’ customers arrived. You weren’t scared.” Carlos sneered.

”Objection—“

”Sustained.”

Carlos didn’t stop. His voice rose. “You weren’t intimidated. You were angry. Angry that two young kids whom you considered beneath you came into your store. You were angry thinking they wanted a handout.”

”Objection!” Callie tried again.

”Sustained—Mister Fuentes!” Tessa snapped.

”So you concocted this entire story—they didn’t throw you in the oven, you put yourself in there and lied to the police.“

”Objection your Honor, badgering the witness. Also, is he planning on asking a question or just ranting?”

”Sustained. Mr. Fuentes, for the third time, I am sustaining the same objection. And it is the last time. Ignore me again I will hold you in contempt. Now, either ask a question or rest your case. And, Miss Pennington—I know you are annoyed but don’t let it show with your pointed jabs.”

”I apologize, your Honor.” Callie responded.

”My bad, your Honor. I apologize to the Court.” Carlos looked down.

Scott had to give Carlos credit, his steady stream of questions was a tactic lawyers often used to get the jury on their side, to establish a motive or discredit the witness. It usually pissed off a judge but it could be effective with a jury.

When Carlos finished his cross-examination, it was looking more and more like Mrs. Crane had lied.

Callie interviewed the police officer who responded to the scene of the crime. The police had been called by a regular customer, Bernard Wolf. He came every day at 4pm for a cruller and coffee. Carlos used that to bolster his defense implying that Mrs. Crane put herself in the oven just seconds before Bernard arrived. Bernard wasn’t even sure if the oven was on when he helped Mrs. Crane—but he did testify he didn’t need oven mitts to open the door.

”Not looking good for Mrs. Crane.” Scott whispered to Carl.

”No, it’s not. She actually fares better in the other Hansel and Gretel case where the kids break into her home and she holds them against their will. If I recall, you defended Hansel and Gretel with that one. By the way, Tessa was a good suggestion. She makes an excellent judge.”

”She does.”

”Saw you two dancing at the gala—I’m guessing she’s the defense attorney in the case you were concerned about—the one you were close to.”

Scott watched Tessa and nodded.

”You picked a brilliant and beautiful one.”

”I got lucky. I’m punching above my weight class.”

”Eh, I saw the way she looked at you while you two were dancing. All heart eyes.”

Scott laughed, “Carl you sound like a 16-year old girl. Heart eyes.”

”I’m hip.” He chuckled quietly. “I’m happy for you. Patricia’s sad you turned down her job offer. Next time she’s in town, perhaps you and Tessa can join us for dinner at our house?”

”If Patricia makes her branzino.”

”Deal.”

Both sides rested and Tessa called a brief recess to go over the evidence. Fifteen minutes later, court was back in session with the Honorable Tessa Virtue ready to render her verdict.

”Both of you have presented compelling cases. On one hand, we have a business owner, a member of the community—she describes feeling scared by Hansel and Gretel’s visit. It’s understandable. They asked a lot of questions, they refused to leave. They raised their voices. They did purposely knock over a basket of rolls as they left the store. On the other hand, they are barely teenagers. Their father is sick and they were trying to do their part for their family. They admit they asked a lot of questions because they were trying to determine if this was a good place to seek employment. They were desperate. While I feel for both sides, I must look at the evidence. Everyone may rise.”

Scott watched her closely. He knew the decision he would have reached and he wondered if hers would be the same.

”Mrs. Crane. I empathize with you—but I don’t believe you. I think you were scared but not of Hansel and Gretel. I think you were scared about the robberies. You projected that fear onto two young and equally scared kids. You lied. You lied to police about what happened. You put yourself in that oven—“

”No! No!” Mrs. Crane shouted.

”Enough Mrs. Crane. Miss Pennington, control your client.” Tessa sharply rebuked them.

Mrs. Crane sniffled as Callie shushed her gently.

Tessa continued, “You never turned the oven on. You saw your opportunity. You knew Mr. Wolf would be arriving at 4pm as he did every day for the past ten years. You made sure he’d find you. And, then you lied to the police—you let it go too far. Because of the testimony of the police officer, Mr. Wolf, Hansel and Gretel, and even your own testimony—I find the defendants, Hansel and Gretel, not guilty. And, Mrs. Crane, I also order you to serve three months community service for filing a false police report and you will pay restitution to Hansel and Gretel in the amount of $1,000 dollars for false accusations. That is all. We are adjourned.”

The two actors playing the young brother and sister whooped and hugged Carlos. Callie Pennington looked defeated. Tessa stepped down from her seat and walked to Callie.

”Callie? You did a good job. I want you to know that even though you lost—you presented the best case you could, given the circumstances. You mounted a strong case for your client. Be proud.”

”Thank you. I’m just bummed I lost.”

”It stings. But, the idea isn’t to just win. You found your footing in a courtroom setting. Trust me, this is good practice. What kind of law are you looking at?”

”Prosecutorial. I have an internship next semester with the C-C’s office. I—I was hoping to talk to Scott about his time there.”

Tessa waved to Scott and he joined her and Callie.

”Callie—this is Scott Moir. Scott—Callie’s got an internship with the C-C’s office next semester. She had a few questions. I’m gonna go congratulate Carlos. Excuse me.”

Scott chatted with Callie and found her bright and inquisitive. She’d fit in well at the C-C’s office and he told her so. He gave her a few tips and congratulated her on a job well done with today’s case.

Scott and Tessa said goodbye to Carl and his class and stopped for a quick lunch at ‘Earth’, a farm-to-table restaurant that had just opened a few months ago. 

”That was really fun,” Tessa acknowledged as the server dropped off their ginger peach iced teas.

”It was. By the way, Carl thought you made an excellent judge.”

Tessa blushed. “And what about you?”

”He said I did very well too, of course.” Scott shot her a self-satisfied look.

”Very funny. What did _you_ think of my performance?”

”Me? I agree with your not guilty verdict.”

”Anything else?”

“Watching you be all authoritative—big turn-on.”

Tessa’s body temperature rose at the comment. She fiddled with her silverware. 

”So you like women who take charge.”

”I do. I like women who know what they want.”

An intense feeling of arousal hit her. He was staring, and she held his gaze. An overwhelming desire to have him between her legs washed over her. 

”Here’s your quinoa salad—“

The server knocked her out of her thoughts. They ate quickly and Scott bought Tessa a doughnut to enjoy later that afternoon. He didn’t say a word when she chose the one filled with pastry cream; in fact he was quite proud that he didn’t even think about her tongue licking up the sweet custard. Maybe he thought about it just a little. Maybe more than a little-- as he whispered his risqué thoughts in her ear when the clerk went to wrap up the treat.

  


Once they returned to work, Scott went to see Helene to discuss the next steps in figuring out why Denfield’s assistant, Donna, had checked out the surveillance video.

”What do you want to do?” She asked him.

”Honestly, I think the direct approach is best. I’ve known Donna for five years. Maybe Julian and I can meet with her—be up front. Tell her what we know and threaten to implicate her—we can get her on a charge of evidence tampering. It’s a bit flimsy but it might be enough to get her to do the right thing.”

”She won’t tell Mike?”

”I think we have to take the chance. She’s loyal to Mike but the threat of prison does stuff to people. Especially people with kids.”

”You and Julian meet with her. Somewhere far away from the C-C’s office. The trial begins mid-January—if Denfield is involved, we need to know before then.”

Scott returned to his office and called Donna. He persuaded her to meet him saying he had some hockey gear and he thought it would fit her eldest son, Ben. She agreed to meet him Monday afternoon at 3.

Serena called him to let him know the C-R-A had been granted the subpoena to look into Malheur’s bank accounts. They would share whatever they learned with them. Per Scott’s request, they wouldn’t serve the subpoena until the first day of Malheur’s vacation, that way he would have a harder time blocking it or covering his tracks.

  


Tessa slipped her gloves on and adjusted her scarf. The hard plastic bleachers were cold against her jeans. She wished she had brought her stadium blanket. Jordan was sitting next to her in a bright pink toque with a faux fur pom-pom. They had grabbed large hot chocolates at the snack stand, but it was still bitterly cold in the rink. She looked around and noticed quite a few of their co-workers had come to the game, which made it easier for her to blend in. Still, butterflies danced inside her stomach as she waited for the Zamboni to finish and the hockey game to start.

”Ready to see your lovah play…” Jordan teased her in a sing-song voice.

Tessa glared at her. “Why are you like this?”

”Like what? Funny? Charming? So if he wins—does that mean he scores later too? Shoots his shot? Puts the puck-a-roo into the net.”

”Jord.” She warned.

”She likes big sticks and she cannot lie. You other players can’t deny, when a guy walks in with a six pack and a round thing in the back, you get sprung.”

Tessa’s joyful and loud laughter carried over the hum of the Zamboni as it glided in front of them towards the open boards. Jordan never failed to make her smile.

”Sir Mix-A-Lot would be proud.”

Jordan winked at her. “Oh they’re coming out now. What number is he?”

”17.”

”It’s kinda hot that he plays—“

”He also ice skates. His mom’s a coach. He was an ice dancer for two years when he was like nine.”

”Does he know?” Jordan looked at her.

”No. I didn’t tell him. I will—one day.”

The O-C- S team was playing Osler, Hoskin, and Harcourt, Guillaume Malheur’s law firm. Scott skated out to the center of the ice. Tessa sat up a bit gripping her hot cocoa. 

After the first period, the game was tied at 2. Scott was quick, passed well, and could check if needed. Tessa enjoyed watching him play. He was graceful yet strong, a combination she found appealing. 

Serena sat down next to Tessa and Jordan. Tessa thought it odd as she had never been to a game before, but didn’t say anything.

”Are you going out after the game, Tess?”

”Maybe? It’s a work night. Are you?”

”I think so. Todd said he was going to—maybe I’ll go for one drink.”

Now, it made sense why Serena had suddenly come to the game. Todd was the goalie. She had heard a few rumors after the Black and White gala about them but they didn’t seem to interact any differently at work. Then again, she had hoped no one could figure out the nature of her relationship with Scott. They worked very hard to keep it quiet. 

”Oh God!” Serena jumped up.

There were three players on the ground and the rest of them were circling around. Tessa stood up. She could see the refs attending to someone on the ice. Her heart began pounding as she searched for the number 17 on the jerseys. She couldn’t find it. She involuntarily grabbed onto Jordan’s forearm. She spotted Scott finally, as he was standing up. He nodded his head at Kenny Chan who patted him on the back. After a few tense moments, the other two players were helped up. One of them was Todd. There was blood on his face and on the ice. Tessa could hear Serena’s shaky breaths.

”He looks okay, Serena. He’s standing on his own.” She patted her friend.

The teams skated to their boxes. A medic took off Todd’s helmet and began to tend to his wound. A few minutes later, he slipped it back on and snapped the strap. He skated back onto the ice as the small crowd of co-workers, friends, and loved ones clapped.

Two minutes to go and O-C-S was up by one and trying to hold off O-H-H who were playing aggressively. Scott got checked into the boards three times by the same player. The ref never called a penalty even though it was obvious. Each time Tessa wanted to run onto the ice and pummel the guy. On the fourth check into the glass, Tessa couldn’t stand it.

She jumped up and shouted, “Wake up. I got your eggs and bacon right here, ref.”

Scott’s head shot up in her direction as Jordan shushed her.

”What are you doing?” Jordan whispered loudly.

”It’s a penalty. The guy wasn’t going after the puck, he went after Scott. The ref needs glasses.”

”So much for remaining professional.”

”I can cheer for my co-worker.”

One minute left and Scott brought the puck down the ice and passed it to Kenny. He knocked it around for a bit and crossed the ice and passed the puck behind him back to Scott who shoveled it to Ryan. As the clock counted down from 30 seconds, Ryan took his shot, slapping it in from just outside the crease. It went straight through the goalie’s legs. 

Everyone hugged Ryan and high-fived. Tessa, Jordan, and Serena jumped up and down and cheered. O-C-S was now up by two. With just ten seconds remaining, an O-H-H player skated down the ice and took a shot that went slightly wide as the buzzer went off, ending the game.

The two teams tapped sticks and skated off the ice to head to the locker room to shower and change. 

Serena stood up. “I think I might go check on Todd? Wanna come?”

Tessa looked at Jordan who shrugged her shoulders.

As it turned out, the three women weren’t the only ones who had that idea. The girlfriends and wives of both teams were already in the hallway. Ryan and two other guys were in their hockey gear talking with a couple of the O-H-H lawyers. The locker room door opened and Tessa caught a glimpse. Scott was drenched in sweat, his hair soaked, he was bare-chested, and wearing only his hockey pants. God she wanted him. Her body made the decision for her. She was getting some tonight. 

”Ry—“ Serena called out. “Is Todd okay?”

”Yeah, he took a skate to his face, the cut looked worse than it is. Hang on—“

He stuck his head inside the open door and shouted for Todd. He turned back to Serena and held the door open. “Gals on deck.”

Serena walked towards the door and turned to Tessa. “Come with me real quick.”

Jordan stayed back as the other two women stepped just inside the threshold.

Todd had a small butterfly bandage on his cheekbone. He didn’t look bad. But, Tessa couldn’t tear her eyes off Scott. He was sitting on a bench, untying his skates. His back muscles rippling as he pulled the laces. His forearms flexing as his nimble fingers made quick work of the task. He yanked the skates off and looked up. 

His face broke into a smile that initiated somersaults in Tessa’s stomach. She walked towards him.

”Hi,” she shyly offered.

”Hey you.”

”Never been in here before.”

”Glamorous, eh?”

”It stinks, actually.”

Scott laughed. “Yeah it does.”

”Serena wanted to check on Todd. I guess some folks are going for drinks at ‘Rook and Pawn’. Are you?”

He stood up. “Depends. Are you?”

”It’s a work night, but I guess one drink is okay. I don’t have to be in until 10 tomorrow.”

”One drink sounds good. I’ll meet you guys there after I shower.”

Tessa swallowed, he didn’t have to tell her that. In fact, she would have preferred he didn’t as the image of a naked Scott in water entered her mind. 

”Okay—enjoy.” She turned around without saying another word and walked out of the locker room, more horny than ever before and unsure how she would get through one drink when all she wanted to do was rip his clothes off and get him as deep inside of her as humanly possible.

  


The bar was a five minute walk from the rink. The frigid weather cooled Tessa’s libido down, but not for long. Once he stepped inside, Scott removed his casual black pea coat and Tessa cursed. He was in a sweatshirt and jeans. He had his sleeves pushed up. She really wished he would stop doing that. His forearms were becoming a distraction, especially at work. 

”Whatcha drinking?” He asked her.

”I-P-A”

”Sounds good.” He looked her over appreciatively. A blush pink oversized-sweater that slipped off one shoulder and exposed the thin strap of her camisole, dark jeans, and Addidas sneakers. She really was gorgeous without even trying. Scott was itching to touch her, had been since they parted ways on Sunday afternoon at the museum. They hadn’t so much as kissed. He ordered an IPA for himself. 

”You played well tonight,” she told him as she took a sip.

”Thanks. It was a good game. Todd had a shit ton of good saves.”

”Yeah, at least one with his face.”

Scott tipped his bottle at her. “Hoh! Look at you making a joke.”

Tessa tipped hers towards him and giggled.

”Jordan didn’t come with you?”

”Andrew sent a car for her. She told me to tell you ‘good game’.”

”They’re really getting serious.”

”Yeah. She’s going to his parents for Christmas Eve. In fact, they’ve invited my mom and me as well.”

”Aw, Poj’s parents are great. His mom’s from Slovakia. She makes these amazing little crepes that she fills with Nutella and pastry cream. So good.”

”You had me at Nutella.”

Tessa asked about Babsy. Scott told her how Tuesday night the mischievous cat hopped onto the elevator when he came home without him noticing.

”He rode it down to the lobby. The little shit. I looked for him everywhere. I was getting scared he had maybe somehow gotten out onto the balcony and you know-- then I got a call from Nick the doorman.”

”Are you kidding me?”

”Uh huh, here.” Scott pulled out his phone and showed Tessa a photo Nick had snapped of Babsy sitting on his haunches in the middle of the elevator as if it was a normal occurrence for a cat to ride the elevator.

”He’s a little devil. You’d better watch out.”

”Speaking of which, you got a little mouthy with the ref tonight, eh?”

Tessa’s eyes flashed in anger. “It WAS a penalty, he shoulda called it. The guy checked you three times unnoticed. I was ready to hop onto the ice, take his stick and beat him myself.” She caught herself mid-rant, shook her head and laughed. “I may have gotten a little mouthy. I hope I didn’t embarrass you.”

”Not at all. I told you I like a woman who knows what she wants.” He winked as he swallowed a slug of his beer.

”That’s me.”

”Anything else you want besides to beat Craig’s ass?”

Tessa finished the last of her beer. “There is one thing.”

”Yeah?” 

She slid off the stool and looked him in the eyes. “How ‘bout you take me back to your place?”

He drained his beer in seconds and grabbed his coat without saying goodbye to their colleagues.

The Uber ride only took 15 minutes but Scott made the most of it. He slid his hand across the seat and onto her knee and under the hem of her coat. She trapped his hand between her legs, as he worked her over through the denim. Tessa closed her eyes. 

He kept up a conversation with the driver chatting about the weather, the Leafs and Raptors. Tessa was in her own world riding a wave of pleasure.

They arrived at his apartment, breezed past Nick sitting at the foyer desk and practically bolted to the elevator. The doors opened and Scott waved his keycard over the security pad to hit his floor number. The doors closed and Tessa crowded him into the wall and cupped his crotch and began rubbing. 

Scott carded his hands through her hair and covered her mouth with his as he cursed her between kisses as she continued rubbing him. His cock was so hard; he couldn’t wait to get out of his jeans. The elevator door opened and they tumbled out into his entry way. 

They broke apart and started pulling off their coats and clothes. Tessa managed to get one sneaker off and then was forced to hop around on one foot as she yanked the other one off. She unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off inside and out and tossed them behind her. She reached for her sweater and pulled it over her head. 

She stopped and looked at Scott slightly winded from the flurry of activity. He was standing in his boxers and sweatshirt laughing at her.

”What?”

”You can slow down… this is a done deal. I’m not going anywhere.”

”So you’re cool with me taking my time?” She waved her hand at his crotch.

He yanked the sweatshirt over his head pulling off the t-shirt underneath with it. “Good point.” 

He wrapped his arms around her waist as she hopped up. He pushed her against the wall and grinded into her as she moaned.

He rolled his hips against her, his cock hitting her perfectly. She was soaking wet and desperate for him.

”Cndddmmm.” She told him against his mouth.

”Upstairs.” He put her down and flung her over his shoulder fireman-style as she squealed. 

He deposited her on the bedroom floor, grabbed a condom out of the box in his nightstand and turned around to a naked Tessa. She was panting, her abs contracting in and out. Her nipples were hard and her hair was disheveled. She stepped over her camisole and panties and headed towards him. God he wanted her.

He pushed his boxers down and ripped open the condom packet and slipped it over his cock. Something in the way he looked at her changed and her pussy instantly pulsated. She sat down on the bed, and started to scoot back but he grabbed her free leg and pulled her towards him until her ass was nearly hanging off the bed. She eyed him hungrily as she braced the soles of her feet on the comforter and opened her legs. She reached up between her thighs and stroked his cock as she lined him up at her entrance. 

Tonight was not about a tender first time, both of them were in the mood to fuck hard. Scott wrapped his hands around her ankles and pushed her legs back towards her shoulders. He slid in swiftly and watched her reaction. Her lips parted and she forced out an urgent ‘go’. He began slamming into her pussy over and over. His knees pressed into the edge of the mattress for traction. Tessa bit the back of her hand—the mixture of pain from the sharp pressure of her teeth and the pleasure from his cock stretching and filling her-- was tantalizing.

Scott was relentlessly driving into her, his balls slapping against the space between her pussy and ass. Her body was like a live wire. Her orgasm rumbled deep inside—she squeezed her walls around him as he growled low and satisfied. He adjusted his grip on her ankles holding her in place as he slowed down his pace, taking longer and deeper strokes. He wanted to hold off her release, tease her just a little bit more.

He licked his finger and reached between her legs to find her clit and began to stimulate it roughly. Tessa gasped for air as she pressed the side of her face into the comforter and her body undulated in every direction. 

She gripped his comforter as he snapped his hips hard into her. She couldn’t take any more. She relaxed her body and let her orgasm wash over her—forcing the air out of her lungs as her walls fluttered and constricted his movement. Her wetness surrounding him as he joined her—coming with a feral-sounding groan. 

Scott was still holding her ankles as he steadied his balance. He scooped her up, still sheathed inside of her and swept his tongue inside her mouth. She wrapped her legs around his hips tightly. She tipped her head back as he sucked on the hollow of her neck. She returned to his mouth and dug her fingertips into his shoulders as their kissing finally tapered off. 

She released her legs and dropped gently to the floor. 

He braced his forehead against hers—breathing into her mouth. 

”That was fucking amazing.”

”I should come to all your hockey games.”

”Definitely.”

Tessa used the bathroom and watched Scott in the mirror as she washed her hands. She wasn’t sure what the next move was—should she stay the night or go home? 

”So—“ He began.

”So—“ She mimicked and wiped her hands dry.

”We do have work tomorrow, but you could spend the night. If you want—“

She crooked her finger drawing him to her. She leaned up on her tiptoes and curved her hand around the nape of his neck. She nuzzled in close and seconds before she crashed her lips to his she told him she would stay on one condition—pancakes for breakfast.

  


”A very dry martini for you, Sir. And, a blueberry mojito for you ma’am.”

”Thank you.” Guillaume accepted the drink from the young man. 

”Chef Tomas is starting to prepare your lunch as we speak—fresh fish tacos.”

”Sounds delicious.” Claudia smiled as she plucked a blackberry from her glass and munched on it.

”Let me know if there’s anything else you need.”

”Thank you, Josh.” Guillaume handed him a hundred dollar bill, most employees at the resort preferred to be tipped in U.S currency. Guillaume didn’t even want to think about how much money he was losing with the exchange rate from Canadian to U.S. dollars.

Josh pocketed the cash with a thank you and disappeared back into the penthouse. It was the largest suite on the entire island—8,000 square feet of luxury. Three bedrooms and five bathrooms with ocean views, a full-sized kitchen and wrap around balconies. Guillaume and Claudia’s daughter, son-in-law, and three grandchildren would be down the day after tomorrow. In the meantime, he and Claudia planned to fully enjoy every second of their vacation.

Josh Winters was 28 years old when he told his father he was leaving his job with a prestigious law firm and moving to the Grand Cayman Islands. His father yelled with disdain while his mother begged him to reconsider. After a tense standoff between father and son that lasted roughly three weeks, Josh finally agreed to spend half the year at the resort and half the year in Canada. He became the in-house lawyer for a friend’s startup. He initially took it because he figured it would be easy—most startups fail. But, as luck would have it—this one did not. It became wildly successful, an app that let you order food from your favorite restaurant and have it delivered to your door. Josh helped negotiate a buyout to the tune of 250 million dollars. His cut was 15 million plus stocks. Now, he spent most of his time as the house manager at the Penthouse Suite at the Ritz Carlton. He loved it. The weather was gorgeous; the views were phenomenal not to mention there was no shortage of women to occupy his bed. 

”So how much longer Chef?” Josh inquired as he cleaned up the bar area.

”About 45 minutes?”

”Cool.”

Guillaume kissed his wife on the cheek. She smoothed her hand over his forearm. He leaned across his chair and gave her a proper kiss. She deepened it. He murmured his desire to spend the afternoon making love to her.

Claudia stood up, her cover-up flapping open and showcasing her fit body. She disappeared for a moment and when she returned, she cupped her husband’s cock and told him to meet her upstairs.

Guillaume walked into the master bedroom to find his wife naked on their bed. They had just enough time before lunch for a quick fuck. He was beginning to think this was the best vacation ever.

”Come here, Gui.”

  


Feeling refreshed after their impromptu sex session, Guillaume toasted his wife with a margarita.

”Here’s lunch, fresh fish tacos—with a pineapple slaw. We have chips and salsa. And, tableside guacamole.” Chef Tomas placed the dishes onto the round wooden outdoor table as Guillaume and his wife clucked over the beautiful spread.

Chef Tomas cut the avocados in half and deftly removed the pit. He scooped the firm light green flesh out with a spoon and dropped it into the molcajete. He added some salt, a bit of pepper, lime juice and mashed the ingredients. He added some chopped red onions, cilantro, and pomegranate seeds. 

Back in the kitchen, Josh snuck a piece of fish off the cutting board and cradled a soft taco around it, he added slaw and mango salsa and took a bite. He was finishing the taco when the doorbell rang. He wiped his hands on the dish towel and walked over to the door. He looked out the peephole and saw a man slightly younger than him and recognized him as a courier for the hotel.

”Corey? What’s up?

He held up a goldenrod envelope. ”Yo, Josh- hey I got something for Mr. Malheur.” 

As he walked to the balcony Josh looked over the envelope, it was standard size with a clasp closure. It felt light. There was no indication of the contents. But, his lawyer-sense told him it was not good.

”Sir, I am sorry to bother your lunch, but this came for you.” He handed over the envelope.

Guilliaime held up his hand to stop him. “Eh, I’ll get to it after lunch. Would you leave it on the coffee table, please?”

Josh helped Tomas clean up the kitchen. Guillaume popped in to thank the two men for a delicious lunch and then grabbed the envelope off the cocktail table and opened it.

”Fuck!” He spat.

”Qu'est-ce que c'est?” Claudia asked.

”Those motherfuckers!”

Josh looked up.

”I told him this would happen. He assured me not to worry.”

”Tell me.” His wife soothed.

Josh caught every other word but what he did hear piqued his interest. Apparently, Mahleur’s finances had been subpoenaed by O’Connor, Canning, and Stern. He knew it was a law firm in Toronto. Somehow, the C-C was involved but not in the way one might think. Malheur left the room and headed outside.

Curious as to what was really going on, Josh joined Claudia in the spacious living space.

”May I make you a drink? Or some coffee, Mrs. Malheur?”

”Coffee would be great. That iced mocha you made for me yesterday? And one for Gui, too. Thank you, Josh. And, if you wouldn’t mind—would you set up the umbrella by the double lounger. We’ll have our coffee out there.”

Josh quietly stepped out onto the patio and placed the coffee on the table. Guillaume mouthed thank you.

”What I’m telling you—you fucking prick—is they will see where my money went. They’re going to find out it’s in Totten’s hands. And, I’m not going down for this, Mike. Had you let me handle this—“

Josh tipped the giant umbrella on its side and rolled it over to the double lounger. Guillaume was quiet as he listened to the person on the other end of the call.

”I don’t give a fuck that Raina’s made sure the money can’t be traced. You think she’ll protect us? She’s sucking Totten’s cock as we speak. He spent the night at her place last week. And, lest you forget, may I remind you that you thought you were smarter than Helene and her ‘idiotic band of teenagers’ as you called her team—but that idiotic band is kicking your fucking ass and that absolute shit for brains riding second chair for you. Helene’s a fucking legal genius. And, now she has one of yours on her payroll, that Moore—Moir guy.”

_Moir? Like Scott Moir?_

He went to U of T with Scott and he knew he had taken a job with the C-C’s office there. Last time he saw Sydney Davis, she had told him Scott was on the fast track. He reminded himself to give her a call- he was heading to Vancouver at the beginning of the year and she was always a good bang. He grabbed the coffees off the table and walked them over to the double lounger.

”My attorneys’ll do their job—but honestly, their hands are tied. This is a government law—no getting around it. Listen to me, I’m going to enjoy my vacation. I have 10 days down here with Claudia and the kids. I want to bang my wife until she can’t walk, drink, eat, bang her some more, and enjoy time with my family. I suggest you find a way to take care of this. And Mike—Merry fucking Christmas.”

Josh busied himself arranging the towels trying to give the appearance he was not paying attention. Guillaume called out to his wife. He spoke to her in hushed tones. 

Josh slipped back into the suite and wondered what the hell Guillaume Malheur was up to – and why he was paying someone named Totten and what Scott Moir had to do with it.

  


”So, Malheur was served with the notice of the subpoena—on his vacation.” Helene told the group.

”We should check if Totten’s headed down to the Caymans too. Maybe making a deposit?” Todd suggested.

”On it.” Julian answered. 

”When can we expect the financial records?” Serena asked Helene.

”By Monday. Okay, everybody—finish your end of the week reports. I’m heading out a bit early. Have a good weekend.”

  


Tessa knocked on the door frame. Scott was on the phone but waved her in.

”Terry—you’ve got to trust me. I know you’re scared and you’re upset. I would be too.”

Tessa listened as Scott empathized with his client and reassured him all would be okay. She admired how he was able to handle the situation with grace, tact, and a sense of kindness and humor. He jotted down a few notes. Tessa hadn’t realized before how nice his handwriting was—she had never noticed, mostly because she was too busy paying attention to his hands. 

He ended the call and sighed.

”You know they never tell you in law school—that like 75 percent of what we do is counseling.”

Tessa nodded. “Some days I feel like I’m not even a lawyer but a psychiatrist. I guess technically our degrees _are_ doctorates.”

Scott chuckled. “So, what do I owe this lovely surprise visit to?”

”I can’t just come check on a colleague and say hello?”

He raised an eyebrow. ”You can come say hello whenever you want. I love the pink by the way.”

Tessa glanced down at her suit. Her mother had urged her to buy it. She wasn’t so sure an all pink suit screamed lawyer-on-the-rise but she did receive compliments whenever she wore it. Today she paired it with a gray silk shell and muted silver heels.

”Thank you.” She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “I wanted to do something for you—“

Scott threw her a salacious grin.

She rolled her eyes playfully as a flirty smile pulled at her lips. “I thought I would cook dinner for you tomorrow.”

“Really?”

”Yes, really.”

”Okay. That sounds nice. And, challenging.”

”Great. What--?”

”I’m teasing. What can I bring?”

”Wine’s fine. If you want to—you don’t have to.”

”Got it.”

Tessa stood up and moved to the doorway. “Cool. I’ll see you at 7 tomorrow.” She held onto the doorjamb and leaned in. “Oh and bring a change of clothes. You’re not the only one who makes a killer breakfast.” She touched the tip of her tongue to her lip and winked.

Scott snorted back at her as his dick twitched. He loved sleepovers.

  


Tessa’s brain was on the verge of shutting down. A saleswoman approached her. She must have looked lost.

”May I help you?”

”Yes. I’m making a steak for my--. My friend. He likes meat. To eat meat.”

”Okay,” She laughed. “I recommend a cast-iron pan. It will cook the meat beautifully, even heat. Gives a nice char to it. The pans are over this way.”

Fifteen minutes later, Tessa had her purchases and was heading to the grocery store when she passed by La Boheme. She looked in the window and impulsively stepped inside.

”Hello, my name is Isolde. How may I help you?”

”I’m just looking, but thank you.”

”We just received some very lovely pieces— if you want-- they’re over here.”

Tessa followed her to a rack of negligees. They were gorgeous. She really shouldn’t but she did need some insurance in case her cooking went sideways—which it probably would. She fingered the silky material.

”Why don’t you try a few? No pressure. Just see what you look like.”

Tessa liked the way Isolde thought and after browsing the rack with Isolde’s help, she headed to the dressing room with a few items.

”Okay, Tessa—let me see the first one.”

Tessa stepped out of her dressing room. The aubergine camisole and short set had delicate straps and a lace applique along the bustline.

”It’s sweet. Too sweet, I think. I assume this is not for lounging around, but you want to make a statement.”

”I s’pose. I’m making him dinner and if it goes badly--”

”Say no more. You need a distraction. Trust me, you don’t really need anything—you’re beautiful. But, let’s try the others. They’re a bit more of an exclamation point.”

The second outfit was a fuchsia bustier that connected to thigh-high stockings. Tessa giggled as she showed it off to Isolde.

”It’s a statement alright,“ Tessa snickered.

The third outfit left them both speechless. Tessa couldn’t believe how good it looked. Isolde clapped her hands together and nodded.

”I’ll take it.”

Isolde wrapped up the purchase and Tessa set off for the grocery store.

Tessa loved the idea of grocery shopping, strolling the aisles looking at the items from faraway places, the colorful fruits and vegetables, and sweet treats—so many treats. But in reality, shopping meant cooking and Tessa was pretty hopeless in that department. She consulted her shopping list. When she found the recipe she knew it was ambitious. But, she was determined to make it work.

  


Scott grabbed his leather duffel bag from the back of the Uber and walked into Tessa’s apartment building. He had never been inside her actual apartment. He imagined it reflected her—simple yet refined, a touch of elegance with a relaxed feel. 

”Shit.” She cursed for the billionth time. Whoever said Hasselbeck potatoes were easy to make was part of a Satanic cult. Thank goodness she had bought extra potatoes because she had sliced through three of them already. The rapini had been sautéed with olive oil and a balsamic glaze, they tasted delicious. If all else failed, they could eat that with some bread and drink wine. The steak was resting on a plate about to receive the coffee rub. She blew her hair out of her eyes and reached for another potato.

The doorbell sounded and Tessa let another ‘fuck’ escape her mouth.

She checked her phone. How was it 7 already? Scott was here and she was nowhere finished with the meal. She wiped her hands and went to greet him.

One look at his gorgeous face smiling at her holding a bouquet of tulips in his hand and his duffel in the other and she struggled to hold her tears back. He walked in and dropped his bag on the floor and set the tulips on the credenza and pulled her to him.

She let him hold her as she inhaled deep cleansing breaths. He leaned back and looked at her.

”How’s my Julia Child doing?”

”Not good.”

”Okay, let’s see whatcha got.”

Tessa led Scott to the kitchen. It was an unmitigated disaster. Three things were glaringly obvious to Scott: Tessa’s kitchen had never really been used, it was a gleaming white—cabinets to quartz countertops, she was using nearly every pan and utensil she owned, and most importantly it was clear, Tessa had no clue how to cook.

”How can I help?” He asked.

”Let me order delivery from Jacobs.”

Scott shook his head. “We got this. What are you trying to make?” He held up a potato that looked like a desecrated accordion.

Tessa sniffed. “Steak with a coffee rub, sautéed rapini, and Hasselbeck potatoes.”

He had to hand it to her, her menu was ambitious for a novice cook.

”Okay. Let me wash up. You take care of the flowers.”

”And then what? I don’t want you to cook. I wanted to cook for you.” She whined and contemplated if it was too early to admit defeat and break out her purchase from La Boheme.

”Oh I’m not cooking,” He squirted soap onto his hands. “You made this mess, you can fix it. I’ll supervise.”

Tessa arranged the flowers as Scott began to tidy up and get the counters cleared off. She watched him work and realized in that moment as he gathered bowls and the saute pan and wiped down her counters, that she was falling for this man. This incredibly kind, smart, sexy, handsome man. 

”Okay—let’s tackle the potatoes. They’re tricky but I’m trickier.” He winked.

Tessa giggled. 

”You’ll need a wooden spoon or serving spoon and a chef’s knife.”

Scott showed Tessa how to lay the potato on top of the spoon and use it as a guide to slice down through the potato. The spoon stopped the knife from slicing all the way through. Scott melted butter on the stove and brought it to her. 

”Just coat the outside with the butter. Once we bake the potatoes—about halfway through, they fan out and we can brush butter in-between the slices and it will crisp up a bit.”

”How do you even know this?”

”Eh, I watch a lot of Bon Appetit Kitchen videos on YouTube. Brad and I are in a bromance.”

The potatoes went into the oven. Next, they prepared the steak. Tessa heated up the cast iron skillet. Scott was impressed she had one, and she beamed with pride.

He taught her how to tell if the meat was rare, medium rare, or medium by pressing down on the fleshy pad under her thumb—a loose fist was rare, close it half-way and it’s medium-rare and so on. Tessa was so ready to skip dinner and take Scott to her bedroom and never leave.

He poured wine into two glasses and they sat down at the dining table. 

”To you.” He held his glass up.

”To you—my knight in shining armor. I can’t thank you enough.”

”You can thank me later.”

”I plan to,” She eyed him as she piled rapini on his plate.

After dinner, they cleaned up the kitchen and settled in to watch a movie.

Halfway through she hopped up to get dessert, layered chunks of chocolate cake and chocolate mousse topped with whipped cream from a can. She had made them earlier—and was quite proud of how well they turned out.

After the movie, Scott took care of the dessert dishes while Tessa found a rerun of ‘Modern Family’. He settled in next to her and soon he was lying in her lap. She absentmindedly stroked his hair as they watched a few episodes. Midway through the episode where the entire family heads to Hawaii to celebrate Jay’s birthday, Scott shifted and sat at the other end of the couch and tapped his lap. Tessa stretched her feet and he began to rub them. Her eyes fluttered closed. He knew the exact pressure points to hit. 

”Mmmmmm.”

Scott rubbed the top of her feet and let his hands slide up her shins and back down. She felt the couch dip as he worked his thumbs along the inside of her legs for a few moments. A contented noise bubbled up from her throat. Soon, his thumbs were working their way higher up her legs until he parted her thighs. His hand cupped her pussy and his thumb rubbed insistently through the fabric as Tessa’s mouth dropped open and she let out a soft sigh.

She opened her eyes just as his mouth met hers. Her hands reached for him and she worked her nimble fingers over his crotch.

”I have something for you,” She ghosted over his lips.

”I have something for you,” He parroted as he pushed into her hand.

She laughed against his mouth. “Mine’s in my bedroom.”

”Mine’s right here—you don’t have to go anywhere.”

”I think you’ll really like mine.”

”I already know you like mine.”

She gently pushed him off.

Scott waited patiently in the living room. Tessa slipped her purchase on and pulled her hair out of the bun. She loosened her waves with her fingers and checked out her reflection. Time to knock Scott Moir on his ass.

”Scott—“

He bounded up from the couch like an over-eager Lab. He made it two steps into her bedroom when he stopped short. The air left his lungs, his thoughts flew out of his brain, and his dick slammed into overdrive. 

”Jesus--.”

A bashful look spread across Tessa’s face.

Scott drank her in—the ivory Chantilly lace chemise that hinted to the skin below—his eyes took a tour starting with her collarbone and then her breasts, onto the flatness of her stomach and ending with the nearly bare space between her legs. He willed his legs to move and he reached out tentatively to touch her, afraid she might disappear. 

He fingered one of the two strings of pearls that created the halter look of the lingerie. His breaths were shaky as his eyes flitted all over her body unsure of where to look next.

”I saw it—and thought you might like it.”

”I do,” He croaked.

He passed his thumb across her nipple, the lace scraping it erect. He cupped her breast and lifted it up as his mouth covered her and he sucked hard. 

Tessa’s eyes closed and she clutched the sides of his t-shirt. He moved to her other breast soaking the fabric as he lavished all of his attention on it—his teeth and tongue working in tandem. 

She lifted the hem of his tee and slid her hands underneath, pressing her palms to his warmed skin.

”Cold hands.” He hissed and let her remove his shirt. She unbuckled his belt and made quick work of the button and zipper on his jeans. He kicked them off.

”Can’t decide if I want to fuck while you wear this or if we should take it off.” He slid the chemise up her thighs slowly revealing the beginning of her small strip of hair. He eased his pointer into her and slowly fingered her.

”Well I spent a lot--- oh god! I spent—it cost me a--. Don’t stop.” She bit her lip as he curled his finger and played with her using his thumb to work her clit. He slipped out and cleaned his fingers off in his mouth.

Tessa was dripping down her inner thighs. He spun her around and a low moan rumbled in his throat as he realized the pearl straps met in the middle with a ribbon tie closure. 

He skimmed his lips up her bare shoulder and along the column of her neck. He pulled back her hair and kissed her below her ear.

Goosebumps pricked her skin as his fingers grabbed the ends of the bow and pulled—the lace cups folded forward and her small breasts were exposed. He pushed into her backside, his cock hard and needy. His hands swallowed her breasts as he kneaded them and whispered dirty come-ons into her ear. 

She swiveled in his arms and the lingerie fell to the ground. He backed her into the wall and pushed against her—his cock nearly entering her despite the fabric of his boxers. She slid her hand into the flap and massaged his cock as he thrust into her hand smearing his pre-cum around the head. 

”Condom?” He gritted out.

She pointed to her nightstand and he practically sprinted to grab the foil packet.

He caught a glimpse of her—hair mussed, lips swollen, the wetness escaping down her thighs. He shucked off his boxers and rolled the condom on. He lifted her up above him and sandwiched her against the wall. She reached for his cock and put the tip at her entrance. 

”Go,” she whispered over his lips—his cock making an obscene sound as he entered her—full and thick. A tingling sensation danced around her belly as she contracted her walls against his shaft holding him inside of her so she could prolong the pleasure of her walls stretching to accommodate him. Her fingertips slipping as she fought to grip his back. She flailed her arm out reaching for the hard edge of her dresser to use it for leverage to help him bounce her up and down on his cock. 

Her orgasm caught her by surprise. Wide-eyed and panting, she came and startled him. 

”Did you--?” He stopped moving.

She nodded her head. “I—it just.”

He smirked as she kicked his flank.

Scott picked up again and pushed harder, he wanted to come but he also wanted Tessa to come again. Being inside of her felt amazing—heavenly. Every part of her was magnificent to him, but the way she looked at him-- set him ablaze. Her eyes locked with his drawing his attention, and holding it. She could read his mind, the way she winked at him right before she did something he particularly enjoyed, how she kissed him with a passion he hadn’t experienced in such a long time—all of it left him craving her more.

A last thrust and he exploded as she drenched him—her second orgasm as powerful as her first.

He gently set her down as he caught his breath. She rested her arms on his shoulders, still feeling wobbly.

”Shower?” She tilted her head towards her bathroom.

After a quick shower, they slid into bed, neither bothering to put clothes on, and Tessa snuggled into Scott’s side.

”Tomorrow before breakfast, how about a walk around the neighborhood?” She asked.

”Sounds good, or we could do a barre class with Jordan?”

Tessa sat half-way up, “Who are you and what have you done with Scott Moir?”

”Just saying—I brought some workout clothes and if you wanted to do a class, we could.”

She eyed him suspiciously.

”Fine, you caught me. I want to see Edna.”

Tessa swatted him. “Oh really, you want to see a 74-year old woman —and not my 30-year old ass?”

”Yup.” He slipped his hand under the duvet and smoothed it over her ass.

She raised an eyebrow and leaned forward. “You’re a terrible liar.”

”Yes, I am.” He responded as their lips met.

  


Scott looked to his side and smiled at a still-sleeping Tessa with her hair secured in a bun on top of her head. 

Her porcelain skin dotted with freckles—his thumb grazed over her cheekbone and across her rose-pink lips which twitched as he swept over them. He brushed down her shoulder and caressed her arm and back up again. He danced across her delicate collarbone and paused at the swell of her breast--- the duvet hiding most of it. She mewled a little but Scott knew her well enough already that it would take much more than his ghost-like touches to wake her up.

He slipped his hand under the cover and found her nipple and softly stroked it. His hand outlined down the curve of her body. She inhaled deeply.

Tessa was trying to eke out every drop of slumber she could get—she was not a morning person. Scott had other plans. She was content to let him just trace patterns on her body. She felt the comforter lift up and the mattress dip and rise.

”Ohhhh!”

Scott’s hands—cold to the touch--- spread her thighs apart. His hair tickled her mound and his nose prodded at her entrance and his tongue lapped against her slit. She arched her back and enjoyed this most delightful wake up call.

”Hey you—“ Tessa lifted the cover up after her blissful orgasm.

Scott’s head poked out like a turtle exiting its shell—a turtle with sexy bedhead and an extraordinarily talented tongue.

”Good morning.” He grinned.

”Absolutely is.” She reached for him.

”So, “He kissed her. “---are we going for a walk?” Another kiss. “Or barre class?” One more kiss. 

”Is staying in bed an option?” She wrapped her legs around him.

”Nope.”

”Then a walk. I want you all to myself.”

”Edna will be so sad.”

”She’ll get over it.”

  


”I count at least 10 deposits in the last year, each ranging from $50,000 to $100,000 along with one deposit of $500,000. For a grand total of---” Todd pressed buttons on a calculator. “One point three million dollars.”

”Holy shit.” Serena whispered.

”All the deposits went into a single account at the Royal Bank of Canada on Grand Cayman. But, no one’s listed on the account and the reason for the deposits was not given.”

”So now what?” Serena questioned.

Scott leaned back in his chair. “We could call the bank—they have to disclose who owns the account. Doubt Totten’s using his real name though.“

”You could send them a photo, maybe the bank manager or someone would recognize him. I mean if he’s making frequent trips down there.” Tessa suggested.

”True. And, while we’re at we should send a photo of Raina as well.” Scott checked his watch. He and Julian had to meet Donna Underwood, Mike Denfield’s assistant, in 45 minutes.

  


It was one of those miserable Toronto afternoons, the sky threatened rain and the wind blew in bitter gusts. Scott pulled his scarf tighter around his neck. Julian reached the door to the coffee shop ahead of him and held the door open.

Scott spotted Donna at a table in the corner by a window. She waved hello and stood to hug him and turned to Julian.

”This is Julian. He works with me at O-C-S.”

Donna’s eyes narrowed in confusion.

”Before I forget—here’s the equipment I promised.” Scott placed a duffel bag next to her chair.

”Thank you. Ben will be so happy. I really appreciate it. So, what’s really going on Scott?” She nodded at Julian.

Scott leaned forward. “I need your help. I recognize your loyalty is to Mike. What I’m about to ask you—might compromise that. But, it’s about a man’s life—his freedom.”

Donna’s eyes went wide.

”A bit ominous, mate.” Julian interjected. “I don’t think we need to go all ’A Few Good Men’. “

”But, it’s true.”

”Eh—you saying you need the lady’s help would be enough.”

”Scott—just tell me what’s going on.”

”The J-P Totten case.” He began.

”Scott—“

”Donna, the Totten case—you checked out a digital surveillance video from Paragon Construction. Why?”

”I don’t recall.”

”That won’t work on the stand and it’s not gonna work now.” Scott raised his eyebrows.

”I don’t recall.”

”Donna, you checked it out less than a month ago right before the evidence room closed and returned it right when they opened. You don’t need to look at video. But, Mike does.”

Donna’s eyes flitted about the small coffee shop. She looked down at the brown disposable coffee cup and sighed.

”He took it home, didn’t he?”

She nodded.

”Please, Donna.”

”I didn’t think it was a big deal. He asks me to get him evidence sometimes. But, this was different.”

”How?” Julian pressed.

”He was very specific. That afternoon he told me to get the flash drive, but insisted I do it right before Evidence closed. I did it. Normal procedure is to lock the evidence in the safe in his office. But, he didn’t. I saw him slip the plastic bag with the drive into his briefcase. He doesn’t know I saw. The next morning, he gave me the drive as soon as we got in and told me to bring it back. I told him we had a meeting and he said I had to go—“

”Did he say why?”

”No, I just remember telling him I would be late for the meeting if I had to run over to Evidence, you know it’s three blocks away. He didn’t care.”

”Did you notice anything weird about the bag?” Julian inquired.

”Like what?”

”Had it been opened?”

Donna thought for a second, “Maybe?”

”That wouldn’t matter.” Scott shrugged.

”I don’t know what you want me to say. Mike’s a good guy, you know that, Scott. He’s about justice. I don’t know what you’re thinking.”

”I’m thinking I don’t know him as well as I thought.”

”Scott, I’ve known Mike for ten years. He may be overzealous—but it’s with good reason. He believes in the work he does. So do you.”

“What about the drive?” Julian interrupted.

”What about it?” Donna asked.

”Did it look tampered with?”

”Not that I can recall.”

Scott squinted his eyes, something was nagging him. He couldn’t figure out what.

”So how old’s your son?” Julian smiled at Donna.

”Ben’s 8. He’s my eldest. Loves hockey. He plays on a Novice team. Defenseman.”

”How many other kids do you have?”

”Just one more, a daughter. Ali. She’s a dancer. Hip-hop, ballet. She’s two years younger.”

The three made small talk for a few more minutes before Scott and Julian left for the office.

”Look, we made some progress, mate. We know Denfield had the evidence overnight. You can call Donna to the stand.”

”It’s circumstantial. She saw him put the evidence bag into his briefcase, but he could have taken it out. She doesn’t know he took it home. And, we can’t prove--” Scott snapped his fingers. “I wanna check the log again. Donna said something and it’s nagging at me. Let’s go to the war room.”

Scott called up the evidence check out-sheet onto the large wall monitor. Only Helene and Tessa were in the room with them. He quickly updated them on the meeting with Donna and his nagging suspicion.

”Let me grab the log photos.” He maneuvered the computer’s mouse. “After a break-in a few years back, the police started taking photos of evidence as it was logged out and logged back in.”

Two color photos popped up on the screen. They each showed a plastic evidence bag marked with the same case number and same exhibit number. Under the contents description, it read blue flash drive, eight gigabytes. Everyone stared at the screen.

”What are we looking for?” Tessa asked.

”I don’t know. Something’s bugging me and I can’t explain it.” Scott replied. “Something Donna said.”

”Walk us through the conversation.” Helene stated.

”She said Denfield asked her to get the evidence right before they closed and was insistent she return the drive as soon as they arrived at the office the next morning. Made her late for a meeting.”

”What else did she say?” Tessa asked.

”Not much. We chatted about her kids. I brought some hockey equipment from my brother that my nephew outgrew—she’s got an eight-year old son.”

”That was nice of you.”

”He’s a sweet kid.”

Julian sighed, ”I don’t know Scott— the evidence call sheet says a blue flash drive. And there’s the photos. A blue flash drive.”

”Wait—“ Tessa popped up. “That’s it. Eight gigs. Look at the photos. The one on the left, the drive is eight gigs—that’s the drive that Donna picked up. But the photo on the right—the drive she returned is six gigs.”

”Holy shit, that’s it, Tess. Her kids—they’re eight and six. That’s what it was.”

”Alright then. We’ve got our evidence. The only problem is Donna’s name is on the log—not Denfield. So, she has to testify. But, this is good. Really good. It also means Denfield’s hiding something.” Helene gave Scott a wistful smile.

”I know.”

  


Scott and Tessa walked down the hallway to his office. “That was quite the catch Miss Virtue.”

”Thank you Mr. Moir.”

”You deserve a reward.” He told her as he stopped just inside his door.

”I think so too. What do you have in mind?” She faced him with an amused smile.

”Nothing I can give you here.” He graveled out.

Tessa’s eyes dropped to his lips and then his chest. 

”Excuse me, Scott.”

Christa, Scott’s assistant, was holding her phone log book. “You got a call earlier. A man-- he left his number, said it was important and you needed to call him.” She handed him a paper.

”Thanks. What’s his name?”

”Uh—Josh—Josh Winters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does Josh want?  
Tessa decides she wants Scott to meet her family.  
And, Julian is on the hunt...  
PLUS... so much more...


	9. Billionaires, Banks, and Brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott gets an assist in the Oliver case from an unlikely source. Julian heads down to the Caribbean for a little investigating. Scott finds himself in the middle of a huge scare and needs Tessa. And, our favorite lawyers wind up at a brunch with a bunch of Virtues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this new chapter of our lawyers. So much going on-- there's more about the case in this one, but hopefully it still whets your appetite. Please remember I am not a lawyer-- I have done a ton of research into Canadian law and still, I know there are mistakes. I know this is not necessarily how "real" lawyers do it. I have done my best to be as realistic as possible but in some cases, you're going to have to suspend belief.
> 
> Thank you to all of you for continuing to read this story. I know we all have so much going on-- and I do hope that this story and all of the stories in this fandom bring you some respite from the day-to-day struggles.  
Stay safe and be kind to each other.

”Who’s Josh Winters?” Tessa asked after noticing the questioning look on Scott’s face.

His assistant, Christa, had just handed him a piece of paper telling him a 'Josh Winters' called and needed to talk to Scott.

”We went to law school together. But, I have no idea why he would call me out of the blue. We haven’t spoken since graduation.”

”Where does he work? Maybe it’s related to a case?”

”He’s not really practicing. He’s a bartender or something. Sydney Davis told me he left Canada- pissed his dad off. He’s a judge.”

Tessa stopped her eyes from rolling at the mention of Sydney the She-Devil and focused on Scott.

”He became a bartender? Where?”

Scott tried to recall what Sydney had told him. He was so caught off guard by her salacious offer to fuck him blind that he blocked most of their conversation out of his head.

”I suppose I could just call him and find out.” Scott shrugged his shoulders.

Tessa left to go back to her office and Scott sat down and picked up his phone. He dialed the number on the piece of paper.

”Hello?

”Hi. Josh? Scott Moir.”

”Scott! Hey man. Can you hang on?”

Scott could hear voices in the background, children laughing and shouting and an older voice warning them to be careful. It began to fade away replaced by soft rustling and footsteps. Then, a door opening and closing.

”Sorry about that. So how are you?”

”Good. You?”

”Great.”

”I gotta say I’m surprised you called, we haven’t spoken since graduation.”

”Yeah. Well—here’s the thing. I work at the Ritz down in Grand Cayman.”

That was it. Grand Cayman.

”And, I’m the house manager for the penthouse suite. Not really a penthouse—more like an eight-thousand square foot villa. Anyhow, I have this guest here now and I think I have some information you’d want.”

”Information?”

”I just spoke to Sydney Davis and she said you’re not at the C-C’s office anymore. That you moved over to O’Connor, Canning, and Stern.”

”I did.”

”So, the other day this guest received an envelope. At first, I didn’t know what it was, but I just had a feeling it was something legal. Turns out I was right. He called a guy and was bitching up a fucking storm about his financials getting subpoenaed. And, he mentioned your name.”

”Huh. What’s his name?”

”Malheur. Guillaume Malheur.”

Scott sat up abruptly and grabbed his pen and notepad.

His heart was racing so he took a deep breath and exhaled, “What did he say?”

”He told this guy on the other end that he was afraid they—whoever they are—would find out about the money. His exact words were ‘they’re going to find out it’s in Totten’s hands. And, I’m not going down for this’. And then, he said something about a Rainey or Rayla handling the money and sucking this guy Totten’s dick. He brought up Helene Stern and said you worked for her now.”

Scott was scribbling as fast as he could. Malheur was definitely worried and he was probably yelling at his attorney.

”But, the real reason I’m calling is that this Totten guy is here.”

”What-“

”He came over yesterday. Had lunch with Malheur and his wife. He was with a woman named Raina. I’m pretty sure she’s the person Malheur was talking about sucking Totten’s dick. She’s pretty hot. And, then Malheur and Totten met by themselves for about 15 minutes after lunch.”

Please let Josh have overheard them, he thought. Not that it would be admissible but it could give them an advantage. 

”Malheur asked me to fix them drinks and he never really pays attention to me—he’s one of those guys that don’t see the help. We’re invisible. He’s nice and he’s a very generous tipper. But, it’s because he’s so generous that he expects the respect of keeping your mouth shut. Anyhow, he told this Totten guy, J-P-- that he’d been subpoenaed and he wanted to make sure J-P was hiding his money well. J-P said it was taken care of. Malheur told him to come back in a few days and he’d have a package for him. I have no idea what’s going on, but I know enough that I figured you’d want to know especially if you’re the guy who subpoenaed him. And, I know it’s not admissible, but I also know Malheur. He’s a big fish. And, he’s not someone you fuck with. And, you seem to be on his radar.”

”Thanks Josh. I appreciate it. Do you know where J-P is staying?”

”Here at the Ritz, but in a bungalow. Raina was telling Claudia, that’s Guillaume’s wife, that they were around for another week.”

”Cool. Thanks again. I appreciate this.”

”Sure thing. So you turned down Hanover and Stevens?”

”Yep.”

”And Sydney?”

”She told you?”

”Yeah. She’s always had a thing for you.”

”She’s --”

”She’s a lot. But, she’s fun. She’s a helluva ride.”

”I bet.”

”Take care, Scott. And, you know—be careful.”

”I will. You take care, Josh and Happy Holidays.”

Scott rushed to the war room to share what he had learned. Helene decided Julian should travel to Grand Cayman the next day and see if he could find JP and Raina and if he was lucky, catch them meeting with Malheur and depositing money.

  


”Oh, did I tell you Poppy’s so excited? She’s getting to take home the classroom guinea pig, Gus, for the holiday break.”

”I’m sure Casey and Nicole are thrilled.” Tessa replied as she put her cellphone on speaker so she could unpack her dinner delivery.

”Casey’s a little happier than Nic. So, how are you? How’s work?”

Tessa knew her mother was fishing for something, she could picture the face she was making as she asked the question.

”Good. It’s busy. But, interesting.”

”Jordan says you had a good time at the ‘Black and White’ ball,” Kate pressed.

Tessa braced herself, this was her mother’s segue way into Scott. She made a note to thank Jordan for blabbing.

”I did. Jordan looked beautiful. Did she show you her gown?”

”She did.”

Tessa thought she had safely steered her mother onto more neutral territory. Her mother loved fashion and spent the next few minutes discussing her and Jordan’s dresses.

”Jordan says you’re seeing a colleague. Scott Moir?”

Shit. Well, that didn’t work for very long.

”Jordan has a big mouth.”

”Leave your sister be—why didn’t you tell me?”

”Because it’s kinda new. We’ve only been on three dates.”

”Is this including being holed up with him during the last storm? And, cooking him dinner the other night? And, the hockey game—“

Jeez, Jordan had given her quite the rundown.

”Mother—“

”What? It sounds like more than three dates, Tessa.”

Tessa chewed on her top lip. “What do you want me to say?”

”I’m not trying to be nosy. You’re my daughter. I’m not asking about your sex life. Though if you wanted to tell me something or ask a question—“

”Mother!”

”Fine. How about you bring Scott to brunch on Sunday?”

”I don’t know. The entire family will be there. I think it’s too soon.”

”Jordan’s coming with Andrew. He knows him. He’ll feel comfortable.”

Tessa sighed, “I’ll ask him.”

”Great. I’ll buy extra bagels.”

  


Scott walked into his apartment, and dumped his mail and keys on the kitchen counter. He called for Babsy as he went to fix him a bowl of food and noticed the bowl was still half-full from the morning.

”Babs—“

He peered over the couch and checked for the cat.

”Babsy?”

Scott headed upstairs to see if he had fallen asleep in his bedroom. He got to the top of the stairs and spotted him, panting and wheezing. 

”Babs—oh God!” He rushed to his side.

There was vomit on the wooden floor and the cat was making a sickly wet breathing sound. A crumpled piece of brown paper was near his head along with some chewed-up twine. Scott grabbed a towel from his bathroom and wrapped the cat in it and raced down the stairs. As he headed down in the elevator to grab a cab, he called the veterinarian’s emergency clinic number telling them he was coming in with his cat who appeared to have swallowed packing twine and was in really bad shape.

During the ten-minute cab ride, Scott reassured Babsy he was getting him help. He was on the verge of tears. Babsy’s breathing was labored and his eyes were closed and he wasn’t responding to his voice.

Scott arrived at the emergency clinic, and the receptionist ran to get the veterinarian.

She returned after a moment and led him to an exam room.

Scott petted Babsy’s head and tried to soothe him, telling him he was sorry and to hang in there. The cat barely moved, he just continued to wheeze. It felt like hours before Dr. Mathison opened the door.

”So, Babsy swallowed twine?” The kindly doctor asked as he unwrapped the towel and began petting the cat as he looked him over.

”Yes, I came home and I found him on the floor. He’d thrown up and there was some half-chewed up twine next to him. I think he got into the garbage. And, he’s—he’s not breathing well.” Scott’s voice was shaky.

Dr. Mathison listened to the lethargic cat’s heartbeat, and palpated his abdomen. Babsy wheezed and choked a bit. Scott’s heart was pounding. Why wasn’t the doctor moving faster?

”Okay, so his heartrate’s a bit slow, and he’s definitely struggling to breathe. I want to do an x-ray and see what’s going on with his lungs and inside his stomach.”

”Will he—“ Scott swallowed.

”Let’s take it one step at a time. Let me get an x-ray and I’ll be right back.”

As soon as the doctor shut the door, Scott slammed his fists down on the examination table. This was his fault. He probably didn’t close the garbage cabinet well enough. And, now Babsy’s curious nature could kill him. He couldn’t lose Babsy. He ran his hands through his hair. He pulled his phone out and thought about calling Tessa. It was late and honestly, what would he say? I killed my cat; can you come make me feel better? Who wants to date a cat murderer?

Fifteen minutes later, Dr. Mathison opened the door. “So, good news and bad news. I think Babsy did swallow some twine. The good news is—he threw it up. There’s no evidence it’s inside of his stomach or stuck in his throat or anywhere else. You probably didn’t get a good look at the vomit but I suspect the twine is in there. The bad news is—when he threw up, he did get some vomit in his lungs which is why his breathing is labored. He doesn’t need surgery; I just need to aspirate the vomit out—so I do want to put him under. That way I can remove it easier.”

”So once you—asp—aspirate him, will he be okay?”

”I’m not gonna lie, Scott. He should be okay. I should be able to get it all, but anytime you put an animal under anesthesia—it’s dangerous. Here’s the really good news, you brought him in early. While we don’t know how long he’s been like this—he’s alive and he’s a young cat. All things that work in his favor. I will do everything I can. Now, why don’t you sit in the waiting room. It’ll be a couple of hours.”

”Okay. Thank you, Dr. Mathison.”

”Scott- this is not your fault. Cats are curious. This happens.”

”Okay.”

Scott sat down on a brown pleather chair in the spacious waiting room. The doctor’s words about the dangers of anesthesia playing over and over in his head.

  


Tessa fixed herself a cup of decaffeinated Earl Grey tea. She grabbed the milk from her fridge and poured a splash. She was reaching for a slice of biscotti when her phone rang. She saw his name pop up and smiled.

”Hello there, Mr. Moir.”

”Tess—“

She perked up, he sounded distraught.

”Scott? What is it?”

”I- I need you. It’s—It’s Babsy.”

  


Tessa opened the door to the ‘Queens West Emergency Animal Clinic’. She spotted Scott sitting on a chair, he looked defeated.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly and apologized for calling her out so late.

”Shhhh… it’s okay. Tell me what happened.”

”S’ my fault. I think I left the cabinet with the garbage bin open. But, Babs is also really good at pulling open cabinets. He’s mischievous. But, usually he just opens the doors. It looks like he went through the trash and ate some twine I’d thrown away. He—uh—he’s not doing well, Tess. He threw up, but now he’s got vomit in his lungs and the doctor’s putting him under and—“ Scott couldn’t stop talking and a few tears fell from his eyes as he quickly wiped his face.

Tessa’s heart broke to see him this way and that he blamed himself.

”Scott—this is not your fault. Cats get into things. What does the doctor say?”

Scott sniffled, “He thinks Babsy will be okay, but he can’t be sure.”

Tessa gently nudged Scott to sit down as she sat catty-corner to him and sandwiched his hands between hers.

”God, Tessa. If you saw how he looked. Just lying there, he couldn’t breathe. Who knows how long he’d been that way.” 

”You can’t think like that—you saved him. You found him and brought him in and now he’s in the best place possible getting the very best care.”

”I know he’s just a cat but—“

”He’s not just a cat.” She squeezed his hands as he looked up at her, blinking back a fresh round of tears.

”Thank you for coming. I’m really sorry.”

”You don’t have to apologize. I’m glad you called. I want to be here for you and for Babsy.”

”It could be a couple of hours.”

”Then, I’ll be here for a couple of hours. Can I get you some coffee?” She pointed to the Keurig machine.

”Usually I make you coffee.”

”Let me return the favor?”

She went to get up but Scott pulled her towards him and placed a sweet kiss on her lips as he whispered thank you once more.

They sat together for two hours. Finally, Dr. Mathison walked out. Scott stood up and Tessa followed.

”Scott—“

”Uh, this is Tessa, my girl—Tesssss-ah.” Scott shook his head.

Tessa hid her laugh behind a cough, as the doctor chuckled. Clearly, Scott had no idea how to introduce her.

”Hello, Tessa.”

”Hi.”

”So, Babsy did really well. He had a little more vomit than I expected but I got it all out. He’s resting now. I would like to keep him overnight, preferably two days just to keep an eye on him. But, then you can take him home.”

”Really?”

”Really. He’s gonna be fine, Scott. You saved him by bringing him in. Oftentimes pet owners wait, thinking because the animal has vomited, they’ll be fine. You did the right thing.”

Tessa squeezed Scott’s forearm.

”Can I see him?”

”He’s just coming out of the sedative, it’s best if you don’t. He may get too excited to see you. But, he’s fine and my vet tech, Julie, will give him loads of pets and watch him all night long. We have your cell number, Julie can send you photos or even FaceTime you, if you want.”

”Okay.” 

Scott shook his hand and thanked him. 

”Nice to meet you, Tessa. Even under these circumstances." The doctor nodded at her.

”You too.”

Scott made sure the receptionist had his cell number and she promised to have Julie send a photo when Babsy was settled in recovery. 

Tessa didn’t know if she should offer to go home with Scott, she didn’t want to intrude. But, she also didn’t think he should be alone.

”I’d like to go home with you,” she told him and then realized how it sounded. “I don’t mean it like that. I mean I just want to be with you. I don’t want you to be alone. I—,“ Tessa shook her head.

Scott chuckled and kissed her nose. “Come home with me, Tesssss-ah.”

She barked out a laugh. “Smooth introduction there to the doctor.”

”Hey—I was in the middle of a crisis,” he responded jokingly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “It’s all good.”

  


Scott cleaned up the vomit and noticed the doctor was right about Babsy throwing up the twine; a clump of the string was in the middle of it.

Tessa was downstairs fixing poached eggs and toast. Scott kept insisting he wasn’t hungry, but Tessa told him he needed to eat a little something.

He walked into the kitchen and threw away the plastic bag holding the vomit and wipes and paper towels. He washed his hands and dried them on the towel hanging over the oven handle. He wrapped his arms around Tessa from behind as she kept a close eye on the eggs. He leaned in and kissed her neck.

”Thank you for being here.”

She turned and met his lips. “Of course.”

Julie sent a photo of Babsy sleeping in a cat bed. He was hooked to an iv bag, but looked peaceful. Scott ate his dinner while Tessa drank a cup of tea. Afterwards, he set the alarm and they went upstairs. He gave her a t-shirt to sleep in and they crawled into the bed. 

”Probably not the best time to ask you this, but my mom wanted me to invite you for brunch this Sunday.”

”Yeah?”

”You don’t have to go—but if it makes you feel better, Andrew will be there.”

”You think Poj is the selling point here?”

She turned to face him. “If you think it’s too soon—“

”Do you?”

”I think I really like you. And, I’d like you to meet the people I love.”

He turned towards her and thumbed the cleft in her chin. “I think I really like you and I’d like to meet the people you love.”

She smiled. “I’m glad Babsy will be okay. And, I’m really glad you called me.”

”Me too. I was so scared—and I couldn’t imagine losing him and I thought—I thought if I was going to lose him, I needed you there.”

He kissed the corners of her mouth and then her nose. He pulled her towards him and they fell asleep.

  


Tessa rushed into her office, running late and hoping her assistant wouldn’t notice. She had every intention of leaving Scott’s apartment in plenty of time to get home to shower and change, but when she woke up with a very prominent part of Scott’s anatomy poking her, well, her good judgment went out the window and in its place, a very hot make-out session. Tessa had to force herself to leave the warm confines of the bed and Scott’s deft fingers.

She dropped her briefcase and coat off and grabbed her coffee cup and headed to the break room.

”Good morning, Tessa.” Helene was sipping a mug of hot coffee.

”Helene—how are you?”

”Good. Julian’s on his way to Grand Cayman. Hopefully, he’ll dig up something there. Hello, Scott.”

Tessa looked up from the coffee machine.

”Good morning, Helene. How are you?”

”Doing well. You’re in court this afternoon?”

”Smythe case. Filing a discovery motion.”

Tessa appraised his outfit; dark gray suit, crisp white shirt, and steel blue tie. He looked ready to tackle the inside of a courtroom.

”Tessa.” He smiled at her.

”Hi. May I make you a cup?”

”Thank you.”

”Alright, I’m off to get some work done. You guys have a good day.” Helene left the room.

”Here—“ Tessa handed him a cup of hot coffee with a splash of half and half.

”How late were you this morning?” He asked while casually chewing on a wooden stirrer.

”Not too bad, maybe 10 minutes. You?” She replied ignoring his mouth and the workout it was getting.

”Sorry about that, it was my fault. I was on time, actually.”

”It was your fault, but it was worth it.”

Scott threw the stirrer away. “Very much so.” He winked and turned just as Tori walked in.

”Hi Scott, Tessa. You two are always together.”

Tessa kept her eyes on Tori. “I better get back to my office. See you guys.”

Tessa held her tongue as she walked past Tori. She stopped just outside the door to eavesdrop. She wasn’t proud of herself, but she couldn’t help it.

”A group of us are going skiing this weekend in Glen Eden. I’d love for you to go.”

”That’s nice of you, but I have plans.”

”Okay, well if you change your mind, come see me. We’d have a great time. This group loves to party and we’re renting an Airbnb and it’s got a hot tub.”

”Sounds like you’ll have fun.”

”I plan to.”

He walked out as Tessa tried to make her getaway. She quickly strode towards her office; she could hear him chuckling behind her. She knew she had been caught.

As he passed by her, he touched her lower back. “Have a good morning, Tessa.”

”You too.” She managed to say, the feeling of his hand pressed against the silk of her blouse causing goosebumps on her skin.

  


Julian and his wife, Tabitha, strode out of the terminal and into the gorgeous Caribbean weather where a cloudless and bright blue sky greeted them. They walked over to the gentleman holding a sign that read ‘GARNER’.

”Hello, that’s us. Sid and Dr. Emily Garner.” Julian shed his Australian accent in favor of a non-descript American one.

”Dr. Garner and Mr. Garner, nice to meet you. I’m Lou. I’ll get you to the Ritz. May I take your bags?” 

”Thank you.”

Julian had conducted research before heading to the island and discovered the serendipitous coincidence that a medical conference was taking place at the Ritz Hotel where Guillaume Malheur and JP Totten were both staying. He asked his wife, Tabitha, for her help. He registered her under a fake name. She would be left to attend a few medical symposiums and he was free to investigate without anyone asking questions. Better to appear as if you’re along for a free trip to a tropical island with your wife who’s a doctor than try to pass yourself off as a doctor with his wife and have to explain why you’re skipping out on the daily talks.

”So what kind of medicine do you practice, Dr. Garner?”

”I’m a dermatologist.”

Julian Rule Number 45: if you must pick a medical specialty, pick one where the chance you will be needed in an emergency is not great. Julian learned that the hard way early in his career when he pretended to be cardiologist. As luck would have it, or not, a man on a tour he was taking as a cover to spy on a cheating husband suddenly had a heart attack. Luckily, a woman three rows up was a world-renowned heart surgeon and saved the man. From that moment on, he stuck to professions where you weren’t necessarily asked to make life or death decisions.

”Oh, that’s a skin doctor, correct?”

”Yes it is.”

The three kept up their conversation as they made their way to the hotel. The bellhop helped them unload their bags and Julian’s wife checked them into the hotel. He adjusted the brim of his baseball hat to hide his face from the surveillance cameras. His wife walked over and they headed up to the room. 

”Thank you.” Julian tipped the bellhop and turned towards his wife who was getting ready to unpack. 

”So, ‘Dr. Garner’ what are you doing on our day off?”

”How does a trip to the pool sound? I’d love a margarita. And some chips and salsa.”

He cupped her face. “And you shall have it. Thank you for helping me out with this assignment. I just need to call Scott’s contact and then it’s off to the pool.”

A half-hour later, Julian and Tabitha, were resting on a double lounger.

”That bikini is giving me all kinds of vibes, my love," Julian whispered—his Australian accent making an appearance.

”Is that all it’s giving you?”

”I’ll definitely show you that bugger, later.”

Tabitha chuckled and continued reading her magazine. Julian scanned the pool area, and his eyes landed on an attractive young dark-haired woman in a pink cover-up walking with a man in his early 30s. Well, hello there, JP and Raina.

”Tab-“ Julian whispered.

”Hmmm.”

”See the woman in the pink cover-up next to the bar? I need you to do me that favor we talked about.”

”Okay.”

Julian’s phone buzzed and he checked it.

” I’ll be back in a bit. Text me if you need me. I love you.” He kissed her cheek and quickly slipped away unnoticed by the couple.

Tabitha ordered a pitcher of strawberry margaritas and a bowl of chips and salsa. She watched as JP and Raina wove their way around guests towards her lounger and sat next to her. Sometimes things just have a way of working out. 

Tabitha smiled at Raina hoping to connect with her. She could hear JP tell her something about going for a run on the beach and they kissed goodbye.

Raina settled into her lounger and the pool steward arrived with Tabitha’s order.

Tabitha reached her arm out to catch Raina’s attention. ”Excuse me, would you like to share with me? I can’t drink this all by myself—I mean _I could_, but where’s the fun in that? Please?”

Raina smiled warmly, “That’s so sweet of you. If you don’t mind—I’d love to.”

”Another glass, please.”

”I’m Raina.”

”Raina— what a pretty name. I’m Emily, nice to meet you.”

”You too.”

Tabitha poured a generous margarita and handed it to Raina. 

”It’s so nice to meet someone down here,” Tabitha confessed. “I’m here for the medical conference and everyone in my specialty is either a blonde Barbie or a 50-year old man trying to look 35.”

”What kind of doctor are you?”

”Dermatologist.”

”Oh. Where’s your practice?”

”San Francisco area,” Tabitha said.

”Oh I’ve never been.”

”Great town—good food.”

”So you and your husband-- are you here for the conference?” Tabitha inquired.

”Oh we’re not married. We’re here on vacation.

”That’s fun. 

Thanks to Tabitha’s excellent hostess skills and the pitcher of strong margaritas, Raina shared she worked in finance and that her boyfriend’s name was JP and they were from Canada. 

  


”Josh?” Julian walked up to the man in khaki shorts and a short-sleeved polo shirt with a Ritz Carlton logo.

”Yes.”

”Julian.”

”Hey. Nice to meet you.”

”You too.”

”So, I have no idea where J-P is—but Malheur’s in his penthouse.”

”I’ve seen J-P and Raina already. I have someone with Raina now. Have you learned anything else?”

”Malheur was on the phone with J-P this morning. He’s coming to the penthouse tomorrow at 11am. Malheur said he had something for him.”

”Okay. I need you to get something for me.”

  


Tabitha scooped up some salsa with a chip. ”We should go to dinner, Raina. A little fun before I spend the next 72 hours in conference rooms with really boring drug reps and narcissistic man-children.”

”I’ll have to check with J-P, but I don’t see why not.”

”You have to, this whole trip is a business expense. And, I’m in the mood for a great meal.”

JP walked up, breathing hard and sweating.

”Hey,“ He smiled.

”Hey hon—this is my new friend, Emily. This is my boyfriend, J-P.”

”J-P, I am trying to convince your gorgeous girlfriend that the two of you should join me for dinner tonight as my guests.”

”That’s very generous of you, Emily. I—“

”Please don’t say no. I really want to try ‘Blue’ and eating caviar and lobster is more fun with friends.“

JP looked at Raina and shrugged his shoulders. “Why not.”

”Great, we can meet at ‘Blue’ at 7:30.”

  


Scott called the emergency clinic to check on Babsy. Maude the receptionist put him on hold.

”Hi Scott, it’s Julie—Dr. Mathison’s tech.”

”Hi- how are you? I was just checking on Babsy.”

”We’re both doing well. Babsy ate a little food and he kept it down. He’s been sleeping quite a bit which is normal after a trauma, and also because he’s a cat,” She said hoping to ease his nerves.

Scott winced at the word ‘trauma’ but appreciated her effort. “Okay. Will I be able to take him home tomorrow?”

”You should— he’s breathing much better. I’ve been giving him lots of attention. He’s so loveable and cuddly, and soft. Your girlfriend agrees.”

Scott chuckled, “Yeah he’s a big flirt. Wait—I’m sorry, my girlfriend?”

”Yeah—Tessa? She called a couple of hours ago to check on him. She was very concerned. She’s really lovely.”

Scott couldn’t believe it, Tessa called about his cat. This woman was something else. He was touched by her kindness.

”She really is. Thanks, Julie. Take care.”

Scott pressed the hook switch on the phone and dialed Tessa’s office.

”Hi!“ 

”Hi.”

”Everything okay?” 

”Yeah. I just called to say thank you for checking up on Babsy.”

“Julie told you?”

”She did. I can’t believe you did that— thank you, Tess.”

”To be honest, I was a bit afraid you’d think I was being too nosy.”

”Never. I’m really touched.”

Tessa blushed, “I know how much he means to you. And, I have to admit even though he sometimes is quite the persistent chaperone—I’m quite fond of him.”

”I know. He’s—“ Christa stuck her head inside his office and told him he had to leave for court.

”Go— it’s okay. I know you have court.”

”Yeah, I do. Thank you again and I plan to thank you more inappropriately later.”

Tessa was about to correct him when she realized what he really meant and told him she would hold him to his offer.

  


Tabitha spotted JP and Raina inside the restaurant and waved. The maître d led her to their ocean-view table. 

”You look beautiful.” Raina gestured at the simple yet elegant sundress Tabitha was wearing.

”Thank you—so do you. Both of you. You guys look so good together.”

Tabitha went all out for the evening, ordering caviar and oysters to start for the table while the Chef sent over a cioppino for them to also share with crusty bread.

A few buildings away, Julian dressed in a hotel employee uniform, slipped the keycard into the slot and let himself into Bungalow 8. He searched the dresser and closet. He went through toiletries. Nothing unusual, unless you count a box of 36 condoms. Ambitious, he thought. He walked back into the main living area and searched a few cabinets and found the safe. He used the universal pass code Josh had given him and found it empty. He sighed in frustration. His eyes landed on the pad by the phone. 

He held the pad up and could see the indentations of a pen. He could barely make out the words. He searched Raina’s tote and found the paper. He snapped a photo. He did a ‘dummy check’ and made sure everything looked the same as when he entered and then he slipped out the door.

  


”So did you get what you needed?” Tabitha asked her husband as she watched him pour bubble bath into their soaking tub for two.

”I did. How was dinner?”

”Delicious. I wish you could have been there. I had the lobster—butter-poached with polenta and wild mushrooms. It was divine.” She pressed a kiss to his head as she slipped her robe off and stepped into the tub.

He ran his hand over her backside as someone knocked on their door. “Be right back.”

Tabitha eased into the hot water and laid back. Julian returned with a tray.

”For you, my love.” He set a tumbler on the wide edge of the tub. He removed his clothes and joined her.

”Mmmm.” She sipped. “Pappy’s—you’re spoiling me.”

”I just appreciate how helpful my wife is—“

”And beautiful.”

”Always. And sexy.”

”Why don’t you come over here?”

Julian rotated and lay between Tabitha’s legs and enjoyed the bath. Later, he showed his gratitude, in their bed and then at 3am on one of their balcony’s lounge chairs.

  


JP and Raina knocked on the penthouse door and were escorted to the back patio area where Guillaume Malheur was waiting with a spread of fresh fruit and baked goods.

”Morning J-P. Morning Raina.” He kissed her cheek.

Julian, dressed in the employee uniform from the night before, waited until they were settled and turned to the guests, “May I bring you a cocktail or coffee?”

”I’ll have a cappuccino,” Raina told him.

”I’ll have a latte.”

”And for you, Mr. Malheur?”

”Mocha. Josh knows how to make it. Thank you very much, Tristan.”

Julian passed off the coffee order to Josh and pretended to tidy up the living area so he could keep an eye on the threesome. He edged closer to the wide open doorway and fussed with some stray toys from Malheur’s grandchildren.

”My attorney tells me there’s nothing they can do to quash this subpoena into my financials. But, he will still try. That means you have to make sure whatever you’ve done to hide what I gave you stays hidden. No one can know it went to you.”

”They won’t. Trust me, Gui. I know what I’m doing. It’s buried layers deep.”

”I know, it’s why I suggested you, Raina. You’ve always handled me well. But, this is the closest the authorities have ever gotten.”

Josh called for Julian to pick up the coffees. Inside the kitchen, Julian removed his small camera with a zoom lens from the food cart he brought earlier. He discreetly snapped off a few photos.

”It’s all good, Gui. The contract is yours. Thomas will sign off on it as soon as I get back next week. You’ll have a very Merry Christmas,” JP assured him.

”You bet I fucking will. Now, here’s your early holiday gift.” He handed him a thick white envelope. “A little extra.”

”Thank you.”

Julian snapped away, capturing the exchange. He checked the small LED screen to make sure he had what he needed and returned the camera to the cart and placed the coffees on a tray.

”Here you go.” Julian handed out the coffees.

”Thank you, Tristan. This is great.”

Julian nodded and stepped back inside the suite and began to fold a blanket. He overheard JP say he was heading to the bank after lunch.

  


The Royal Bank of Canada looked more like a Long John Silver’s fast-food restaurant than a place to hide millions of dollars from the prying eyes of the government. Julian supposed that’s what made it such a good place to hide millions of dollars. The sky blue paint on the façade and the white pitched roof gave the building its quirky appearance. Located on Shamrock Road, he hoped this would prove to be a lucky outing. He pulled his small rental car into a space and checked the photo he had snapped on his phone of the paper he found in Raina's tote. It had the word 'RBC' and an address, the address for this bank. Julian had already changed out of his uniform and was now wearing a button-down shirt and dress pants. Josh called to tell him JP and Raina had left the suite. It was about a 13-minute drive from the hotel. 

JP and Raina arrived and walked into the bank. They exited 15 minutes later and left.

Julian opened the door to the bank and was greeted by a young woman. 

”Welcome to R-B-C, I’m Irene. How may I help you?”

”Hello Irene. I’m Agent Malcolm Benet with the Canadian Revenue Agency task force. I need to speak with the manager.”

A moment later, a tall boyish-looking man in his 30s, walked over with Irene.

”I’m Tom Whitmer, the bank manager. How may I help you?”

”Mr. Whitmer, Agent Benet.” Julian shook the manager’s hand. “May we speak in private?”

”Yes, of course.”

The manager’s office was small but tidy. Julian did a quick inventory. Standard modular office furniture made of cheap plywood and covered in contact paper resembling wood grain, an ink jet printer on a shelf, a few pens in a cup, and a name plate. He also spied a few photo frames—a young boy in a non-descript baseball uniform and a little girl in a ballet outfit and a ‘World’s Greatest Dad’ mug. Julian would have felt badly for busting Tom Whitmer had he not known he was a thief. He took bribes from the bank’s customers to hide their money from the Canadian government. He also was not the ‘World’s Greatest Dad’, he didn’t even have kids. Tom Whitmer was really a 36-year old former bonds trader whose real name was Jeffrey Sabel. He used to work for a high-end firm in Toronto and was on the verge of being implicated in an insider trading scheme. Two years ago, before he could be formally charged, he disappeared with the help of a good friend who knew people, and made a new life for himself in Grand Cayman. Julian had read up on Sabel and decided being a ‘hard ass’ was the best way to get him to cooperate.

”How can I help you, Agent Benet?”

”I need to see your security tape from today.”

”For what reason?”

”I don’t need a reason.”

”True, but our customers are very private people. Perhaps if you told—“

”Your customers are rich thieves, hiding money from the Canadian government so they can stay rich. I don’t think you want to play a morality game with me.”

”Whoa—what’s going on here?”

”I need to see the video from today and I need a copy of it.”

”Do you have a warrant?”

”It’s a simple request,” Julian stated.

”Simple to you—but not so simple to our customers.”

”Mr. Whitmer. Please.”

”It’s not that I don’t want to comply, I just need to call our attorney.” He picked up his desk phone.

Julian pushed the handset back down. “Jeffrey—don’t.”

Jeffrey froze. “I—my name is Tom.”

”No, no it’s not. It’s Jeffrey Sabel.”

Jeffrey’s shoulders sank a bit, “I can’t help you.”

”You can and you will.”

”Who are you?”

”It doesn’t matter. You and I are going to go look at the video and you’re going to give me a copy. Because if you don’t, I’ll have the entire weight of the CRA, RCMP, and CSIS brought down upon you and this bank for tax evasion, money laundering, and bribery. They will shut down the bank and freeze the accounts while they meticulously and painstakingly slowly go over every piece of paper in this place. And, if that doesn’t get you to jump the fuck up out of your chair right now, maybe the fact that they will most surely haul your ass back to Canada to face time for the insider trading charges you skipped town on two years ago.”

Jeffrey nodded and got up.

  


Twenty minutes later, Julian was on his way with a flash drive containing security footage of JP and Raina in the bank. He also had copies of all deposits made into the Arian Enterprises account since it was opened roughly eight months ago. Currently, there was a little more than two million in the account, more than the $1.3 million the subpoenaed paperwork had shown. Jeffrey Sabel identified the couple as Andrea Miller and Brad Melford. Julian used his encrypted cell phone to call Helene and tell her what he had and that he would be home in two days.

  


Scott sat down at the desk in his home office and clicked on FaceTime.

His brother, Danny, answered almost immediately.

”Hey you!”

”Hey Dan, how are you?”

”Fucking exhausted. Just coming off a double—and Mason’s potty-training so that’s a fucking disaster. Charlotte is eight going on 25; she informed me she has a boyfriend and a backup. And, Joe caught some kind of bird in the backyard and decided to leave it on the back porch. Tessa found it and now suddenly the cat is mine and an unholy beast that I allowed into our lives. How’s your day, little brother?”

Scott laughed, ”Good. Busy. Just wanted to check in.”

”Hi, Uncle Scott.” His niece popped in from the side of the screen.

”Hey Charlotte, what’s up?”

”I have a boyfriend.”

”Yeah? What’s his name?”

”Sam. And, I have a backup boyfriend.”

”Why do you need a backup?”

”Sam is my real boyfriend, but Corey sits next to me during free read and he didn’t have a girlfriend.”

”Okay.”

Charlotte waved goodbye.

”Fuck me. If she has two boyfriends now—what am I gonna do when she’s like 16?”

”Now you know why Dad was so happy we were all boys.”

”Exactly. What about you? Seeing anyone?”

”Yeah.”

”Did I mention I worked a fucking double—don’t make me guess. Tell me about her.”

”She’s an attorney, super smart. Beautiful. Gorgeous, actually. Sweet. Funny.”

”Oh yeah? What’s her name?”

”Tessa.”

Danny turned around. “What?”

”What?”

”What’s her name?”

Scott rolled his eyes, “Tessa.”

”You’re kidding me.”

”Nope.”

”Where didja meet her?”

”Meet who?” Danny’s wife leaned down into view. “Hi, Scott.”

”Hey Tessa.”

”Little brother has managed to convince some gorgeous, super smart, sweet, and funny attorney to date him. And, her name is Tessa.”

”You’re kidding me.”

”No, her name really is Tessa,” Scott said.

”No, I meant that you’re dating an attorney. You said you would never date an attorney again after I set you up with my friend, Callie.”

”She was born with teeth. Did you know that?”

”That disqualifies her? They fell out when she was still a baby. They’re called milk teeth, by the way. It’s more common than you think.”

”I don’t care. You know she saved them? She had them in a jar on display in her living room. And, _that_ was not the weirdest thing I saw in her apartment that night.”

”Babe, that’s just fucking weird. Your friend’s weird.”

”She’s not weird. By the way, she’s dating the quarterback for the Argonauts. Anyhow, when do we get to meet your Tessa?”

”I don’t know—maybe Christmas? If you all aren’t your typical asshole selves, maybe I’ll bring her over. We’ll see.”

”You slept with her?”

Tessa punched her husband’s arm. “Seriously? Don’t be a pig, Dan.”

”What?”

”I’m gonna leave you boys. Bye Scott.”

”Well?” Danny pressed.

”Danny—“

”I’m just trying to gauge how serious you are about this woman.”

Scott just looked at his brother. He didn’t really know how to explain it. In just a few short weeks, Tessa had captivated him. She challenged him in good ways, and she complemented him. He had to exercise some control, younger Scott fell in love quickly and often wound up throwing himself 110% into a relationship only to have his heart broken. Sometimes he was the heart breaker, but it didn’t make it hurt any less.

”Judging by the goofy look on your face, it’s serious. I’m happy for you—bring her during the holiday.”

Scott finished the call a few minutes later with a promise of attending a Leafs game over the holiday break with his brothers. He spent the rest of the evening working on his and Todd’s appearance in court the next day. Guillaume Malheur’s attorney was trying to block them from using his financial information in Cole Oliver’s case. But, it was a lynchpin in the case— to prove Cole Oliver was framed for J.P.’s assault so that he would wind up in jail and unable to stop Malheur and J.P.’s illegal agreement to give Malheur the construction contract for the waterfront development that Cole’s father was bankrolling.

  


”Your Honor, if I may?”

”And you are?”

”Roy Benioff, I’m Mr. Malheur’s financial attorney.”

Judge Wilton gave him a crooked smile, “As opposed to the other five attorneys standing with you. This is like the beginning of an old joke. How many attorneys does it take…”

Benioff chuckled, “Well, if opposing counsel didn’t egregiously file against my client, we wouldn’t have to mount such a rigorous defense. They left us no choice.”

”Go on.”

”It wasn’t enough for them to demand to see his financial records. Now they’re accusing him of making illegal transfers to a bank in Grand Cayman. My client is entitled to some privacy. We consented to the release of the financials, but there is no reason to let those financials be admitted in a criminal case—a case that has nothing to do with Mr. Malheur. We are arguing the financial records be sealed.”

”Your Honor,” Todd interrupted. “May we answer that claim?”

The judge nodded, “Yes.”

”First of all, Mr. Malheur didn’t consent to anything; he has no choice but to comply. The Canadian Revenue Agency requested the subpoena and received it based on the law. When we looked into Mr. Malheur’s financials, there were ten deposits made during a period of less than one year to a single account at a single bank in Grand Cayman. There is only one name associated with those transfers and that is Guillaume Malheur. Those financial records are crucial to proving our client, Cole Oliver’s innocence.”

”I’m inclined to agree with Mr. Denney. It doesn’t seem outrageous to admit the records. Give me a reason why I shouldn’t, Mr. Benioff. Your client deposited nearly--,” The judge looked at a paper in front of her. “one-point-three million dollars into this account. It’s a rather large sum of money that has quite the nefarious whiff about it. Am I wrong? ”

”It’s personal.”

”My ATM PIN is personal, Mr.Benioff. And, for the record, my last question was rhetorical.”

”Your Honor, if this is about taxes, Mr. Malheur is happy to pay his share. I promise you if taxes are owed it was an oversight.”

”Oversight? He made ten deposits, one was at least $500,000—that’s not an oversight as Mr. Benioff would like us to believe,” Todd countered.

Scott looked over his shoulder to see Ayana a few rows back. He gave her a small nod as he tried to work out why the C-C’s lead investigator would be sitting in the gallery. This hearing had nothing to do with the C-C. 

”Your Honor. We assure you Mr. Malheur was not evading his tax responsibility. His reasons for depositing the money are personal. I can divulge them, but would prefer to do so in your chambers.”

”What the fuck?” Scott whispered to Todd.

”What the fuck is right.”

Judge Wilton shut the door to her chambers, “So, Mr. Benioff what is so personal?”

”The reason for Mr. Malheur’s deposits is that he’s being blackmailed. He doesn’t know by whom—only that they keep asking for money.”

”Your Honor, are you kidding me?” Todd huffed.

Scott had to hand it to Malheur; this was quite the perfect answer. A mysterious blackmail twist.

”What’s the reason for the blackmail?” Judge Wilton inquired.

Benioff cleared his throat, “About nine months ago, Mr. Malheur received some photos in the mail. They’re of an unsavory nature.”

”My favorite kind. Enlighten us," the judge pressed.

”Mr. Malheur and a woman, who is not his wife.”

”Your Honor, you can’t be buying this.”

”Son, it’s not about buying it, “ Roy Benioff snapped. “It’s the truth. Mr. Malheur is a very wealthy man. This woman is seeking to take advantage of that.”

”Prove it,” Scott blurted out.

”What?”

”Prove it. Hand over the photos. So we can authenticate them and ensure they’re real and not staged—not something manufactured to get your client out of paying taxes and us discovering the true nature of the bank account.”

”My client did not save these photos. He didn’t want his wife to see them.”

”Who was the woman in the photo?” Scott asked.

”Mr. Malheur can’t be sure—he met her on a business trip, it was a one-time lapse in judgement and he doesn’t think she used her real name.”

Scott gave Todd a nudge.

”Your Honor,” Todd started. "We have evidence proving Mr. Benioff is not being truthful. About both the amount of money in this account and the holder of it. In fact, his client deposited more than two million into the account and we have proof Mr. Malheur knows exactly whom the account belongs to.”

”How dare you!” Benioff spat out.

”What kind of evidence?”

”We have bank documents and photographic evidence.”

”May I see them?” The judge asked.

”Certainly, when we are back on the record so we may have both items catalogued as exhibits.”

”Your Honor, we question the providence of such evidence.”

”Mr. Denney, Mr. Moir—was this obtained legally?”

”Yes, your Honor.” Todd answered.

”Without my client’s consent.”

”We don’t need his consent. It was gathered by our firm’s investigator making it perfectly legal and admissible.”

Thanks to Julian’s fact-finding mission to the island, it was discovered that when Jeffrey Sabel/Tom Whitmer complied with the subpoena from the Canadian Revenue Agency, he had purposely left off the account holder’s information and also wrote a smaller number for the amount in the account. He confessed to Julian he was asked to do so by a woman and was given $50,000 for his help. He refused to identify the woman. Clearly, the thought of what Malheur could do to him was more terrifying than anything Julian or the Canadian government threatened. It didn’t matter though; Julian had photos of Malheur with JP and Raina. He also had the surveillance video of them in the bank though they used aliases—Andrea Miller and Brad Melford. It might be a step above circumstantial evidence but it was enough to connect the dots and be admissible in Cole’s criminal case.

”Well, let’s head back to the courtroom so we can see this evidence.”

At the defense table, Todd pulled out the documents and the flash drive and had them entered into case record.

”Your Honor,” Benioff raised his hand. “It is not Mr. Malheur’s fault if the bank erroneously reported the amount of the deposits or didn’t list the account holder’s name. That’s on the bank manager.”

Todd handed the evidence to the Bailiff. ”Your Honor, in addition to the bank records, we also have this surveillance video of these two individuals entering the Royal Bank of Canada in Grand Cayman earlier this week. As you will see, they are greeted by the bank manager. The manager signed an affidavit the woman deposited $75,000 into an account for Arian Enterprises. Arian Enterprises belongs to an Andrea Miller. The bank manager identified the woman in the surveillance video as Andrea. He identified her male counterpart as Brad Melford. We believe the woman is a financial adviser from Montreal named Raina Spector. And, Brad Melford is actually J-P Totten who Cole Oliver is accused of assaulting.”

They waited for Mac the bailiff to insert the flash drive into a computer and call it up on the 32-inch monitor.

”You can barely make out their faces—“ Benioff huffed. “And, the bank manager identified them as Brad Melford and Andrea Miller, not J-P Totten and Raina Spector.”

”The video is a bit grainy, Counselor,” Judge Wilton admitted.

”Be that as it may, the photographs are very clear. Brad Melford is J-P Totten. And, Andrea Miller is Raina Spector. If we can call up photo 23, it is a side-by-side of the couple as they enter the bank and a close-up photo of Mr. Totten and Ms. Spector. You can see they are the same people. And then, photos 24 through 30 are of J-P Totten, Raina Spector, and Guillaume Malheur. This was taken in Mr. Malheur’s hotel room on Grand Cayman the same day as the bank photos. As you can see, Mr. Malheur hands Mr. Totten an envelope. We believe it’s the same envelope Mr. Totten was carrying in the bank photo.”

”Your Honor, first of all—Mr. Malheur does not deny knowing Mr. Totten or Ms. Spector. They know each other through business. Secondly, what is in that envelope? Does Mr. Denney have x-ray vision and is able to look inside?”

”I think we can safely deduce there is cash in that envelope.”

”Oh now we’re deducing, what happened to facts?”

”Your Honor!”

”Mr. Benioff—that’s enough.”

”I’m sorry, I’m just pointing out there is a lot of stretching of the truth.”

”Mr. Denney, do you know for a fact there is money in that envelope? Do you have an affidavit from the bank manager?”

”No, your Honor. But, the bank manager did provide an affidavit that Brad Melford AKA Mr. Totten was present during the deposit and bank records show the woman, Andrea Miller AKA Raina Spector, deposited $75,000 into the Arian Enterprises account. We can connect the dots.”

”Except they can’t connect to my client.”

”Except they can. Your client met with them at his hotel room at 11:00 in the morning. There are photos of your client giving them an envelope at 11:45am. An envelope they had when they went into the bank, about two hours later. A deposit was made into an account with these people’s aliases on it. They left the bank without the envelope,” Todd concluded.

”Alright, folks. Listen up. Mr. Benioff, I’m not sure I buy your cockamamie story about your client being blackmailed. You have no proof. What I do know is he deposited two-million dollars into an account. An account that without a doubt--” She waved at the papers on her bench. “—belongs to Arian Enterprises. Andrea Miller and Brad Melford’s account. We have photographic evidence Mr. Malheur met with Ms. Miller and Mr. Melford and gave them an envelope. And, while we can’t be sure there was money in there, it seems more likely than not that there was. And, it’s hard to refute the evidence of this couple being at the bank a short time later carrying an envelope similar to the one in the photo in the hotel room. I also think Brad Melford and Andrea Miller are, in fact, J-P Totten and Raina Spector. I am not sure what your client is hiding or what this couple is hiding, but I am granting Mr. Denney and Mr. Moir’s motion to admit this evidence into the criminal trial against Cole Oliver.”

”Thank you, Your Honor.”

”Let me be clear, Gentlemen. I am doing this because I expect there to be some kind of payoff. This better not be a ploy. You said this was crucial to your case. It better be part of your argument. Understand?”

”Yes, Your Honor.”

Todd and Scott packed up their papers and were chatting about the win when Benioff touched Todd’s arm.

“Whatever you think you have has nothing to do with my client. And, this will not end well.”

”Are you threatening us?”

”No, I’m merely letting you know. Mr. Malheur has done nothing wrong, and in your misguided desire to deflect blame away from your client—in your zealousness—you have made a grave error.”

Todd and Scott watched Benioff walk away.

”That dude is like straight out of a mob movie.” Todd shook his head.

”That’s because he is a mob lawyer. He represents the Rizzuto family interests now. Ever since Cavaliere went to prison a few years ago.”

”Jesus.”

”Malheur’s not playing if he’s hired him.”

”How much you think he gets per hour?” Todd looked at him.

”$1200, easy.”

  


Tessa opened her door and let Scott in as she kissed him on the cheek.

”I’ll be ready in just a minute, let me grab my bag. You brought flowers?”

”Yeah, you said your mom liked tulips.”

”She does and she’ll love these.”

Tessa opened the coat closet and selected a gray coat. Scott handed her the elegantly wrapped bouquet and held the coat open for her and slipped it over her shoulders.

The Uber drove them to the Oakville neighborhood, a tony enclave known for its great art district, shopping, and restaurants. It was situated along the harbor and had beautiful open park spaces. The 30-minute drive gave Tessa a chance to calm her nerves. She had brought boyfriends home before so she wasn’t quite sure why she was so twitchy. She felt Scott slide his fingers through hers and squeeze. 

He leaned over and whispered, “Maybe we should have fucked before we left, burn off some of that nervous energy of yours.” He kissed her temple.

She glared at him. Why did he look like he didn’t have a care in the world? And, why did he look so fuckable?

”How’s Babsy?” She asked hoping to take her mind off the way his thumb was stroking the inside of her wrist.

”He’s good. When I left, he was sleeping on my bed.”

Babsy had come home from the vet two days prior and Scott had been reluctant to leave him alone, even working from home on Friday so he could be around in case something happened.

”Mark and Chad are checking in on him. But, he’s doing just fine.”

The car pulled up to a large, modern-looking home. There were three cars parked in the circular driveway. Scott got out and opened the door for Tessa. They walked up the pathway to the massive black metal and glass front door. She used her key. 

”Hello?” Tessa called out.

”In the kitchen, Sam!”

”Aunt Tessa!”

A little girl about five years old came running from the back of the house, slipping on the light-plank wood floors in her colorful socks.

”Poppy!” Tessa bent down and hugged her tightly.

Poppy squealed, “I’ve missed you!”

”I’ve missed you!”

A young woman just slightly older than Tessa appeared. “Poppy—give Aunt Tessa a chance to get inside. Hi, I’m Nicole. Tessa’s sister-in-law. You must be Scott.”

”I am. Nice to meet you.”

”You too. Poppy is very excited to see her aunt.”

”I get it. I have nieces too.”

”Poppy, this is my friend, Scott.”

”Hi.”

”Hi Poppy. Nice to meet you.”

”Aunt Jordan and her boyfriend are here. They keep kissing.”

Tessa and Scott didn’t say a word, unsure how to even respond.

”I’m sorry—“ Nicole exhaled. ”She’s at that age where she just says whatever she wants. We’re working on that.” She straightened Poppy’s ponytail. 

Scott gave her a knowing smile and nodded his head.

”Ew, kissing? All of the time, Poppy? Jordan’s so silly.” Tessa took her niece’s hand.

The rest of the family was gathered inside the spacious kitchen. Scott could see where Tessa got her aesthetic from-- white cabinets, gleaming marble countertops and the largest island Scott had ever seen. And, standing and sitting around it were Tessa’s two brothers and Jordan and Andrew. 

Kate Virtue shut the refrigerator door and placed a bowl of fruit salad on a light wood, modern table that was set for nine.

”You must be Scott. I’m Kate, Tessa’s mother.” She walked over to greet him.

”I am. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Virtue. These are for you.”

”Oh you are so sweet. Tulips are my favorite. And, please call me Kate.” She hugged him.

Kate turned and introduced Scott to the rest of her children as he took off his coat and helped Tessa with hers. Tessa took the opportunity to look him over. A mock-neck dark gray sweater with a three-button placket. He paired it with black jeans and black leather sneakers in an oxford-style. He pushed the sleeves of his sweater up and shook Casey’s hand. Tessa bit her lip and caught Jordan’s eye. Her sister raised an eyebrow.

While Scott chatted with her brothers and Andrew, Tessa offered to help her mother. 

”Why don’t you arrange the bagels in the bread basket? And, plate the muffins and other pastries.”

Jordan slid in next to her. “You’re like a damn cat in heat, you know that.”

”Excuse me?” Tessa hissed.

”The way you look at Scott. I feel like I need to hose you down.”

”Leave me alone.”

”The thirst is real, baby sister. By the way, tulips? Nice touch. Looks like he can charm all the Virtue females.” She nodded towards the group.

Poppy was explaining in great detail how she was getting to take home her classroom guinea pig for the holiday break and wanted Scott’s opinion on how to best ask her parents for a kitten. He took out his phone and squatted down to her eye level to show her photos of Babsy. Kate walked past the sisters with two French presses.

”Be careful, Mom. You might step on Tessa’s ovaries. They just shot out of her body.”

”I hate you.”

”Tessa, be nice. And, Jordan—leave your sister alone. You disappeared earlier with Andrew to show him where the bathroom is—and he’s been in this house no less than six times. We all know what you were doing.”

Tessa smirked, “The thirst is real, big sister.”

Andrew walked over to Jordan and Tessa. “How are the Virtue sisters?”

”Good. How are you?” Tessa asked.

”Great. Busy with work. Enjoying time with your sister. It’s good to see Scott again.”

Jordan snuggled into him and kissed his cheek.

Tessa smiled and went back to plating the pastries. She carried the breadbasket and platter over to the table. Scott followed her movements as she fixed a muffin that had toppled over. She was in a cream-colored sweater that exposed a sliver of her bare stomach when she raised her arms. Her faded skinny jeans hugged her ass perfectly. He had to admit he loved when she wore her hair in a loose bun; it gave him better access to her neck, something that was making it difficult for him to keep his hands off her right now. 

”Hey—“ Scott placed his hand on her back.

”Hi! Doing okay?”

”Yep. You?”

”Good, hungry though.”

”What else is new?” He teased.

”Tess—why don’t you give Scott a tour of the house?” Kate suggested.

Tessa led Scott into a spacious living room with a coffered ceiling. There was a big screen television mounted above the modern electric fireplace. Giant sliding glass doors opened onto a large patio and a grass area that was covered in snow. The room felt cozy despite its clean lines and light gray furniture.

A few steps away was a dining room table with ten chairs and a black metal chandelier with Edison bulbs.

”Your mom is great at decorating.”

”Yeah, it’s a bit of a hobby for her. When she and my dad got divorced, she decided to earn her MBA. It was online at night and so she needed a job that was flexible and so she took one at a high-end interior design firm.”

They walked down a hallway. Tessa gestured to her brothers’ rooms and her sister’s. She stopped.

”This is mine.”

Scott stepped inside the Tessa time capsule. A four-poster, metal-frame bed with a hotel-white duvet cover. The light wood floor was partially covered by a fluffy, faux fur white rug. A simple, large white desk took up one wall. Frames lined a tidy bookshelf unit. Scott looked at the photos of teenaged Tessa. Laughing with her friends, at the lake with her family, prom with a jock-looking douche bag, and graduation. He smiled at the photo of her posed on the dock at what he assumed was her family’s cottage—Tessa in a tiny polka-dotted bikini, grinning while she pulled her sunglasses partially down her face.

”I was 17 there.”

”Well 17-year old me would have never had a chance with you.”

”Doubt that. I was a bit shy. My friends always said I never knew when a guy was hitting on me.”

”Really?”

”Yep. I was insecure; I never thought a guy would be interested in me.”

Scott turned to look at her. “I find that hard to believe—that a guy would never be interested in you.”

”Wanna know a secret?”

He raised his eyebrow.

”That day in the coffee shop right after Cole’s arraignment—“

”When you spit your muffin on me?”

”Yes, thank you for reminding me. I had no clue you were flirting with me.”

”I wasn’t. I just happened to have two tickets to a hockey game.”

”Liar!” She giggled.

He slid his finger under the hem of her sweater and stroked the bare skin. Tessa licked her bottom lip as he danced his way to her belly-button piercing. He gave a little tug. Her eyes fluttered closed. His finger returned to its starting point. Tessa opened her eyes. 

”Kinda feel like you’re flirting a little now,” Her voice quiet but knowing.

”Eh, might be a bit obvious.”

”Wanna kiss me?”

”Absolutely.”

She leaned in and met his lips. He covered her mouth and pushed his tongue inside. Tessa fisted his sweater and pushed her body against his as he pulled her closer. She nipped at his mouth and rested her forehead against his—and sighed.

”Wanna know a secret?” He asked playfully.

”Unh huh.”

”That day in the coffee shop after the arraignment when you spit your muffin on me. I was totally flirting. I’ve had a bit of a crush on you for awhile.”

Tessa kissed him again. “Since we’re confessing—I’ve had a bit of a crush on you, too.”

Scott thumbed her cheek. “You really are so beautiful.”

”You’re not so bad yourself.”

”I get by.”

”Yes, you do.” She went in for another kiss when they heard Jordan shouting down the hallway.

”Put your clothes back on you filthy horndogs—breakfast is ready.”

”We’re dressed.” Tessa and Scott walked out of her room.

Kate ushered everyone to the table. Dishes were passed around and everyone began to eat. 

”Is Scott your boyfriend, Aunt Tessa?” Poppy asked out loud.

Tessa coughed, “He’s my friend and he’s a boy.”

”Aunt Jordan told Mommy you’re always thirsty and it’s Scott fault.”

Tessa glared at her sister. Scott held his bagel mid-air, unable to speak.

”Poppy—eat your bagel,” Casey urged his daughter.

Jordan covered her mouth as a small giggle escaped. Andrew tried not to laugh and looked away.

Poppy licked a bit of cream cheese off her bagel. ”But, why does Scott make you thirsty? Does he make you run?”

Kevin and Casey began to chuckle. Scott bowed his head and took a serious interest in his frittata wedge.

”He doesn’t make me run.” Tessa sipped her coffee. “Sometimes we work out together.”

”Bagel, Pops.” Nicole tried.

”What kind of work out?” Poppy pressed on.

Andrew delighted in seeing his old friend squirm at the hands of a five-year old investigator.

”Yeah, what kind of work out?” Kevin raised his eyebrows.

”Kevin, that’s enough. Scott, ignore my son.” Kate levelled a stern look in Kevin’s direction.

”I take gymnastics. Aunt Tessa did gymnastics. Do you do gymnastics with her?”

Scott smiled while everyone laughed, “No. We did a barre class. You know-- like ballet.”

”I also take ballet. It’s fun.”

”That does sound like fun,” Scott agreed with her.

Tessa speared a grape and popped it in her mouth. Scott was good at handling Poppy.

”I don’t get very thirsty in ballet. Maybe you could bring Aunt Tessa water.”

Jordan snorted, “What a thoughtful idea, Poppy.”

Poppy grinned as she bit down on her bagel.

Scott turned his head towards Tessa and winked. He really had the situation under control.

”Do you kiss?”

”Poppy!” Nicole snapped. “Sorry—“

Poppy looked at her mother and then at Scott.

Scott knew honesty was always better when it came to questions like this from his nieces and nephews. If you just gave a straight answer, they moved on—make a big deal and they get confused and keep going.

”We do.” Scott admitted and took a bite of his fruit salad.

”Andrew kisses Aunt Jordan. All of the time. Like all of the time.”

”Case—“ Nicole shot her husband a look.

”Pops, enough with the questions. Eat your breakfast.”

Poppy shrugged her shoulders and ate her bagel.

Kate smeared cream cheese on her bagel. “So, Scott—I understand you’re from Ilderton.”

Scott wiped his mouth. “Yes. My parents are still there. I have two brothers. One in London and the other’s in Calgary.”

”Oh, all boys?”

”My dad says it was much easier that way. Not sure my mom would agree.”

Kate laughed, “And are your brothers married?”

”Yes. With kids. Six between them.”

”Your parents must love that.”

”They do.”

”And you?”

Tessa stabbed a piece of frittata, her mother could ease up on the Spanish Inquisition.

”I love being an uncle. I love kids.”

”I just have Poppy, but I adore her.”

Tessa shared an eye roll with Jordan as she reached for coffee. Her mother was laying it on thick for Scott.

”Mom—you’re being dramatic. Like ‘Little Women’ dramatic. No one here is a spinster or afflicted with the plague. We’re all young—you will have other grandchildren,” Jordan replied sarcastically.

”I know. I just love being a grandma.”

”More coffee?” Tessa held the French press over Scott’s mug.

”Sure, thanks.”

”That’s my daughter’s not so subtle way of getting me to change the subject. Do your parents work?”

”My dad works for a manufacturing company and my mom manages an ice rink and skating club with my aunt.”

”Do you skate?”

”Hockey.”

”We played together when we were growing up," Andrew interjected.

”Oh that’s right. Jordan mentioned it. Such a small world.”

”Isabella Munson says if you kiss too much, you make a baby.”

Nicole sighed, “Isabella is—not right. And, we’re still supposed to be eating our bagels.”

The rest of the meal went by without any more kissing commentary from Poppy. Scott helped clear the dishes and then he and Andrew loaded the dishwasher and packed up the leftovers. 

”You boys are very helpful and sweet.” Kate lavished praise as she glared at her own sons. “Do you cook too, Scott?”

”I love to cook actually. I’m teaching Tessa a bit, she’s getting better. She’s a quick learner.”

Tessa grinned as she remembered their pasta date when she “learned” that as good as Scott’s mouth was in court, it was even better between her legs.

”Thank god Sam met you—she lives on takeout and poached eggs. I feel like she’d be more of a hindrance in the kitchen, though.” Kevin poured more coffee into his mug.

”Scott’s a very patient teacher, Kev.” Tessa knocked her hip into Kevin.

”I bet he is,” Jordan teased.

”Who’s a patient teacher?” Casey asked.

”Scott’s teaching Sam to cook.”

”Shit. Seriously? Does he know about the time you tried to make brownies?”

”No and he doesn’t need to.”

”Oh, but he does,” Casey retorted.

”No, he really— Case, please!“ Tessa begged.

”Do it, Case!” Kevin encouraged.

”I want Scott to have a full idea of what he’s getting into here. You’ve only been dating for like a month—that’s the honeymoon period where you’re on your best behavior. He knows how smart you are—and he knows how beautiful you are—now he needs to know how dangerous you are.”

”This oughta be good,” Scott chuckled.

”Remember this moment— when you betrayed me because I will.“ Tessa smirked at Scott.

”Ignore her Scott. You’re fine. So, the summer between her Junior and Senior year of high school, Sam decides to make brownies for this guy she’s dating. She’s like madly in love with this douche. He drove this black BMW convertible. Like what guy drives a convertible Beemer? He played baseball. We called him ‘Bases Loaded Brent’.”

”Why?” Scott tilted his head.

”Glad you asked. He had a reputation that he couldn’t quite finish rounding the bases—and bring it home.“

”Casey William Virtue!” Kate shouted.

”What? Why do you think we called him that?”

”I assumed it had to do with baseball.”

Casey continued, “Anyhow, Sam’s making brownies and the recipe said to line the pan with paper. So, Sam—brilliant as she is—does just that. She pops the brownies into the oven to bake and then goes upstairs to shower and get ready for their date. She gets out of the shower and hears my mom yelling. So, she runs downstairs in just her towel.”

Jordan and Kate are starting to giggle while Tessa smacked Casey’s arm to get him to stop.

Casey grabbed her hands, “Sam—no. Bad Sam. So, the brownies caught fire.”

Tessa giggled, “Scott—please don’t believe him. Casey’s a pathological liar.”

”Like I could make this shit up? My mom smelled smoke and she ran into the kitchen and saw a fire in the oven so she tried to put it out. First, she just shut the oven off, but the fire just got bigger. And, so Sam’s in a towel running around and my mom’s yelling for her to get a bucket and fill it with water. She fills a mop bucket and my mom tells her to throw it on the oven. So, she literally tosses it on the oven door which by the way is still shut. Water splashes everywhere—fire’s still going, obviously. Jordan comes home right at that moment and these two are screaming like lunatics. So Jord calls 9-1-1. Half the Oakville Fire Department comes. Sirens, lights, the whole shebang-- right down our street—even the big truck with the ladder. And, like six huge ass firefighters come barreling through the door ready to do battle.”

Tessa covered her face in embarrassment, and Scott along with everyone else was laughing loudly.

”The firemen put the fire out and pull the brownie pan from the oven. Everything’s under control. My mom’s thanking them. And, she’s all concerned there’s something wrong with the oven. Like how do brownies just catch on fire? So, they check the gas line and are investigating the stove too. One of the firefighters starts poking around the brownie pan. And he’s like ‘so who made the brownies?’ And, Sam’s like ‘I did.’ He uses a knife to pull out some of the burnt brownie and then he starts laughing. And, he asks her what she put on the bottom of the pan.“

Scott looked at Tessa, his eyes filled with a mixture of curiosity and anticipation.

”She says, ‘paper?’ and he’s all—parchment? Wax? And she says, ‘no, paper. Towels.’”

”What!” Scott shook his head.

”Yep. Like that’s normal. Like paper towels makes sense. She lined the pan with paper towels. The damn things caught fire.”

Scott just stared wide-eyed at Tessa. “You’re kidding me.”

”It made sense to me. I was like 16. It said to line the pan with paper.”

”She may be a braniac lawyer, but cooking is not one of her skills. So all I’m saying Scott—be careful if Sam offers to cook for you.”

Tessa playfully shoved her brother. “I already have cooked for him.”

”Yeah? And?”

”She did fine,” Scott assured him.

Casey raised an eyebrow at Tessa. “Boyfriend here must _really_ like you if he’s already lying for you.”

”He’s not lying. I made him steak and potatoes and I did a great job.”

Casey and the rest of the family didn’t need to know that Scott bailed her out of her cooking predicament.

”Well, well. Look at you baby sister---“

A short time later, everyone began to leave. Scott called for an Uber.

As her mother hugged Tessa goodbye, she whispered that she very much liked Scott. Kevin and Casey also approved of him. Poppy told him he could come to her gymnastics class anytime.

  


The Uber stopped in front of Tessa’s apartment building. Scott hopped out to walk her to the elevator.

”You know I just realized I never thanked you properly for helping me out with Babsy.”

”It’s okay. We’ve been busy.”

”How about another cooking lesson on Saturday?”

”Is that a euphemism?”

”No, there’ll be cooking. But, there will also be sex. Lots of sex.”

”Did I tell you how much I really love learning how to cook.”

  


JP Totten opened the door to his apartment, and dumped his suitcase near the entrance and ran up to his bathroom. A few moments later, he walked into his kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from his refrigerator. He opened it and headed into the living area and stopped short.

”Hello J-P.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up-- who's in JP's apartment? And, Scott and Tessa have another cooking lesson.


	10. A Team of Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious stranger with a frightening message.  
Cole Oliver has dinner with his father and it causes Thomas to make a major decision about his business.  
Dan Ferris discovers something about his boss, Mike Denfield.  
The OCS team plans how to save Cole.  
And, Scott and Tessa cook in the kitchen in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knock knock... are you all still there?
> 
> Well this new chapter gave me some fits, but I kicked it around and I think I pulled it off.  
There's something for everyone in the chapter: intrigue, suspense, drama, fluff, and sexy times!  
Oh yeah, the sexy times are back.
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me and all of your comments. They are so thoughtful, so in-depth(love it), and they help me form ideas for the new chapters. 
> 
> Thank you to Rook for her editing skills. I am quite proud to say-- she didn't have to do too much. After I wrote her telling her my doubts and insecurities about the chapter, I went back and re-read it and it wasn't as bad as I had been chastising myself. Her response (very typical Rook) "Told you so." (how can you not love this woman!)
> 
> To my MACers, you keep me in laughter and surround me with kindness.

”How did you get in here?”

JP Totten didn’t spook easily, but finding a stranger in his apartment was definitely unnerving. Especially because his security system was top of the line. _Impenetrable_ was the word the security specialist used. He reminded himself to place a call in the morning. If--

”I let myself in,” The female stranger replied coolly.

”What do you want?”

”To talk to you.” 

JP quickly scanned the room to see what could be used as a weapon. His eyes landed on the bag of golf clubs in the corner by the door.

”I’m not going to hurt you. Please, sit down.” She gestured to his couch as if she owned the place.

”I’d rather stand.”

”Suit yourself. There’s been a development in your case. Seems O-C-S’s investigator dug up some evidence.”

”What kind of evidence?”

He noticed she had helped herself to a glass of water and wondered if she had snooped around his apartment and if she found anything. He reminded himself to check after she left.

”You were sloppy. And, so was Raina.”

”What are you talking about?”

”There are photos of you and Raina with Malheur. Surveillance video of you and Raina in the bank. And, bank account paperwork.”

”No one can trace it back to us.”

”See-- that’s not true. Because a few days ago, Todd Denney and Scott Moir successfully argued to allow this evidence to be admitted. And, my boss is pretty pissed.”

JP cursed Tom Whitmer. He knew they should have given him more than $50,000. Motherfucker. But, how did they get photos of them with Gui?

”What do you want me to do?”

”I’ve been asked to clean up the mess.” She stood up and walked towards him.

JP swallowed. She was petite and he was pretty sure he could defend himself but the idea of having to fight a woman didn’t sit well with him. Something about this woman frightened him.

”I detest violence. So here’s what you and Raina are going to do.”

Less than 30 minutes later, Ayana knotted the belt of her woolen overcoat and adjusted the shawl collar against the wind. She slipped her phone out and typed out a text, “It’s taken care of.”

  


Thomas Oliver loved his son, Cole. From the time he held him in his arms, he was enamored of his baby boy, his only son. He loved his daughters. Daughters are special. They don’t hold grudges, they forgive quickly. Sons often do battle with their fathers, seeking approval. But, not Cole. He was an independent, spirited little boy and it carried over to his adulthood.

Cole announced after college graduation he planned to work with three friends to develop an app. Thomas wanted him to follow in his footsteps at Paragon Development. He would start in an entry level position; nepotism was unattractive and bred discontent amongst employees. Cole turned him down as he had other ideas, and big ones. He and his father had a small tiff over his decision, but Cole was bright and knew how to win over his father. He took him to dinner and shared his business plan and prospectus for the app. What had started as a senior project for his accelerated MBA would serve as the foundation for the tech company. Within two years, the four friends had created an app so successful their first round of investors made triple their money back. Cole’s share was roughly $75-million. Thomas was beyond impressed, he was proud. 

Success can open doors and some of those doors allow you entrance to a very different lifestyle. Flip any newspaper to the gossip page or watch any episode of ‘e-talk’ and Cole was sure to be front and center. He enjoyed his bevy of models and certainly liked the finer things. He also was incredibly generous; providing college scholarships for worthy high school students, starting a coding program for young girls, funding a food bank and ‘Meals on Wheels’ program, and donating $250,000 to Mount Sinai after the premature birth of his niece, Abigail, in October. He and his team were on the verge of another major app release when the ‘incident’ as Thomas called it, erupted.

Thomas unbuttoned his overcoat as he rode the elevator to Cole’s apartment. He was having dinner with him and his girlfriend. Cole had signed ‘an undertaking to an officer in charge’. He was only allowed to leave for doctors’ appointments, to check in at his office once a week, and to grocery shop.

The elevator reached the top floor and the doors opened onto the main living space of the 5,000 square-foot apartment. 

”Hey, Dad.” Cole hugged his father and took his overcoat. “Good to see you.”

Dark wood floors in a herringbone pattern throughout the open concept first floor drew the eye to floor-to-ceiling windows with stunning views of Toronto. Cole had bought the apartment about a year ago. A chance meeting at a coffee shop led him to his interior designer. She was in the middle of a consultation— showing off fabric choices, countertops, flooring—Cole watched her work. The potential client was being an ass, complaining about the choices and dismissing her ideas. Cole thought they were spectacular. He recognized the potential client as a rival hotshot ‘tech bro’. Before the meeting was over, the ‘jerk client’ got up and left for a work emergency. Cole made his move and offered to buy the interior designer with the enormous gray eyes and sweet smile, another coffee. She accepted and introduced herself as Gabrielle—Gabby. He hired her to design his apartment and when she was finished, he asked her out. They had been together for six months and he had never loved a woman the way he loved her. She was smart, talented (his apartment was featured in several architectural magazines and websites), kind-hearted, and beautiful.

Gabby was in the kitchen preparing appetizers while Cole’s dog, Horton, tried to sneak a bite. 

”Thomas—“ Gabby greeted him with a kiss and a hug.

Thomas was very taken by the normalcy and kindness of his son’s girlfriend. He had hoped Cole would propose and make her a permanent member of the Oliver family and also make him a grandfather, again.

”It’s so good to see you,” Gabby smiled warmly as she poured him a glass of wine. 

Cole was drinking seltzer water, abstaining from alcohol was a part of his undertaking conditions, but he also was not a big drinker, despite the rumors around town and the now fateful night of his fight with JP.

”Thank you, Gabby. And, what do we have here?”

”I made bruschetta—three ways.”

”Looks fantastic.”

”Sometimes I think Gab designed this kitchen more for herself than me,” Cole teased.

”Really? Who wanted an eight-burner stove with a built-in grill?”

Cole kissed the side of her head. “Eight’s better than six. Besides, I had to dazzle you somehow. An app that helps people party better wasn’t going to do it. But, a good meal-- ”

”You had me at that free coffee, bud.”

”So, Gabby—how’s your family? Plans for the holiday?” Thomas inquired.

”They’re great. They’re staying close to home. You?”

”Home. I want to be close to Abigail.”

Gabby nodded, she knew the baby girl had been born a month premature. She had spent a few weeks in the NICU but was thriving. Thomas had been consumed with worry during that time. Abigail was his first grandchild and he was smitten. 

”Do you have any new photos?”

”Of course!” He slipped his phone out.

Gabby had prepared flank steak, potatoes au gratin, and creamed spinach that she had lightened up by using fat-free milk and a creamy light herb cheese spread. Thomas watched what he ate, and he was very fit, and Gabby knew his personal chef kept an eye on fat and calories.

”Another delicious meal, Gabby,” Thomas praised her.

”Thank you.”

”Perfect, babe.”

”You gentlemen go sit in the living room and talk while I clean up. I’ll join you after,” Gabby suggested.

”Let us help you,” Thomas offered.

”It’s fine, I’ve got it. Really. Go visit with each other.”

Thomas grabbed his wine glass and they retired to the living room.

”How’s the case going?” Thomas asked Cole once they were settled on opposite ends of the couch.

”You know I can’t really tell you much.”

”Can you at least tell me if you think you have a good case?” Thomas furrowed his brow. He was concerned how this would all shake out.

”We do.”

”I just can’t believe J-P would do this. You’ve been friends for years. It was a little fight. Is something else going on? Something I should know about?”

Cole sipped his seltzer. He felt torn. His lawyers had told them they suspected JP had been involved in something shady but they weren’t sure and because the firm represented Thomas as well, he couldn’t tell his dad because of the conflict of interest.

Thomas scrubbed his hands down his face. He knew his power and fortune came at a steep price, three ex-wives. Lawsuits. Sour business deals. But, the idea that something he did or someone he had dealings with would use one of his children ate at him. There were rules. Children were off limits. He was enraged.

“All I can tell you is you need to be careful with this waterfront deal. I don’t know how close you are to making a decision about a construction company but maybe hold off until the beginning of the year. And, just know that Helene and her team are doing a great job.”

Thomas exhaled loudly, “I know, but I’m trusting her with my son. I’m so proud of you, Cole. Not just the app stuff, but your charitable work.” He waved his hand around. “This life you’ve built. With Gabby.”

”Thanks. That means so much to me, Dad.” Cole looked down and dropped his voice to a whisper, “I’m going to propose over Christmas. I have a ring. I’m crazy about her. It’s just—all this crap.”

”Do it. Don’t wait. There will never be a perfect moment. Gabby loves you. We could all use a little good news.”

Cole nodded.

Thomas left after dessert. Cole helped Gabby clean up the dessert dishes. He pulled her to him, and cradled her face. “I love you.”

”I love you more.”

”Impossible.”

He kissed her deeply. “Thank you for sticking by me.”

”It’ll be okay. Helene’s not going to let anything happen to you. You’re a good man, Cole. I fell in love with a good man. And, no one is taking you away from me.”

  


Scott checked his phone as he stood in line at Bulldog Coffee. He made a list of items he would need from the grocery store for his second cooking date with Tessa. He loved spending brunch with her family. They were warm and funny and every minute he spent with her only solidified he was falling for her hard. 

”Moir!”

He turned around and found Ayana standing behind him.

”Hey, Aye.” He gave her a quick hug.

”Couldn’t stay away from Bulldog.”

”Nope, they have the best blueberry crumble muffins.”

Scott was next in line and the barista called him to the counter.

”A macchiato, a flat white, and a blueberry crumble muffin, all to-go, please. And—whatever she wants.” He pointed to Ayana.

”Oh, you don’t have to.”

He gave her a look and she acquiesced. Scott paid and they stepped to the side to wait for their order.

”Buying for the office now? Doesn’t the big fancy firm have interns for that?”

”Grabbing for a colleague, smart ass. By the way, what were you doing at the motion hearing last week?”

”Just checking in.”

”Scott, your order’s ready,” A male barista called out.

They retrieved their drinks and headed back out into the early Toronto morning which was gray and already threatening rain.

”Thanks for the coffee, Moir, and see ya around.”

The meeting had left him with an uneasy feeling he couldn’t shake.

  


Scott flashed a smile at Tessa’s assistant, Cassie, as he walked into Tessa’s empty office. She was due at work any moment. He scribbled a quick note on a post-it and headed for his office.

Tessa stared at the elevator door as the car climbed higher and higher. She was in a fog, exhausted from a bad night of sleep. Not to mention, her second day of her period was always the worst. Her cramps were killing her; she popped three Advil on the way out of her apartment. Days like today she just wanted to curl up on her couch and rest. She was grateful for a lighter day of work.

”Morning Cass—“

”Hi Tessa. Here are your messages. And, you have a meeting in the war room at 11.”

”Thank you.”

Tessa hung up her coat and noticed a coffee and to-go box in the center of her desk. She walked over and felt the paper cup, it was still hot. She noticed the box was stamped with Bulldog Coffee’s logo. She popped it open and there was a post-it clinging to the inside of the top. 

She smiled and blushed as she read it. ‘Remember to take tiny bites.’

She looked at the giant Lucite calendar hanging across from her desk. One month ago, Scott Moir asked her to a hockey game. She chewed on her thumbnail as she recalled that night. They had a great time. The dinner after. Their near-kiss at her front door. Then, the cooking lesson, the ‘Black and White’ ball. The sex. She glanced out her office; she was acting like the lead in a rom-com when they show the montage of all the moments the couple has shared. She rolled her eyes but the airy feeling remained in her stomach.

She sipped her coffee and slipped her cellphone out of her tote bag. He had bought her a flat white. How did he even know that’s what she was drinking that first day? He got there after she had ordered.

_Tessa: Thank you for my coffee and treat._  


_Scott MOir typing…_  
_Scott: You’re welcome._  
  
_Tessa: I’ll save you a bite of my muffin._  
_Scott: It’s okay. I can wait until Saturday._

Her hand flew to her mouth. Was he sexting her? Her hand trembled slightly as she sent Scott her response. A smiley face emoji with the tongue hanging out and an eggplant.

_Scott MOir typing…_ _Scott: Do I need to report you to HR?_

Tessa snorted.

He sent her a knife and fork emoji followed by a pie emoji.

_Tessa: Who needs HR now???_  
_Scott: I thought we’re sharing our favorite things to eat. Eggplant is a pretty odd choice but you do you._

Tessa cleared her throat. Cassie looked up and smiled. Tessa swore she could read the guilt all over her face. Her phone buzzed and she swiped it open to find Scott had sent her a text.

_Scott: SAT at 7. Cooking lesson #2._

He quickly added another text with four explosions.

_Tessa: What’s that?_, though she was pretty sure what he was implying.

_Scott: A promise._

Tessa bit her lip. Jordan was right; she did need to be hosed off when Scott was around. Was the rise in her body temperature from her hot coffee or the fact Scott just told her he planned on giving her what she interpreted as four orgasms. She was willing to bet his clever emoji-speak was the culprit.

  


Thomas Oliver stared out the window of his corner office on the 44th floor of the Bay Adelaide Centre. The gray skies matched his mood.

Matthew Rigsby, the Vice President of Paragon Construction, checked his paperwork. ”So, let’s review the three bids. Guillaume Malheur, Townson & Sons, and Peter Kiewit. Townson is roughly 15-percent higher than the others. Malheur’s a bit more than Kiewit, but not much. J-P recommends Malheur.”

”I’m leaning towards Kiewit.”

”Why?”

”Call it a gut feeling.”

”Are you sure it’s not about— ya know, J-P and Cole. “ Matthew didn’t want to bring up Cole’s case, but he also didn’t want his boss to make a decision based on his heart and not his head.

”No.”

”You sure about that?”

Thomas prided himself on being a good judge of character. He wanted to believe JP when he said the C-C’s office pushed him to press charges against Cole. There were rumblings in the office about the fight between JP and Cole. Human Resources had sent a company-wide email about a private legal matter involving an employee and if anyone was caught engaging in a discussion, sending emails, or any other form of communication during company time, they would be terminated. Thomas was caught between his son and the man who was like a son. 

”He promised me he was being forced by the C-C’s office, but now I’m not so sure.”

”You think he’s lying?”

”I don’t want to, but I can’t quite figure it out. If what he says is true, why is the C-C still pursuing the case? He has to be cooperating in some fashion. Can we wait until mid-January to make a decision?”

”Sure. We just need to make one by the first week of February, if we still want the permits in time to break ground in June.”

”Tell Silas and Lyle to hold off on contracts.”

”You got it.”

Thomas waited for Matthew to leave and then picked up his phone.

”Helene Stern.”

”Helene, Thomas Oliver.”

”Hello, Thomas. How are you?”

They chatted about family for a few minutes, Thomas sharing about Abigail’s progress and Helene about her girls and Vance. 

”So, Thomas, how can I help you?”

”I know you can’t tell me anything about Cole’s case. But, I have to say this. Whatever you need, however much money, it doesn’t matter to me, you’ve got it. I want you to promise me that whoever is responsible for trying to hurt my boy will not fucking get up. You bring the goddamn wrath of a thousand fucking suns onto their house and burn it to the ground. It would kill me to know that anything I did hurt one of my kids.”

Helene closed her eyes, ”I assure you it’s nothing you did.”

”Okay. I need you to know that Cole is a good man. He’s kind and charitable. He’s smart. His life is just starting. Clicking on all cylinders. I trust you, Helene. No matter whom it is—destroy them.”

”You know I will do whatever I have to. I will protect Cole. I’ve known your family for a decade. I promise you my team and I—we’ve got him.”

”That’s all I needed to know, Helene. Thank you.”

Helene sighed. She knew how much Thomas loved Cole. Her obligation was to her client. The team had to figure out a way to stop him from going to prison.

  


The war room was buzzing. Serena, Todd, Scott, Tessa, Julian and Helene were sitting around the table. Laptops open and coffee cups half-filled. They had been at it for two hours and the group was getting antsy.

Helene adjusted her glasses and picked up her pen to take notes. “Let’s sort out the financial picture with J-P and Raina. We can untangle it all and then move forward on our strategy. Todd, go ahead.”

”What we know so far is there are two accounts in the R-B-C bank in Grand Cayman. One in the name of Arian Enterprises, the other is J-P Totten. Both list Andrea Miller as the fiduciary. The Arian Enterprises account has $2-million dollars in it. J-P’s has a little more than a million. All of the money in the Arian account is from checks written by Guillaume Malheur. The origin of the money in J-P’s account is unknown, but thanks to Julian’s mission in Halifax, we do know it was opened with $750,000. I assume the other 250 thousand was transferred from the Arian account, but there’s no record of that. The bank manager had a nice little operation going—for a tidy fee, he didn’t keep records."

Todd shuffled a few papers and pulled some photographs from a folder.

"We believe Andrea Miller is Raina Spector. We have photographs and an affidavit from the bank manager identifying Andrea Miller as the woman who has been making deposits. But, he didn’t know if she was Raina. Or he wouldn’t say. We think the money in both accounts is payment from Malheur to secure a contract with Paragon, Thomas Oliver’s company. J-P was in charge of the bid process. Malheur wants to secure the bid so he pays off J-P. While we have photos of Malheur, J-P and Raina all meeting, we cannot say what they were meeting about, only that an envelope was exchanged. We have photos of J-P and Raina heading into the bank, but the bank security footage is super grainy.” 

Todd taped screenshots of the footage to the evidence board.

”You can see here, it looks like a man and a woman but it’s not clear it’s Raina and J-P. We managed to get it admitted into evidence, but that was a gift from Judge Wilton. If we can’t prove Raina is this woman in the footage and that’s she’s pretending to be Andrea Miller, we’re dead in the water on the bribery angle.”

”What about the bank manager, Whitmer AKA Jeffrey Sabel?” Serena asked.

”He’s a no-go.” Julian leaned back in his chair. “I s’pose you could compel him to testify, he did evade those insider trading charges, but whatever Malheur or “Andrea” told him scares him way more than anything we could do. Besides, I don’t think he really knows she’s Raina.”

”Can we clean up the footage?” Tessa offered.

Julian shook his head. ”Nah, I tried but it’s just shitty quality.”

”I’d like to think we can nail Raina for identity fraud, scare her with a little prison time. But, again we need corroboration. Maybe that comes from the bank manager in Halifax where the safe deposit box is,” Scott suggested.

”Let’s send him her photo,” Helene advised. “Okay, we have two weeks before holiday vacations. Opening statements are January 6th. Let’s get it nailed down. Our mission here is not to deny the fight happened. The fight was a happy accident for Malheur. J-P was drunk; he probably never meant to call police. Malheur used it to his advantage. What we need to focus on is why. Why the C-C’s office is backing Malheur up and moving forward. It’s not a pivot but I want a full-court press on this angle of abuse of process. There is a reason for what the C-C is doing. Figure it out and we keep Cole out of prison.”

Helene stood up and grabbed an erasable marker. She walked to the white board and neatly printed the words, “CC Office” and underneath “Mike Denfield”.

”Ladies and Gentlemen, this is our target. Mike Denfield. He is up to something. You don’t overreach like this—unless something big is at stake. It is no longer out of bounds for Scott to help with this part of the case. We served notice to the C-C’s office and the C-B-A asking for approval for him to actively participate in this case and the C-C waived any concern. Obviously they’re not concerned with any prior knowledge he may provide, which could work to our advantage, or maybe what he knows is not important to their case—we have to figure out. We are getting discovery this afternoon—that means witness lists and evidence, people. What we have on Mike is mostly circumstantial. Merely overreaching on charges is not a crime. But, why he did it is where the crime lies. Why do people do things? I’ll tell you why—love, sex, or money.”

Tessa caught Scott’s eye at the repeat mention of his explanation to her on the day of the arraignment. He had used it as the reason for the fight in the first place. 

”I would add power to that list.” Helene wrote the words on the board. “In Denfield’s case, I think it’s a power grab. But, to what end? And, how Malheur or Cole or even Thomas Oliver fit into it. Ideas?”

”Maybe Malheur’s paying him too?” Todd offered.

Helene wrote it down under Mike’s name.

”Paying him for what?” Serena asked.

”I don’t know. What would Malheur have that Denfield would need? I mean why would he need the money? He makes what-- about 250 thousand as head Crown Counsel.” Todd twirled his pen around his fingers.

”Scott? Any ideas? You know Mike,” Serena prodded.

”Todd’s right, he doesn’t really need the money. I’ve been to his house. He lives in Oakville. His wife has a production company. She makes high-end commercials. They don’t live really extravagantly. Nice cars, vacations. But, not above their means. And, he’s not a gambler. They have a weekly poker game at the C-C’s office. Pretty high stakes, he doesn’t play. Besides he went after Malheur with the Warwick Five. Or at least he tried to. We couldn’t get a grand jury to file.”

”Let’s order lunch and keep brainstorming.” Helene picked up the phone and called her assistant, Corinne.

  


Just down the street Dan Ferris packed up a box of discovery headed for O’Connor, Canning, and Stern. He checked the files and the contents page making sure he hadn’t inadvertently slipped anything inside. He sealed it with tape and marked his initials and the date. He brought the box to his assistant and told her to have it delivered to OCS by 2pm.

He slipped on his coat, grabbed his umbrella, and headed to meet Tawny for lunch. He was going to surprise her with a trip to Whistler for a week. He arrived at the restaurant 10 minutes later.

”Hey hon.” Tawny kissed him on the cheek.

Her hair was in a sleek ponytail and she was wearing a checked boyfriend blazer, a t-shirt emblazoned with ACDC, and a pair of dark black jeans. 

”You look beautiful, baby.”

”Thank you. You look very handsome in your suit.”

Dan ordered pierogies and a Diet Coke. Tawny ordered roasted black cod and a sparkling water.

”So I have a little gift for you—I hope you like it.” Dan slid the envelope across the table.

Tawny smiled broadly, “You didn’t have to get me anything—but thank you.”

She slid a painted red nail under the flap and pulled out the paper. As she read it, her face lit up. 

”A trip to Whistler? And this AirBnB sounds amazing. Baby—c’mere.” He leaned in and she kissed him.

”I’m glad you like it.” He smiled at her.

”Like it? I love it. I can’t wait to thank you later.” She bit her lip and snuck the toe of her thigh high boot up his pant leg. “Or I could thank you now in the restroom.”

Dan looked towards the restrooms seriously contemplating how they could pull off a quick fuck when he spotted Mike Denfield with a man and woman he didn’t recognize. 

”Sir, your pierogies and the black cod for you.” The server placed the dishes in front of them.

”Thank you. Tawn, I’m gonna go wash my hands, be right back.”

Dan kept his line of sight away from Mike until the last possible second.

”Mike! Hey—“

If Mike Denfield was rattled, he didn’t show it.

”Dan—hi there.”

”Didn’t mean to interrupt your lunch.”

”No, no it’s all good. I’ll see you back at the office.”

Dan tried to enjoy lunch with Tawny but his mind kept going back to the two people eating lunch with Mike. Why didn’t Mike introduce them? The server grabbed Dan and Tawny’s empty plates and offered them dessert or coffee, but Dan had to get back to the office so he asked for the check. He noticed Mike’s female lunch companion headed to the restroom.

”Baby, do me a favor. The woman going to the restroom, find out her name for me. I’ll explain later.”

”Okay.”

Tawny pushed open the door to the restroom and positioned herself in front of the mirror. She took out her Charlotte Tillbury lipstick which always got a reaction from women. She heard a toilet flush and she was joined by the other woman.

Tawny swiped on some lipstick.

”I love your boots,” Tawny purred.

”Thanks. Loeffler Randall. Got them for a steal.”

”She makes the best lipsticks.” The woman nodded to the tube in Tawny’s hand.

”I think I have like 15 tubes of ‘Pillow Talk’. This or Tom Ford. I always try to stop myself, like ‘Tawny you don’t need another mauve’ but like I do. Ya know.” She winked.

”Yes. I have the same conversation, but I say ‘Siobhan, you deserve another lipstick’ because of course, I do,” She laughed.

”Siobhan? Gorgeous name. I modeled with a Siobhan a few months ago. Great body. Like you. Siobhan Winters.”

”Thank you. For the compliment. Wasn’t me, obviously. My last name’s MacElroy. Not very model-sounding.”

”Eh, with those cheekbones you could just go by Siobhan.”

The two women finished up and left the restroom. Tawny looped her arm around Dan and kissed him on the cheek as she whispered ‘Siobhan MacElroy’.

Back at his office, Dan did a quick google search and found Siobhan MacElroy. She was a principal at Banyan Strategies, a political consulting firm. Mike wasn’t up for re-election for two more years; maybe he was trying to get a head start. He poked around on the site and discovered Banyan specialized in political campaigns, crisis management, and PR and Marketing. He had heard the rumors Mike had aspirations for higher office, but that required a lot of money. Money, he was fairly certain Mike didn’t have. 

Mike Denfield stepped out of the restaurant and popped open his umbrella. He stood talking to his lunch companions for a moment and then made his way towards his office. He never noticed the man across the street snapping photos. 

”Gotcha,” Julian muttered under his breath and returned to O-C-S to see if he could figure out who the man and the woman in the photos were and their connection to Denfield.

  


”So, when I followed Denfield today, he met with these folks.” Julian plugged his camera into the laptop and the first photo appeared on the screen. 

”Anyone know her or him?” Todd asked.

Everyone was stumped. Julian would have to do some digging to see if he could identify them.

The team finished slogging through ‘discovery’ while working on opening statements. It became obvious the C-C’s strategy was barely a strategy at all, the fight was initiated by J-P but Cole took it further. Witnesses included the doctor who took care of J-P, the police officers who responded to the incident, and J-P. No where on the list was their mutual friend Josh Bowden who had allegedly tried to break up the fight. It was a flimsy case at best and more confounding as to why the C-C would pursue it.

”They have nothing. It’s kind of embarrassing.” Serena stood up. “I’m gonna grab a coffee and check my messages. I’ll be back in 15.”

”She’s right.” Scott shook his head. “They have nothing more than when I first caught the case. How and why Dan agreed to go along with this is a mystery. I mean he may not be the best attorney but he’s not negligent or subversive.”

”Maybe he’s being pressured or he just wants to please Mike,” Tessa said quietly.

”Could be. He’s always wanted Mike’s approval. He hasn’t headed up a lot of cases; this is his first one in a long time. But, he’s a got a pretty good winning percentage, one of the higher ones in the office.”

”How competitive is the C-C’s office?” Tessa asked.

”Eh, pretty. I mean we all have our hands full with regular cases. If you do well, Mike tends to pick a few favorites for the more high-profile ones. Do well with those and you get even fewer dog cases. A lot of C-As want to move into private or corporate practice so they really make an effort. They see the C-C as a stepping stone. Some really love being a prosecutor.”

Tessa chewed on her lip. She knew how much Scott fit into that category.

As if he could read her mind, he shrugged his shoulders. “Some don’t get a choice and are fired. But, they’re quite happy where they land.”

She grinned. Todd looked at Ryan and tilted his head at Tessa and Scott. Todd’s IM alerted him to a message.

_Ryan Kelling: Screwing or they want to._

Todd coughed to hide his laugh and typed a response.

_Todd Park: Definitely._

”Alright, I’m gonna go grab a coffee. Anyone want one?” Todd asked.

”Vanilla latte, please,” Ryan told him.

”I’m good,” Tessa said as she lifted her cup.

”Me too. Thanks.” Scott nodded.

”Shit! Shit!” Serena jumped up from her computer, grabbed a paper off the printer, and ran to Todd’s office.

They nearly collided in the hallway.

”I was just coming to get you—“ She started.

”What’s wrong?”

”I accidentally received an email from one of the attorneys on the Thomas Oliver waterfront development. The bids are down to Malheur and Peter Kiewit.”

They headed back to the war room to find Helene had rejoined the group.

”We have a problem.” Todd turned to Serena.

Serena handed the paper to Helene.

Helene quickly scanned the email and swore loudly. She read the email to the group.

”What are we going to do? We can’t tell Lyle—it would be a violation.” Serena shook her head.

Todd sighed, “We can’t let Thomas do business with a man who’s responsible for his son possibly going to jail.”

”According to the email, we have a month before the contract is finalized. Our trial will be underway by then and we’ll see what happens. There’s nothing we can do right now. We can’t tell anyone.” Helene warned.

Serena and Todd walked to the break room. She slumped against the counter.

”Sometimes our job sucks.”

”It does,” she agreed.

”You wanna get a drink?” He placed a heatproof glass on the coffee machine tray.

”Now?” She laughed.

”No, later.”

”Todd, I--“

”Serena. No one knows. It’s a drink. Colleagues have drinks.”

”That all?” She flirted.

”If I’m lucky, no.”

She winked.

  


”So what did she say exactly?”

”Just that there was evidence. They somehow traced the account to us,” JP sighed.

”There’s no way.” Raina drained the pasta in the pot.

”There is. She said there are photos of us with Gui. And surveillance video of us inside the bank. That fucker, Whitmer, he sold us out.”

”How would they get photos of us with Gui? No one knew we were there.”

”You don’t think Gui double-crossed us?”

”No, I have too much on him. You think this is the first time I’ve hidden money for him.”

She plated the pasta with sauce and a few meatballs.

”Did she show you photos?” Raina asked.

”No.”

”She could be making it up.”

”She’s not. Cole’s attorneys got them admitted into evidence or however the fuck you say it.”

”If we go down, so do a lot of people. We have stuff, baby. If Gui tries anything, we know who’s helping him pull this off. We blow it all up. Maybe we should get away for a bit.”

JP stroked her hand. “I was thinking the cabin in Whistler.”

”I’d like that. Just you and me.”

”And a bed.”

”Whatever you want,” Raina grinned as she twirled some spaghetti onto her fork.

”I’m scared.”

”I know. Me too, a little. But, here’s the thing. Gui and his team have it under control. They’ve thought of everything. And, he’s the one who looks bad. Not you. So what if he put money into an account in Grand Cayman? Big fucking deal. Gui pays taxes on the money and moves on. Happens all of the time. Whitmer won’t say a word. He doesn’t know our real names. And, I guarantee one of Gui’s men has already warned him. You did your part. You got Gui the Paragon contract. And as far as the assault case, you know what you need to do.”

”I know. I feel guilty though, Thomas still believes I wanted nothing to do with this prosecution of Cole. But, if he ever finds out the truth--”

”We just have to make sure he doesn’t.”

”They subpoenaed my financials, too. Rai—this is serious.”

”And, what will they find? A man who likes to travel and lives a nice life.”

”A man with two Cayman accounts.”

”No, J-P Totten has one account. Arian Enterprises has the other.”

”But, your name is on both of them.”

”No, Andrea Miller is on them. Whitmer doesn’t know my real name so all he can tell anyone is Andrea Miller is on two accounts as a fiduciary. Nothing illegal about that.”

”If you say so. This all got out of control. The fight was a mistake. I was stupid drunk. I didn’t mean to call the cops.”

”It’ll all work out. Let’s just eat and then we can watch a movie and relax. Please—“ She smiled at him.

JP eyes softened. Raina was right, they had come this far. Just a few more inches and it would be all over.

  


The OCS team spent the rest of the week crafting an opening statement for the trial. They put in long hours often arriving before 8am and staying well past 7pm. The rainy weather was as miserable as their schedule. When Scott finally shut off the light in his office on Friday night, it was 8:30. He debated whether to grocery shop in the morning, but a quick check of the forecast helped make up his mind. He snagged a cab home, changed into jeans and a hoodie and headed out to grab what he needed.

At her apartment, Tessa hugged her sister and took the bag of takeout while Jordan removed her trench coat and propped her umbrella against the entry wall.

”White or red?” She asked her as she opened a cabinet containing wine glasses.

”White. Rose, if you have it?”

”I do!”

Jordan accepted the glass and took a sip. ”Thanks. So, how’s life?”

”Busy. We spent this week working on an opening statement. I haven’t been home much, just to eat, sleep and shower. You?”

”Good. Busy too. How’s Mr. Moir?”

”He’s good. We’re cooking tomorrow night.”

”Are you now?” Jordan teased.

Tessa stopped doling out the food. ”Yes. Despite Casey’s attempts to paint me as inept and hopeless in the kitchen, he’s invited me to cook with him again.”

”You sure it’s not just code for fuck your brains out?”

”Jordan! I swear. What is wrong with you?”

”Me?”

”Yes, you!”

”Oh please. After brunch last week, Mom called me to ask if you were still on birth control. She was worried you and Scott were quote ‘super active’.”

”What does that even mean?” Tessa asked horrified.

”It means the two of you are giving off a vibe that you fuck 24-7.”

”We do not.”

Jordan levelled a look at Tessa.

”I’m not sure my vagina could handle 24-7.” She tore off a piece of bread from the loaf. “But, I certainly am game to try.”

The two sisters dissolved into laughter. They spent the rest of dinner discussing what to get Kate and the rest of the family for Christmas. Virtue Family tradition was to buy each other a small gift that was no more than ten dollars, but it couldn’t be a gift card. The siblings banded together to buy their mom a big gift, last year it was a spa day at her favorite, Elmwood Spa. This year, they were getting her a beach cruiser that she could ride around on the weekends to go shopping or to brunch and also bring to the cottage, if she wanted.

Tessa cleaned up the dishes while Jordan poured them more wine. She carried the glasses to the couch. She was moving aside Tessa’s work folder and laptop. The laptop came to life and the photo caught Jordan’s eye.

”Hey, do you have case with Siobhan MacElroy?”

”Who?” Tessa looked up from the dishwasher.

”Siobhan MacElroy. I was moving your stuff and you have a photo of her on your laptop. I didn’t mean to snoop.”

”No, it’s fine. Wait, hang on.”

Tessa snagged her laptop and brought it to the island. “Who did you say she is?”

”She works for Banyan Strategies. They do consulting, crisis PR.”

”Have you worked with her?”

”Yes. She handled crisis management for one of our clients. But, her specialty is political strategy, electability.”

”Really?”

”Yeah. She’s a master at it. Works with Liberal party candidates mostly. She’s the bird dog. They send her out to test the likability of a candidate and determine his or her chances of getting the nomination.”

”Huh. Interesting.” Tessa made a mental note.

  


Scott looked at his reflection in the mirror and ran his hands through his hair tousling it a bit. He checked the time just as the elevator dinged.

”She’s here, Babs.”

The cat hopped off the bed and headed down the stairs followed by Scott. The door slid open and at the precise second Scott opened his mouth, Babsy meowed.

”Cat got your tongue?” She snarked.

”Maybe your ‘cat’ later. If you’re lucky.” Scott winked.

Tessa smirked as she leaned up for a kiss. “I can only hope.”

He carded his hands through her hair and deepened the kiss for a second before pulling back and nuzzling her neck.

”Is it wrong that I want to skip our cooking lesson?” She breathlessly whispered as Scott sucked on the pulse point just below her ear.

Tessa pushed the hem of his Henley up and attempted to unbutton his jeans but Scott was faster. He popped her jeans open and slid his hand inside her underwear and slipped his finger inside of her. Tessa let her head fall back as he worked her, maneuvering in the tiny space. She clutched his shoulders as he pumped quickly, getting deeper with each downstroke. His hand cupping her pussy, his thumb providing extra pressure as he stroked harder and faster. Tessa was thoroughly enjoying the surprise sexy moment. It had been more than a week since they had sex and her body’s response was urgent and needy. He stroked her mound with his thumb to get her to relax. Then, a quiet demand to come and Tessa obeyed and let go as he held her up in his arms.

”Ready to get cooking?” He asked with a quick kiss to her cheek.

”Thought we just did.” She buttoned her jeans.

Tessa followed Scott to the kitchen, she wasn’t even paying attention to what he was saying, she was still stuck on the fact that he got her off in his foyer.

He washed his hands and dried them off. “Tessa?“ He cocked his head. “Did you hear anything I said?”

”Nope. I was too busy thinking about how good you look in those jeans.” Tessa leaned against the island.

”I feel like a piece of man meat.” He pretended to sound indignant.

”Oh, I didn’t know you were so delicate.”

”Delicate? Hardly.” He crowded her.

”Are you sure you don’t want to skip the lesson?” She looked at him lustfully.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, contemplating the idea. Her stomach growled.

“Hmmm.” He bopped her on the nose.

”Fine. Teach me to cook.”

Scott’s menu was scallops served with a potato and celery root puree. He handed Tessa four leeks and gave her instructions to dice them.

”The dark green part too?”

”Nope, just cut off the end to here.” He pointed to where the dark green met the lighter green. “The darker parts are too tough, but you could save them for soup.”

Scott peeled and diced some Yukon Gold potatoes and celery root. Tessa did her best to dice the leeks, she was fairly confident it was not the size Scott wanted but he told her it was fine. He cleaned the leeks well and melted butter in a pan and added them to it. 

”We’ll let them go for about ten minutes. Do you want a beer or some wine? Or a gin and tonic?”

A crack of thunder caused Tessa to jump. 

”You okay?” He rubbed her arm.

”Yeah. I’d actually love a gin and tonic.”

”You got it.”

”Oh I meant to tell you.” She snagged a piece of baguette off a cutting board. “Jordan came for dinner last night. And, guess what she told me?”

”She and Poj are getting married?”

”No! They’ve only been dating like six months. I mean—wait. Did he say anything?”

”No. I was just guessing.”

”Scott—if my sister is about to be proposed to, I need to know.”

”I swear Andrew hasn’t said a word.”

Tessa side-eyed him. “Oh-kaaaay. Anyhow, she was moving my computer and she saw a photo of the mystery woman Mike met with.”

Tessa explained she was a political consultant and her ‘not-so-challenging-to-put-together’ theory that Mike was planning on running for an elected office.

”There’s an empty MP seat—“ Scott stirred the leeks.

”That has to be it. I don’t know what Malheur has to do with that, maybe nothing. It could all just be a weird coincidence. Or--”

”I dunno. I keep getting this feeling.”

”Me too.”

He had her add the potatoes and celery root and three cups of heavy cream to the sautéed leeks. He sprinkled some salt and cracked a bit of pepper over everything and let it all come to a boil, then turned the heat down and covered the pan so the vegetables would soften. The kitchen began to smell heavenly, slightly sweet from the leeks and rich from the butter. Tessa’s mouth watered.

He mixed the drinks and handed her one and they toasted. She sat down on one of the sleek, low-back stools at the counter with another piece of bread. He slid in next to her where he could keep an eye on the pot. 

”Honestly, Poj didn’t say anything about your sister, but he did invite me to his house for the holiday party.“

”Are you going?”

”Of course. I can’t wait to have those Nutella crepes. And, his mother loves me.”

”Does she now?”

”Moms love me.”

”Such confidence.”

Scott wasn’t sure how to broach the idea of Tessa possibly coming home with him to Ilderton for Christmas or heading there shortly after. He knew the holidays were special for her and her family. He listened as Tessa shared with him all about Christmas at the Virtue household. He watched the excitement on her face as she described the cruiser she and her siblings bought for Kate. The way her eyes shined at the idea of her mom finding the bicycle in her living room on Christmas morning. How her smile took over her entire face describing how many times Kate had dropped the hint she wanted a bicycle and the exact color—Lake Huron sky blue. The way she laid her hand gently on his forearm, giddy at the prospect of giving her mom the perfect gift. 

”It even has a little basket on the back to hold a few bags of groceries.”

”It sounds perfect.”

”It is—it really is. What about you? And your brothers? Do you do gifts? How does it work for the Moir boys?”

”We buy for our parents but not each other. Usually we do an activity together. Go to a Leafs game or Raptors. Dinner. But, I do buy presents for my nieces and nephews.”

”Oh! That reminds me, I need to get Poppy a few things. Last year, I gave her a dress—it was so pretty. She was happy, but I think she wanted more toys.”

”The little stinkers are hard to shop for. Charlotte is taking ballet so she has requested a tutu and leg warmers.”

”You know there’s a cute little shop not far from Assembly Hall and all they sell is tutus and ballet items. I could help you pick something out--”

Scott got up to check the vegetables. “That would be great.”

He transferred the pan to a potholder and began to ladle the mixture into a Vitamix and pureed it. He dumped it back into the pan and left it on a low heat. He dipped a spoon and brought it to her to taste. His cock stirred at the moan that came from her. He hoped one day he would be able to get through a meal without being turned on by her, but it was unlikely.

”Okay, next up scallops. This is all you.” He handed her the butcher-paper wrapped package.

Under his direction, Tessa added oil to a skillet and then the scallops. She waited three minutes and after some encouragement from Scott, carefully flipped them over. 

”Spoon the puree onto the plates. And then the scallops go on top—five for each of us.”

Tessa grabbed the finished plates and headed to the table. Scott reached into the oven and pulled out a cookie sheet with roasted Brussels sprouts topped with pancetta and balsamic drizzle. He scooped them onto a platter, shaved some Peccorino over it and brought it with him.

”So let’s see how we did.” He cut into a scallop.

”Oh my God. This is so good.” Tessa closed her eyes and enjoyed her bite.

”It is good.”

The scallops were perfect; sweet and tender. The puree was creamy with a hint of nuttiness from the celery root. He dished out Brussels sprouts. The pancetta’s saltiness and the balsamic drizzle’s woodsy tart flavor provided the perfect backdrop to the sprouts. 

During dinner, they decided to head to the tutu shop the next day so Scott could buy Charlotte’s Christmas present. Scott fed Babsy half of a scallop. They finished the meal and cleaned up the dishes. Scott poured them each a glass of water and they headed to the couch to relax.

”So.” Scott rubbed Tessa’s sock-clad foot. “Tell me about Tessa as a little girl. What did she like to do? Did you play sports? Or was your nose in a book?”

”My whole family is athletic. Casey’s pretty good at football, better at soccer and golf. Kevin’s really good at baseball. He actually was drafted by the Orioles. But, it didn’t really go anywhere.”

”Seriously? What position?”

”Pitcher. Actually, relief pitcher. He was disappointed for a long time, but he’s gotten over it. It was like 15 years ago.”

”And you?”

”I hate the Orioles.” She teased. “I was into gymnastics, I loved ballet.”

”Speaking of ballet, there’s a photo of you in your mom’s house. It looks pretty professional. Like ballet wasn’t just an after-school thing.”

Tessa tucked her hair behind her ear. “I danced at the National Ballet School for three years. They offered me a spot to study with them—you board there and the goal is to eventually graduate and try out for a national company, but I really wanted to go to university. So I turned them down.”

”Tess—“

”It’s fine. I’m happy with my life. I don’t think I would’ve liked the life of a dancer very much. It’s so strenuous. I was already dancing like 20 hours a week in middle school and then in high school, it was going to be more than that. It just became so overwhelming. And, the other girls weren’t always kind. The ones who wanted to get into the school were already spending 40 or 50 hours a week at the studio. They barely ate, smoked a ton, and just ruined themselves. Not to make it sound so stereotypical because the majority of them were dedicated to being the best, and staying healthy. But, it’s ruthless and competitive. I’m competitive and I can handle criticism but the constant weigh-ins, the demands on your time and body. It becomes equal parts skill and mental strength. You have to really love it to want that life.”

”Sounds grueling.”

”It can be. I just love to dance. Jordan had the same issue and she was infinitely better than me. Probably could have wound up at a company for sure.”

”Do you guys ever go to the Ballet now?”

Her eyes lit up. ”We do. We love it. I love it. The orchestra warming up, the buzz in the hall right before the show begins. And then the lights go out and it’s just this magical story on stage. The dancing. Such extraordinary dancing. I could watch Guillaume Côté all day. He’s magnificent.”

Scott tucked away that tidbit for later. Tessa nudged him with her foot. 

”What about you? I want to hear about your ice dancing.”

”It was one year. It doesn’t even count.”

”Did you compete?”

”Yes.”

”Then it counts, buddy. Out with it.”

”There’s a competition every year at the ice rink where my mom and aunt coach. Molly, my partner, and I skated to “Everybody Dance Now”. She dressed up as a ballerina and I was a hockey player. And, you need to stop laughing.”

”I’m not.” Tessa tried to keep her face neutral.

”I can feel you shaking.”

”It’s just—I mean, ballerina and hockey player? Isn’t that so on the nose? I’m also trying to picture eight–year-old you doing this.”

”My aunt choreographed it. We won, I’ll have you know.”

”Oh my. Is there any video or photographic evidence of this master class on ice?”

Scott pouted. “I’m not sure you deserve to know.”

”Please. I really need to see this.”

”Not if you’re going to mock my dreams.”

”I thought your dream was to be Joe Sakic not Elvis Stojko.”

Scott glared at her. She knew he was playing it up. She swung her legs off him and crawled onto his lap and settled down. Scott looked away. Tessa draped her arms over his shoulders and stroked her fingers through his hair.

”Scott. I’m not mocking you.”

”Hmph.”

”I think it’s great you had something you were passionate about when you were a little boy.”

He shrugged his shoulder.

”Forgive me.”

”Forgive you for what?”

She kissed his neck. 

“For teasing you.”

She kissed his collarbone.

“For not taking your dream of being an ice dancer seriously.”

A rumble low in his throat.

She kissed his forehead. Then one cheek and the other. He gripped her waist.

”I have a new dream.” He looked her in the eyes.

”Wanna share it? I promise not to make fun of you.”

”Hang on.” He wound his arm tightly around her waist and pushed off the couch. She squealed.

He walked into the kitchen and gently deposited her on the island. 

”What’s this new dream?”

”Dessert.”

”Oh.”

He raised an eyebrow.

”No. I love dessert.”

Tessa was disappointed. As much as she loved dessert, she thought her little ‘mea culpa’ session might put Scott in the mood. For sex. Not more cooking.

He opened the refrigerator and pulled out two small glass cups. He set them down next to her. They contained a swirled chocolate mousse. He grabbed two spoons and handed her one. He shook up the can of whipped cream and squirted some on each one. He titled his head back and held the nozzle above his mouth and pressed. Tessa giggled.

”Open up.” He shook the can as she opened her mouth. He squirted an enormous amount. She used her tongue and fingers to guide the excess back into her mouth. He gazed at her.

”You have a little.” He tapped a spot on her sweatshirt. She looked down and cuffed the tip of her nose.

Another giggle burst out of her.

He laughed and squirted more whipped cream into his mouth.

”Shithfh.” He cursed as a dollop of cream landed on the back of his hand. 

Tessa had enough. “Let me get it.”

She lifted his hand towards her mouth and sucked the dollop right into her mouth. As soon as she did it, she realized it was not a sexy move, it sounded and looked ridiculous.

”That so did not go how I wanted it to. I sounded like a vacuum.”

”Are you trying to seduce me?”

”Maybe?”

”I’m flattered, Miss Virtue.”

He dipped his spoon into the mousse and held it out for her.

She wrapped her lips around the spoon. Whatever he had made was divine. Rich chocolate flavor with a hint of coffee. It was smooth, cold, and was one of the best things she had ever tasted.

”Mmmmm. What is this?”

”Mocha cremeux. A cross between a pudding and a mousse.” 

”Don’t take this the wrong way. This might be better than sex.”

”Really?”

She nodded and grabbed the spoon and offered him the bite.

”It is good. Really good.”

”See!”

Tessa made room between her legs for him. He lifted her sweatshirt over her head and unbuttoned her jeans for the second time that night, yanked them off and dropped them to the floor. Seconds later, his Henley and jeans joined the pile. Tessa snaked her hand into his boxers and stroked him. Scott unclasped her bra and tossed it, barely missing Babsy who was heading into the kitchen and decided against it and trotted off. 

”Lie back.”

Tessa felt the cool surface of the island on her back and Scott’s warm fingers peeling her panties down her legs. 

”Some for me.” He squirted whipped cream into his mouth.

She leaned up and opened her mouth.

”And…” He paused. “More for me.”

He squirted a dollop on her nearly bare mound. Her lips formed an ‘o’ and she hissed as Scott’s tongue licked a stripe through the cream.

Tessa couldn’t believe she was naked on Scott’s island, decorated like a sexy sundae and he was devouring her. He dipped his finger into his cremeux and painted chocolate-colored streaks on her lower abdomen.

”Ooo that tickles.” 

He wiggled his eyebrows at her and erased his handiwork with a few quick licks. He kissed his way across one breast and to the other. She pushed into his mouth and clutched the back of his head. He pulled her hardened bud between his lips and sucked hard. Tessa couldn’t stop whining—she was desperate for him to go down on her. She pushed gently on his shoulder hoping he would take the hint.

Scott had never heard or seen anything sexier in his life than Tessa about to come undone—her breathy little moans and the flush of her cheeks, the wild desperate look in her eyes. He stood up and lifted her legs onto his shoulders. The anticipation was killing her.

The whipped cream was starting to melt and slide off. He squirted a last dollop and winked.

”Ahhhhhhhhhh.” Tessa rose up off the counter as soon as she felt Scott’s tongue.

Her hands gripped his hair and her body writhed under his attention. Scott adjusted his stance to get her closer to his mouth. Her hands pressed down, braced on the countertop, she couldn’t handle the sensations his flattened tongue was creating. The sounds of his mouth and tongue against her wetness. A month ago, she and Scott were enemies of sorts, rivals across the aisle. Now, his face was buried between her legs and she craved what he did to her.

Her eyes fluttered closed and his tongue worked its magic. His fingers brought her orgasm closer. He twisted them as she bucked against his hand as he pumped harder and faster. Her cries echoed off the kitchen cabinets as she came, she could feel the gush from her release. She lay on the island catching her breath. He rested his hands on the edge of the counter, grinning at her like the Cheshire cat. She rolled her eyes at him playfully and swung her legs off his shoulders. He scooped her up into a deep kiss.

”Mmmm.” She placed her hands on the side of his face. “I was just thinking that a month ago you and I were trying to beat each other in court and now I’m naked on your kitchen counter. Life’s funny.”

”I like you naked on my kitchen counter.” He kissed her neck. “You want your dessert, now?”

As far as sex was concerned, Tessa was a pretty tame woman. Present situation notwithstanding. She was not one to bring props or costumes into the bedroom, she wasn’t into kinky toys and she didn’t act out fantasies. She wasn’t overly vocal or demanding. But, being with Scott changed some of those behaviors. The way her body responded to his voice, his touch—she had never experienced that before. She licked her lips.

”No.”

He pulled back. “No?”

”Save it for later.”

”Oh. O-kay.”

He gave her a peck and grabbed the desserts and opened the fridge. He felt her hand slide around his waist and squeeze his cock. He popped up and gripped her forearm.

”Scott.”

”Yeah?” He turned in her arms.

”Take me upstairs and fuck me.”

Scott blinked for a second. He finally registered what Tessa was saying. 

Tessa stepped into the shower. Scott slid in behind her and shut the glass door. She smoothed her hands up the faint ridges of his stomach and across the planes of his pecs. He had activated the rain-shower feature and the water fell over them like they had been caught in a storm like the one brewing outside. His mouth was on her neck in an instant. He pulled her flush with his body, his cock wedged between them. He spun her and shuffled her towards the tiled wall. She looked over her shoulder and met his mouth again. She pushed back rubbing up against his crotch, she could feel the condom stutter across her skin. He reached around and inserted two fingers into her and stretched her. She already knew she was ready for him, could feel the ache from needing him. He dragged his cock up and down her slit before pushing it in a little. Tessa inhaled sharply. He pushed in a little deeper, barely an inch or two. The teasing was nearly unbearable. 

He lifted her hands and held them in place against the gray glass subway tiles. He whispered ‘stay’ into her ear. She shivered. He gripped his cock and pushed in slowly until he bottomed out. Tessa moaned in response. His teeth nipped at her neck and shoulders as he began to slowly fuck her. 

”God, you feel incredible,” he told her.

She was tighter this way, and she kept squeezing him as he slid out. He held her hips and increased his pace, snapping his hips. Every thrust was met with a sharp moan from Tessa. Scott wound his hand up her torso and pinched her nipple. He played with her breasts as he continued with deep, satisfying strokes. 

”I’m so close,” she eked out.

He reached between her legs and skipped his finger over her clit. The friction was too much for her, she let her head fall back onto him. He pounded harder as his other hand kept playing with her.

Tessa rocked back and forth chasing down her orgasm, the sound of their skin slapping against each other mixed with his grunts. One last thrust and Scott jerked into her with a guttural moan that tipped her over the edge. Tessa collapsed against him crying out. She palmed his ass and pulled him deeper into her and squeezed him, milking him.

  


”I think this tastes even better now.” Tessa admitted as she spooned another bite of the cremeux.

”Better than sex?”

”I wouldn’t go that far.” She grinned as she flipped the spoon and licked it.

”You sure about that?”

She reached out with her foot and poked him in the shin. After their shower, Scott had gone downstairs to grab their desserts. They were sitting on his bed, music on the television, rain falling against the window and Babsy asleep at the foot of the bed.

She tapped the spoon against her front teeth. ”Well, that shower sex was pretty good.” 

Tessa was so preoccupied with getting every last bit of the chocolate out of the glass dish she didn’t hear Scott talking at first. He tapped her gently with his foot. She looked up.

”I know Christmas is a big deal for you and your family. It is for me too. I was wondering if you would spend part of the holiday with me. And my family. In Ilderton.”

”Really?”

”Yeah.” 

He looked over at the television, a feeling of insecurity evident on his face. She found it endearing how shy he always got with a serious topic. Brunch with her family was one thing, a casual meeting. But, the holidays were far more serious in her book.

“I really like you. In case you haven’t noticed. So what do you say, Tessa?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Tessa agree to go to Scott's for the holidays or is it just too big of a step?  
Either way, our lawyer lovebirds spend some time shopping and they will attend one holiday gathering together-- at the Poje house.  
Plus, OCS loses one of its key pieces of evidence in Cole's case.


	11. Say Yes To The Tutu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Tessa wrestles with the decision to join Scott in Ilderton for the holiday, they manage to do a little shopping and attend a party at the Pojes.  
The OCS law firm makes a discovery about Mike Denfield and his next step.  
And, Scott and Tessa have a heart-to-heart about where they are headed as a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience with this next chapter.  
I must thank Rook for her editing skills-- in between writing her 1,097 fics, she very generously read this over for accuracy.
> 
> I did some background research on the political angle in this chapter. It's based on a scenario that played out in Ontario this year. (Thank you Rook for explaining the difference between a Leader and Premier.)
> 
> To all of you who are still reading this-- thank you. It seems like Earth is spinning the wrong way on its axis and people are cruel and petty, but I just believe we need a little space to suspend disbelief, to find comfort in the written word even if for just 30 minutes. This is my respite for you. Enjoy! As always-- I love the comments. I always respond. And, I use them to help me make better chapters.

Scott waited for Tessa’s answer.

And waited.

After what seemed way too long for his liking, he decided to give her an easy out. “You can say no.“

”I’m not saying no.” She insisted.

Tessa knew she had a short window to make Scott understand that she wanted to say yes, but she couldn’t. Not yet. She reached for his hand.

”What does spending the holiday with your family mean exactly?”

He rubbed her thumb. ”We—my brothers and their families and me-- all sleep over my parents’ on December 26th and then we get up the next morning and the kids open their gifts and we go ice skating. Then, we come back and the kids watch a movie and the adults hang out. It’s all pretty laid-back.”

Sleep over? He wanted her to sleep over his parents’ house. Where would she sleep? They hadn’t even officially labelled themselves a couple. This sounded very serious. Like a very serious step. Much more serious than brunch.

”A sleepover?” Her voice cracked.

”If you’d rather come in the morning you can…” He started to sense her discomfort.

”Where— would we sleep?”

”My bedroom.”

”Your childhood bedroom? Like down the hall from your parents?”

”Yeah.“

”Scott, this is the first time your family’s meeting me. Shouldn’t we--”

”I’m a 31 year old man bringing my girl-- woman home. Where else would you sleep?”

Did he just almost call her his girlfriend? Did he just stumble over that word again?

”Tessa, It’s a big ask. I get it. Just think about it.” He kissed the top of her hand and scooted off the bed leaving her wrapped up in her own thoughts.

Downstairs in the kitchen, he dropped their empty dessert cups in the sink and turned on the faucet to rinse them. Logically, he knew he shouldn’t be upset Tessa hadn’t accepted his invitation, but he couldn’t deny his heart was hurt. He hoped he sounded casual enough when he told her to think about it because that’s not how he felt inside. If she said yes to the holiday invitation, it would change things between them. He knew that’s what really scared her and him, too. Why couldn’t he say the word ‘girlfriend’? He shouldn’t have invited her without first clarifying if they were a couple. He wasn’t sure she thought of them that way. He just jumped ahead five steps without even considering her feelings. Even though he was pretty smitten with her, they really didn’t know each other very well. Don’t get ahead of yourself, buddy. He wiped his hands on the towel and climbed the stairs.

Tessa was lying on her side facing his pillow. He pulled back the covers and settled in.

”Hey beautiful girl.”

”That’s me.”

”So tomorrow? Breakfast then tutu shopping.”

”There’s a new brunch place Jordan told me about. It has a weird name like Satan’s Omelette or something.”

Scott laughed. “That can’t be the name.”

”Hang on, let me look it up.” She reached behind her and snagged her phone off the nightstand and began searching.

”Here it is. ‘The Deviled Egg.’ I was close.”

”Yeah, you were real close, Sport.” He teased.

”That’s enough out of you, Mister Smart Ass.” She tried to pinch his side but he scooted out of reach.

”Gotta get up early in the morning to catch me.”

She dropped her phone back on the nightstand and snuggled in close. The last thing she felt before she drifted off was Scott’s kiss on her head.

  


Thunder rumbled low in the distance and the rain battered against the window. Scott opened one eye and looked around his bedroom. A smile spread across his face and a growl of pleasure came from his throat. Tessa was sitting up, one hand braced on the mattress and her legs curled to the side with her knees pressed against his thighs. Her hand was inside his boxers and she was stroking him.

He swept his hands over his face and through his hair as he bucked into her hand. She alternated the pressure of her strokes. Loose grip as she stroked down, tight-fisted pumping motion on the way up. Scott grunted as his cocoon of warmth faded. Tessa pulled back the duvet and slipped Scott’s boxers down a bit. Good morning to him.

”Fuhhhhckkkkk.”

Tessa spent the next few minutes bathing Scott’s cock deep in her mouth. He nearly came when the tip hit the back of her throat. He fisted her hair and the edge of the mattress as her tongue cradled the weight of him. Deep breaths through his nose as he fought against losing control. This had to be the best blowjob of his life. Her little moans and wet sounds as she sucked harder and the humming. Jesus Christ. The humming caused vibrations on his already overly sensitive head. 

He gazed down at her and watched her suck him off. Her lips, wet and full, circling his thickness. The way his cock disappeared in her mouth only to reappear like the sexiest magic trick. Once she added her hand to provide pressure and a twisting motion, Scott almost flew off the bed.

”Tess—“ he hissed out a warning. “I’m gonna fuckin’ come.”

She looked up at him and dared him with a raised eyebrow, his cock inside her mouth. She slowly eased towards the base and pulled back.

Forward and back.

Forward and back.

The entire length of him. Slow, deep strokes until Tessa stopped moving and instead let Scott fuck her face. His hands tangled in her hair, hoping like hell he wasn’t hurting her. Her little hums of encouragement kept him going. His release clawing its way out of his body.

Scott stopped and jerked into her mouth. Panting for breath, he loosened his grip and his hand fell to the side. 

”Get up here.”

Tessa scooted up his body and leaned over his face. He pulled her down on him and kissed her deeply. 

”Good morning,” He acknowledged once they stopped.

”What was it that you said? Gotta get up early in the morning to catch you? Guess I caught you,” She deadpanned.

  


After a breakfast of Belgian waffles, Scott and Tessa headed to the tutu store, ‘Sway’. It was on a brick-paved street with other boutiques including a bookstore, a locally-made crafts shop, and a coffee place.

”Here it is.” Tessa pulled on the door handle as Scott held it open.

They were greeted by a rainbow of tutus in all styles, shapes and lengths. White-washed hardwood floors, simple-framed mirrors on the wall and crystal chandeliers gave the space a warm and inviting feeling. There were a few mothers and daughters in the shop. Tessa led him to a rack with tutus for little girls. 

”You can go with the traditional pink or maybe something in a pastel or even black?”

”I—I have no idea.” Scott looked baffled.

Tessa touched his arm. “It’s okay. I think you should get her a traditional pink tutu and then maybe spice it up with a few leg warmers in different colors. What are you looking to spend?”

”How much are tutus?”

”About 25 or 30 dollars and warmers are about 10 dollars.”

”Okay, a tutu and two pairs of warmers. I want to get her a book as well. And she wants this crafting kit that has clay and you can make mini animals and stuff. It’s actually really cool. I also have to still shop for my other niece and nephews.”

Tessa loved how close Scott was with the little Moirs. But, she knew he and Charlotte shared a special bond. She was the first-born and Scott talked about holding her in the hospital and promising to take care of her always. She knew he didn’t get to see her often, so Christmas-time was special. Over breakfast, he shared in more detail about the Moir family holiday. A big dinner followed by a walk around the neighborhood to see Christmas light displays. A huge pancake breakfast. Loads of family games from a snowman-building contest to massive snowball fights. A fierce ice hockey game. And, her favorite part of all, his parents’ house bordered on a wooded area and his dad would light a fire outside and he and his brothers would sit on the porch and drink spiked cocoa or coffee. Tessa thought it sounded perfect. Bundled up in a winter coat by a cozy fire and Scott by her side. Saying yes to his invitation was very tempting. He hadn’t pressured her for an answer and she was beginning to wonder if he had given up on her saying yes.

”Tessa.”

She startled. How many times had he called her name?

”Sorry. Yeah?”

”That woman over there in the parka with the little girl.” He nodded towards his left.

”Yeah?”

”That’s Mike Denfield’s wife.”

”What? Really? Is he here?” She looked around.

”I don’t see him.”

”Does she know you?”

”We’ve met a couple of times, but I don’t know. It’s kinda outta context, ya know. What are you doing?”

Tessa edged closer to them. “Stay here.”

The little girl was holding ballet slippers and leg warmers. She looked about the same age as Charlotte. He couldn’t remember her name just that it was unusual. Tessa smiled and said something to Mike’s wife who started laughing and nodding her head. Tessa turned to the little girl and began talking to her. After a moment, Tessa waved him over. Was she serious?

”Willow, this is my friend, Scott.”

”Hi.” The blonde girl smiled up at him and tucked her wavy hair behind her ears. Her blue eyes darted back and forth between him and Tessa. 

”Willow’s eight like Charlotte.” Tessa smiled warmly hoping Scott would catch on.

”Oh! I need help picking out leg warmers for my niece. Maybe you can help me?”

”I can.” Willow stood up straighter, pleased to be called upon.

”Great! I don’t know what colors to get her. Should I get her favorite colors? Or do I get traditional ones like black or pink?”

”I always get a pair of black. And, then I have my class color and then a fun one. I have a rainbow pair.”

”Sounds good. What’s a class color?” Scott scrunched his eyebrows.

”Ballet is broken into classes or levels. Willow, what are you?” Tessa asked.

”2B. I was 2A over the summer, but I moved up.” She offered a shy smile.

Scott was lost; he didn’t even know ballet had such specific levels. He better text his sister-in-law to find out if Charlotte had a class color.

”Were you in ballet?” Willow focused on Tessa. “You look like a ballerina.”

”I was. When I stopped I was a level 7.”

Willow’s eyes grew big and she looked at her mother. They both looked impressed. Scott assumed it was a big deal.

”How long did that take you?” Willow questioned.

”When I turned 12. It was a lot of work, but I loved ballet.”

”Why did you stop?”

”Will—“ Her mother admonished her.

”It’s okay. I don’t mind answering. Like I said, it was a lot of work. I really loved ballet but I also really liked school. I couldn’t do both the way I wanted to and I knew I didn’t want to be a ballerina at a company so I stopped when I was 14. At the end of grade 9.”

”What do you do now?”

”I’m a lawyer.”

”So’s my daddy.”

”Well that’s a coincidence.”

”There’s my daddy now.”

Scott froze and glanced at Tessa as they turned towards the front of the store.

Mike Denfield was carrying a paper coffee cup in one hand and in the other, a tray with two drinks. A flash of surprise crossed his face and then a smile.

”Scott!”

”Mike.”

“Tessa, good to see you, too.”

Mike made a beeline for his wife, placing a quick peck on her lips and pointing to one of the drinks telling her it was a macchiato.

”Scott! That’s it. I’m sorry, I thought I knew you. You must think I’m so rude. Evie.” She placed her hand on her chest.

”Not at all, Evie. I thought you looked familiar too, but it’s so out of context.”

”Here’s your hot cocoa, Willow-bug.” He held the tray while his daughter grabbed her drink. “So, what are you two doing here?”

”I needed gifts for my niece and Tessa was nice enough to help me.”

”Tessa asked me to help Scott,” Willow piped up.

”Very true. I saw your daughter and she looked about Scott’s niece’s age and I thought she could help him.”

”Tessa was a level seven, Daddy. Isn’t that amazing?”

”Wow! It sure is. Tessa’s a very impressive woman.”

Tessa felt a wave of something come over her at Mike’s words. She was unsure if she was imagining his obvious sarcasm.

”Hon, Scott works for O’Connor, Canning, and Stern now. With Tessa.” Mike nodded to his wife.

”Oh? Good for you, Scott. I’m sure Michael misses you.”

Obviously her husband hadn’t told her about his firing. Mike shifted uncomfortably.

”Not sure about that, eh. He’s got plenty of good CAs under him still.” Scott rocked back and forth on his heels.

Evie asked Tessa a question which gave Scott and Mike a chance to talk for a few moments.

”Are you going home to Ilderton for the holidays?”

”Yeah. For a bit. And, you? What are your plans?”

”Evie’s sister is coming to town. We’ll see them and her folks and my folks. Everyone’s coming to our house for a big Christmas-Chanukah celebration. Evie’s gotta make her latkes and brisket. My mom makes this out of the world four-layer chocolate cake. And, the kids love it all because they get to celebrate both holidays.” He unzipped his parka to reveal a faded sweatshirt with distinct lettering. 

”That sounds fun.”

”So you and Tessa? Still going strong.”

Scott didn’t see a need to hide. “We’re spending time together.”

”Hon, we should go pay for this and get going. I still have to finish that edit.”

Mike nodded. “Okay. Well, good to see you guys. You take care and happy holidays.”

”You too. And, thank you for your help, Willow.” Scott waved at her.

”You’re welcome. Bye.”

Scott looked over towards the tutus. “Guess we should go get a tutu. And, I need to find out Charlotte’s class color apparently.”

”Well, that was interesting.” Tessa glossed over Scott’s tutu hunt anxiety.

”Yeah, Evie certainly has no idea her husband fired me.”

”Oh I think she does. Remember how you thought Mike was the one who screwed around with the surveillance video?”

He nodded.

”I think it was Evie. I asked her what she did for a living and she told me about her production company and then launched into how it feeds her creative side and her pursuit of her personal bliss.”

”So, a Psych 101 mumbo-jumbo answer about her job makes you conclude she messed with the video? Kinda weak there, Counselor.”

”No. I concluded _that_, Counselor, when I asked her what kind of projects she did and she said she did a lot of post-production work and told me she was currently working on a Canadian summertime tourism commercial. Apparently it’s a real pain because she had to remove the snow off a mountain in the background in every frame because they shot it two weeks ago… and all the actors are in summer clothes and bathing suits.”

”Huh. So she knows how to manipulate video. Like a timecode.” Scott sounded sheepish.

”Exactly. Trust me; she knows what’s going on at her husband’s work place. She may not know the details of the cases, but he tells her things. Think about it. Everybody has a confidante. Besides, if he _is_ running for office, that’s huge and she’d do anything to help him.” 

”Maybe.”

”I’d do a lot of things to help you and we’re not married.” Her eyes slowly travelled the length of his body.

”You’re lucky we still have shopping to do.” He whispered in her ear as he brushed past her on his way to the rack.

  


******

”So what are you wearing to the Pojes?” Jordan popped a fry into her mouth.

”I don’t know. Maybe that green velvet wrap dress? With the spaghetti straps.” Tessa wasn’t quite sure what to wear. She didn’t want to be overdressed and she wanted to make a good impression for Jordan’s sake.

”I love that dress.”

”I got a new pair of hot pink strappy high-heel sandals that would look amazing with it. What about you?”

”I was hoping to borrow your Sandro black lace dress with that white collar.” Jordan looked expectantly at her.

”Sure.”

”Alright wardrobe’s solved. Now what’s bugging you?”

”What makes you think anything’s bugging me?” Tessa dipped her fry in barbeque sauce.

”Because you’re stress-eating fries. You finished yours and are plowing through mine.”

Tessa dropped the fry and sighed. ”Scott asked me to go home with him for the holidays.”

“What did you tell him?”

”That I had to think about it.”

”What’s there to think about?”

”Everything. I mean, we don’t call each other boyfriend and girlfriend, for starters.”

”Have you tried lovers? Or bang buddies? Or…” Jordan slurped her Diet Coke loudly. 

”Jord—“

”Why do you have to call yourselves anything?”

”Because. How’s he going to introduce me to his mother and father? This is my friend, Tessa. My colleague, Tessa.”

”You’re doing it again.”

”Doing what?” Tessa snapped.

”Finding insignificant reasons to give yourself an out. It’s been what? A month? This sweet man whom you’re crazy about has invited you to meet his folks. He met Mum. He’s not getting down on one knee. He’s probably nervous as fuck, too.”

”I know he is. He said he’d understand if I told him no. I just don’t want to disappoint him,” Tessa sighed.

”Good God. You finally found a man who communicates his feelings and you’re using _that_ as a reason. Let me ask you, how many days must you endure this torture with his family?”

”Just overnight. He wants me to come on December 26th. They all sleep at his parents’ house and the next day they open gifts and skate and hang out. He said I could just come on the morning of the 27th, if I prefer.”

”So he’s not like forcing you to sleep over? He literally wants you to have breakfast and hang out for the day. Sam, what’s really bothering you?”

Tessa faltered. ”I—.” She stirred her Diet Coke as she searched for the right words. “I just feel myself falling for him. It’s only been a month, a few dates. And, when I look at him, I see things.”

”Dead people?”

”Honestly, why do I bother with you?”

”Because who else is gonna call you on your shit? Look, I felt the same way about Andrew. Two dates in and I didn’t want to acknowledge my feelings so I wouldn’t let him in all the way. I couldn’t believe he was this amazing. Turns out he is this amazing, but he’s also human and not perfect. And, that’s very attractive.”

Tessa smiled at her sister. She could see Jordan was so in love. She was almost 35 and had waited a long time for Andrew. There had been a few men, and while one or two were serious, Tessa knew their parents’ divorce really weighed heavily on Jordan’s mind. Her father leaving and subsequent remarriage had messed up both his daughters, even if they never really talked about it. If Jordan could open her heart to Andrew, then surely Tessa could go to Ilderton for the day.

”Do you see yourself marrying Andrew?”

Jordan looked out at the restaurant’s dining area. ”I… don’t know. I don’t know if he wants to marry me.” She looked back at Tessa. “I know I love him… that I’m in love. Is it marriage kind of love? Maybe? I know I’m open to it. Which I guess is a start.”

Tessa nodded.

Jordan clucked her tongue against her front teeth. ”We had a fight a week ago. He had an event. I had agreed to go with him, but then I had a last-minute project at work. I finished and it was like 8pm so I decided to go get a bite to eat with Becky and Brian. Andrew was pissed because he felt like I could have come to the event late and supported him instead of going to dinner with co-workers. He thought I didn’t want to go and was using work as an excuse. Admittedly, I hadn’t been overly keen on going to his event in the first place. We didn’t talk for like two days. The man is super stubborn and as you know, I’m not always easy-peasy.” She looked down at the table. “I maaa-y have also called him a self-centered ass. So, on day three of the ‘Great Freeze Out’, he shows up at my door with spaghetti and meatballs from Rizzi’s and Scrabble. He apologized and explained himself and said we couldn’t do the freeze-out thing ever again. And, I apologized for calling him a name and we talked it out. And, then we ate and played Scrabble.”

”Well that’s quite mature,” Tessa said approvingly.

“Yeah, we actually never played Scrabble. We had sex on my kitchen table. And then, I told him I was in love with him.” Jordan shoveled three fries in her mouth.

”Really? Jordan!”

Jordan swallowed and rolled her eyes at her vulnerable admission. ”Sam, I’m just saying you have to be willing to get to the point where you can fight and forgive. Where you have something on the line that you’re truly afraid to lose. You’re still in that beginning stage—where you giggle all the time at each other and you just stare at him because he’s sooo handsome and you literally crave his dick. You’re on the precipice of something great. Think about this—if you said no to Scott, could you let him walk away? Would you be okay staying just casual or are you willing and ready to take the next step? This holiday sleepover is the beginning of something. Let him show you what he’s made of. If he hasn’t been lying this entire time, you’ll wind up seeing something you never saw before, the man you love. And, I promise, it’s so worth it.”

”Who are you and what the hell have you done with my sister?”

”Fuck off.”

  


******

By the time Julian returned to work, he had about 20 new photos of Mike Denfield. He connected his phone to a computer and printed out the photos so he could hang them in the war room.

Scott, Todd, and Ryan were the only ones in the war room; they were testing out a few opening statement paragraphs. 

”I think we have to hit harder that this was a fun evening out to celebrate a promotion… “ Scott stopped midway and looked at the new photo of Denfield at the gym. He recognized the lettering on the sweatshirt, it was the same sweatshirt he had worn when Scott and Tessa ran into him at the tutu shop over the weekend.

”Would it be too much to ask that Denfield hang out with Malheur?” Todd snarked out loud.

”Seriously, does this guy ever work? He’s at the gym, then he goes for lunch—does he try cases anymore?” Ryan asked.

”Things tend to slow down at the C-C’s office this time of year, but--. Wait, that woman in the lunch photo, that’s the woman from last week.” Scott snapped his fingers. “The one Tessa’s sister knew—Siobhan something. She’s a political consultant.” Scott began typing on his laptop.

Ryan and Todd continued discussing the opening statement while Scott searched.

”Found it. Michael R. Denfield filed on November 12th for the position of… holy shit.”

”What?” Ryan asked.

”Leader of the Liberal Party.”

”Holy fuck!”

”Yeah. The election is in March. And, now we may know why he’s in Malheur’s pocket. The entrance fee is a 100-grand. He doesn’t have that kind of money. Not to mention, he needs more to campaign.”

”Wow. I figured he’d run for something smaller like MP. That’s fucking crazy,” Ryan sounded stunned.

”But, why would Malheur back him? What’s the connection? They’ve never crossed paths except during the Warwick case and even then he was trying to bust Malheur. Nothing suggests they know each other.” Todd stretched back in his chair.

”Something connects them. We just haven’t found it.” Scott insisted.

”Yeah, but here’s the thing. We’ve been following them both for a week. They never meet up. They didn’t go to college together. Their wives don’t know each other. They go to different gyms, different supermarkets, they don’t live near each other. They don’t belong to the same golf club or tennis club. They don’t have the same interests. Malheur’s kids are all grown. How does the C-C and Toronto’s number one construction guy connect?”

Scott shook his head. He was stuck. But, he knew the answer was out there, they would find it.

”Whatdya say we grab lunch?” Ryan asked. “We can meet in the lobby in 15?”

”Sounds good. Julian, ya want anything?” Scott asked.

”Nah, thanks mate. I had a bite already.”

Scott was scanning through his messages when Tessa knocked on his door frame.

”Hey.”

”Hi.” His face lit up with a warm smile.

”So my mom is expecting us at 6:45, it’s about 25 minutes to the Pojes from her house.”

”Sounds good. We can leave here at 6 to get her. Ryan, Todd, and I are about to grab lunch. Do you want to come with or can I grab you something?”

”No thank you, I’m good. I actually have to get some work done on the Linkus case.”

Tessa started to walk out when Scott called her name.

”I was wondering if we could…” He scratched the back of his head. “I was hoping we could talk. I have something I wanted to ask you.”

Tessa’s eyes widened. “Sure.” She walked back into his office.

”Oh. Uh, not now. I meant later.”

”Yeah, later. Okay.” A smile covering up her nerves.

”Cool, I better go meet them. I’ll come pick you up at your office later.”

Tessa nodded and left feeling unsure.

  


Scott ordered an Uber X and walked down to Tessa’s office. She was sitting in her chair fiddling with the strap on her shoes. Hot pink high-heeled sandals. His eyes traveled up the forest green velvet fabric of her dress. 

”Shoot.” She huffed.

”Let me help.” 

He dropped to the floor and anchored her foot on his bent knee. He smiled at her as his fingers pushed the tiny gold prong into a hole and slipped the strap shut.

”Thank you.”

Scott’s hand slid up the back of her leg. Goosebumps pricked her skin. His hand felt so good—as it snaked its way higher and higher. Her heart sped up and she glanced towards the door, afraid someone might come by and catch them. There were still about a handful of people in the office, but Scott didn’t seem to care. She heard a few voices. Tessa clamped her thighs shut on his hand. 

”You look gorgeous.” He offered, his pinky gently stroking the soft skin of her inner thigh.

The voices faded and she relaxed a little. Scott locked eyes with her and slid his hand all the way up until he reached her panty-covered core. Tessa closed her eyes as his fingers gently stroked her. His free hand tapped her ankle and she opened her eyes. 

”We should get going. The Uber will be here.”

He stood up and offered his hand to help her, she took a second to steady herself. He grabbed her coat. She belted it and enjoyed how good his suit looked on him. A two-button slim cut, grayish-blue jacket and pant paired with a crisp white shirt, no tie. 

Tessa didn’t care anymore; she leaned up and kissed him. “You look very handsome.”

”Thank you.”

Whatever he needed to talk to her about didn’t matter anymore. She was ready to go to Ilderton. She was ready to call him her boyfriend or lover or whatever they decided. She was ready to go all in. Now, she just needed to know that he felt the same way.

  


”Hi Mrs. Poje.” Scott hugged the older woman.

”Scott, so good to see you. And you know, it’s Tanja.” She pulled back and studied him. “Andrew’s here and this gorgeous woman must be Tessa.”

Tessa smiled. ”Thank you-- so nice to meet you, Mrs. Poje.”

”Tessa, it’s Tanja, please.” She patted Tessa’s hand and turned to Kate to embrace her.

”Tanja, good to see you again. Thank you for inviting us.” Kate acknowledged.

”Of course. Of course. Let’s get your coats off and then head to the kitchen.”

Andrew was manning the oven pulling out hors d'oeuvres—mini quiches and some kind of puff pastry and cheese bites. Jordan was talking to a tall, dark-haired older man who Tessa assumed was Andrew’s father. A few other guests were milling about and enjoying the festive atmosphere.

”Scotty!” Andrew’s father shouted. 

”Bill, good to see you.”

Tessa stood back as the two men embraced and then Scott reached for her hand.

”I’d like you to meet Tessa.”

”Thank you so much for having me, Dr. Poje.”

”Please call me Bill. And I am so happy you could make it-- Jordan’s the best thing that’s ever happened to my son. Do you hear me Scott?” Bill nudged him.

”I do.”

”So Tessa, what can I get you to drink? We have wine, champagne, or a mixed drink?”

”Champagne would be lovely, thank you.”

”Scott? Do you want a beer?”

”What have you brewed?”

”I have a gorgeous Pale Ale. Made it about six weeks ago. It’s got a great citrus flavor.”

”I’ll take it, thank you.”

Tessa turned to Scott once Bill walked away. “He brews his own beer?”

”Yup. He’s really good at it.”

”And, Scotty?”

”He’s the only one. My mom does it on occasion. But, Bill always has. He’s the only one allowed to, Virtue--” He raised his eyebrow as a playful warning.

”Sam, you in that dress is gorj-wa.” Jordan slipped her arm around her sister’s waist.

”Thanks. I’m loving this on you.” She smoothed her hand over the lace on Jordan’s shoulder.

”Hi Scott…” She gave him a hug. “So, Tessa tells me you’re going home for the holiday.”

Tessa prayed for a hole to open underneath her sister. She had specifically told Jordan not to bring up anything related to Scott and his family and Christmas.

”I am. What about you?”

”Andrew and I are spending Christmas Eve together. Dinner at Toca. And, then Christmas with our own families.”

”Sounds perfect.”

”It is,” She watched Andrew transfer the mini-quiche to a platter as one slid off the spatula onto the floor.

”I got it, hon.” Jordan scurried over to help.

Tessa took the opportunity and turned towards Scott. “After we drop my mom off, let’s go back to your place. I have something I wanted to tell you.”

”Everything okay?” Scott scrunched his brows.

”Very much so.” She squeezed his hand.

After a brief cocktail hour, Tanja and Bill gathered the guests around the island for a lesson in pierogi making.

”So pair up and take your positions in front of a pierogi station.” Bill waved his arms around the area. 

Tessa bit her lip. She had no idea she was going to have to actually cook her dinner. She was grateful Scott was her partner. Tanja handed her an apron which Scott helped her put on, it reminded her of their first cooking lesson. A similar tingly feeling fluttered through her body when his fingertips touched her skin. 

”Reminds me of our first cooking lesson.” His voice low and steady.

Tessa glanced over her shoulder. “I don’t think the Pojes would appreciate us fooling around on the island.”

”Guess I’ll have to wait til later.” He made a big show of rolling up his sleeves while facing Tessa. She muttered under breath for him to perform an act on himself that was anatomically impossible.

Tanja showed everyone how to mix up the dough. She peppered her instructions with stories from her childhood in Slovakia. Tessa found herself relaxing and actually enjoying the process. Each pair made a dozen potato and cheese pierogis and a dozen short rib ones.

Tessa wasn’t sure if dinner was extraordinary because they had made it themselves or because the company was so enjoyable. Andrew’s sister, Michelle, was hysterically funny, smart, and stunning. She had an edge to her that was no-nonsense. She currently was doing a dead-on impression of a couple buying a home on House Hunters.

”She’d be perfect for Ryan, eh.” Scott whispered.

”I thought he went skiing with Tori.”

”Nah. At lunch today, he was telling me how he didn’t want to date anyone he worked with, said it never works out. I have a feeling something went wrong. He’s actually not a bad guy. Plus, Michelle would hand him his ass. Which he needs.”

”Yeah she would. Do you agree with him?”

Scott sipped his beer and pulled the corners of his mouth down. “I think it depends on the people involved. There’s no explaining chemistry. Sometimes two people just fit together.”

After dinner, Tessa and Jordan made their way into the all-seasons room which offered a view of the expansive backyard. Andrew, Scott, and a couple of the other guests were sitting outside by the rectangular-shaped modern concrete gas fireplace. Tessa watched the blue and orange flames flicker in the dark night.

”Have you thought more about Scott’s offer?” Jordan cut off a piece of a Nutella crepe.

”Yeah.”

”And?”

The two sisters discussed her decision and her misgivings. Tessa expressed her fear and what could happen to their relationship. Jordan assured her everything would be okay.

”Andrew and I can take Mom home,” Jordan offered.

”Are you sure?”

”Yes, go home and talk to Scott. It’s important.”

  


Scott went to put away the beers Andrew’s dad had gifted him and Tessa removed her shoes and curled up in the corner of the couch. 

He joined her and handed her a bourbon and flipped on the fireplace.

”So, ladies first. What did you want to tell me?”

Tessa exhaled. ”I need you to know what happened between Dan and me so you can understand why I hesitated when you asked me to go home with you.”

Scott adjusted his body. He wanted to see her face when she turned him down.

”I fell for him hard. I was ready to fall for someone. I loved his ambition and his self-confidence which now I realize was really mostly insecurity. He didn’t diminish me, but he would discount me. It started with little things. My opinions were welcome, but never considered. He liked that I was driven and smart. But, he also made sure I knew my ‘place’.” She threw air quotes around the last word. “He liked that we were both on the fast track at work, but as soon as I became more successful than him or what he perceived as more successful, he changed. I was no longer the perfect girlfriend. It became a competition. I felt like I was losing myself, fading into the background so his ego wasn’t hurt. I was so desperate to keep him that I didn’t care. Finally, Jordan basically staged an intervention and forced me to accept the truth. And, I left him. It got very ugly.”

”You think that’s going to happen with us? I know you don’t believe that.” Scott responded more sharply than he intended.

”I don’t.”

Scott’s face softened. “Then what’s bothering you?”

“That was a time in my life when I thought what makes a good girlfriend is… compliance. Don’t rock the boat. And, I never want to be like that again. I know you’re not Dan and I’m not that Tessa anymore. That day in the coffee shop when you told me the kind of man I deserved to be with, I remember being scared because it was like you read my mind. And, when you asked me to the game, I wasn’t sure what to expect.”

”Me either, “he confessed.

”You were the last guy I ever thought I’d fall for. I always thought you were so cocky and such a player. The way you acted in the courtroom. Asking me out without saying a word. You even ate my muffin!”

”To be fair, that happened on our third date.” He winked.

Tessa snickered, “To tell you the truth, I almost backed out of the hockey game.”

”Because of my voicemail.”

”No-oh. Though that was interesting.” She giggled. “I just didn’t want another workplace romance that ended in disaster. So many people saw me go through that and it left me feeling foolish. But, that first date changed everything. I admit I totally misjudged you. You were funny and sweet. We had such a good time. And, I remember at my front door, I really wanted you to kiss me. I haven’t felt like this in a long time.” She paused.

”I get it. I keep telling myself not to rush things. Take it slow.”

”When you asked me to come to Ilderton, I panicked. I thought of all the reasons why I shouldn’t go. I remembered all the mistakes I made with Dan. And, that’s not fair to you or to me.”

”It goes both ways, Tess. I don’t want to make the same mistakes again.”

”I know.” She shrugged a shoulder.

”Look, if it makes you feel better, I don’t think you were foolish. I know I say a lotta crap about Dan. But, that has nothing to do with you. You’re brilliant and kind and beautiful. You didn’t deserve to be treated as anything less than that.”

”Thank you.”

”Truth is I’ve dated a lot of women.” He groaned at his misstep.

”Have you now?” She joked.

”I sound like an asshole so I’m gonna start over. The thing is I’ve dated enough women so I know what I’m looking for. I don’t need or want you to be anything but you, Tessa. I don’t expect you to stroke my ego or take a backseat or diminish yourself in any way. I’m not interested in that kind of relationship. I want a partner. Someone I can support and who supports me. The only thing I really need is honesty. That’s what messed up my relationship with Kaetlyn. We weren’t honest about who we were and what we wanted. We were too busy trying to make each other happy. Trying to be people we weren’t. We’d fight, but we never fixed it. So, when she cheated, I was relieved.”

Tessa had an inkling there had been infidelity.

He looked angry at himself as began. “What does that say about me? I’m happy my girlfriend cheated. ‘Cause it gave me the out I was too chicken-shit to take. I asked you to meet my family because I think we have something special. And, if you think it’s too much or it puts an unwanted definition on what we are, then you don’t have to come. I don’t want to screw up what we have going on. No pressure. I’m okay with whatever your answer is.”

”Scott--” She angled her head to get him to make eye contact. “I do want to meet your family. I want to play board games and throw snowballs at you and ice skate and sit by that fire.”

Tessa studied his face for a reaction. She leaned in and kissed him tenderly. “And, I want to sleep over.”

He unzipped her dress and let it slide down her arms. She unbuttoned his shirt and gave up halfway through and reached for his belt buckle. She could feel him straining against his pants. 

Somehow they made it upstairs and when Scott pushed inside of her, everything felt differently. Their breaths slow and steady as they rocked against each other. He stretched out every stroke landing deeper each time. Their hands tangled above her head as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pulled her up so she was sitting on his lap. Tessa arched her back and bucked into Scott desperate for relief. He sent her reeling with alternate flicks and swirls of his tongue on her nipples. Her orgasm was powerful and left her wanting more.

”Hmmm?” She asked as his lips skimmed her neck still reveling in the post-glow of her release.

”I said… “ His thumb stroked her chin. “I want us to be a couple.”

She whispered ‘me too’ and leaned forward as he met her in the middle. She wrapped her arms around him as he pushed her down onto the mattress and buried his fingers in her hair. He wedged his thigh between her legs as she grinded on him, the coarse feeling of his leg hair on her aching pussy. A blissfully easy second orgasm.

After a quick shower, Tessa insisted upon a midnight snack. Now, they were back sitting in front of the fireplace, a tub of coffee chip ice cream between them, volleying a series of ‘get to know you better’ questions at each other. 

”Worst set up?” She asked as she flipped the spoon over and licked the ice cream off it.

Scott paused and then shook his head.

”That bad?”

”So, I have a tie between two crazy-ass women. I had sworn off women after Kaetlyn. It had been like three months and Danny’s wife—Tessa—set me up with a lawyer friend of hers. We had a few good dates. So like a few weeks in, she invites me over. I’m looking around her living room at some photos and I notice this little baby food jar. She comes in and says oh you wanna see my teeth.”

Tessa started choking on her ice cream bite. “Wh-attt?”

”You okay?” Scott reached for her.

She nodded and made a hand gesture for him to continue.

”Yeah. Turns out she was born with a full set of teeth like a baby vampire and she kept them in a little jar on display in her living room.”

”Really? She was born with milk teeth?” Tessa asked, her choking under control.

”How do you _even_ know that?”

”I read about it. They’re actually called natal teeth. It’s fairly uncommon. They usually fall out pretty quickly from what I remember. I’ve never met anyone who had them, though. Were they big?”

”Eh…” He made a tiny space with his thumb and pointer. 

”How many did she have in the jar?”

”Seriously Tess? I dunno. Like six. Then she ran upstairs and when she came back down she was wearing a necklace. Of her teeth—the natal things. Four of them strung together. She said they gave her special powers.”

”You have got to be joking.”

”Nope. I never saw her after that date. Tessa says she’s dating an Argonaut.”

”Wow.”

”Hang on… we have another winner in the ‘Miss Hot Mess’ competiton.”

”Ohhhh, lay it on me.” She took another mouthful of ice cream—this one a little too big and she scrunched her face.

He had to laugh, Tessa Virtue was not one to let a line of questioning get in the way of her enjoying ice cream.

”When I was in my last year of uni, my friend Mark was dating this girl and so he set me up with her best friend— she had a tattoo on her hip bone that was like those old-time hidden treasure maps with the broken dotted line that curved down to her… uh… lady treasure?”

Tessa’s eyes widened. “Lady Treasure, nice. Did ‘x’ mark the spot?”

”Couldn’t miss it. Right above it— she had a tattoo with a giant X and a chest with gold coins. It was crazy. She was crazy. Like kinky-crazy.”

”Oh.” Tessa tried to size up if he liked ‘kinky-crazy’.

”She was way too much for me. Now, your turn. Worst set up.”

”Okay. My friend, Kaitlyn, loves love. And, she wants everyone to be happy. She set me up with this guy who seemed normal. He worked with her at her Marketing firm. He wanted to set her up with his friend so it all made sense and we went on a double date. So, this guy—Jeff—invites us all back to his house. It was super nice. He was kinda weird about it, though. Before we arrived, he said we needed to be super quiet so we didn’t wake his roommate. He wouldn’t let us hang out in the living room, he insisted we had to be in the basement. So, we’re down there hanging out and everything is normal so I’m like maybe it’s all good. We’re flirting and talking. I ask him about his roommate, and he says she’s nice, a high school teacher—which is why we have to be quiet. She has to get up early. Well, he wants a beer and so does Chad and Kaitlyn so I go upstairs to help him. We’re getting the beer. We start to kiss. And, suddenly this older woman walks into the kitchen and says ‘good evening, baby’. And I jump because like this is his roommate? She’s like 50-something and in a long nightgown and robe. Turns out it was his mom, he lived at home in her basement.”

”Nooooo.”

”Yessss! And what’s even weirder is his mom didn’t even like flinch that her son is making out in the kitchen. She just smiles at me, introduces herself as Pat, and offered to make us pizza rolls like we’re in some weird episode of ‘Degrassi’.”

Scott cocked his head and then burst into laughter.

”Stop it. It was humiliating.” Tessa covered her face with her hands.

”For him.” Scott snorted.

”May I remind you—you are taking me home to your parents’ house in two weeks.”

Scott stopped snickering. “I promise my mom won’t interrupt us.”

”There will be nothing to interrupt.” She retorted.

”Wait—wh-at? No, no, no.”

She shook her head adamantly.

”Tess. Tess. Tess. No, you can’t do this to me.”

”If you think I’m having sex with you in your bedroom which is probably decorated with posters of Leafs players and swimsuit models—on your Leafs’ sheets—down the hall from your brothers and their wives and your parents—no way.”

”First of all, your accuracy in describing my bedroom décor is impressive. Secondly, my brothers will also probably be having sex with their wives, I’m sure—“

”Not a great selling point, Moir.”

”Okay. But, like you have to understand what this would mean to 16 year old me. I finally get a smoking hot girlfri---.”

Tessa levelled a look at him.

Scott tried again. “After all these years, I finally get a girlfriend alone in my bedroom. I’m so having sex.”

Tessa could barely hold herself back from giving in. He looked so adorable as he waited for her to cave, a slight pout on his lips and his eyebrows—those expressive eyebrows not to mention his sweet puppy dog eyes that she was positive had broken so many hearts over the years.

He looked serious. ”How about we negotiate? What do you say to quiet sex? It can be like a game.”

Tessa pursed her lips.

”Okay, well I would offer to go down on you instead, but we both know there’s no way you can be quiet.” Scott teased.

Tessa grabbed a pillow from the basket and tossed it at his head, he ducked.

”I guess that means no blowjob for me either—“

”I might be able to be persuaded--- to take part in a little under the shirt action.” Tessa offered.

”How about some in the pants action?” Scott pressed his luck.

”Oh you mean like this…” She slipped her hand inside the flap of his boxer shorts.

  


The following week was filled with a flurry of meetings and late nights that left Tessa exhausted. She dropped her takeout on the island along with her mail. She saw a package notice and headed back downstairs to retrieve it from her doorman.

”Hi Tessa,” William greeted her.

”Hi, just here to get a package.” She handed him the slip.

After a few moments he returned with a large silver box wrapped with an elegant white bow. “This is so pretty.” 

”It certainly is,” Tessa answered, confused by who would have sent something so extravagant to her.

Back upstairs, she noticed there wasn’t a card attached to the box as she placed it on the island. She carefully untied the bow and removed the top. Layers of tissue paper were held together with a silver sticker embossed with the word ‘Sway’. She pulled off the sticker and pushed aside the paper. 

She gasped as she lifted the pale pink item out of the box and held it up. The tutu was six layers of the most gorgeous tulle with a satin ribbon at the waist that tied into a bow at the back. A small white envelope fell to the floor. She opened it and recognized Scott’s handwriting.

_12 noon Saturday. 145 Queen Street West. Wear this. I’ll be watching._

Tessa’s eyes filled with tears. The address was for the National Ballet of Canada and something extraordinary was about to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What extraordinary event is happening? You all wanted a tutu store experience-- you got it.  
Up next, we find out more about Scott's gift.  
Plus, Tessa and Scott head to Ilderton..  
And, courtroom action begins....


	12. Everybody's Got A Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's big surprise gift for Tessa is revealed.  
Tessa spends a little holiday time with the Moirs.  
And, a break in the Cole Oliver case--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience with me! I know it's been about a month since I posted last. This chapter was quite the beast.  
I do hope you enjoy it.  
A little something for everyone.  
Thank you to Rook for her editing and for reminding me just how damn cold Ontario is in December. Yikes!

Tessa stared at the pink card in her hand and re-read the words.

_12 noon Saturday. 145 Queen Street West. Wear this. I’ll be watching._

She allowed herself a few more moments to enjoy the most romantic gesture any man had ever done for her—and then she called Scott. He was out of town overnight in Montreal for one of his cases, so when it went to voicemail, she assumed he was still out to dinner with his clients. She phoned Jordan.

”He bought you a what?”

”A tutu.” Tessa repeated.

”Is it some kind of kinky dress-up thing?”

”No! He wrote a card and it had the address for the National Ballet. I’m sure he’s signed me up for a class.” She omitted the part where Scott said he would be watching because she knew that tidbit would bolster Jordan’s misguided theory.

”That’s actually really beautiful. Even if I like my idea better.” Jordan snorted. ”Have you called to thank him? What did you say? What did he say?”

”I did. He didn’t answer.”

The sisters chatted about their weeks and made a brunch double date.

”Try not to jump Scott in the middle of the office tomorrow… and I’ll see you both on Sunday.” Jordan teased, as she said goodnight.

Tessa was making a cup of tea when her phone buzzed. Her stomach flip-flopped when she saw Scott’s face take over her screen.

”Hi…” She answered brightly.

”Hey you. How are ya?”

”Quite well. How’s Montreal?”

”It’s good. Wish you were here. We had an amazing meal tonight. But, this hotel room is something else. The view of the city, you should see this. And, the shower’s big enough for two with a bench and two showerheads. It’s got a steam feature. A deep soaker tub. It’s a shame it’s all going to waste.”

Tessa debated checking on the last flight from Toronto to Montreal. She couldn’t believe she was contemplating flying out but the combination of the room amenities and the sensual tone in his voice had her on the verge of calling out sick and seeing for herself just how good Scott looked naked surrounded by steam.

”The last flight leaves in 20 minutes. In case you were wondering,” he offered.

”Clearly you were.” She flirted.

”Oh, I nearly booked you a flight once I saw the shower.”

Tessa giggled. “I bet. So where did you eat dinner?”

”Candide. The Chef did a special menu tonight. Striped bass and a gnocchi dish.”

”I had leftover quinoa salad from lunch while watching House Hunters.”

”Sounds like quite the evening, Tess.”

”Um, I wanted to thank you.” She swallowed back the fresh tears forming. “I – the tutu. It’s so beautiful, Scott. I’m so touched. It’s truly the sweetest, and frankly, the most romantic gift.”

”You’re very welcome. I’m looking forward to Saturday.”

”I am too. I only wish I could thank you in person right now.”

”Me too.”

”I don’t suppose you want to give me a hint about Saturday…” Tessa tried to weasel an answer out of him.

“Not even a little one. You’ll have to be patient, not something you’re good at it.”

”Fine, then. Oh! My sister asked us to do a brunch double date on Sunday with her and Andrew. I figured it would be okay.”

”Sure! Sounds fun.”

Scott leaned back against the headboard and thought about Saturday. He texted Jordan and thanked her for her help with Tessa’s gift and also for not letting on that she knew about the surprise. She assured him everything was arranged and expressed her gratitude for making her sister so happy.

******

Tessa weaved her way around her colleagues who had gathered for the all-staff meeting and slid into the empty chair next to Todd. Scott was due back from Montreal around this time. The space was filling up quickly, but he was nowhere to be found.

Her phone buzzed.

_Scott MOir: A leather skirt? I approve._

Her pulse quickened at the thought of him watching. She scanned the group looking for him.

_Scott MOir: Miss me?_

Tessa finally spotted him squeezed in next to a junior associate named Tad. They locked eyes for a few seconds and a small smile just for him pulled at the corners of her mouth. She uncrossed her legs and re-crossed them and enjoyed the look on Scott’s face as he followed her every move.

Helene asked for everyone’s attention. ”I just wanted to make a few announcements about the end of the year. First off, as you know the holiday party is next Friday night, at The Cloak Bar. You should get your reminder email after this meeting. The office will close on December 23 and will reopen on January 6th. Of course, if you have work to do, you can come in. If you plan to leave the country, please let us know. Silas will be in Provence. Lyle and I are both staying in town. Our first big case when we return is opening statements in the Cole Oliver case. They were set for January 6th, but due to the ongoing public defender’s strike; they’ve been pushed to January 13th. “

After a quick ‘question and answer’ session, Helene dismissed everyone and Tessa made a beeline for Scott.

”I know you just got back, but I could use your help with something.”

”Sure. What’s that?”

”Come with me.”

Tessa pushed the ‘12’ button on the elevator panel. She and Scott were the only ones in the car. Being alone had its advantages, like right now, as he drank in every inch of her body. She shot him a wry smile.

”Did everything work out in Montreal?”

”Yup. We made some progress yesterday at the strategy meeting. This morning was more of a casual breakfast thing.”

”I can see.” A slight raise of her eyebrow at his casual outfit; a chambray denim shirt in a dark wash, slim-fit corduroys in dove gray and a pair of dark gray suede sneakers.

Scott wasn’t sure where they were headed, but he would have followed her anywhere, especially in that leather skirt.

”Have you thought about what you plan to get Cassie for her holiday gift?” Scott asked as they headed down a hallway.

”I was thinking of getting her a leather work tote I saw at a boutique near my place, the strap just broke on hers and of course, cash. What about Christa?”

”I was going to get her a gift card to Crate & Barrel, she just moved into a new apartment and cash. You think that’s okay? I know it’s practical.”

”She’ll love that. She’s gonna want new things for her new place.”

”Where are we headed?” Scott raised an eyebrow.

”To get something in the storage room.”

Tessa entered her passcode into the keypad at the door.

White banker boxes were stacked neatly on the floor to ceiling shelves. Scott had never been in this room; Christa told him if he needed a file box from storage, either she or an intern would grab it for him.

”Back this way.”

Tessa headed down the aisle until she reached the last row and made a right turn. She could hear Scott behind her keeping up a conversation, but she wasn’t really paying attention. An inkling of just how risky this was crept into her mind. She’d heard the rumors about the 12th floor storage area being like the on-call room in ‘Grey’s Anatomy’ but had never tried it out, until now.

At the end of the aisle, she turned around and faced him. In her heels, they were eye level.

”Did we miss it?” He sounded confused.

”No.” She stepped closer and inhaled a faint whisper of the citrus-ginger hotel soap on his skin.

”Thennnn…”

It took him only a second to realize what her true intentions were before he backed her into the wall. Everything was a blur as his hands went to work unbuttoning her silk blouse exposing her bra. He pushed the lace cup out of his way.

”I wanted to thank you—“She panted against the top of his head as she reached for his pants. After all, this was her idea and while she never failed to enjoy his attention, this little tryst was supposed to be about him.

Scott closed his eyes as she unzipped his pants. Making out in the storage room at work was not on his sex bucket list but now that they were here, he was thinking of all the ways they could make use of it in the future.

His hand slid under her skirt. She bit back a moan, her lower half keening over his fingers. She clutched the edge of the nearby shelf as she stroked him harder and he teased her.

”God, I missed you.” His thumb swiped her clit as he pumped into her faster.

A rattling echoed around the cavernous room as Tessa gripped the shelving unit for leverage until she came.

”I’m close…” he mumbled into her mouth and closed his hand over hers and together they finished him off.

”You’re in big trouble now that I know about this room.” Scott opened the door to find two very startled young women on the other side.

”Oh!” they exclaimed in unison.

”Hi—“Tessa replied awkwardly. “We came to get some files. From here. The file room.” Why couldn’t she stop talking? She cursed her habit of trying to fill awkward silences with small talk.

”Okay.” The brunette glanced down at Tessa and Scott’s empty hands.

”We came for the files. But, clearly we didn’t find the files.” Tessa tried to explain wondering why Scott hadn’t said a word.

”I’m Scott; I don’t think we’ve ever met.”

”Mackenzie. And this is Caroline.” She held the hand he offered a little too long for Tessa’s liking.

”Nice to meet you both. I started about a month ago.”

Caroline, who had been openly staring at Scott finally spoke up. “We’re both interns. If you need help, we’re happy to help. With anything.”

Tessa knew that look all too well, eager law students looking to get ahead in the firm by any means necessary. It was beneath them to act this way.

”Appreciate it. But, I think we’re okay. Right, Tessa?”

”Absolutely, but thank you both.”

Tessa sunk back against the elevator wall and sighed.

”You know how adorable you are when you’re trying to explain yourself?”

She fixed a pointed stare at him. “I could’ve used a little backup.”

”Why? You were doing such a great job explaining how we came to the file room to get files but we didn’t find the files so we were leaving without files. Do I have it right?”

”Keep it up Moir and I’m never going to the file room with you again.”

******

A light drizzle began to fall as Tessa headed down Queen Street. She tucked her bag with her tutu closer to her hoping she’d make it inside before the real rain kicked in. Leaning against a wall near the entrance and looking at his phone was Scott. Her heartbeat quickened as ideas swirled in her head of what was about to happen. The Four Season Centre for Performing Arts was a study in contrasts. The east side had a modern façade and enormous horizontal windows while the others were clad in historic dark brick.

”Hi,” she greeted him, slightly breathless.

”Hi there.” He kissed her cheek.

The entry hall was buzzing with young women, all in traditional ballerina practice outfits; oversized puffy parkas over sweatpants and leotards. Tessa blended in easily with them.

”We’re this way.” Scott gestured to the left.

The elevator took them two floors below the main entrance to the bowels of the building. A flood of memories came back to Tessa. When she had attended the National Ballet School, they had made monthly trips here to practice with some of the company’s dancers and every Christmas for seven years, she and her fellow students were extras in The Nutcracker.

”Practice room four, that’s you.” Scott stopped by the door.

Tessa looked around; there was a mixture of older teenaged girls and women gathering outside. A large glass window spanning the length of the wall provided spectators with an obstructed view of the practice space.

A class of six-year olds was ending. While they weren’t particularly elegant or even skilled, they were determined and darling. Scott winked at Tessa. The door swung open and a steady stream of little girls in matching pink outfits piled out and into the waiting arms of their equally excited parents.

”You’re next, kiddo.” He cupped her cheek and kissed her gently.

Tessa squeezed his hand and headed into the room. She inhaled the familiar scents of sweat, the camphor of muscle ache ointment, and a damp woodsy odor that during her years in ballet she had never been able to quite pinpoint the origin of. She dropped her bag along the side wall and removed her coat. She had chosen a simple black leotard with pink footless tights. She reached into her bag and pulled out her water bottle and her eyes darted nervously around the room until an older man’s voice asked everyone to take positions.

”Good morning everyone. My name is Robert McCollum or Ballet Bob. Today’s class is choreo. I’ll be teaching a basic to intermediate level dance. Shall we get started?”

Tessa remembered ‘Ballet Bob’ with a fondness, it had been at least 15 years since she last saw him at school, but she always loved his classes and his kind and humorous personality.

Scott was impressed with how quickly everyone learned the sequence, and as the minutes ticked by, a nervousness settled in his lower stomach. He still had one more ‘gift’ for Tessa.

”Alright our time’s up… it’s been a pleasure. Thank you all!” Bob bowed slightly.

Tessa grabbed her things and headed towards the door, unsure why Scott insisted she bring her tutu. She didn’t need it for the class.

He greeted her with a kiss. “You did so well and you looked beautiful.”

”Thank you… it felt so good to dance again. Thank you for my gift.” She shifted her bag to her other arm. “So, are you ready for lunch?”

”Actually, there’s one little thing—“

”Okay…”

Scott gave a half wave and Tessa turned around.

”Oh my God.” She gasped quietly and pressed her hand to her chest.

Heading towards her was Guillaume Côté, principal dancer for the National Ballet. What was he doing here and why was he waving at Scott?

”Scott? I’m Guillaume. Nice to finally meet you.”

”You too. This is Tessa.” The pride evident in his tone.

”Nice to meet you, Tessa.”

”It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Tessa barreled ahead, afraid if she thought too much her nerves would get the best of her. “I just—I have to say your dancing is absolutely breathtaking. Watching you on stage—is a study in the perfection of movement. There’s really no other way to describe it. Every part of me feels something when you are on that stage… sorry. I just, I can’t believe you’re here.“

”Well, thank you. I’m deeply touched. To hear that from another dancer means a lot to me. You just took Bob’s class, yes?”

”I did. It was great.”

”You think you can remember the choreo?”

”I—remember it?”

”I came to dance it with you.”

Tessa swallowed. She had to be hearing things. There was no way Guillaume Côté was planning on dancing with her.

”I’m not late, am I?” A familiar voice called out.

Jordan. And, now it became clear to Tessa. Her sister was a liar. She knew all about Scott’s grand gesture. She was his co-conspirator. Jordan’s law firm represented the National Ballet; it’s how she scored great tickets every year and even two seats to their annual black-tie fundraiser which Tessa accompanied her to last year. They had pulled off the surprise brilliantly; Tessa had never suspected a thing.

”Hello, I’m Jordan Virtue. I work at Volpe and Wagner. Also, I’m Tessa’s sister.” She reached her hand out towards Guillaume.

Tessa wrapped her fingers around Scott’s pinky. She willed away the tears threatening to spill.

”So, Tessa…” Guillaume turned towards her. “Shall we dance?”

Jordan and Scott sat down on small plastic chairs off to the side of the wall-length mirror. Tessa reached into her bag and pulled out her tutu and Guillaume helped her tie the waist ribbon.

”Oh Scott. It’s beautiful,” Jordan tearfully whispered.

”She sure is.” He swallowed the lump in his throat, burning the vision of her into his memory. Dark hair swept high into a perfect ballerina bun, the creaminess of her skin, the slight curves of her body wrapped in the soft, bell-shaped pink tutu.

Scott watched in awe as Tessa and Guillaume effortlessly handled the choreography, their movements in perfect unison while Jordan recorded it on her phone for their mother. Tessa was radiant, a small smile that never left her lips and her eyes shined with happiness, elation really, which Scott felt too. As the music reached its conclusion, Guillaume said something to Tessa and she popped up on the ball of her foot and began to spin as he held her waist and dipped her as the final note played.

Scott and Jordan began to clap. Tessa was beaming as she hugged Guillaume. He went through a few more movements with her, and a lift. The door opened and a graceful blonde woman walked in. She waved to Guillaume and made her way to Scott and Jordan.

”Hi, I’m Heather. Guillaume’s wife.”

”I’m Jordan. Tessa’s sister. And this is Scott.”

”So you’re the uber-romantic boyfriend.”

Scott blushed at the compliment. “I can’t thank you and your husband enough. This means so much to me. And, to Tessa.”

”Well, I met my husband because of ballet—and he’s a big mush ball romantic like you. He couldn’t say no. Neither could I. It’s the kind of thing he would do for me if we weren’t… you know… dancers here.” She confessed.

”Are you ready, love?” Guillaume called out.

Heather spoke with Tessa and Guillaume for a moment before Tessa walked over to Scott and Jordan.

”Amazing, Sam.” Jordan tearfully told her as they embraced.

”You were breathtaking.” Scott pressed a kiss to her cheek and hugged her close.

Tessa leaned back against his chest and watched Guillaume and Heather perform a section of ‘Romeo and Juliet’. Tears fell down her cheeks as she enjoyed her front row seat. She reached for Jordan’s hand. This moment was by far one of the best in her life— surrounded by people she loved watching two people do something they loved.

Outside on the sidewalk, Jordan adjusted her scarf and pulled on her gloves. ”So I’ve gotta run and meet Mum for lunch, unless you guys want to join us. But, I figured you’d want to get home and practice some moves of your—“

Tessa rolled her eyes and hugged her sister goodbye.

Since they were closer to Tessa’s apartment, she and Scott grabbed take out and headed there. After a lunch of burgers and fries, which Tessa insisted upon, she crawled onto Scott’s lap.

”I just don’t have adequate words to thank you for today.” She rested her hands on his chest. “It felt surreal. I just am so grateful and appreciative. It was romantic and beautiful and selfless. I will never forget it. Thank you for doing this for me, Scott. I still can’t believe I got to dance with Guillaume Côté.”

”You’re very welcome.” He kissed the tip of her nose. “Watching you dance... God you’re beautiful. And, you should know your sister was immeasurably helpful. I mean without her, this wouldn’t have happened.”

”But, you were the one who thought of it.” She insisted. “And, I’m so touched. And, now I’d very much like to touch you.”

He carried her to her bedroom where they explored each other unhurriedly and thoroughly. Tessa thought by now Scott’s tongue and hands knew every inch of her body, but he always found a way to surprise her.

******

”Look, we’re not going to get around the fact that JP hit Cole first, but what we do have going for us is Cole hit JP a helluva lot harder and ended up nearly killing him. The end goal is prison time.” Dan Ferris unbuttoned his cuff and rolled up his sleeve.

”Judge Wilton will never go for that; she already shot down our two motions, Dan. JP and Cole are both to blame. The most we can hope for is probably probation.” Veronica Statler, his co-counsel, reminded him.

Dan nodded. “I know, but we’ll have the doctor testify just how harmful the fight was—and that JP could be left with lingering side effects.”

”He won’t do it.” She pressed.

”He will,” Ayana interjected.

”I’m looking at the medical reports, Ayana. Nowhere does it say JP could have issues in the future. Sure, it was a hard hit. But, the coma was to reduce swelling. He’s fine. Cognitive and otherwise.”

Ayana smirked and raised her eyebrow. “Veronica, he won’t be an issue.”

Veronica sighed and gave Dan a questioning look. He gestured back for her to relax.

”How’s everything going in here?” Mike Denfield stepped into the conference space.

”Good,” Dan offered. “We’re tightening up strategy.”

”Ayana, may I have a word?” Mike asked.

Once they had left the room, Veronica jumped at her chance. “What the fuck, Dan? You know we don’t have a prosecutable case. We didn’t have one when Scott was here and nothing has changed. And, since when does Ayana fucking tell us what to do?”

”V, it’s all good. We have to do this. I don’t like it any more than you do, but it’s what Mike wants.”

She eyed him suspiciously. “What did he promise you?”

”Who?”

"Denfield. What did he promise you for going through with this sham? You know that’s why he fired Scott. Because he wouldn’t do it. Dan, what did you get yourself into?”

”Nothing.”

”We’ve known each other a long time. You can tell me.”

Dan scrubbed his hands down his face. He hadn’t confided his concerns in anyone. Veronica was different. They started at the C-C’s office at the same time and worked many cases together. They socialized outside of the office and they trusted each other. He wasn’t stupid; he knew Mike put him in charge because he thought he could manipulate him. Fuck Mike.

Dan confessed to Veronica about seeing Mike with the political consultants and how he thought he was running for office and he was over-prosecuting, but couldn’t figure out why or who would benefit.

”I’m afraid if I bring it up or refuse to prosecute, he’ll fire me, V. And, then what? Where will I go? I think the safe bet is to present the best case we can and move on.”

”Dan, we cannot send a man to prison because Mike has political aspirations. We have to stop him.”

”How? You heard Ayana. You think the doctor is going to cooperate because she’s offering him a ski vacation?”

”Maybe we can talk to her? She’s usually reasonable.”

”I get the feeling she’s doing a lot of shit for Mike now and it’s shady as fuck.”

”We have to think of something.”

”I have an idea, but it’s risky.”

******

Dan slid into the booth at the back of the Library Bar. He checked the time on his phone and tried to relax.

”Hey Dan.”

He looked up and greeted his drinking companion. “Good to see you, Scott. Thanks for meeting me.”

Scott was genuinely surprised when Dan reached out earlier in the week asking to meet him for a drink. He couldn’t imagine what the two would have to talk about and then Dan said it had to do with the Cole Oliver case. He assumed it was about either a deal or some other bullshit. He wasn’t going to agree to a meet-up, but Dan had sounded pretty insistent.

”What can I get you gentlemen?” The server asked.

Scott nodded at Dan who ordered a Guinness. Scott did the same.

”So what’s up?” Scott fiddled with his cocktail napkin.

”I know we haven’t always gotten along so I won’t insult either of us by pretending this is a ‘bury the hatchet’ visit. But, I do think we can help each other. As I said on the phone, this is about the Oliver case. I think Denfield’s up to something.”

”Mmm hmm.”

”I know that’s why he fired you. Because you disagreed with how he handled the case. I was out to lunch with Tawni and I saw him meeting with a group of political consultants. I think he’s running for something and I think it’s all somehow tied into this case.”

Dan outlined his thoughts while Scott patiently listened. How Denfield dismissed him when he asked questions, and that left him afraid to say anything else and Ayana’s weird behavior.

”What do you need from me?” Scott asked.

”Don’t tell me you think this shit’s legit?” Dan narrowed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief.

Scott paused. He wasn’t sure how much of his hand to show. “I’m not saying that. I’m saying you have to see it from my point of view. A month away from opening statements and you come to me with this theory and you want me—I don’t know—to help you somehow. My client’s fighting for his life, to stay out of prison. How do I know you’re being legit, as you say?”

”Fuck, Scott. I wouldn’t screw you over like this. I know you agree with me. I’m saying something’s going on—you were right to question it. I’m sorry you lost your job over it.”

Scott exhaled loudly through his nose and looked out at the bar and contemplated his next move.

”Yeah, something’s going on, but I don’t know what it is either. Let me talk this over with Helene. Don’t do anything, Dan. I mean it. Don’t cross Mike. He’s not who we thought he was, he’s dangerous. And, don’t trust Ayana either. Just keep moving ahead. I’ll get back to you.”

”Come in.” Helene motioned to Scott.

“So, I met with Dan Ferris last night. And, he seems to be onto Mike Denfield.”

Scott shared his conversation with Dan and waited for Helene’s answer. He hoped she wouldn’t see his meeting with opposing counsel as a mark against him.

”Let’s get Julian to step up efforts. We need to dig deeper into Mike’s background, by any means necessary. Hopefully, we can figure out what’s going on before opening statements. If not, we may have to see if we can delay them a bit. I thought Malheur was a shitbag, but now I’m beginning to think Mike may wear that crown.”

Scott agreed with Helene but it didn’t make any of this easier. He had trusted Mike, professionally and personally, saw him as a mentor.

”Scott—you were right to meet with Dan. I know you and Mike were close. I also know you were next in line to take over as C-C. Something like this can shake your faith in people, in yourself. Don’t let it. What Mike has done is on him. He’s made his choices. You’re an excellent attorney and we couldn’t be more pleased with how you’ve handled yourself. We’ll get to the bottom of this.”

******

Tessa lugged the enormous bag up the driveway of her mother’s house. Every time she promised herself she wouldn’t go overboard with Poppy’s Christmas gifts, she failed. Kevin came out to help her, and also share gossip.

”Andrew and Mum are acting weird. I think he’s proposing.”

”To M--um?” Tessa strained under the weight of the bag.

”Verrry funny.” He snorted as he took the bag from her.

”Does Jordan have any idea?”

”No, when I asked her, she said it was too soon and they’d only been dating six months.”

”You know that’s just her being scared, right. She told me she wasn’t even sure he was going to ask, but I feel like they’re headed there.”

”Well, if he were to ask, what would her answer be?”

”Why? Did he say something to you now?”

”No, but, they have some romantic Christmas Eve dinner tonight.” Kevin looked past her towards the end of the driveway.

”Your new buddy’s not with me. He’s in llderton with his family.” Tessa hoped she didn’t sound as sad as she felt.

”Aw, Sam. Sorry.”

Kevin dropped the bag by the tree as Tessa bent down to place the presents around it. Casey, Nicole, and Poppy would arrive in the early afternoon.

Tessa stood up and admired the tree. Her mother always did a wonderful job decorating. Each year she selected a different theme. This year, she allowed Poppy to have a say in the choice, as a result the 10-foot tall fir was strung with dozens of white lights, pinecones, and all of the ornaments were adorable baby woodland creatures like bears, owls, foxes, and raccoons. She lifted a fox and stroked its faux fur with her thumb.

Arms wrapped around her and a familiar scent filled her nose.

”The baby fox is my favorite too. He has green eyes like you.”

She turned around and inhaled sharply as tears filled her eyes.

”Surprise!”

Tessa hugged Scott tightly then attacked his mouth.

”Sam---“ Jordan stopped.

Tessa looked annoyed.

”Guess you’re enjoying your surprise?”

”I was.” Tessa shot her a look.

”Sorry to interrupt. Moir, you promised us eggnog French toast. Let’s go, we’re starving. You can take care of my sister later.”

”Eggnog French toast?” Tessa looked at him, utterly delighted.

”C’mon let’s get you fed. You’ll need energy for later.”

”You know I can hear you.” Jordan rolled her eyes. “How’s your vagina holding up?”

”It’s great. Thanks for asking.” Scott tossed over his shoulder as he walked past her to the kitchen.

As Scott prepared the French toast, he explained to Tessa her mother had invited him to spend the day and she was a hard woman to say no to, and he really wanted to see Tessa. He would leave for Ilderton the next morning. In the meantime, he had offered to make his famous eggnog French toast for the family as a thank you for the invitation.

“Would you mind getting me a cookie sheet and a wire rack?” He turned the oven on to warm.

”Here you go.” Kate handed Tessa the items. “He’s so comfortable in the kitchen. It’s really lovely.”

”It is.” Tessa smiled at Scott laughing with Kevin and Andrew. “Thank you for inviting him.”

”I know you’re going to see him again in a few days, but—when I saw that video of you dancing and Jordan told me what he had done—he’s very special. I didn’t expect him to cook for us, but it smells fantastic. I like him a lot, Tessa.”

”Me too, Mum.”

”Damn this is good, Moir!” Kevin whooped at the table.

”My god… do you cook like this all the time for Tess?” Jordan cut into her French toast. “I’d be the size of a house if Andrew did. Thank goodness you two are good at burning calories.”

”Jordan!” Kate snapped.

”That wasn’t even remotely sexual, Mother. I swear you turn everything into a horn fest.” She winked at Tessa and made an obscene gesture out of Kate’s view.

”I don’t know which is more delicious, this French toast or you.” Tessa whispered to Scott and popped a bite into her mouth.

”Why Miss Virtue, I’m beginning to think you only want me for my culinary and bedroom skills.”

”Are you offended?”

”Not at all. I’m equally good at both.”

”Casey, Nicole, and Poppy will be here around one, what time are you all leaving, Andrew?” Kate reached for the fruit salad.

”Our reservations are at eight.”

Kevin nodded his head in Andrew’s direction and gave Tessa a wide-eyed look. She rolled her eyes. Though she had to admit he seemed a bit nervous.

The other Virtues arrived shortly after one and Poppy was ecstatic to see both Andrew and Scott. She informed them Kevin was her favorite uncle ever, but they were tied for second place.

”Second place is a very important.” Poppy announced. “It means that if something happens to the person in first place, you take over.”

”What’s gonna happen to me, Pops?” Kevin asked.

”I dunno. But, when I got second in my dance competition, Mommy said not to be sad because something could happen to Becca. And then I’d have to take over.”

”Kinda dark. Eh, Nic?” Kevin teased.

”Yeah, they’re in Kindergarten. Not the Mob.” Jordan joined in.

”I was trying to comfort my child.” Nicole pretended to be offended. “Kate, help me out here. What did you say to the kids when they didn’t win?”

”I let them know it was important that they tried their best. And, coming in second helped them learn to lose graciously.”

”Really? Is that what you were doing during Division Finals? Cause I don’t believe there was anything gracious about you threatening the ref or what you did to Tommy Swenson’s car.” Casey challenged.

”Tommy Swenson was always a rude boy. But, I did NOT slash his tire. That was just a weird coincidence. And, that ref was blind. Someone should have performed a vision test on him.”

”Ohhhh. We need to hear this.” Andrew said excitedly.

”It was not a big deal, Andrew. I promise you. Casey’s making it seem that way. His team was in the Finals. He played opposite Tommy who was always starting fights and mouthing off. He had a mustache by the time he was 12 and he smoked the weed.”

”The weed?” Jordan began to laugh. “Mum—seriously. Nobody says that.”

Kate ignored her. ”Anyhow, at the game Tommy started with little hits into the boards but as it went on, he became more aggressive. He illegally checked Casey three times in a row and the ref said nothing. So, I simply brought it to his attention.”

”You screamed that he needed a Seeing Eye dog, Mum.” Jordan blurted.

”Sounds like someone I know.” Scott poked Tessa.

”It was a helpful suggestion, Jordan.” Kate shot back. “Tommy nearly knocked your brother’s teeth out. Coach Donavan agreed with me.”

”More like he was afraid of you,” Jordan mumbled.

”Didn’t you end up dating Tommy?” Casey asked.

”Yeah she did. “Member they got caught by the cops at Hanlan’s Point during Prom weekend.” Kevin said.

”Doing what?” Andrew asked.

”I was there, but I didn’t get caught doing anything.” Jordan replied.

”Must be something if you’re laying groundwork like that…” Andrew countered.

”Nobody was arrested; we all just got a warning.”

”For doing what?” Andrew raised his eyebrows and leaned his elbows on the table.

Jordan chewed on her bottom lip; it was infuriating being cross-examined by her boyfriend. Not to mention, he looked quite sexy doing it.

”Skinny-dipping.” She said defiantly.

”But, you didn’t?” Andrew pressed.

Jordan didn’t say anything.

”I only ask because you said you were there, but didn’t get caught. Doesn’t mean you didn’t do it.”

”You’re infuriating you know that.” Jordan huffed. “Fine. I did skinny-dip, but I had gotten out of the water and was covered up when the cops arrived.”

Andrew winked and leaned back in his chair. Jordan grinned as she shook her head at his antics.

After breakfast, the family exchanged gifts and Poppy was bursting from excitement at her haul. Kate was the last to open her presents. Casey and Kevin wheeled the bike, adorned with a giant bow, into the living room. Kate was thrilled; she even sat on it and posed for a few photos.

Nicole slid a small box wrapped in a pink bow towards her mother-in-law. “This is also for you, from Casey and me.”

Tessa exchanged a look with Jordan and both sisters immediately teared up.

Kate lifted the top and began to cry. She pulled out a strip of paper with a few grainy black and white images printed on it

”Poppy’s going to be a big sister. We’re having another girl—“Casey choked up. “Sorry. I—we just found out it’s a girl at yesterday’s appointment…”

Kate hugged her son and daughter-in-law as Poppy unbuttoned her cardigan to show off her “Promoted to Big Sister” t-shirt she had been hiding.

******

”When she gets here, don’t act like assholes.” Scott begged his brothers.

”We’re upstanding citizens; we’re firefighters for fuck’s sake.” Charlie nodded at Danny.

”You know what I mean. None of your usual shit. And, Mum—do not show her any baby photos.”

”Scott, calm down. You’ve had girlfriends over before.” Alma rolled her eyes and put a tray of cookies in the oven.

The Uber pulled up in front of the Moir house. It was a typical two-story with white siding and gray shutters, the yard was blanketed in snow and the bushes and trim were decorated with colorful Christmas lights. An older man was adjusting a strand of lights on a tree, but stopped and headed towards the car. Tessa assumed it was Scott’s father, Joe.

”Hi,” he greeted her with his hand out. “You must be Tessa. I’m Joe, Scott’s dad.”

”Nice to meet you, Mister—Joe.”

”Let’s get you inside, it’s cold out here and I know a young man who’s been jumping in his shoes to see ya.”

”Look who I found!” Joe bellowed as he walked into the house.

Scott came out from the kitchen and hurried to her. He placed a quick kiss on her cheek as he hugged her.

”Damn Scott—you can kiss her properly.” Danny teased.

”Leave him alone.” Alma swatted Danny with a dish towel. “I’m Alma. Welcome to our home, Tessa.”

”Thank you so much. This is for you…” Tessa handed Alma a beautiful potted plant. “It’s lavender. It’s nice to make into satchels or sprinkle in your bath. You can even bake with it.”

”Well isn’t that thoughtful, thank you!” Alma hugged her.

”So these are my brothers, Charlie and Danny.” Scott pointed over at them.

”It’s very nice to meet you both. I feel like I already know you from Scott.”

”We hope he’s not filling your head with lies, eh?”

”No, no. Only good stuff,” she promised.

Tessa offered to help Alma with dinner while Scott and his brothers worked with their dad to set up the backyard for the late night fire and hot cocoa session.

”Scott tells me you and your sister run the skate school in Ilderton?” Tessa was having difficulty peeling the potatoes and was hoping to distract Alma from her culinary shortcomings.

”We do. It’s a lot of fun and hard work, of course. Try holding the peeler like this and scrape away from you.” Alma demonstrated.

”I’m not much of a cook, as you can tell. Scott’s been teaching me though.”

”He’s the best cook in the family. He loved to hang out with me in the kitchen. Being the youngest, his brothers didn’t always want him around. There’s a seven year age difference between him and Danny. They’d be off doing whatever and he’d just climb up on a stool and help. I used to tell him it was good to learn how to cook so he could always feed himself; he said it would make him popular with the girls.”

”I believe it. He’s very good and my stomach definitely appreciates it.”

”You’ll get there. Remind me, how many siblings do you have?”

”Three older. Two brothers and a sister.”

”The youngest? Like Scott. Would you like more wine, hon?”

”Sure, let me get you some too.” Tessa poured a little more into each glass. “So, Scott says he was an ice dancer for a little while.”

”Oh yes. He was so cute. He’d hate me for this, but come.” Alma led her to the living room. She grabbed a photo album and flipped it open and handed it to Tessa.

Staring back at her was eight-year old Scott in black skating pants and a slate blue satin long-sleeved shirt. He was holding hands with a little girl in a pink skating dress. She ran her finger over the photo.

”My gosh, he was so cute. This outfit. And, he’s so little.”

”Always, you could barely see him above the boards. Molly, that was his partner, she was quite good. She wound up wanting to be a singles skater and Scott found hockey. But, I wish he would’ve stayed with the ice skating, he was so naturally gifted.”

Tessa turned the page and there was Scott in his hockey outfit and Molly dressed as a ballerina.

”This was when they won the Ilderton Fair, my sister choreographed it. They were such a hit with the crowd.”

The back door opened and Tessa could hear male voices playfully arguing.

”So what are you ladies up—“Scott stopped short and shook his head. “Ma—noooo.”

”Oh, stop. Tessa asked. She thinks you look adorable.”

”What’s wrong?” Danny walked in behind Scott and looked at his mother then the photo album and clapped Scott on the back. “Ah, shit. The ice dancing photos. That’s a mood killer.”

”Scott, why don’t you show Tessa where you’ll be sleeping. Help her get comfortable while I finish up dinner.” Alma suggested hoping some alone time with Tessa would put him in a better mood.

”I’ll be back down to help you in just a few minutes, Alma.” Tessa assured her.

”We’re almost done, hon. You don’t have to rush.”

Stepping into Scott’s room, the space was exactly how she imagined with a few Leafs posters, various trophies, and the usual sentimental knick-knacks. Instead of Leafs bedding, there was a light-blue down comforter with cream-colored sheets on his queen-sized bed.

She picked up a few things, turning them over in her hand. She leaned in to get a better look at a photo of him in his hockey uniform. He looked about high school age, boyish face with a huge grin leaning on his stick.

Scott stood next to her. “I looked like I was 13 until I turned 23.”

”You were cute. Still are.” She eyed him. “You gonna kiss me? Properly?”

He looked shy as he gently kissed her, how she imagined him in high school. Finding his confidence, he pulled her flush to his body.

A commotion erupted downstairs. Tessa sighed against his mouth as the rest of the Moir family made their presence known putting an end to their alone time.

Tessa looked around the living room, there had to be at least twenty people including children milling about in the space. Despite having reservations about this trip, she was enjoying this other side to Scott. He loved being around his family and they reciprocated that love. Scott was engaged in a very serious conversation with his niece, Quinn, who wanted his help convincing her parents she deserved a miniature horse instead of the Lego set she got for Christmas.

Danny handed Tessa a glass of wine. “We’re a lot. But, you’ll get used to it.”

”I thought I came from a fairly large family, but this is really big.”

”Yeah, well we’re close to our cousins; we were raised around each other. They always say you can’t throw a rock in Ilderton and not hit a Moir.”

”I know Scott loves coming home. You too?”

”Yeah. It’s hard being away. I know my parents miss seeing the kids and I miss seeing them.”

”You’re a firefighter in Calgary?”

”Yep. Been one for about 15 years. I love it. Love helping people. Charlie’s at the London FD. Scott’s the genius Moir brother. Big time lawyer.”

”Oh, the way he talks about you and Charlie, he thinks the world of you. You’re his heroes.”

Danny took a slug of his beer to hide his emotions at the compliment. “He’s a good kid. Best little brother ever.”

”What’s that?” Scott interjected.

”Nothing, just talking to your Tessa. Which reminds me we’re gonna need some kind of way to know which Tessa we’re all talking about, ya know? Your Tessa or my Tessa.”

”You could just call me by my last name?” Tessa tilted her head.

”Eh, that’d work for only so long. You might end up with our last name. How ‘bout Tessa One and Tessa Two. You can be two, since you’re the second Tessa in our family.”

Scott watched Tessa to see her reaction, nervous that Danny’s explanation was too much.

”Sounds perfect.” Tessa clinked his glass and took a sip.

After dinner and a quick trip to look at holiday lights, the group headed over to the rink. It sat on the other side of the Moir’s property, within walking distance.

Scott and his brothers helped the younger kids put on their skates while their uncle Paul rode the Zamboni.

”What music do you all want?” Danny shouted over the loud hum of the machine.

”Hip.” Scott looked up from lacing his skates.

”Always the Hip.” Charlie snarked.

”You ready?” Scott held his hand out.

”Yep.” Tessa grinned.

”Now, let’s see whatcha got, Virtue.”

She stepped onto the ice and they skated a few laps together. Scott noticed Tessa had a strong stroke; she kept up quite well even when he pushed to skate a bit faster.

”Why don’t you show me some of your fancy moves, Moir?”

”You’ve seen all those.” He waggled his eyebrows at her as he skated backwards.

Tessa’s cheeks hurt from smiling so much, the Moirs were a lively bunch and the ice was definitely a second home for all of them. Scott skated around holding his youngest nephew, Cruz, in his arms. The little boy was over the moon as he waved to everyone. Scott handed him off like a hot potato to Charlie and joined Tessa at the boards where she was chatting with Charlotte.

”Can you jump? Like an axel?” He overheard Charlotte ask her.

”I think I can maybe still do an axel? Let me try.”

She started along the perimeter and cut inside and turned backwards and offered a little prayer as she threw herself up in the air and spun once and landed on her blade and skated out. Scott whistled his approval and Charlotte cheered and clapped. Tessa tucked a stray hair behind her ear, her bashfulness taking over as she skated back to them.

”That was so good, Tessa!” Charlotte gushed.

”Thank you! I haven’t done that in a while.” Tessa tried to catch her breath.

”So tell me, am I gonna find out you were some kind of Olympian?” Scott asked her once Charlotte had skated off to practice spins.

”It was a lucky jump.”

”My ass.”

”Is quite fine.” She flirted.

”Seriously. Where did you learn to skate like that?”

”I took lessons.”

”And?”

”Annnd… that’s it.”

The look on his face said he wasn’t buying her answer.

”I may have won a few local competitions when I was little. Nothing big.”

”You’re a mystery, Tessa Virtue.” He kissed her.

”Hey! There are kids here!” Danny skated up with his son, Mason, in tow. “Speaking of which, they’re getting tired and there’s a fire and some 25-year old bourbon calling my name. Ya ready to head home?”

With the kids safely tucked downstairs watching a movie, the adults headed to the backyard where the Moir men had set up several gas lamp heaters and a large fire pit. Scott chose a loveseat and Tessa scooched in next to him as he wrapped them both into a little cocoon with a couple of the blankets his mother brought outside.

”You good?” He whispered.

”Yup.” Tessa snuggled in closer as the wind picked up a little. It was freezing, but being next to Scott made it bearable.

”How’s Jordan? Did she answer?”

”Yeah. She’s good. And no, Andrew still has not proposed.”

”Is she disappointed?”

”No. She thinks it’s too soon. It’s barely been six months. But, the fact that she’s even talking about it is a huge step for her. You may have noticed we’re both a little guarded.”

”Not at all.” He grinned.

”I know she’s in love with him.” Tessa admitted.

”Well, if it makes you feel better, as long as I’ve known Poj I’ve never seen him this crazy about a girl.”

”Really?”

”Yeah, he and I have that in common.” He gave her a sweet smile.

Tessa smiled back. Hearing how easily Scott confessed his feeling chipped away at the walls she had put up after Dan. For the first time in a long time, she thought about her future, one that included Scott.

”Alright Tessa Two how do you take your cocoa? We’ve got Peppermint Schnapps, Bailey’s, Bulleit?” Joe asked.

”Bailey’s, thank you.”

”Scott? Bulleit minus the cocoa, I assume.”

”Works for me, thanks Dad.”

”Dad, the garbage’s out at the curb.” Charlie sat down. “And, Mrs. McClaskey says to tell you hi, Scott and you can visit anytime tomorrow. I think she’s a bit disappointed about you having a girlfriend.”

Tessa turned to Scott and raised an eyebrow. “Please tell me Mrs. McClaskey’s an 85-year old spinster who bakes oatmeal raisin cookies and has a cat named Mittens.”

”Kind of.”

”Kind of? Bullshit!” Danny barked. “She’s like 55, divorced, and walks around in a bikini and heels during the summer while she trims her bushes.”

”Danny!” Alma reprimanded him.

”What? I was painting a picture for Tessa Two. She also washes her car in the bikini. And is very fond of Scott.”

Tessa rearranged herself so she was facing Scott. “Why is the Martha Stewart of llderton so fond of you?”

Scott laughed. “Martha Stewart of Ilderton?”

Danny tipped his drink in Tessa’s direction. “Nice one.”

”Danny’s exaggerating. The McClaskeys moved in when I was like in grade 7. I went to school with her son, Conner. She’s just friendly.” Scott nervously scratched the back of his neck.

”Friendly’s one way to describe her,” Joe muttered.

”Joe Moir…” Alma shook her head.

He raised his hand and mouthed an apology.

”How friendly?” Tessa persisted.

Danny and Charlie snorted in unison.

”Huh. Perhaps I’ll have a chance to meet her.” Tessa blew on her cup of cocoa and took a small sip.

Charlie chuckled, “I really hope you do, Tessa Two.”

As the evening continued, Tessa learned a few new things about Scott. He had an imaginary friend named Pogo until he was six years old, he’d only show up for ice skating practice if his aunt promised him hot cocoa or an ice cream cone from McDonald’s, and he was terrified of mascots.

”Like Carlton?” Tessa giggled. “Really?”

”Yes, really. You know when someone expresses a fear of something, it’s not nice to laugh at them or question it. Most normal people would offer support.”

“I’m sorry. Why are you scared of them, if you don’t mind me asking?”

”Their enormous heads, for one thing.” He answered seriously. “They’re totally out of proportion with their bodies. And, some are animals, some are people or a weird hybrid. Like what’s a Gritty?”

”I think…” Tessa paused. “He’s just a fluffy orange thing.”

”How’s that a mascot? He looks terrifying.”

”Not that terrifying.” Tessa tried not to laugh.

”I feel like this conversation’s teaching me a lot about you, Tessa. Your lack of empathy is surprising.” Scott deadpanned.

”I’m sorry.” She offered him her best sympathetic look.

Nicole walked up and kissed the top of Charlie’s head. “Babe, the kids are asleep. I’m going to sleep too. You coming?”

Charlie checked his mug and finished the contents. “Yep!” He hoisted her up fireman-style over his shoulder as she squealed. “Guys, we’re off to bed. Sleep well and see you all in the morning.”

”We’re gonna turn in too.” Alma and Joe stood up.

Tessa wished them good night and looked over at Scott. ”I really like your family. Thank you for inviting me.”

”I’m glad you came.” He rubbed noses with her.

Scott shut the light off in the bathroom and quietly opened the door to his bedroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed in a hockey jersey, her bare legs crossed and a flirty smile was Tessa. When she stood up, he realized it was his high school hockey jersey.

”I found this in your closet.”

”It looks way better on you than it ever did on me.” He assured her.

”I have no clue when the last time you washed it was—so I’m gonna take it off now.”

Tessa turned around, and his entire body reacted to seeing his last name emblazoned in three-inch high letters on her back. She tossed the jersey over the chair and crawled into his bed. He climbed in on the other side.

”You okay?” She asked after a few seconds of silence.

”Just processing you in that jersey. I mean—“Her hand was sliding across his thigh.

”Hmmm?”

”Please God let this be real.” He chuckled softly as he turned his head towards her.

”You were pretty impressive out there on the ice tonight, Moir.”

He shifted onto his side. ”Thanks. You had some moves of your own.”

She inched closer to her destination.

”You do remember my parents are down the hall?”

Her hand massaged his crotch with a teasing touch. He closed his eyes and inhaled a ragged breath.

”I remember somebody had a fantasy about getting lucky in his bedroom.”

Tessa nudged him onto his back and eased over his lower body. She pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the end of the bed. The sensation of her cold hands against his hot skin and her wet mouth laying a trail of kisses up his torso made his dick twitch. For someone who balked at his teenage fantasy she was certainly all in and then some, he thought. She slipped his boxers down. It didn’t take much to get him fully hard, a few quick short strokes.

”I want you.” Her tongue traced circles around his ear before she moved on to nipping his earlobe.

He pressed the heel of his hand against her pussy—her panties were soaked. Tessa couldn’t hold back, she rubbed against him.

Aside from the occasional branch hitting the window, the Moir house was quiet. But, every sound Tessa made was amplified. Scott began to worry about someone hearing them. While his parents were fairly sound sleepers, he was certain they would not be deaf to a Tessa Virtue orgasm.

”Tess, we don’t…” He leaned up to stop her.

”Shhh.” She stroked him and he flopped down on the bed with a sigh.

He opened one eye when he heard a packet tear open. It sounded so loud, like unwrapping candy in a quiet movie theatre. Had he locked his door? What if one of his nieces or nephews walked in? What if there was a house fire? Why would there be a house fire? He couldn’t concentrate on Tessa; all he could think about was getting caught with his pants down. Literally.

Tess…”

”Hmmm.” She nuzzled his neck and sucked gently.

”I—ohhhh. I can’t, Tessa.”

”What?” She hissed. “What do you mean you can’t?”

Her hair was messy, her eyes wild and sexy. One of the straps on her chemise had slid down her shoulder exposing the small swell of her breast. He groaned when she tugged her bottom lip up with her teeth, it was distracting when she did it across the table from him in the war room, but in the bedroom it made his dick even harder than it was already. But, he couldn’t stop worrying about all of the people just steps away from his room.

”I ne--need to make sure my bedroom door’s locked.” He tipped his head to the side signaling her to slide off him.

“It’s locked.”

”Are you sure?” He insisted.

”I’m sure you’re seconds away from falling asleep with a hard-on.”

Scott refocused and cupped her breasts. Tessa swiftly slipped the condom on him and he braced for that first second of pleasure, the slight resistance and then her walls squeezing him. But, nothing happened.

”Babe.”

”Did you hear that?” Tessa looked down at him.

He lifted his head slightly off the pillow. “Hear what?”

“You. Getting lucky.” She took him deep inside of her.

His fingers gripped low on her waist; she loved when he held her like this—possessive and authoritative. She positioned her hands on his chest and rode him. Within seconds, his bed started squeaking. Loudly. Scott tried to ignore it, but there was no mistaking the constant rhythmic noise. He flipped them over hoping that would put an end to it. But, after a few minutes, he suggested they try it lying on their sides with him behind her, but that was even louder, mostly because Tessa was exceedingly vocal about her satisfaction with the new position.

Finally, Scott whispered for her to stop. “Let’s just fuck against the wall. It’ll be quieter.”

Tessa woke up to the smell of bacon and a pleasurable ache between her legs. She smiled at the memory of the night before. The way Scott took his time teasing her over and over until she was shaking from desperation. When he finally made her come, she nearly passed out from holding her breath in order to stay quiet.

”Hey…” Scott snaked an arm around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

“Mmmmm.”

His fingers danced down her abdomen and slid her panties to the side. She clenched around his fingers. He went slower and she could hear how obscenely wet she was. Within minutes, he had her arching her back in ecstasy as he whispered dirty words of encouragement until she came around his fingers.

”You ready for breakfast?” He asked once she calmed down.

”Yep. Smells good.”

Scott grabbed his t-shirt and Tessa slipped his hoodie over her head. He sighed, if she kept wearing his clothing, they would have zero chance of making it out of his bedroom.

”So how did everyone sleep?” Joe placed two platters of thick-cut bacon on the table.

”Great,” Scott replied as he offered toast to Tessa.

”And you, Tessa?” Joe smiled.

”Quite well. Thank you.”

”Well, we had a bit of a scare.” Nicole looked over at Tessa.

”Oh?”

”Yeah, we were sound asleep when Charlie’s old skating trophies fell off his dresser.”

”How’d the hell that happen?” Danny asked.

”Language,” Alma scolded.

”The kids are in the basement, Ma.”

”Something knocked them over. Maybe a ghost?” Charlie surmised.

”A ghost?” Scott snickered.

”Well, we did hear banging on the wall.” Nicole spread butter on her toast as she stared at Tessa.

”And, don’t forget the moaning,” Charlie added.

”Which wall?” Alma sounded genuinely curious.

”The one between my room and Scott’s,” Charlie answered.

Tessa bit into a piece of bacon and began chewing quickly.

”Did you hear anything Tessa and Scott?” Alma asked.

”Yeah, did you?” Charlie asked sarcastically.

”Did we hear banging and moaning-- owww!” Scott looked down at his arm where Tessa’s nails dug into his skin.

”We didn’t hear anything, but I think a ghost is quite plausible,” Tessa agreed, still gripping Scott’s arm. “I know I sometimes feel like my grandma is around me.”

Scott started to speak when Tessa shook her head ever so slightly. She loosened her grip and busied herself adding creamer to her coffee.

”Well it sounds like we have a mystery on our hands, eh?” Alma announced.

”Oh yeah. A real mystery. Too bad you and Tessa leave today, Scott. You could help us solve it.” Charlie shoveled scrambled eggs into his mouth.

Scott zipped up his coat. “Tessa, please don’t be upset. No one at the table thought anything of it, I promise.”

”Are you kidding me? Everyone knows we had sex. Your brother so thoughtfully re-enacted it for your parents. Your parents, Scott.”

”May I remind you that I told you we shouldn’t do it. But, you didn’t listen.”

”Didn’t listen? You begged me to have sex with you. Said it was your teenage fantasy.”

”So was playing for the Leafs.” He put his hands on his hips.

”Well maybe next time you want to get lucky, you can fantasize about Nylander.”

”Tessa. Look at me. I promise you my parents have no idea. Yes, it was unfortunate the trophies fell. And, the banging. And, the moaning. But, seriously… you heard my mom; she thinks she has a Hallmark Movie Mystery on her hands.”

Tessa exhaled. “Fine. Maybe you’re right.”

”I know I am.” He kissed the tip of her nose.

Scott and Tessa wound up on opposite teams in the snowball fight. The Moirs combined ‘Capture the Flag’ with dodgeball. Each team made a snowperson and replaced an arm with a flag the other team would try to capture. Get hit by a snowball and you were out.

For as long as Scott could remember, he and Charlie always won. After a lively back and forth game, the competition was down to Tessa, Joe, and Charlotte against Scott and Charlie. Tired of hearing Scott and Charlie brag about their long-held winning streak and still cross over the ‘sex ghost’ debacle, Tessa decided it ended today. She gave her team an advantage by stockpiling her ‘weapons’ behind their low wall of snow.

”How many snowballs you got left, Tessa?” Joe asked.

”About fifteen. You?”

”Ten. So what’s the game plan?”

”Grandpa…”Charlotte called his name, but Joe ignored her.

”I think maybe we should take them head on.” Tessa suggested.

”Grandpa!” Charlotte tried again.

”Yes Charlotte.” He cradled her cheek.

“I have snowballs too.”

”You do? How many?”

”This many.” The little girl stepped to the side to reveal a pyramid of about thirty small and misshapen snowballs.

Tessa’s eyes grew wide. “Oh Charlotte, I do think you’ve won the game for us.”

With a new plan in place thanks to Charlotte’s arsenal, Tessa and her team crouched behind their snow wall and waited for Alma to signal the beginning of this last round.

”Now!” Joe shouted as he and Charlotte popped up and began an assault on Charlie and Scott.

The two brothers were caught off guard as they dodged the flying snowballs.

”Shit! How do they have so many?” Scott shouted.

Tessa waited for her chance and scurried across the snow to the edge of Charlie and Scott’s wall. They were too busy to notice her.

She kept herself low to the ground and quickly tried to get to the snowman.

”Scott!” Charlie shouted. “Behind you.”

Scott glanced over; Tessa was a few feet from claiming victory.

”Get her. I’ll hold ‘em off.” Charlie urged him.

”Go Tessa!” Nicole cheered for her teammate.

”Stop her!” Danny shouted.

Scott sprang into action and pivoted towards Tessa. They held each other’s gaze for a second until Scott heard Charlie shout that he had taken out Charlotte.

”You’re not getting our flag, Tess.”

”The hell I’m not.” She bantered back.

Tessa lifted her right heel off the snow, her left hand hidden behind her back. Scott faced her, arms out, ready to tackle her.

”Get her already.” Charlie shouted. “Dad’s going crazy. I’m down to four snowballs.”

Scott and Tessa took off at the same time and collided in mid-air. They fell to the ground with Scott landing on top of Tessa knocking her on top of his snow wall.

”I got Dad!” Charlie cried.

”And I got you!” Scott snarked while straddling her.

”But, I got the flag!” Tessa lifted her right arm out of the snow clutching the tiny flag. And, then she playfully smashed a snowball on top of his head.

Tessa’s team whooped and hugged each other.

”Well done.” He whispered against her mouth as he claimed a kiss. “No one’s beaten us in five years.”

”I know, I’m pretty proud.” Her green eyes shone with delight.

Scott helped Tessa to her feet so she could celebrate with her team.

”Good effort little brother.” Charlie hugged him.

”Yeah, well not good enough.” He smiled in Tessa’s direction.

”She’s crazy sneaky. Like a ghost.” Charlie winked.

As soon as she got home, Tessa unpacked her suitcase and started a load of laundry. She answered a few emails, ordered a new dress online, and thumbed through her latest Vogue magazine. She hadn’t wanted her time with Scott to end, but she also wanted to give him some space. She opened the freezer and contemplated what to have for dinner. Her phone buzzed on her countertop.

”Hi!” She couldn’t contain her excitement that he had called.

”So, we were just thinking about you,” Scott replied.

”We?”

”I just went to feed Babsy. He dragged my Leafs t-shirt you wore the other day out of my suitcase and was sleeping on it. Guess I’m not the only Moir who likes the way you smell.”

Tessa laughed. “Well I’m deeply flattered.”

”You should be. We have discerning taste.”

”So—“ Tessa began to speak at the same time as Scott.

”Sorry,” he apologized. “Go ahead.”

”It’s fine, what were you going to say?”

”Just that I miss you and I know we just spent 48 hours together, but would you want to come—“

”Yes!”

”I haven’t even—“

”I miss you too. Can I come over?”

”You don’t have anything to eat, am I right?”

”True . But—“

”How about I make dinner and we take a bath and watch tv in bed.”

”I’m calling an Uber right now.”

”So if you could visit any place for 48 hours, where would you go?” Tessa played with the bubbles gently scooping them up and blowing them off her hand like dandelions.

Scott paused, ”Hmmm. Antwerp? Maybe Tokyo. You?”

”Paris. Tokyo. Tuscany.”

”Oh, Tuscany’s good.”

”Hidden talent?” She asked.

”Hmmm. I’m really good at riding a skateboard actually.”

”One day you’ll have to show me. I can tie a knot in a cherry stem using only my tongue.”

Of all the things Tessa could have listed as a hidden talent, he did not see that one as a possibility and now his dick wouldn’t let him forget it.

”As far as I’m concerned, that’s like the fifth most talented thing your tongue can do.”

Tessa erupted into laughter. “You just wanna see me do it.”

”Moving on…”

Tessa giggled. “Perfect Sunday.”

”I wake up and you’re next to me. We… have sex.” He leaned forward and lowered his voice. “I make us breakfast and then we go for a walk to the Farmers Market to get food for dinner.”

His hand dipped under the water and started a slow slide up her leg. Despite the warmth of the water, goosebumps formed on her skin. “We stop off at the bakery and I buy you a chocolate croissant.”

Tessa spread her legs as his fingers tickled along the seam where her upper thigh met her pelvis. ”We head home. Read the paper, do the crossword. I make dinner.”

Her eyes closed as he slipped his finger inside of her and slowly played with her. “We watch tv and have sex again and fall asleep.”

”Hmmm. Perfect Sunday.”

”Just relax and let me take care of you.”

He twisted his fingers inside of her and Tessa arched her back as a wave of pleasure took over, her breasts rising out of the water. Trails of bubbles slid down her wet porcelain skin. Scott used his free hand to tease her nipples. Tessa rolled her hips working in tandem with Scott’s fingers. Water sloshed around the tub and over the sides, but he wouldn’t let up. Tessa gripped the edges of the tub and came with a sharp high-pitched cry. Scott left his fingers inside of her as she laid back, eyes half-closed and a sated smile on her face.

Tessa popped another peanut M&M into her mouth and sucked on the candy shell. “They might help you get a grip? Five letters and the first two letters are ‘T-O’ ?”

”Hmmm. Tongs?”

”Ooo, it fits. Thank you.”

Scott continued working on revisions for a section of the opening statement for Cole’s trial. Not knowing the connection between Mike Denfield and Guillaume Malheur was still messing with his head. He had done quite a bit of searching on the internet trying to connect the dots. He was beyond frustrated; he knew there had to be something.

The television in his bedroom was tuned to HGTV where a couple was renovating their home. Tessa looked up, distracted by the argument ensuing over their conflicting styles; the wife wanted an all-white look while the husband liked the idea of dark woods and leather furniture.

”I’ll just be another fifteen minutes.” Scott apologized.

”It’s fine. Drew and Jonathan are keeping me company.”

”Oh yeah, should I be jealous?”

”You’re better with your hands than either of them.”

Scott chuckled and opened a file to check some background information. He clicked through pages of statements and landed on a series of photos Julian had taken of Mike.

Tessa rolled her eyes as she listened to the husband plead his case for a wood treatment on a living room wall.

”Ugh, Doug. The 70s called… they want their wood paneling back.”

Scott looked at the first photo of Mike grabbing coffee at a Starbucks near his house.

The decorating-challenged husband was now suggesting they convert their empty one-car garage into a Bunkie for overnight guests. His wife thought the idea was absurd. Tessa had to agree. But, the more the husband described his idea, Tessa changed her mind. It was pretty brilliant. He wanted to put a bedroom, bathroom and small kitchenette in it. It would serve double duty as a pool house and sleeping quarters.

The next photo was Mike at the gym, Scott quickly scanned through the remaining photos. He found what he was looking for and began typing again. Tessa’s running commentary was proving to be distracting. Not to mention he could hear her sucking on the candy and then crunching it. He couldn’t believe such loud noises came from such a petite source. He glanced up at the television.

”What you’re describing sounds like a sophisticated version of sleep-away camp, not a place I want my mom to sleep.” The wife argued with her husband.

”Nicer than any camp I’ve ever been to—“ The husband snapped back.

Scott shook his head, he wondered if he and Tessa would argue over decorating styles. She seemed to like all-white and clean lines. He did too, but with a touch of warmth.

He went back to the opened file of photos and his eyes focused on Mike’s sweatshirt. Camp Pathfinder. He had seen that somewhere before, something with Malheur. He clicked on the Malheur file and then the financials file. He found the charitable donations section. Six lines down was a donation to Camp Pathfinder for $75,000. A lot of money for a camp. He found the Camp Pathfinder website and read through the history of the 107-year camp for boys.

“_Young people come to Pathfinder for experiences that last a lifetime. A summer canoe tripping camp for boys, with a complete in-camp sport and skill program, Pathfinder has become well known for its wilderness tripping and staff leadership programs.”_

He discovered the camp prided itself on the relationship between counselors and campers and building empathetic men. He clicked on a tab for historical photos.

”Whatcha doing?” Tessa leaned over.

”Looking at this camp website.”

”Camp? What for?”

”A weird hunch. See Mike’s sweatshirt in this photo—“He showed Tessa. “Well I remembered Camp Pathfinder was also in Malheur’s file. Turns out he donated 75-grand to the place.”

”That’s a lot of money.” Tessa slid over.

Scott clicked back to the camp’s website. ”Sure is. Mike’s around 45 so let’s assume he went to camp when he was like 13. So let’s start with the photos from 1987.”

Scott scrolled through a dozen photos of young boys in canoes, around a campfire, and a few with counselors. He skipped to 1988 and found more of the same. They finally made it to 1991.

Scott opened a photo of three boys about 16-years old and two men in their 20s standing in front of a canoe.

”Look at that.” Scott pointed to the boy in the middle.

Tessa read from the caption. “Corey Smythe, Mike Denfield, and Jacob Tanner.”

He opened another photo. It appeared to be all of the campers and the counselors.

”There’s Mike.” Tessa pointed to the second row.

”Holy shit. Tessa.” Scott tapped his finger on a man in the top row standing with the counselors. He was wearing a Camp Pathfinder t-shirt and had a canoe paddle in his hand. “That’s—“

”Guillaume Malheur.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the connection Cole's defense team needs to free him?  
The case kicks into gear as opening statements are here.  
(And, don't worry-- there will be smutty times)


	13. Three Little Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Tessa just discovered what could be a great lead in the Cole Oliver case, but it winds up causing a problem for their relationship.  
Julian's super sleuthing is on display and Helene does a little digging of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucky number 13!  
Here is the 13th chapter... I cannot believe we are here already.  
Thank you so much for still reading. I appreciate the support and love. Hope you enjoy this one! Let me know-- leave a comment.  
And, thanks to Rook for her three word edit suggestion: "fix this part".  
So I did.

Hidden in a page on a camp website, Tessa and Scott had found the connection between Guillaume Malheur and Mike Denfield.

“Now what do we do?” Tessa knew the first call had to be to Helene.

“It’s too late to call Helene but first thing in the morning. And, then we need to get Julian on this.”

“You think something happened at this camp that ties them together?” She raised her eyebrows. “Somebody’s been watching too many tv movie mysteries.”

Scott playfully nudged her with his elbow. “We need to consider it.”

He turned back to the computer and leaned in, concentrating on the photos. Tessa was done with work for the night, now she wanted to play.

“You know what else I think you need to consider, Counselor?” She danced her fingers up his arm.

“What’s that?” He began typing again, not really listening to her.

“Scott…” Her tone was unmistakable but Scott was so engrossed in his work that it didn’t even register she had called his name, twice.

Tessa sighed loudly.

She cleared her throat.

Frustrated and slightly hurt, she tapped him on the shoulder.

“Tess—let me just finish looking at the rest of the photos. You wanna help me?”

“No, I want _you _to help _me.” _She flopped loudly onto the pillow and snorted.

Scott found a few more photos of Malheur and Denfield, who he discovered became a camp counselor, as well. A few minutes later, he finally shut down his computer and placed it on the nightstand.

“Tess—“

Her pride got the better of her and she pretended to be asleep. Scott leaned over and kissed her cheek. Tessa turned on her side away from him. Babsy landed with a soft thud on the bed and Scott clicked his tongue and the cat strolled over so he could pet him.

“Hey Babs. Ready for bed?” He turned off the bedside lamp and set the sleep timer on the television.

Tessa laid awake angry at Scott for ignoring her and angry at herself for not saying anything. It reminded her of when Dan ignored her when they were dating. Tomorrow would be better, it was Saturday and weather permitting, they could go for a long walk and maybe visit that bakery up the street and then come home and have a lazy day just for the two of them.

Tessa opened her eyes and stretched, her hand brushing the empty space next to her. After a quick check at the weather outside, gray and gloomy-- she headed in search of Scott. She knew she shouldn’t be mad at him for rebuffing her the night before, but she couldn’t help it. He was very focused when he was on a case, she was that way too, but she felt rejected.

Scott was sitting in his office space typing on his laptop. He looked up and smiled.

“Hey you. I emailed Helene and she agreed we need to have Julian do some digging. I figured we could have breakfast and head into the office and help him.”

“It’s Saturday.”

“I know but opening statements are like three weeks away. This could be the break we’ve been waiting for.”

Tessa couldn’t hide her annoyance. “I hadn’t planned on working today. I actually hadn’t planned on working at all this next week. It’s my vacation. Julian and the others can handle this.”

Scott pulled his lips into a thin line. “O-kay. But, this is really important, dontcha think?”

“I do. But, I wanted to spend time together.”

“We can. Later. Right now I think—“

“Nevermind. I’ll go get ready.” Tessa snapped.

Scott headed downstairs while Tessa washed up. She was seething. First, he ignored her and now he wanted to head into work and he didn’t care it was her vacation week. His condescending tone when he questioned her commitment to the case infuriated her. She sat down on the bed and thought about her next move. Flashes of fights with Dan creeped into her thoughts and she tried to banish them.

Tessa walked into the kitchen, her tote in her hand. “I think I’ll head home, grab breakfast there, shower and meet you at the office.”

“But, I made us breakfast.” He slid a delicious looking omelet filled with veggies onto a plate.

“Sorry. Like you said this could be the break we need and so we should get started right away.”

Scott furrowed his brow. “If that’s what you want. At least, let me call you an Uber.”

“No need, I called one.” Her phone dinged. “And, it’s here.”

He followed her to the elevator. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Tessa tilted her head unsure of what he was hinting at.

Scott cupped her cheek and kissed her. She turned it into a quick peck and stepped into the waiting elevator.

“See you in a bit.” She smiled.

The doors closed and Scott stood there.

“Well, that’s not good,” he said aloud.

“_Meoooowwww._” Babsy agreed.

Tessa checked her eyebrows and added a touch more tint with the wand. “I mean I get it. I want to win too. But, it’s my vacation and I really wanted to _you know_—“

“So you just left and didn’t say anything?”

Tessa adjusted her cellphone on the counter so it wouldn’t get wet as she washed her hands off. “What was I supposed to say, Jor? ‘_I wanted to have sex last night and you ignored me after finding what could be the key to breaking this case open_.’ It sounds childish and needy. I’m neither of those.”

“No, you’re not. You’re acting very adult-like. Harboring resentment against your boyfriend in a one-sided display of maturity.”

“Says the woman who didn’t speak to her boyfriend for two days over a silly miscommunication.”

“The two of you need to talk. Don’t let this fester. I told you there would be moments.”

“Oh yes, Yoda.”

“You’re very nasty when you’re denied sex.” Jordan teased.

“I’ll talk to him. In the meantime I have to finish getting ready because apparently working on a Saturday during vacation is what all the cool kids are doing.”

Jordan snorted. “Hey—seriously Sam. Talk to him. Don’t let this go on, it will only turn into a screaming match and it doesn’t need to.”

Tessa knew her sister was right, but her pride wasn’t going to make it any easier.

Scott pushed open the door to the office building and spotted Julian and Tessa at the elevator.

“Hey, sorry to drag you in on a Saturday, man.” Scott nodded at Julian.

Any ounce of regret Tessa felt at how she left things with Scott that morning went out the window. He could apologize to Julian, but not to her.

“Hi Tess,” he smiled.

“Hello,” she replied coolly.

“So, I think we need to start by digging into the newspaper articles for the area and see if we can find anything.” Julian told them as he flipped on the light in the War Room.

Tessa set up her laptop. “Sounds good.”

“I was also thinking the camp’s not too far away. About four hours. We could head up there if needed.” Scott suggested.

Tessa grunted quietly. Four hours? He and Julian could go have a ‘bro trip’. She didn’t realize how loudly she was banging on her keyboard, until Julian and Scott exchanged looks.

“Let’s see what we can find.” Julian scooted his chair closer to the table.

An hour of laptop sleuthing hadn’t yielded much beyond the typical ‘things to do’ articles. Algonquin National Park, where Camp Pathfinder sat, was Canada’s oldest national park. Thousands of kids and families visited the area each year. There was a plethora of summer activities all centered on the lake and at least six sleep-away camps.

“I haven’t found anything except a string of burglaries this past summer that was eventually tied to some local kids.” Scott lamented.

“Yeah, it’s all pretty chill.” Julian agreed.

“I wish we knew what to look for.”

“Maybe there isn’t anything,” Tessa suggested. “Or maybe we’re looking for a connection in the wrong place.”

“They clearly met at Camp Pathfinder,” Scott argued.

“I know. What I’m saying is—maybe that camp is not their connection. Entirely.” She countered.

Scott gestured for her to continue.

“Well, what do we know about Camp Pathfinder?” She asked.

“It’s a camp devoted to raising young boys into empathetic men who are kind leaders,” Scott recited from memory.

“Exactly. Young boys.” Tessa tossed back. “What about girls?”

“What about them?” He asked sarcastically.

Julian watched the two lawyers snipe at each other and hid his amusement.

“There aren’t any. Tell me Scott, when you were a teenage boy, what were you crazy about? Besides hockey.”

“Your point?”

“My point is…” She turned her laptop around to face Julian and him.

Julian read. “Camp Northway is North America’s oldest continuously-running all-girls summer camp, founded in 1906 by Fannie L. Case. Case believed that the ideals of canoe-tripping—friendliness, lending a helping hand, and creative adaptation in a group—were a template for life in camp and throughout adulthood.”

Tessa smiled. “How much you wanna bet the boys from Camp Pathfinder and the girls from Camp Northway hung out? The camps are five minutes from each other. I checked.”

“You’re brilliant, Tess.” Julian praised her. “Let’s check to see if there’s any crossover in articles.”

“Here’s an article about an annual canoe trip between the two camps. The last one happened in 1991. Interesting.” Scott began reading out loud from the article. “Says here the canoe trip took place on the Camp Pathfinder side and was an overnight trip. Campers sleep in tents; have a real cookout, blah blah blah. It ended with a bonfire along the water’s edge. It was meant to give campers, both boys and girls, the chance to learn to honor and respect each other.”

“Got something!” Julian interjected. “A small article about an incident at the lake in August 1991 that involved a few campers. Park Warden Mitchell Dansby answered the complaint and said the matter was resolved.”

“Wonder what kind of incident brings out the park warden?” Scott asked.

Julian continued. “Several campers including, 16-year old Corey Smythe and Jacob Tanner, were questioned in connection with an incident near Cache Lake.”

“Those are the names of the two campers in a photo with Denfield. What else does it say?” Scott chewed on a wooden coffee stirrer. Tessa glared at the coffee stirrer, it was getting more attention from her boyfriend than she had in the last 24 hours.

“That’s it. No explanation. They weren’t detained or arrested. The other campers weren’t named. It does mention a camp counselor vouched for those involved. It appears nothing came of it. Fuck all.”

“I’ve got a buddy who works at the Globe and Mail. He owes me a favor.” Scott picked up his cellphone.

“Ruin his Saturday too.” Tessa snarked quietly.

Scott popped his head up. “What?”

“Nothing. I’m going to grab a coffee. Do either of you want one?”

“A latte would be great.” Julian piped up. “I can come with you.”

“That’s okay, I can do it.” She smiled at him. “Scott?”

“I’ll take another coffee with milk. Thanks. Hey Mark? It’s Scott.”

Tessa got up and Julian followed her.

“You didn’t have to come, Julian.”

“I know. But, it was a little cold in the room. A walk might warm me up.” He gave her a look.

Tessa bowed her head. “So how’s Tabitha?”

“Great. The gallery is doing really well. We got a dog.”

“You did? What did you get?”

“A beagle. His name’s Pollack. His owner was moving into an assisted living facility. It was all serendipitous. The woman who had him is a painter, really quite good. She’s in her eighties and needs a little extra help and Pollack needs more activity so she reached out to a mutual acquaintance to find him a home. He’s five and spunky, but good with cats which bodes well for Foster and is good with kids, too. Which bodes well for us because at some point we’d like a few mini-mes running around.”

Tessa grinned. “Oh how great. He sounds so adorable.”

“Here.” Julian found a few photos to show Tessa. The beagle was small and had a sweet face. In one photo, Foster was sleeping curled into Pollack. Tessa thought of Babsy and how he loved to sleep as close as possible to Scott. She really needed to talk to him especially if Julian noticed the tension.

“Good news. My buddy is looking into the incident with the campers. He said he’ll call me as soon as he finds something.” Scott smiled at Tessa as he accepted the coffee. “Thanks.”

“Sure.” Her voice was gentler than it had been all morning.

Scott could tell something was definitely off between them, but he couldn’t figure it out. Tessa had been cross with him since the morning. He wanted to talk to her, but the case needed his attention.

“Good morning.” Helene dropped a box of pastries on the table. “Ryan, Todd, and Serena are on their way. So catch me up.”

A few hours later the team had made great progress. Scott’s friend had tipped them off the incident involved marijuana.

“From what Mark could glean, a group of campers snuck off and got high, they were caught and the entire incident was swept under the rug. Probably because they came from wealthy families and they had one year left before uni.”

“Any chance the park warden is still around?” Todd asked.

“He’d be in his 70s so doubtful. But, maybe Julian can find him?” Scott looked at the investigator.

“Say no more, mate. I’m on it.”

“What about the campers that were named? Corey Smythe and Jacob…” Serena stopped typing and looked at Scott.

“Tanner. Corey Smythe works for a sport marketing firm in Calgary and Jacob Tanner is a cardiologist at Toronto General.”

“What are the chances the good doctor is in today?” Helene smiled.

_Whistler, British Columbia_

JP kissed the back of Raina’s shoulder as he thrusted into her.

“Harder, baby.” She breathed out and pushed back.

JP followed her command and within seconds Raina was coming with JP not far behind.

A late morning fuck was part of their vacation routine and Raina had to admit she could get used to it.

“What do you want to do today?” She asked while pouring body wash on the loofah.

“Hmmm. Well I could stay in here for hours fucking your brains out, but I thought we could go for a hike and then a couples’ massage.”

“Oh, I love that idea.”

JP held the door open for Raina as they stepped out into the crisp winter air. 

“What’s that?” JP gestured to a goldenrod-colored envelope on the welcome mat.

Raina picked it up. It was addressed to her. She opened the clasp and pulled out the contents.

“Oh my God!”

There were at least ten large photos of the two of them on their vacation. Half were them fucking inside JP’s cabin.

Raina’s phone rang and she jumped. “I don’t recognize the number.”

“Put it on speaker.”

“Hello?” She answered.

“So you found the envelope?” A woman’s voice asked.

Raina recognized the voice immediately. “What the fuck, Ayana?”

“Calm down,” Ayana sarcastically replied.

“Calm down? You fucking invaded our privacy. Out here snapping fucking photos of us.”

“Fucking photos seems about right.” Ayana snickered. “In three weeks the case heads to the court. And, Mike thought you needed a little reminder of what’s at stake. I will say you both look relaxed and happy. What’s your exercise routine, Rai? You’re in amazing shape.”

“Look you fucking bitch, you leave us alone. You tell Mike everything’s under control. JP knows what he needs to do. It’s up to that shit for brains Ferris guy he’s got on first chair.”

“Calling me a bitch is not nice. Especially when I know where you are.”

“Fuck you. You and your boss are not untouchable. Fucking cunt.” Raina ended the call.

“Babe, that wasn’t smart. She’s not someone to play around with.” JP shook his head.

Raina scrolled to the number she was looking for and pressed send.

“Hello Gui. We need to talk.”

_Toronto_

Julian walked into Toronto General Hospital, a massive glass and steel structure. An older woman in a blue smock was manning the volunteer desk.

“Hello,” She greeted him.

“Hello there. I’m hoping you can help me. Obviously I’m all turned around. I’m looking for Cardiology. I have an appointment.”

“Okay. Your name, please?”

“Doctor Mitchell Martin.”

She placed a guest log book in front of him. “I need you to sign the book, date it, and put the time.”

“Absolutely.” He scribbled his signature and filled in the date and time.

“Who are you here to see?”

“Doctor Jacob Tanner.”

“One moment. I’ll call and let him know you’re here.”

“Sounds good…” He checked her name tag. “Thank you, Winnie. I’m gonna run and grab a coffee. Which way is that?”

“To the left there’s a Starbucks.”

Julian hustled to the Starbucks and waited. He had a clear view of the volunteer desk. A few minutes later, a man in a doctor’s coat appeared. Winnie pointed towards the Starbucks and Dr. Jacob Tanner made his way over towards Julian.

“Doctor Tanner.”

Tanner stopped short and looked at him. “Doctor Martin? Winnie said we had an appointment. I apologize, but I didn’t see it on my calendar.”

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something personal”

“Is it a case?”

“No, but can I buy you a coffee?”

“O-kay.”

They grabbed coffees and headed to a small alcove with a sofa and two sets of tables and chairs.

“My name’s really Julian. I work for a law firm in town. O’Connor, Canning, and Stern. We’re handling a case and a friend of yours is involved.”

Tanner narrowed his eyes in confusion. “I don’t have any friends getting sued.”

“No, I have questions about your friend—Mike Denfield.”

“What do you wanna know about Mike?”

“Tell me what happened back in August 1991.”

Tanner shrugged. “That was like almost 20 years ago. You’re gonna have to be a bit more specific.”

“August 1991. Camp Pathfinder. You and your buddies snuck off during the annual canoe trip with Camp Northway. You got high and got caught. The park warden blew it off and a camp counselor; I’m guessing Guillaume Malheur, vouched for you all. Why? Pot’s not that big of a deal.”

Tanner started to get up. “I have rounds. I’m sorry, uh, Julian? But, I can’t help you.”

“We can subpoena you.”

“Then do it.”

“Honestly mate, that gets messy. Listen, I looked you up. You’re head of cardiology here. Youngest ever. You’re well respected. Well liked. Quite the dynamo. A subpoena is a pain in the ass. Whatever you’re hiding will come out and you know how people love to see others fall from grace.”

Tanner looked around the hospital lobby, weighing his options. He sighed and sat back down.

“I’ll give you ten minutes.”

“Tell me what really happened and why Malheur vouched for you.”

“It was just a stupid thing or at least it started that way. Six of us snuck off. Me, Mike, and Corey Smythe. Corey was dating a girl from Camp Northway, Becca Richardson. She brought her two friends. Mike had been hooking up with one of ‘em all summer long. So we’re just hanging out. Smoking pot. No big deal. Then, these four counselors show up. They’d snuck away too. Malheur, Colin Rigsby, and two of the female counselors from Camp Northway. We got scared, thought we’d be in trouble. But, Mike knew Gui pretty well because Gui was his counselor. They’d brought beer and wine coolers.”

Julian chuckled.

“Hey it was ’91. We all drank that shit. Anyhow, one of the female counselors had a baggie with some pills in it. Jessica—the girl Mike was hooking up with-- was kinda wild. She was drop dead gorgeous, knew it but didn’t care. Her family was filthy rich, but she didn’t care. She was crazy about Mike. Anyhow, she took two of the pills. And, she had two coolers. About 15 minutes later, she passes out and we all freak. Mike especially. Gui says we should carry her back to the camp and say we found her passed out and let the camp manager handle it. So, we race back to camp and by the time we get there Jessica’s coming around and the Camp Northway manager freaks out and calls the warden. When the warden shows up, Gui says he found her passed out and thinks she ate something that didn’t agree with her. It was all bullshit, but the next thing you know the park warden just gives Corey and me warnings for the pot and he takes Jessica to the doctor in town.”

“So what am I missing? This doesn’t sound like something you’d be scared to testify to?”

“Mike was applying to colleges. They tend to frown upon you being present when someone ODs. Gui comes from a good family, as you know, and was helping him out. Plus, he didn’t want any problems either. Gui basically sold us out to save Mike. But did it in a way where we wouldn’t be too affected.”

“That’s it? What happened to Jessica?”

“She was fine.”

“Dr. Tanner…”

Tanner shifted in his chair and looked around the room.

“Jessica’s not just from a rich family. She’s from _the _rich family. Her last name is Barth.”

“Like Roger Barth?”

“Yes. It’s not a good look to have the daughter of the richest man in Canada getting high on pills, smoking pot, and drinking. Like I said she was wild. She was just a really rich girl who did as she pleased.” Tanner adjusted his body so he was looking at Julian. “Look, we all have moved on. I never saw Jessica again. And, Corey’s in Calgary so I see him once, maybe twice, a year. And, I haven’t seen Guillaume Malheur in 25 years. I need to go, I have rounds. You want anything else, you can call my lawyer.”

Tessa checked her phone. Jordan had texted her to see if she had spoken with Scott. She ignored her and concentrated on Julian’s retelling of his conversation with the doctor.

“Well, I think we have to find out from Jessica what the deal is.” Helene nodded. “Why don’t we break here? Julian can speak with her on Monday.”

Everybody began to pack up their things and leave. Helene approached Tessa and talked to her quietly.

“You’re supposed to be on vacation, Tessa. I appreciate your willingness to help out, but you have all of next week off and I really want you to take it. Go away somewhere, have a spa day.”

Scott listened as he slipped his laptop into his messenger bag. A wave of guilt washed over him. He remembered their conversation in the morning. Tessa had mentioned something about vacation. That’s why she gave him the cold shoulder. He needed to apologize.

“Thanks Helene, but there’s so much to do and these are great leads.” Tessa insisted.

“Great leads that the others can handle. You’re still on track to make junior partner. Taking the week will not affect that. You need to have work-life balance. Being out of balance is not good. I’m not trying to pry, but when was the last time you did something for yourself? Or went out on a date?”

Tessa’s stomach flip-flopped. She was not a good liar. She decided a direct answer was best.

“A few nights ago. I’m seeing someone. He made me dinner.”

“Oh? How did you meet him?” Helene leaned in interested.

Scott smirked and slowly gathered up papers.

“At Bulldog Coffee. He came up to me. He just sat down and started talking to me.” _Why was she sharing so much detail? She couldn’t stop herself. _

Helene smiled. “That’s right by the Courthouse, isn’t it? Is he a lawyer?”

Tessa made a funny face. “He is actually.”

“You’re kidding? Do I know him?” Helene chuckled with her.

“No, I don’t think you do. His name is Charlie. Charlie…” Tessa’s eyes darted around the room. “Chairrr-ston.” _This was becoming a disaster._

Scott snorted then covered it up with a cough. Who was she kidding? No way was Helene buying that.

“Huh. I don’t think I know the name. So, what’s he like?”

“Well, he… takes his work very seriously and is really good at it. He has a tremendous sense of justice. I do like that about him. But, he’s also a lot of fun. He’s very funny. He’s very close to his family. He’s a great cook. He has an adorable cat. He treats me well. He’s planned some really lovely surprises.” _Shut up Tessa. God she sounded like a smitten teenager._

“He sounds like quite the keeper. Why don’t you spend some time with him this week? Have some fun.”

“Thank you, Helene. I appreciate it. I just don’t want to let you down, or the others.”

“Tessa, you could never let us down. You do superb work. And you deserve some time off.”

Helene squeezed her forearm and turned to Scott.

“Scott, are you taking any vacation this week? You have time coming to you.”

“I hadn’t really thought about it. I kinda wanted to finish pursuing these new leads.”

“Fine, you can do that Monday and Tuesday. But then take the rest of the week off.”

“I—“

“Scott, I’m not looking for an argument.”

“Yep. You got it.”

Tessa packed up her tote and suddenly realized Scott had left without saying a word. The hurt welled up inside of her. She quickly walked to her office to grab a few files before heading home. Describing Scott to Helene made her realize she hadn’t behaved very maturely. Everything that had happened with Dan was so fresh in her mind. She knew he had scarred her heart, but it wasn’t fair to Scott or to her that she let it lead her down this path.

“I need to apologize.”

Tessa startled and dropped the files. “Oh!”

Scott squatted to help her.

“I’ve got them.” She hurried to gather them up.

“Tess—“

She snatched a few from his hand.

“Tessa…”

She looked up at him.

“I’m sorry. It was inconsiderate of me to ask you to come in on your day off.” His eyes searched hers hoping to see forgiveness.

She had to give him some points. He _was_ apologizing. Maybe not for the thing that upset her, but he recognized his behavior was hurtful.

“Scott, I-“

“Why didn’t you just tell me you were upset with me?” He stood up as she did.

“I did try to tell you,” Tessa insisted.

“Tess, all you said was it was your vacation. You can’t be that upset over that.”

His tone was triggering. She heard Dan’s voice, sarcastic and hurtful, telling her she was being a child.

“It’s not just that. It was your whole tone. Like it is now. You didn’t ask me. You told me what to do.”

“That’s not what I was doing. I didn’t mean it to sound that way.” Scott reached for her arm.

She stepped back slightly. “That’s exactly how it sounded.”

Scott rested his hands on his hips. “Tessa.”

“I don’t want to do this now. Or here,” she said firmly.

Scott nodded and walked out. Tessa hadn’t expected him to just leave, by the time she took the four steps from her office to the hallway, he was gone. She hustled to the lobby, but he wasn’t there. She looked in his office, but it was empty. After checking her cell phone and seeing no texts from him, she left too. She caught the train home, just like she and Scott did on their first date. The car was filled with people getting ready to go out for the evening. She watched the happy couples, laughing and flirting. She didn’t get off at her stop, instead she rode it down to the neighborhood where her favorite tapas bar was located and called her mother.

“Babe, can you open the wine?” Evie Denfield asked her husband.

“Sure. What kind do you want?”

“The Caymus Cabernet.”

Mike’s cell phone buzzed in his pocket. Evie gave him a look as he checked it.

“I’ll be five minutes. “ He kissed her cheek. “It’s Gui.”

“Hello?”

“Mike, we have a problem.”

“What’s that?”

“You asked Ayana to spy on Raina and JP? She took photos of them. Having sex. And she threatened them. Said it was your idea. What the hell, Mike?”

“Calm down. It was not a threat. I was just making sure JP understands we’re counting on him. The defense has some good shit. It’s not that I don’t think JP can pull this off…”

“Mike, I can’t have Raina calling me and threatening to take the money and run. If they leave, I lose the fucking contract with Oliver and you lose any hope of becoming the next Leader. You need to control your people. Get them on a leash. Focus.”

“I don’t need to do anything Gui except win this fucking case. Which we plan to do and then I announce my candidacy. That’s my focus. I suggest you remind Raina that my people don’t answer to her. I don’t jump for her. JP might. But, I don’t.”

“Listen to me. You don’t give the orders. You aren’t running this thing. We both have a lot at stake. Just have Ayana lay off. I cannot have her spooking them.”

“Fine, I’ll speak with her. She’s harmless. Mostly.”

  
  


“We’ll have the fried eggplant and honey, the olive plate, the kitchen bread, and the cheese platter. And, two glasses of sangria. Thank you.” Tessa handed her menu back to the server.

Kate Virtue raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

“What?” Tessa sipped her water.

“Are you sure you ordered enough food?”

“I’m hungry.”

“Hungry or stress eating?”

“Mother, please don’t psychoanalyze me. I had a long day at work and I just want to spend some time with you.”

Kate looked dubious. “I appreciate the sentiment and I love spending time with you. But, I don’t believe you.”

Tessa ignored her. “So, how have you been?”

Kate exhaled. “Good. Busy. I had to wrap things up at work before break. And, I watched Poppy a few nights this week.”

Kate Virtue worked at Queens University in the counseling department. She was an assistant dean whose specialty was helping MBA students land their first job. She had attended the school at night earning her MBA when Tessa was in high school. She loved her work and was quite good at it.

“How’s Nicole feeling?”

“Good. A tiny bit of morning sickness. But, she and Casey are on cloud nine. Poppy’s wrangled them into getting her a guinea pig. She actually did a little presentation. I helped her. We cut out photos from magazines and glued them to poster board. She wrote up reasons why she deserved the guinea pig and how she would care for it. She even figured out how much it would cost to take care of it. It was quite convincing. She’s getting it next weekend.”

The server placed glasses of sangria on the table and let them know their food was coming.

“To you my beautiful, bright youngest one.” Kate toasted Tessa. “So what was so urgent you had to be at work on a Saturday?”

Tessa huffed. “Just a big case at work. It was fine.”

“Did Scott have to go in too?”

Tessa snorted. “It was _his _idea.”

“Ahhh.”

“Ahhhh, what?”

“Tessa Jane. I’m your mother…”

She was interrupted by the delivery of their food. Tessa grabbed a plate and placed a few olives on it, some manchego cheese, a few Marcona almonds, and eggplant. She passed it to her mother and prepared her own plate.

“Have you spoken to him?” Kate wiped her mouth.

“Spoken to who?” Tessa chewed angrily on an olive.

“Whom. Scott. You’re angry with him, aren’t you?”

Tessa shrugged her shoulders and reached for a piece of bread.

“Tessa, look at me.” Tessa eyed her mother. “You can share with me what’s upsetting you. I won’t judge.”

“I’m fine, Mother. I’m not angry. I don’t need to share anything. I’m not one of your students. Can’t we just have tapas and sangria like a normal mother and daughter?”

As soon as the words flew out of her mouth, Tessa wished she could take them back. She was acting rotten towards her mother and there was no need for it.

Kate sat quietly. She was used to Tessa’s tiny tantrums. They were rare, but when they reared their ugliness, it was best to let her be.

“Daisy or Carrot,” Kate said cheerfully.

“Huh?”

“That’s what Poppy wants to name her guinea pig.

“Oh. That’s cute.” Tessa agreed.

“So you have vacation this week. What are you planning on doing?”

“I don’t know. Maybe have a spa day. Grab lunch with a friend. I do need to organize my closet.”

“Sounds nice. Except for the closet. So…” Kate put her fork down. “I had an interesting conversation last night with Andrew.”

“About what?” Tessa looked interested.

“He wanted my opinion as to how Jordan would react if he got her or rather, got them… a dog.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”  
  
“That’s sweet, but why did he need your opinion?”

“Because it’s not just a dog. He wants to ask her to move in with him.”

Tessa made all of the appropriate comments but her heart sank a little. She knew it was childish. Her sister deserved happiness, but sometimes it’s hard to be happy when you hurt.

“When does he plan to do all this?” Tessa sipped her sangria.

“He’s going to ask her on New Year’s Eve and then the puppy they will pick out together.”

“New Year’s Eve? At your house?”

“Yes, that’s why he asked me. He didn’t want to take over the evening. So we’ll all know, but Jordan won’t. You’re still coming and staying over, right? Scott too.”

“I-- I’ll be there, of course.”

Kate pulled her lips into a thin line.

Tessa swallowed hard. She knew she and Scott would work out this snag, but the first fight was always the toughest. You have to learn how the other person does battle, and it’s not always an easy journey.

Tessa speared a piece of eggplant. “We had a fight. I mean it’s not even a fight. I’m the one who’s upset. And, now I’ve upset him too.”

Kate pushed her plate to the side and leaned in.

“So I was at his place last night…”

Tessa filled her mother in on the disagreement and did her best to not make it sound like she needed to have sex with her boyfriend all of the time. Instead she left out that part and phrased it as she wanted to spend time with him and felt pushed aside for work.

“Well, Jordan’s right. You need to talk to him. He may not have realized how much he hurt you. It wasn’t very considerate of him to ask you to come in on your day off either. Sounds like he didn’t give you much of a choice.”

“I don’t think he meant it in a demanding way. I think he’s just caught up in this case. He’s very singularly focused.”

“Well, my vote is to talk to him. And let him know. Don’t let it go unspoken. You did that with Dan and it didn’t work.”

Tessa nodded and decided she would call him when she got home.

“Mum…” Tessa stretched out her hand. “I’m sorry. About earlier. You didn’t deserve that.”

“I know. And, I also know Scott’s crazy about you. You can see it all over his face when he looks at you. Give him a chance to make this better. Besides, Kevin will be devastated if you break up. He’s quite fond of him.”

“I know. Scott feels the same way. They have this little bromance going. Dumb jokes and all. It’s hysterical and adorable.”

Tessa checked her phone. No messages from Scott. Well, she had dismissed him. She switched the bag of leftovers to her other hand and pressed the elevator button for her floor.

She slipped her key out of her tote and made her way down the corridor staring at the carpet, lost in her thoughts. At the last second, she looked up, but it was too late. She nearly tripped over him as he was getting up off the floor.

“Whoa!” Scott caught her arm and steadied her.

“I—I didn’t see you. Have you… been here long?”

He shrugged his shoulders. She noticed his messenger bag leaning against the wall and his laptop next to it. He had been here since they left work. Three hours ago.

“I know you said you didn’t want to talk, but I can’t not… talk. Whatever it is, we can work it out.”

Tessa opened the door to her apartment and dumped her bag on the console table. Scott helped her with her coat. She couldn’t get over the fact that he had waited for hours outside her apartment door. It made her heart clench.

“Can I get you anything to drink?” She asked, heading to the kitchen with the leftovers.

“Whatever you’re having.”

Tessa poured him a glass of wine and a sparkling water for her.

“I met my mom for tapas. You must be hungry, there are plenty of leftovers. I kinda over-ordered. I can make you a plate?”

“Sure. But first, let’s talk.”

Tessa began removing the food cartons from the bag. She snagged a plate from a cabinet and opened the olive container.

“Tess—“

She reached for the cheese.

“Tess. Please stop.” He gently placed his hand on her wrist.

“Talk to me. Tell me what’s really bothering you?” Scott tilted his head.

Her shoulders sagged and she closed her eyes.

Her voice was quiet but steady. “Last night you ignored me and then again this morning. I’m thrilled you found a solid lead on Malheur, but it’s my vacation and I didn’t want to work. I wanted to spend it with my boyfriend. I wanted to wake up this morning and have breakfast, go for a walk, stop off at Phillipe’s bakery and then come home and just spend the afternoon together. Maybe make dinner tonight, watch a movie.” She stopped short, she could tell by the look on his face that he wasn’t taking her seriously.

Scott sat still for a beat. “O-kaaay.”

“I felt like you weren’t listening to me. You just kept insisting we had to go in to work.”

“So why didn’t you say something?” Tessa shrugged. “So you’d rather play mind games? Not say anything and make me guess? Snap at me at work?”

“That’s not what I was doing.” She sounded defensive.

“Really? You left this morning in a huff. You barely spoke to me at work and when you did, it wasn’t exactly all warm and fuzzy. I honestly forgot you had vacation this week. If you had reminded me, I wouldn’t have asked you to come into the office.”

“I did tell you when you first brought up going in this morning. But, that’s not really the point. I didn’t want _you_ to go in either. Or at least consider not spending the entire day at the office.”

Tessa knew the situation was escalating quickly, but she wasn’t willing to back down and it appeared neither was Scott. She needed him to see her side.

“Tess, this case is…”

“Important. I know.” Her tone was uncharitable.

“Yes. But so are you. So’s our relationship. I wish you would’ve said something.”

“And then what? You still would’ve gone in. And, I don’t blame you. I get how important this case is—and I know you felt you needed to be there. But, the whole way you questioned me and made it seem like I had to fall in line with your decision, it reminded me of Dan. And, it triggered all of these feelings.”

“I’m not Dan.” Scott shook his head.

“I know that. I know this is about me and my insecurities, but I need you to understand how you contributed to that. I’m not mad that you went in Scott, I’m hurt that you made it seem like I wasn’t taking this case seriously because I didn’t want to go into the office with you. I’m mad that I still let Dan’s idiotic behavior take up space inside my head. And, I’m also mad that you ignored me last night because you couldn’t stop working. I practically threw myself at you; in fact I did. And, all you could think about was the case.”

“So you’re also pissed we didn’t have sex?”

“You’re making it sound like I’m drunk dialing you at 2 a.m. for a booty call.”

“C’mon Tess. I totally agree I shouldn’t have pushed you to come in to work. And, I was not choosing work over you. I wouldn’t do that. But I’m not D—“

“Don’t you dare say but I’m not Dan to me.” Tessa snapped.

“Then tell me what to say, because apparently I’m doing a shit job.” Scott held his hands palms up in exasperation. He was losing patience. Tessa was a formidable opponent in court and in her kitchen.

“I shouldn’t have to tell you what to say.”

“And, I shouldn’t have to spend the day guessing why you’re not talking to me. And by the way, I’m pretty sure Julian noticed your less than friendly attitude. Which is not great.” Scott’s words stung.

“Are you actually chastising me for Julian figuring out we were fighting? He’s not blind. And for the record, he noticed your attitude too.” Tessa couldn’t help adding the snarky remark.

“All I know is that I woke up this morning and next thing I know you’re bolting out the door without so much as a kiss goodbye and then all day any response from you, if you even gave me one, was laced with anger.”

“Because I was angry!” Tessa insisted, her green eyes shooting daggers at him.

“I get that. You’ve made that clear.”

Scott looked down and rubbed an imaginary spot on the island countertop. This argument would become a world war if he didn’t calm down and acknowledge he had messed up. Winning points was not important, they both were to blame. He had promised Tessa he would never discount her feelings, make her feel less than, the way Dan did. And obviously, he had messed up. He could see that.

Tessa opened her mouth to start yelling and thought better of it. She had spent the entire day mad at him for ignoring her and she had dealt with it by ignoring him. She hadn’t taken the time to explain her feelings and instead expected him to guess.

“Listen to me. I never want you to feel ignored. And I certainly don’t want you to feel like you’re back in a relationship with Dan.” He thumbed her chin. “But, you have to talk to me when you’re mad. It doesn’t have to be right away, but you can’t give me the cold shoulder and make me guess. It’s not fair. I’m sorry for how I treated you. Really. I know you care about Cole and this case. I would never choose work over you. You have to know that. And, if you don’t, that’s on me to do better.”

She nodded. “I’m sorry too. I should have said something and not been rude, it was petty. I was hurt and frustrated. I really thought I was over Dan’s bullshit. You’re not him.” She laid her hand on his chest. “I promise I wasn’t trying to be ‘the crazy girlfriend’ who’s all clingy. It’s just I rarely take time off and I was excited to spend it with you.”

“Well, I’m flattered.” He gave her a sweet look before he kissed her.

She wound her arms around his neck and enjoyed the moment. Their first fight in the books and it ended with them meeting in the middle.

“Let me fix you something to eat.” She played with the ends of his hair.

Scott tried to salvage what was left of their Saturday night.

“I want to stay, but Babsy has been home alone since eight this morning. I hate to make you come to my place again. I can run home, feed him, and then come back.”

“No, no… it’s late, go home and we can do brunch tomorrow or something.”

Scott nuzzled her neck. “Or something…”

Tessa giggled and swatted him. “Go! Feed your cat.”

“I’d rather feed your…”

“Get.” She playfully pushed on his chest.

“Oh-kayyy. Brunch it is.”

After Scott left, Tessa texted Jordan to let her know they had spoken and all was well. Jordan texted back an eggplant and peach. Tessa responded with a middle finger and “not all roads lead to Smut town.”

_Jordan: Post fight sex is the best. You can’t skip that._

_Tessa: He had to go home to feed Babsy. _

_Jordan: So his cat gets fed, but yours goes hungry?_

_Tessa: My cat is well fed, thank you. _

_Jordan: I’m teaching tomorrow, why don’t you and the Cat Whisperer come in._

_Tessa: I’ll ask him. We’re doing brunch._

_Jordan: So he is feeding you!_

_Tessa: Go to bed, Jor. _

_Jordan: I will after Andrew feeds the cat._

Julian followed the young woman as she cut her way through a maze of hallways to a corner office overlooking downtown Toronto.

“Jessica, this is Julian Underwood.”

Julian shook Jessica Barth’s hand and sat down. Jacob Tanner was right; she must have been beautiful as a teenager because she was a stunning woman. Her deep brunette hair fell in gentle waves around her face. Her makeup was flawless; he always loved deep red on full lips, especially on his wife. Jessica’s dress probably cost more than Julian’s mortgage.

“So how can I help you Mr. Underwood? My assistant said this is about Cole Oliver. I don’t know him very well.”

“It’s about that, but it’s more about Mike Denfield and Guillaume Malheur.”

Jessica didn’t flinch, her gaze was steady. Julian was impressed.

“I’ve known Mike for years. But you know that. And, the same with Gui. But you also know that. I hate wasting time so why don’t you just get to the point.”

“What I want to know is about the incident in 1991 at the annual overnight campfire between Pathfinder and Northway. You snuck off with your girlfriends and Mike and his friends to drink and get high. But, something else happened. I want to know about it.”

“Why?”

“Cole Oliver is on trial and he’s innocent. Mike Denfield is railroading him.”

Jessica laughed. “Are you fucking joking? Why would Mike do that?”

“You tell me.”

“I haven’t the fucking slightest idea.” She played with her pen.

“Jacob Tanner thinks you do.”

“Jacob’s still pissed he got in trouble that night. It wasn’t a big deal. A little pot.”

“You OD’d.”

“I took pills that weren’t mine and had a bad reaction. That’s all.” She levelled a look at him.

“Why are you protecting Mike?” Julian scrunched his eyebrows.

“Look, Mr. Underwood. There’s nothing to this story. I was just a rich bored teenager. I took pills, I got sick. That’s it. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a meeting.”

Julian said goodbye and on his way out noticed a small grouping of photos. He stopped at the desk outside Jessica’s office.

“Excuse me, Ginny? The young woman in the photo with Ms. Barth, the one on the boat? Is that her sister? She looks familiar.”

“She doesn’t have a sister. That’s her daughter, Mallory.”

“Oh. My bad.”

“She’s gorgeous, right? Mallory’s at uni. And, she models. She’s in all of the new adidas ads.”

“Yes, that’s where I’ve seen her. Thank you.”

Scott sank back against his chair. “You really think she’s his kid?”

“Look at her, she has bright blue eyes. Her mother’s are brown.” Julian called up a photo of Jessica so it was side by side with Mallory’s adidas ad.

“So what do you think?” Scott rubbed his forehead.

“I think she’s Malheur’s kid. Jacob Tanner told me Malheur had a thing for her.”

“Jessica’s hiding it, why? Just because Malheur’s married?”

“That and it’s also not great for Malheur if it gets out you had a kid with another woman and that woman’s father owns half of Canada. Malheur’s wife would take him to the cleaners. Those rich blokes don’t like scandals.”

“But what does that have to do with Mike?” Scott asked.

“Probably nothing more than it’s just a long line of secrets they keep for each other. It’s motivation for Malheur to help Denfield whenever he can. Imagine how Denfield felt when he found out Malheur’s rooting his girl and they had a kid. It’s probably a big reason Malheur financially supported his campaign for Leader. To keep it all under wraps.”

“I wish we had proof he fronted Denfield the money.” Scott chewed on his pen.

“I’ve dug around, there’s nothing linking him. The entrance fee was paid with a check from Denfield’s campaign. No whiff of anything illegal.”

Scott sighed. Ryan tossed his legal pad onto the table.

Serena clapped her hands. “Guys, we’ve crafted a really strong opening statement. We have enough to cast reasonable doubt. We got this.”

Todd smiled at her. “Serena’s right. We’ve connected the dots. Besides Judge Wilton’s already onto their game. She knows something’s not right.”

“I’ll make another pass at the money.” Julian offered. “Just to be sure.”

Kaitlyn wiped the tear from her cheek. “Tess, this is so sweet. I can’t believe Scott planned all that. He’s quite the romantic.”

“He is.” Tessa closed the video of her ballet experience and slipped her phone back into her purse.

Day one of her vacation and Tessa had gone for a walk in the park with Kaitlyn and now they were enjoying coffee and doughnuts at a new bakery.

“So what did you get him for Christmas?”

Tessa held her coffee mug in the air. “I—“ She set it down on the saucer as she realized she hadn’t given Scott anything for the holiday. She was the worst girlfriend in the history of girlfriends. Who forgets Christmas?

“Tess?”

“Oh my god, Kaitlyn. I didn’t get him anything. I totally spaced it.”

“Okay...”

Tessa shook her head. “No, it’s not okay. It’s very much not okay.”

“Well, it’s not too late. What do you think he’d like?”

“A girlfriend who remembers to give Christmas gifts,” Tessa snarked.

Kaitlyn laughed. “Okay, what else?”

“Um, I think a watch is a bit much. And clothing’s too predictable.”

“What about suite tickets to a Leafs game or courtside to the Raptors? I can help you with that.” Kaitlyn offered.

Tessa smiled. “He would love that. But, I want to get him something a little more….”

“Imaginative?”

Tessa nodded.

“So, what does he like?”

“Hockey, cooking.” _Fucking my brains out._

“What does he like to drink? Wine?” Kaitlyn loved a challenge.

“He really loves bourbon.”

Kaitlyn snapped her fingers. “We can head over to the LCBO by Scrivener Square, it’s the best one.”

The LCBO clerk led them to the bourbon and whisky section. “A couple of questions so I can point you in the right direction. What does he tend to drink and what are you looking to spend?”

“I’ve really only seen him drink Bulleit. But, I’d like to get him something a bit more uncommon and I suppose I’d be comfortable spending 150 dollars? 200 if it’s really exceptional.”

“Cool. Well, we do have some really nice bourbon. This section right here is in the 100 to 150 range. Have a look at these three.” He pointed to the bottles. “They are similar in taste to Bulleit. You can’t go wrong with any of them.”

Tessa nodded. She looked at the bottles and read the labels.

“Holy shit this one’s three grand!” Kaitlyn held a bottle up.

“Put it down Kaitlyn, you cannot afford to break it.”

“If you got him this…”

“I’d need to have my head examined. Are you kidding me? Three grand for a bottle of alcohol?”

Kaitlyn called over the clerk.

“Devin, can you explain why this is three grand?”

Devin chuckled, “Yeah. It’s Pappy Van Winkle or Pappy’s. It’s a super small batch out of Kentucky and they only release a few hundred bottles a year, if that. Most bourbon is made from corn, rye, and barley. Pappy’s uses corn, _wheat_, and barley. Gives it a softer, sweeter profile with more caramel notes. This bottle is our most expensive, but we do have two bottles of the less expensive 15-year reserve. “

“How much?” Kaitlyn asked.

“175.”

“Is it worth it?” Tessa raised her eyebrow.

“Let me put it this way. I love bourbon. And, if a girl brought me Pappy’s 15-year, I’d marry her.”

“She’ll take it.” Kaitlyn blurted.

“Hang on, Kait.” Tessa wasn’t so sure.

“You like this guy?” Devin cocked his head.

“Yes. But, it’s a lot of money… for alcohol.” Tessa cocked her head at him.

“Okay, since it’s the holidays and you’re already like the coolest girlfriend ‘cause you’re over here in the bourbon section—what do you say to 145?”

Tessa smiled as she thought of all the ways Scott Moir would thank her.

Scott checked the rib-eye steaks in the refrigerator; he had salted them and let them stay there overnight to draw out the moisture and get a good sear. Tessa was coming in about an hour. They hadn’t seen each other since Saturday night. He had worked Monday and Tuesday and she was enjoying her vacation.

He peeled the Yukon gold potatoes and chopped them into one-inch pieces. He placed them in a large saucepan, added a pinch of salt and covered them with cold water. He cleaned the broccolini and spread them out on a rimmed cookie sheet. The potatoes had finished par-boiling so he drained them and dumped them onto their own cookie sheet to finish off in the oven.

Tessa arrived a few minutes late, an unexpected snow storm had hit Toronto and her Uber driver was not happy. He had a running commentary about the sad state of drivers in bad weather and how he deserved hazard pay for dealing with them. By the time she arrived at Scott’s she was a bit distracted.

“Here let me get that.” Scott reached for the bag.

“No!” Tessa clutched it to her.

“I just mean I’ve got it, but thank you.” She kissed his cheek; feeling more relaxed just seeing him.

“What are you up to, Tessa?”

“Nothing.” She grinned. “What smells so good?”

“Thyme butter-basted rib-eye steaks, rosemary roasted potatoes, and broccolini.”

Tessa’s eyes lit up. “You sure do know how to make a girl happy, Chef.”

Scott waggled his eyebrows at her.

“This reminds me of our first cooking date.” Tessa looked out the window at the falling snow as they ate.

“That was some night.” Scott winked.

“Hmm mmm.”

“I think I beat you at checkers, and if I’m not mistaken, you were a checker champion.”

“I only remember one thing from that night.” Tessa flirted back.

“Maybe we should skip the rest of dinner.”

“Nope.” Tessa cut a piece of steak and made exaggerated noises of pleasure.

After dinner, Scott went to throw a load of laundry in the dryer so Tessa seized the moment and placed her gift bag on the coffee table. She heard him coming and hopped on the couch and tried to look casual.

He dropped a kiss on the top of her head as he passed by on his way to the couch.

“Whaddya wanna watch? TV or a movie?”

“Whatever you want.” Tessa handed him the remote.

He flicked the channel to HGTV and tossed the remote on the couch pillow next to him. His eyes landed on the gift bag.

“What’s this?” He flicked his head at the table.

Tessa grinned. “For you.”

“For me? Why?”

Tessa bit her lip. She suddenly felt nervous. “For Christmas. It’s a little late.”

“You didn’t have to get me anything.” He reached for the bag and was surprised at its weight.

He pulled out the tissue paper and an envelope. Tessa’s heart sped up. At the stationery store the day before, she had debated between a card with a rather emotional sentiment and one that was more playful. She hoped she made the right choice.

Scott opened the envelope and burst into laughter. “This is hands down the best card ever.”

“Yeah? Not too naughty?”

“No way. Everyone messes up the lyrics to that song. _I can see you coming in my hairrr tonight._” Scott sang an off-key rendition of the misquoted Phil Collins song lyric on the card. “C’mere.”

She leaned forward and he kissed her. He propped the card up on the coffee table and carefully removed the box wrapped in gold paper from the bag.

Tessa waited for his reaction. After buying the bourbon, she went home and researched Pappy’s. She wasn’t sure if Scott was familiar with the brand and she had memorized a few facts to dazzle him.

“Holy shit. Are you fucking kidding me?”

Apparently he was familiar.

“You got me Pappy’s? Tessa. Holy fucking shit.”

“I’m guessing you like it.”

Scott was turning the bottle over and over in his hand. “Tess… this is… wow. But, it’s way too much. How did you even find it? Where did you find it?”

His enthusiasm was contagious and Tessa was beaming. “The LCBO over at Scrivener Square. I have to confess the clerk helped me. He said if you really liked bourbon, this was the way to go.”

Scott looked at her. “Seriously, Tess. This is so incredibly generous. I love it. Thank you. We should have a glass now.”

“Now? Isn’t it for special occasions?” She inquired.

“This is a special occasion. You got me Pappy’s. Be right back.”

Tessa decided to follow him.

He opened the bottle and poured a few swallows into each glass.

“To you, Tessa Virtue. The most stunning, brilliant, and wonderful woman. And the best girlfriend ever. Thank you.”

Tessa clinked his glass. “To us.”

They each took a sip. Scott closed his eyes and moaned slightly. Tessa had to admit the bourbon was very smooth and delicious.

“This _is_ good.” Tessa remarked.

“Sure is.”

Scott put the bottle away and they went back to the couch. Scott turned on the fireplace and they talked about favorite past vacations.

“We should go away.” Scott played with her fingers.

“Oh? Where would you wanna go?”

“I dunno. Somewhere warm, where you’d have to wear a bikini.”

She snorted.

“What? I’m a man of simple needs.”

“Says the same man holding a glass of very expensive bourbon.”

Scott laughed. “I meant my basic needs… and this was a gift. From my very sexy girlfriend.”

“Getting away just the two of us would be nice. Warm weather would also be nice. Some place where you could be shirtless. Or naked.”

“I don’t need warm weather for that.” He lifted an eyebrow.

Upstairs in his bedroom, Scott made up for ignoring Tessa the previous Saturday night. His fingers charted a course from her toes to her neck, making brief stops along the way at his favorite places.

Tessa flipped them over and treated him to an unexpected blowjob.

When she returned from the bathroom, Scott wasn’t on the bed.

“Scott?”

“Over here.”

He was standing by the floor to ceiling windows.

“Ever wonder what it would be like…” He stroked back and forth along her hip bone as he looked out the window and then back at her.

The room was dark except for the faint glow from the street lights, the snow was falling heavily and only a few drivers were brave enough to be out on the road.

“What if someone sees us?” Tessa asked.

“Who’s gonna see us?”

It was a fair point. She slipped between him and the window. He pushed her against the cold glass and pulled her nipple into his mouth. He alternated between sucking and nipping as his fingers pumped into her.

“Scott?” She panted.

“Hmm?”

Tessa had to laugh, he was _very _focused. She gripped his hair and gently tugged his head up.

He grinned and dropped to his knees in front of her. While not what she had in mind, she quickly lost her train of thought as soon as Scott pulled her into his mouth. He licked through her folds and flicked her clit over and over as she gripped the window frame for support.

“Oh!” She cried out as his nose nudged her and he licked long strokes up her slit.

Scott stood up. “Turn around.”

He sandwiched her between his warm naked body and the cold window as he dragged his cock along her wetness before pushing in slowly.

Tessa breathed out a moan and her eyes fluttered closed. When she opened them, she could see the city lights as they twinkled and flickered. Scott gripped under her thigh and lifted it up, bucking harder against her.

She pressed her forehead to the window, the combination of her hot breath and the freezing temperatures caused it to fog up. Scott rocked into her, she could hear him grunting. She was so caught up in her own pleasure she didn’t have time to wonder if anyone could see them. And she didn’t care.

His hands moved to her hips and gripped them tightly as he snapped back and forth.

“Fuck!” He spat out.

Tessa reached behind her and wound her arm around Scott’s neck and pulled him towards her. “So good….”

Her other hand curved down her body and found her clit. She rubbed herself, helping her orgasm along. She leaned back against him; he dropped kisses to the top of her shoulder as he thrusted into her. Her walls clenched around him every time. She couldn’t hold on any longer.

“I’m gonna…” Tessa panted.

Scott gripped her hips tighter and pushed harder into her. “Come for me.” He growled.

She stroked herself faster until she finally let go and fell against the glass, breathless. Scott reached for her hand; her fingers wet with her own juices and sucked them clean. She pulsated around him.

“Jesus, Tessa.” He couldn’t hold back anymore, he pulled out and pushed into her all the way and stuttered against her as he came.

They stood there, their bodies slick with sweat. He stayed inside of her and found her clit, rubbing it and her folds as she writhed against him. One hand gripped his forearm; the other helped him get her off a second time.

He kissed the back of her head and slipped out. She missed him immediately and turned around.

He cupped her face with both hands as they kissed for a few moments.

“That was….” Scott finally spoke.

“Amazing.” Tessa finished.

Tessa rolled her eyes at Scott in the mirror. He was foaming at the mouth thanks to toothpaste and was currently hamming it up. She loved this side of him, playful and goofy.

They climbed into bed and Babsy hopped up. He circled around and settled down facing them.

“Tomorrow we can head to the bakery and grab some croissants for breakfast and a treat for your mom’s party. Sound good?”

“Perfect.” She leaned forward and pecked him on the lips. “Love you--rrr idea.”

Tessa froze, afraid to move a muscle. Did he catch her slip-up? Should she say something? She hadn’t meant for it to slip out this way. Oh she was spiraling. Why wasn’t he talking?

Babsy meowed.

Scott chuckled. “It _is_ a great idea.” He shut off the lamp on his nightstand.

Tessa relaxed. Maybe he hadn’t noticed or maybe he was just giving her an out. Or maybe he didn’t love her.

“Sweet dreams, Tess.”

She snuggled into his arms and he kissed her head. “By the way, love you—rrr idea, too.”

Tessa sat up. “Seriously!”

He flipped the lamp on.

Tessa crossed her arms in front of her chest. “I—“

“C’mon on now.“ He said gently. “It’s okay. I’m only teasing you because you have no idea how many times I’ve nearly said it to you in the last couple of weeks.”

“Yeah?” She eyed him.

“Yeah.” He grabbed her hand and held it to his mouth and placed three sweet kisses on her palm. “I love you, Tessa.”

Tessa looked like she was ready to burst from happiness.

“And now you say…” Scott encouraged her.

“Thank you?” She tried to stifle her laugh.

He pounced and knocked her to the bed and held her down. “Tessa!”

“No, no! You can’t make me say it.” She squealed.

“Say it.” Scott straddled her.

“Nooooo.” She laughed, breathless.

“Tesssaaaaahhhhh.”

He pinned her arms above her head with one hand and the other threatened to tickle her side.

“Wait, wait, wait. Okay. Okay.” She gasped for air.

Scott looked at her.

“I. Love.” She paused. “Babsy!”

“What?” Scott shrieked.

“I’m kidding. I’m kidding. I do love him.” She crooked her finger.

Scott didn’t budge.

“Pleassse.” She pouted.

He leaned over her and let go of her hands.

She reached up and raked her hands through his hair.

“I love you, Scott Moir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, New Year's Eve and the trial begins!

**Author's Note:**

> Up next: The case against Cole Oliver begins to look even more shady. Scott butts heads with some important people at work. Tessa asks Helene for a favor. And, let's not forget the Leafs game... will our attorneys score or end up in the penalty box?  
(Yes, I hear the cheese...)


End file.
